Forbidden Feelings
by littleshyangel
Summary: With a secret to keep and a reputation to uphold, it's going to be difficult to live under the same roof for Arthur and Merlin. They will soon realise that not everything is black and white. That in the end, they'll need each other to survive. SLASH. AU.
1. Important News

**Important News**

**

* * *

13:00 | Friday | The Canteen**

* * *

"He's just so … perfect," Gwen told him quietly as they sat in the canteen and Merlin didn't have to look over his shoulder to know who she was talking about. Lancelot had been all that she had talked about for the past month and honestly, Merlin was getting a little tired of hearing how amazing this guy was. She hadn't even exchanged three words with the guy and yet he was God in her eyes.

"You should go and talk to him," Merlin repeated for the hundredth time that week as he picked at his food.

"As if I could do that. He doesn't even know I exist, it would be a little weird if I walked up to someone like him and just started talking to him like it was a normal occurrence. So no, I won't be doing that any time soon." She fell silent and the two boys sat at the table exchanged glances. For someone who supposedly liked another so much, she didn't seem that eager about meeting him.

"Anyway-" Will started in an attempt to change the subject "-me and Gwen were thinking about going to Camelot tonight. It's a Friday night and it should be fun, want to come?"

"I wish I could but my Mum said that I had to be home tonight, apparently she has something important to tell me." He gave up with his food and sat back in his seat, "I bet it's to do with this new guy she's been seeing. I haven't even met him."

"How long have they been seeing each other?" Gwen spoke up.

"I have no idea. She mentioned him a few weeks ago and it seemed like it had been going on for quite some time. The only reason she told me was because I overheard a conversation she was having with him over the phone." A loud noise stopped him from carrying on with what he was saying and he turned in his seat to see the popular crowd were the source.

Many of them were part of the 'gang' because their family was known to have a lot of money. Their leader was the infamous Arthur Pendragon who sat at the head of the table with his sister, Morgana, sat beside him. The two of them were known for getting their way and if they wanted something, they tended to get it. They started the group in the first week of term and ever since it had grown. Merlin knew that if this was a TV show, they'd be the football players and cheerleaders of the school.

"Merlin?" Gwen broke his thoughts and he looked back at her to see her smiling.

"What?"

"I don't think I'm the only one with someone to look at. Did I see you looking at A-"

"No! Don't be absurd. The day I look at that guy is the day hell freezes over. I was just thinking that people like that have too much money for their own good. Having money shouldn't mean you automatically become popular, get anything you want and get away with things that the rest of us would suffer for. That git didn't even bother doing his homework for History this morning and the teacher didn't even question him. If I'd done that, my Mother would be getting a phone call."

"Woah, calm down mate." Will smirked and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"I'm just saying that they shouldn't get special treatment," Merlin muttered and grabbed his bag from under the table. "I have to get to class. Try not to drink too much tonight, especially you Will, I don't want Gwen having to deal with you by herself."

"Me? Drink too much? Never."

Rolling his eyes, Merlin swung his bag over his shoulder and turned to leave. It was a few steps later that he accidently banged into another person who he didn't even register, instead he apologised and went on his way. His mind back on the fact that his Mother had appeared very serious when she had mentioned they had needed to talk. What could be so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?

**

* * *

15:00 | Friday | Chemistry Class**

* * *

Pushing open the door to his last class of the day, Merlin took his usual seat at the back of the classroom and pulled out his notebook. It was only when he heard laughing that he glanced up to see a few people looking in his direction. Perfect, this was just how he wanted to spend his final hour of the week. Surrounded by idiots who couldn't add two numbers together even if they tried and being made fun of just because of the way he looked.

"Do you think they're so big to compensate for something?" One of them commented loud enough for Merlin to hear and he instinctively covered one of his ears. It wasn't his fault they were larger then most. His Mother had told him that it was something he'd inherited from his Father. Trying to ignore the taunting, he started doodling in his notebook. At least until a certain someone seemed to make a funnier joke since they all burst out in laughter.

What he did next wasn't planned. Merlin did it out of habit and it didn't take much thought. All he had to do was think what he wanted to happen and suddenly Arthur's chair slipped out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground. His head smacked against the ground and he was quickly surrounded with girls who asked if he was alright. Merlin on the other hand smiled inwardly. Served him right.

"Pendragon, what did I tell you about disrupting my class?" A powerful voice came from the door and everyone looked up to see their teacher stood there. It was the only teacher in the entire school who ever talked back to rich kids and for that, Merlin respected him. "Take your seats. I've prepared a surprise test to see how much you've been listening. Anyone who fails will be retaking and if they then fail a second time, after school sessions will be discussed."

"Sir, we haven't had time to revise."

"Then lets hope you've been paying close attention to what I've been saying. Take one and pass it back," he handed out sheets of paper at the front which quickly reached Merlin at the back. One look down at the paper brought a smile to Merlin's lips. The questions were easy and he'd have plenty of time to go over his answers at the end, and by the looks of it, the people who had been teasing him wouldn't be so lucky.

**

* * *

20:00 | Friday | Home**

* * *

"I thought I told you to come straight home," Hunith said as Merlin stepped through the front door and he kicked his shoes off into the cupboard under the stairs.

"I managed to get a short shift at the shop, didn't want to miss a chance to get us some money. Would you have rather I said no?" Merlin asked and hung his bag over the chair as they went into the kitchen.

"No … of course not." His Mum sighed and pushed the hair from her face, clearly having something on her mind. "Did you have a good day at school?" He simply shrugged and sat down, finding that this day had been the longest in a while. "I guess I should just say what I wanted to say then, get right to the point."

"You do that," Merlin muttered and watched as she took a seat next to him. He knew he was being grumpy, that he shouldn't be talking to his Mother like this but all he wanted to do was go up to his room and read a book. Finish this day and move onto the next one.

"Right, well as you know I've been seeing someone lately and when I say lately, I mean for almost a year." Well that was news to him, Merlin hadn't even seen a guy around the house, which meant she met him away from home. "We've gotten pretty serious and I can imagine a future with him. He even asked me to move in with him."

"What did you say?" Merlin asked quietly.

"I said that I couldn't answer. Not until I talked to you," she reached out and gently took his hand in her own. "So, what do you think? I don't want to let this guy into our lives unless I know you'd be comfortable-"

"Do what you want Mum," he shoved her hand away easily and got to his feet. He could feel something rising inside him and Merlin knew it could only be one thing. "I'm going to Camelot to have a drink with my friends. I'll be back later. Don't wait up." Merlin was gone before another word could be said and making sure he had his wallet, he left the house. His feet picking up speed so he could reach the end of the street faster and soon enough he was in the park.

The last time he had the feeling he was currently experiencing was when his Father had left them and that had resulting in their house catching on fire. Now, whenever he felt anything close to this, he ran. His feet carried him across the land and only when he had calmed down, did he stop.

Merlin wasn't someone who was cruel to his Mother. Completely the opposite in fact. Through the years he had supported her through any relationships she had and when they fell apart, he was there to pick up the pieces. Whilst she curled up in bed, crying that she had lost the love of her life, he went to school and then to work, getting money to pay the bills that she barely acknowledged. However never before had she moved in with one of the men, which meant when this relationship fell apart, which it would, his Mother would be a wreck.

There was only so many times he could watch his Mother suffer before he let his thoughts be known. Except he knew that if she found out just how exhausted he was, how tiring it was to look after her, that she'd feel guilty and call herself a bad Mother. Which she wasn't, she just didn't know how to raise a kid properly, not on her own anyway.

So until he calmed down, he would keep running and pray that whoever she was with, didn't break her heart.

**

* * *

11:00 | Sunday | Home**

* * *

"Now, you promise to be good right? I really like this guy and I don't want you to scare him off." Hunith said as she attempted to flatten his hair and he waved her hand away. Finding this entire situation awkward.

"I said I'd be good and I will be. I just don't see why he has to move here, why couldn't we go to his? You said he had a lot of money."

"He wanted you to feel comfortable and moving to his place would mean you wouldn't be in your usual environment. Of course, if things progress, we'll move to his. It's going to be very crowded in here with five of us and it's not a permanent arrangement."

"Wait, did you say _five_ of us-"

Merlin was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up and Hunith smiled happily, rushing to the door so she could greet whoever it was she was seeing. She had yet to even give Merlin a name. Sighing in frustration, he stepped forward and made his way outside, finally lying eyes on the person who had made his Mother so happy. However who he saw was the last person he ever expected to see.

"Mr Pendragon?"

"You must be Merlin," Uther smiled and held out his hand. Merlin took it without much thought as he stared at the man who covered so many magazines in the shops. The guy standing in front of him was one of the richest men in the country. What on earth was he doing stood on their driveway? "It's great to finally meet you. Hunith has told me so much about you. I look forward to getting to know you." Silence fell over them and Merlin didn't dare look at the people now getting out of the car that probably cost more then the house behind him. "Ah, I'd like you to meet my children."

No introductions were needed. Stood either side of Uther was none other then Arthur and Morgana Pendragon. "This is my Son, Arthur, and my Daughter, Morgana. I believe they go to the same school as you." Morgana gave him a warm smile in greeting and when Merlin looked over at Arthur, he saw that a not so warm smile covered his face. In fact, he looked almost angry at Merlin for something. "We should get inside. It's quite cold out here."

Hunith lead Uther inside happily and the three of them were left outside. However instead of silence following, Morgana stepped forward and brought Merlin into a hug. "It's wonderful to meet you Merlin. Our Father has told us so much about you. I was surprised when I heard you went to our school, I haven't seen you around."

"I'm sure you've seen my large ears sticking out in the crowd at some point. Your Brother seems to get much pleasure at pointing this out on a regular basis." Merlin said bitterly and if it wasn't for his phone going off, he would have no doubt gotten a snide remark in return. Turning his back to the two of them, he opened his phone and listened to his boss offer him an earlier shift due to someone falling ill. "That would be great, thank you. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

He was upstairs a few seconds later and stripped down to his boxers so he could change into something for work. As he pulled on his trousers, his bedroom door opened and Merlin did up his zipper as he laid eyes on Arthur who leant against the door frame with an amused expression on his face. "Did you want something?" Merlin asked.

"Your Mother wanted me to come get you. She insists that you join us for lunch," Arthur replied cooly and crossed his arms across his chest.

"As much as I want to join the little gathering, I have somewhere to be." Grabbing his shirt, he pulled it on and did up the buttons as he slipped his feet into some shoes. "I'm sure you can talk enough for the both of us." When Merlin went to pass Arthur, an arm shot out and blocked his way, causing Merlin to turn his head and glare at the owner of the arm. "Move."

"My Father has been looking forward to this lunch all weekend, if you think I'm going to let you just walk out of here and not tell him why, think again." Arthur gave an expression that told Merlin that he was confident that he could stop him from leaving and that idea was broken the moment Merlin ducked under his arm with ease, his feet now carrying him down the hall with haste. "Hey, big ears, wait up!"

What Arthur didn't expect was Merlin to spin on the spot and suddenly pin the boy to the wall, the element of surprise the only reason why Merlin had even managed to do so. "You may have people under your command at school, Arthur Pendragon, but under this roof, you have no power. This is my home and you are just a guest here. Next time you open that big mouth of yours and decide to insult me, don't. You have no idea who you're dealing with and in this house, I make the rules. Am I clear?"

Merlin pushed away from Arthur a moment later and dashed down the stairs two at a time, leaving a shocked Arthur leaning against the wall. He didn't give his Mother a chance to see him and as he jumped on the back of his bike, he didn't dare glance back at the place he couldn't really call home anymore. From this day forward he would have to live with the very person who made it his personal goal to taunt him every day at school and there was nothing he could do. All he could hope was that this all ended quickly.

I mean, how serious could his Mother be about Uther Pendragon?

**

* * *

Not the longest of chapters but this was just to get the story started. I decided to attempt a story where the Merlin gang are in the present day. Hopefully not a complete disaster.**

**Hello to any readers who have read my previous stories and Welcome to those who are new =) I'm planning to actually reply to reviews for this story**

**I hope you enjoyed what I wrote and please take a quick minute to review if you did. They are honestly what keep me writing and let me know what people did/didn't enjoy about the story.**

**Until next time …**

**P.s. this is SLASH. Arthur/Merlin will be the main pairing. Not straight away mind, right now they hate each other. So if you don't enjoy reading that type of thing, I suggest reading other stories.**


	2. Under The Same Roof

**Under the same roof**

**

* * *

01:00 | Monday | Work/Home**

* * *

"Merlin, it's time to go home. You've been working for over 12 hours, I swear there's a law against that kind of thing." His work colleague commented as Merlin opened his locker in the back room.

"I'm going home now. I asked for some extra hours because I doubt I'll be able to get in much this week." Thanks to his new 'family' he wouldn't be able to sneak out of the house as easily to get to one of his numerous jobs. No doubt Arthur would take the first chance he got to rat him out. "I'll see you around."

Merlin slipped out the back door and shivered as the night air hit him. Perfect, on one of the coldest nights he had ever felt, he had forgotten his coat because some prat decided to get in his way. Crossing his arms in an attempt to stay warm, he hurried over to the bike wrack and grabbed his bike which he never bothered to lock. His bike was hardly desirable.

He was soon on his way home and the rain began to pour down just as he reached his driveway. Sighing in annoyance, he threw his bike down on the grass and hurried to the back door so no one would hear him come in. As he shut the door, he listened out for any noise and only when he felt it was safe to go upstairs, did he move. Leaving his shoes downstairs, he crept quietly to his room and smiled when he reached the door without waking anyone.

Throwing open the door, he stepped into the dark room and let out a yelp as he tripped over something. Crashing to the ground, he moaned when his head collided with something hard and when his bedside light was turned on, he looked over to see a very annoyed looking Arthur pushing the hair from his head. "Don't you look where you're going?" Arthur asked and Merlin sat up to see that Arthur had a mattress on the floor beside his bed.

"Is this a joke? You are not sleeping in here."

"My room isn't ready yet and I'm not sharing a room with Morgana," Arthur replied and seemed to register Merlin's appearance. "Did you swim here? You look terrible."

"You always have the nicest things to say about me." Ignoring his question, Merlin got to his feet and staggered a little when dizziness overcame him. Lifting a hand to his head, he winced as his fingers touched a wound and he looked to see blood now covering his skin. "Oh great, this night can only get better."

"It's not my fault you're clumsy," a bitter voice muttered.

"I bet nothing ever is your fault," Merlin commented and went into his bathroom to look in the mirror. He had an open wound at his hairline and was quick to press a towel to it to stop the bleeding. Now he would have to think of an excuse for how he had hurt himself to his Mother. Just what he needed.

"Need some help with that?" Looking up from the sink, he saw Arthur now stood in the door way and his eyes were fixated on where Merlin held the towel.

"No, you've done enough. Go back to sleep. You'll wake everyone up."

Arthur didn't need telling twice and soon enough the sound of light snoring could be heard. Sitting down on the edge of the bath, Merlin closed his eyes and prayed that he could get through this. One night and already he wanted the Pendragon's gone. If things really did get serious between the two parents, this situation might find itself becoming permanent.

**

* * *

08:30 | Monday | Home/College Entrance**

* * *

"I am not getting in that thing," Merlin said firmly as he exited the house and Arthur sighed. Did this boy complain about everything? "If I turn up in that, everyone will know what's going on."

"God forbid anyone thought you were popular enough to hang out with us," Arthur teased and pulled open the door. "Are you getting in or not? We're not going to wait for you." Morgana was already sat inside with the phone pressed up against her ear as she talked to her friend about her weekend. Why did girls feel that they had to share every intimate detail about their lives with each other?

"I'll walk," he replied and was walking down the street already. Didn't that guy realise just how far it was to walk from here? "You should get going or you'll be late," Merlin yelled over his shoulder and Arthur slammed the car door shut behind him as he got in. That boy was infuriating.

"Dad's going to get angry if you two don't start getting along. He really likes this one and you messing it up isn't going to go down well," Morgana told him once she'd hung up the phone.

"Oh get back to your make up or something."

After being woken up in the early hours of the morning, he was feeling a little grumpy and the person to blame was walking down the street with a smug expression on his face. Not that Arthur could see his face but he had no doubt that the smug expression was there. After being shoved against the wall yesterday, Arthur had sworn that he'd show _Mer_lin who was boss. He just hadn't been given the chance yet.

As they pulled up along college, Morgana vanished into a sea of females and Arthur's mates surrounded him. This was what he liked about coming to school. Everyone knew him and didn't treat him like dirt, not like his Father did. He was a God in these peoples eyes and he could get away with anything. "Missed you last night Arthur, where were you? Thought you'd pop round at some point," Lancelot said as they walked towards the entrance.

"Oh you know, family stuff. Something I couldn't get away from."

* * *

**12:04 | Wednesday | Physical Education Class**

* * *

"I can't stay there with those two living under the same roof," Merlin said as he stood there with Will and he leant back against the fence surrounding the tennis courts. "It's only been three days and I already can't stand it. His room isn't ready so he's sharing my room. My room."

"It can't be that bad, maybe you won't be picked on so much anymore. If he's going to be your step-brother, there has to be rules about how he has to protect you or something."

"I don't need protecting," he said quickly.

"Merlin, I'm sorry to say this but you aren't exactly muscle man. You wouldn't stand a chance against anyone. I bet even Gwen could beat you." Will patted him on the shoulder and then ran over to join the others as the teacher called them over. He probably wouldn't be saying what he had if he knew what Merlin could do.

Glancing down at his hand, he saw his magic flowing under the surface of his skin as it itched to lash out and Merlin took a deep breath. Will was his friend, he hadn't meant any harm with what he said, he just didn't know the real Merlin. "Emrys! Get over here!" The teacher yelled and Merlin jogged over to join them. "The game is simple. Every time I blow the whistle, you move to the court on your right. Play out the point and if you win, you get a mark. First person to ten marks is to call out and we'll end it there."

Everyone nodded in understanding and walked over to the courts, Merlin made sure he was stood on the court next to Will's so they were always playing next to each other.

His first opponent was easy, after a few hits, Merlin managed to get the point. The next two were slightly harder but mostly down to luck, Merlin got the points. Turning on the spot in victory, he smiled over at Will who was doing the same, both winning all three games so far. "Who knew you had such a skill with balls," Will yelled.

"Oi, big ears! We're meant to be playing here." Arthur yelled from the other side of the court and Merlin waved his hand, telling him to wait.

"Who knew you had such a firm grip," Merlin teased Will and swung his racket in his hand to show how loose his own grip was.

"Big ears!"

"Would you-" He had been turning on the spot to yell at Arthur when something smacked him straight in the eye, sending his body back onto the ground and a shooting pain through his face. Merlin dropped his racket mid fall and clutched his face.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Will was the first to reach him and Merlin was turned onto his back since apparently he'd rolled onto his side. "Where did it hit you?"

"Where do you think?" Merlin hissed back and pushed himself up so he was sitting. Opening his good eye, he saw Arthur running over to them with a worried expression on his face. "Next time you hit a ball at someone, don't." Getting to his feet, he pushed past a few people and left them all standing on the court. Needing to get away from all their gazes. He knew instinctively that Will would be following him.

"I'm coming with you too!" He didn't have to look to know it was Arthur yelling at them.

"Shut the gate behind you," Merlin told Will quietly and his friend did as asked. Without much effort, Merlin mentally locked it in place and the sound of Arthur attempting to open it could be heard moments later. "I swear he's out to get me. First having that mattress in the middle of the floor, now with the tennis ball, next he'll be pushing me off a damn cliff."

"He didn't mean it mate, it could have happened to anyone." Of course they both knew that to be a lie. Arthur was one of the best tennis players at school and if he hadn't wanted to get Merlin's attention, he would have hit the ball near his feet. "We should get you to the nurse and check that eye out," Will suggested as they went for the changing rooms.

"I'll be alright. Just a little bruising. That's all." So why did it feel like his head was about to explode?

**

* * *

16:15 | Wednesday | Home**

* * *

"_Gelácnian_," Merlin waved his hand over his face as he stared into the mirror and watched as his eye began to heal. Will had been right, had he been a normal person, he would have had to go to the nurse and be told that he needed to go to the hospital. He could barely open his eye and blood ran from either side, telling him enough that the tennis ball had caused serious damage.

Luckily for Arthur, he hadn't injured just an ordinary person.

"Sweetie, you in there?" Hunith yelled from outside the bathroom door and he looked at the handle move through the mirror as she attempted to get in. "Morgana said you got hit by a tennis ball. Are you okay? Who hurt you?" It appeared Morgana hadn't mentioned any names.

"I'm fine Mum, it doesn't matter."

"Tell me who did it Merlin, I want to go have a word with his parents." Unfortunately for her, that would mean talking to the guy she slept next to at night. Glancing down at the blood covered towels, he knew that he couldn't do that to her, she at least deserved some happiness.

"Honestly Mum, they didn't mean to do it and they apologised many times afterwards."

"If you're sure …" the sound of her fading footsteps told him she was gone and he let out a sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was convince everyone that it hadn't been as bad as it seemed. Otherwise they'd question why there was barely any bruising around his eye.

"Thank you," a soft voice broke the silence and Merlin spun on the spot to see Morgana stood at the now open door. "For not telling her it was Arthur. He would never thank you so I will. Our Father would have given him hell for hurting you."

"That door was locked."

"Excuse me?"

"That door, it was locked a moment ago."

"You must be mistaken. I opened it quite easily. See you at dinner." Morgana smiled and left the bathroom, leaving a confused Merlin in her wake. How she had managed to open that door was beyond him. There was no way she could have opened it with shear strength, not even Arthur was strong enough for that.

As Arthur's name entered his mind, the very person came into the bedroom and changed into some clothes for the evening. Apparently it wasn't normal to wear just one outfit a day in his world. Also it seemed Arthur hadn't seen him since he was changing in the middle of the room with no worry that someone could see him.

Merlin stepped to the side so he became out of sight if Arthur happened to glance at the bathroom and when he heard things had gone silent, he peered out to see Arthur holding a tennis ball in his hand. He simply stood there with a soft look on his face, except his hand showed the complete opposite since it was holding the ball so tightly that his knuckles were going white, his eyes staring at a picture Merlin kept by his bed.

It was a minute later when Arthur let out a moan of frustration and threw the tennis ball into his bag, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. Merlin was quick to go straight to the bag and pull the ball back out, revealing it to be the tennis ball that had hit him. How could he tell? By the blood staining one side of it. Why Arthur had kept it, had stared at the picture of himself with Gwen and Will, Merlin didn't know. All he did know was that Arthur was one confusing person.

**

* * *

02:17 | Saturday | Merlin's Bedroom**

* * *

"I'm telling you, he isn't here. You think I've already scared him off?" Merlin said quietly down the phone and he heard Will chuckle.

"You're not that scary. Besides, his room will be ready soon and then he'll have his own space. I'm sure he just went out with the guys and lost track of time." Resting his head against the window, Merlin nodded without thinking about the fact Will couldn't see him and sighed. He wasn't worried about Arthur, just … curious.

The guy rarely talked when they were in the same room and if they bumped into each other at school, Arthur pretended not to see him. They might as well not be living under the same roof. Morgana on the other hand decided to make it her life's mission to get to know Merlin and every day this week she had come to sit with him and his mates. Much to his disgust. Something about her was just, off.

"Wait, I think I see him." Lifting his head from the window, he watched as a figure emerged from the shadows and confirmed it was Arthur. "I should get to bed before he comes up, otherwise who knows what he'll think."

"Goodnight," Will quickly said and Merlin hung up. He'd never found it necessary to say goodbye on a phone after telling someone you're hanging up. Now his friends just accepted it.

He made sure Arthur made it inside in one piece and was just about to close the curtains when he noticed something strange. A shadow that had been up against a wall suddenly moved. Now he knew it wasn't a person because the streets were empty, yet somehow it had moved. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked a few times and looked back at the spot to see the shadow in the same place. It hadn't moved. He was just imagining things.

"It's creepy that you're just sat there on a Friday night reading a book, do you not have any friends?" Arthur said as he closed the door and fell onto his mattress. Not even bothering to change.

"I have plenty of friends, mine just choose decent hours to meet up in." Merlin crossed his arms over his chest after he set down his book on the desk and glared down at the now unmoving body, "You shouldn't stay out so late you know. If your Father knew, he'd-"

"He doesn't care about what I do and neither should you. Just mind you own damn business and let me live my life out in peace." Arthur pushed his body up and grabbed his duvet, pulling it over himself so his head was covered. "Stop looking at me as well. It's freaking me out. Go buy a fish to stare at."

Merlin's glare intensified and he tried to ignore the fact that the lights on the entire street suddenly went out, his anger showing through his magic. Throwing the curtains shut so Arthur wouldn't notice the lights, he went over to his bed and crawled under his duvet. Putting his back to Arthur who would see him if he sat up. That was the last time he was ever waiting up to check Arthur got home okay.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I only have a couple left to reply to and appreciate every one of them =) I didn't expect such a positive response since I wasn't sure my writing style was right for a modern kind of story.**

**Please keep reviewing/reading and I'll keep writing.**

**Until next time ...**


	3. Being In The Dark

**Being In The Dark**

**

* * *

19:45 | Saturday | Home**

* * *

"Merlin, can I come in?" Hunith said as she knocked on the door and Merlin closed his laptop when she stepped inside. Asking to come in was just manners. "I was wondering whether we could have a little chat before I go out on my date with Uther."

"If you're about to ask me what to wear, I suggest you find Morgana, more her kind of thing."

"No, that's not what I was going to talk to you about but the fact you can't tell that _this _is what I'm wearing makes me think it's not nice enough."

"It's fine Mum, you look beautiful." Hunith blushed a little and sat down on the end of his bed, her hands twitching on her lap as if she was uncomfortable. "What did you want to talk about then? If you don't hurry, you'll be late for dinner."

"I just wanted to check in, see how you're doing with all this. I know you didn't expect to be sharing a room with Arthur but he'll get his room in a few weeks when it's done. The wall has been knocked down so he gets his own bathroom, it just needs painting and decorating. With everything that's going on, that may take a while." If only she knew that he could get it done in a matter of moments, then he wouldn't have to share his space. "Has he been alright to you? Not annoying you too much is he?"

His mind drifted off to this morning when he had woken up to loud music blasting through the room and when he had emerged out of his duvet, he'd seen Arthur dancing around the room whilst getting changed slowly. He'd groaned in frustration and gone back to sleep as best as he could, however thinking about it now, he should have taken a picture or something to use as blackmail. He _did not _want to have to wake up that way again.

"We keep to ourselves and rarely get in each others way," he lied and smiled sweetly in her direction. "Go have dinner Mum. We can have a proper chat about this another time when you don't have anywhere to be." Hopefully this way it meant she forgot and he wouldn't be asked again. "Go."

"Are Morgana and Arthur here with you tonight?"

"No, just me. I wanted it that way," Merlin got to his feet and opened the door for his Mum who was standing up from the bed. "Have a wonderful time Mum." The door was shut behind her when enough time had passed that it didn't appear rude and he flung himself onto the bed, smiling up at the ceiling as he did so. No one was here. He was finally alone. "This is perfect."

Five minutes later he was downstairs and spells were coming out of him like words did for a normal person. "Middægþénung," was the next spell and the kitchen came to life as his dinner began to be made. Turning on the TV required nothing more then a thought and soon enough he had food on the table, a good show to watch and no one to disturb him.

As he sat at the table and watched TV from where it was near the sofas, he had the idea of moving his meal over to the coffee table but somehow his Mother always knew when he did that, even though he never spilt anything. It often ended in him being grounded. For now he would behave and only when he was finished would he go to relax.

**

* * *

20:34 | Saturday | Pub/Home**

* * *

"Look, he sounded really scared Arthur. Can you just go home rather then be with your friends? Dad will kill us if he knew we left him alone when he didn't feel safe." Morgana said down the phone and Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Why did he have to go instead of her? "I wouldn't ask but my mate is really upset, I can't just leave her like this."

"Alright, I'll go. He is such a wimp," hanging up the phone he looked at his mates who were playing pool with a few drinks in their hands. "I have to head home. Family thing. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Why? What's with all these family things? Is your Dad getting married again?"

"I hope not," Arthur muttered and waved as he left. Doing up his jacket as he walked since the wind was beginning to pick up. Merlin was going to get hell when he got home. If he wasn't comfortable being by himself, he should have arranged to go to someone's house, not get Arthur or Morgana to babysit him.

"Stupid idiotic … big eared gnome," Arthur thought outloud as he approached the house ten minutes later and as he shut the main door behind him, he didn't notice that the shadows moved behind him. "Merlin!" He yelled as he kicked off his shoes and his head popped out from the living room with a confused expression on his face.

"What are you doing home so soon?"

"Did you not call Morgana earlier saying you were …" his voice drifted off as the blank look across Merlin's face confirmed that Morgana had been lying. Apparently putting the two of them together, alone in a house, was amusing to her. "I thought I'd call it an early night."

"Oh, alright then." Arthur didn't miss the fact that there was disappointment in Merlin's tone and the guy went back inside the living room, leaving Arthur standing in the hallway like an idiot. Hanging up his jacket, Arthur went to where Merlin was and saw he was picking up an empty dinner plate. "Have you eaten?" Merlin suddenly asked.

"No," he replied as he walked further into the room.

"There's some food left over. I'll put some on a plate for you," Merlin was gone a moment later and the sound of movement came from the kitchen. It was a kind gesture to get Arthur food and if Arthur didn't know any better, he'd think there was a hidden agenda. "Here you go," suddenly there was a plate being held out to him and Arthur stood there motionless. "It's not poison. If you don't-"

"Thank you," Arthur took the plate off him and they both fell silent. The atmosphere now a little awkward. Looking around in hopes of finding something to talk about, he saw the TV was on and something called 'The Big Bang Theory' was showing. "You like this show?" Arthur asked.

Merlin glanced over at the TV and a faint blush came to his cheeks, something which he tried to hide as he turned away from Arthur to clear up the table. "It's the only thing on at the moment. I was going to pick a movie after dinner to watch." He went back into the kitchen as Arthur took a seat in front of the TV and laughed when Sheldon did something funny. "Do you watch it?" Merlin asked as he came up behind the sofa.

"Only when it's the only thing on," he lied and took a bite out of his dinner. "This is amazing. Did your Mum make this?"

"No, that creation was made by me." Arthur's eyes widened at the thought of Merlin cooking and the sofa dipped beside him as Merlin took a seat. "Who knew someone with such big ears could cook?"

"Yeah … never would have guessed."

**

* * *

22:00 | Saturday | Living room**

* * *

"Well those two have to get together," Merlin said after the third episode in a row ended and he heard Arthur snigger. Clearly amused by the idea. "Got something against two guys getting together?"

"Not at all. I just can't imagine _those _two getting together. They clearly get on each others nerves," he replied.

"Yeah, but they already act like a married couple. One day one of them will wake up and realise that no matter what happens, they'll always be there for one another."

"Merlin, I hate to break this to you except I think you have to be told." Arthur turned in his seat and grasped his shoulder firmly. Was it just Merlin or had the air suddenly been sucked from the room? "The show isn't real." He barely registered Arthur teasing him, all he did notice was the warm hand on his shoulder and the feeling he felt was enough to make him jump off the sofa. "Woah, you alright?"

"I'm fine, just … I remembered I had some work to do and I can't put it off until tomorrow. Here," handing Arthur the remote, Merlin ran upstairs and slammed the bedroom door shut behind him. Leaning his back against it, he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. What on earth had that been? He unconsciously reached up to his shoulder and sighed, nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

When he opened his eyes, Merlin frowned when he saw that he was stood in a dark room with not a single light on. He could have sworn there was one on when he came in here. Feeling around on the wall, he flicked the switch for his main light and nothing happened. Trying not to panic, he went over to the window and looked outside. The houses around his home were fine. None of them were experiencing a black out.

"_Merlin_," a loud voice coming from downstairs made him flinch away from the window and he looked over at the closed bedroom door. Did he dare go through and see what had made such a voice? Arthur could be in trouble too.

Gathering what little courage he had, Merlin walked slowly through the upper level of the house and looked down the stairs to see it was dark down there too. "Arthur?" He called as he descended the stairs and Merlin tried to ignore the nagging feeling he had to turn back. He wouldn't be a coward now. This was probably Arthur playing a sick joke. "Arthur this isn't funny."

Moving closer to the living room door, he told himself that there was nothing there, Arthur would turn the light on and laugh at how frightened Merlin looked right now. That was it. So when he entered the living room and saw Arthur stood there with his back turned, he sighed with relief and the tension in his body left him. "Jokes over now Arthur. Haha, very funny. Now fix the lights would you."

"_For someone so young, we did not expect you to be his protector."_ The dark, solemn voice came from Arthur's direction and Merlin didn't take a step closer, a frown now on his face. _"You are the one they call Merlin?"_

"Cut it out, you know who I am, Arthur. Stop-"

"_We have come to deliver a message to you Merlin Emrys,"_ Arthur turned on the spot and Merlin tried not to gasp when his eyes shone bright red. His entire body frozen in place, if it wasn't for his lips moving, Merlin wouldn't believe it was him talking. _"We live in the shadows and will vanquish the light within him. Anyone who stands in our way will perish. We have waited centuries for this moment and will not let a boy defeat us. You have been warned. Do not get in our way."_

Arthur suddenly opened his mouth and darkness flowed from his lips, spilling to the ground. Without thinking, Merlin's hand shot out and he yelled, "_Beorht_!" The shadows let out a terrible sound as they hit the light now surrounding Merlin and they vanished into the walls. With his breathing deep and his eyes wide, Merlin stood there for some time, not daring to move incase they came back.

"What happened with the lights?" Arthur spoke up and Merlin lifted his gaze from the floor to see him stood there with his usual expression on his face. "Did we have a black out-" as the words left his lips, the lights came back on and revealed that nothing had changed. Well, everything except Merlin who couldn't get the image of Arthur looking like he had out of his head. There was no way he could sleep in the same room as him.

"I'm going to Will's," Merlin announced and hurried upstairs. Grabbing a bag, he stuffed some clothes inside and tried to locate his socks.

"What do you mean you're going to Will's? You can't just go there without notice. Your Mum is expecting you to be here in the morning."

"I'm sure she'll be okay and you can tell her where I am."

"I can, can I?" Arthur asked with an unamused tone and crossed his arms over his chest as Merlin did up his bag.

"Shouldn't be too difficult. She knows I'm seeing him tomorrow so this will just make things easier." Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he grabbed his jacket and brushed past Arthur to make his way downstairs.

"What makes you so sure I'll tell her the truth?" Arthur asked as he opened the front door.

"If you don't tell her where I am, I'll tell your Father that you came home at two o'clock this morning and were no doubt drunk. I have a feeling you'd get in a lot more trouble. Goodnight," the door slammed shut behind him and he was on his bike a minute later.

**

* * *

10:09** **| Sunday | Will's Bedroom**

* * *

"You going to tell me why you turned up on my doorstep last night?" Will asked from where he sat on the bed and Merlin kept his back to him, clutching the duvet that had been provided for him. Luckily for him, Will's bed had a spare mattress underneath and so he didn't have to sleep on the floor. He was surprised he hadn't come here sooner when the Pendragons moved in.

"Can't I just want to spend time with my best friend?" Merlin replied.

"No, that's not you. The only reason you'd come here is if you really couldn't stand being at home. Did Arthur say something? Is he bullying you at home as well?"

"He's not bullying me Will," he stated softly and closed his eyes. However every time he did, the image of Arthur with glowing red eyes stared back at him and his eyes snapped open. He had no idea what he was meant to do. No one believed in magic, yet he had it, so how was he meant to tell anyone that something else also existed? Whatever had taken over Arthur hadn't been … possible, not unless magic was used or it was a creature that no one had ever seen before.

"Well, whatever happened, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like." He got a kick in the leg as Will passed his mattress to head out into the hall, unfortunately he didn't have an en suite like Merlin had. Just as Merlin thought about going back to sleep, his phone went off in his bag and with some rummaging around, he located it.

"Hello?"

"Merlin, it's me."

"How did you get my number?" Merlin was already sitting up in bed with the duvet held up to cover his chest. Like Arthur could see him through the phone. "Has something happened? Is Mum okay?"

"She's fine-"

"Then why are you calling me?"

"If you would let me finish. I was calling to say that our parents want to talk to us later, all of us. So they expect you back for dinner and wanted me to tell you."

"My Mum couldn't tell me?"

"My Father was the one who told me and your Mum was too busy to call. Look, just be at dinner or there will be hell to pay." The line went dead and Merlin moaned, lying back on the bed with his hands pressed to his face. He didn't want to have dinner with them. He wanted to stay here with his best friend and have a good night. Gwen might have even come.

"Who was that?" Will asked as he came into the room.

"His majesty has told me to come to dinner. I have a feeling I'm not going to get another night to myself in a very long time." Dropping his hands to his side, Merlin tilted his head and smiled at Will. "You'll just have to keep me sane."

Will sat down on the edge of his bed and looked down at him, "Can't you team up with Morgana? She seems nice enough when she comes to eat with us."

"Oddly enough, she's rarely home. I think she's hanging out with her mates. It just seems like it's always me and Arthur there. He even randomly came home last night, out of the blue, with no reason as to why he'd cut his night short. I mean, what kind of guy does that?"

"Maybe he wanted to spend some time with you. Get to know you. You are going to be his brother after all."

"Not for long. I just have to last the rest of this year. Then we can go our separate ways when we go to university, after that it's just family gatherings and they'll be rare." Sitting up, Merlin smiled and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'm going to jump in the shower and then we can go out, I'm sure Gwen will be around."

As he stepped out into the hallway, Merlin's footsteps stopped as his eyes landed on a shadow at the end of the hall, directly where the sunlight beamed in through the window. There shouldn't even be a shadow there. Feeling his heart slow, he glanced back at the room behind him, praying that Will didn't follow. He didn't know what these 'shadows' were, but apparently they didn't want anyone getting in their way.

If that meant they were going to hurt Will because Merlin knew him, he didn't know what he'd do.

**

* * *

Another Day, Another Chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews again! Glad everyone enjoyed it.**

**I'm still trying to think how to keep this story progressing without it going to slow or fast. Hopefully it's not too fast for everyone. **

**Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think. If you have any suggestions, let me know ;) I already have one by a reader which I intend to use in the next chapter.**

**Until next time ...**


	4. Helping Hand

**Helping Hand**

**

* * *

Saturday | 17:00 | Home**

* * *

"Where you going?" Hunith asked from the sofa as Merlin attempted to sneak past and he sighed, putting on a smile, he stepped into the room to see the whole 'family' there. "I thought Will was busy tonight?"

"He is. I'm going to meet another mate," Merlin lied.

"Why don't you take Arthur with you?" Uther suggested and both boys stared at him in shock, "He hasn't got any plans tonight and I think you two haven't spent enough time together this week. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding each other. Go show him that life isn't all about high school and that you can have fun without drinking," he finished.

Arthur glared at him and Merlin rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, "Look … my friends aren't his kind of friends. He'll probably get bored and I'm sure-"

"Just take him Merlin," his Mother chipped in and gave her soft smile that he could never say no too.

"Fine. We have to leave now though," he left the room in frustration and heard Arthur following slowly behind. Slipping his feet into some shoes, he did up his coat buttons to hide his uniform and glanced back at the annoyed looking Arthur. "I'm not making you come. Don't look at me like you're about to commit murder."

"You could have said no."

"You could have made an excuse. Said you had a lot of work to do. Were meeting up with your own friends. There are many reasons and yet you didn't say anything. Maybe you want to hang out with me." The sound of the door slamming behind Arthur gave him the answer, "or not."

"So where are we really going? Cause I know we're not going to meet this mate of yours that you don't have. You only have one friend."

"I have more then one friend," Merlin spat back and climbed onto his bike. Waiting for Arthur to do the same with Merlin's spare bike. Except he just stared down at it in disgust. "Just get on it. It's not going to bite." It took a few minutes to get his royal highness onto the bike and soon enough they were heading to the bar he worked in. "You know you can just go off and see your mates, I won't tell your Dad."

"They're all busy with their girlfriends and families, besides, I'm interested to see where this mystery place is. What's so secretive that you can't even tell your Mother where you're going."

"Oh this night isn't going to go well," Merlin muttered under his breath as they cycled on.

**

* * *

23:09 | Saturday | Pub**

* * *

"Where the hell is Will?" Simon asked as he served another customer and Merlin shrugged, knowing that if things didn't improve, Will was likely to get a very angry phone call to tell him he no longer had a job. "Can't you call anyone to help out? I'll pay them."

"It's not like I know anyone who's free on a Saturday night," Merlin replied and handed a customer their change. That's when his eyes landed on Arthur who was sat calmly at a table with a drink in his hand. He might not know anyone who was free that he liked, but there was a certain someone who had nothing better to do. "Arthur! Arthur!" Merlin yelled to get his attention and he looked over with a questioning gaze. "Come here!"

Arthur picked up his drink and walked over slowly, taking a seat at the bar. "What do you want?"

"Look, we really need an extra set of hands here and you have nothing to do. It's good pay and … I'll owe you one." Merlin glanced over at Simon who was waving him over to serve another customer and he looked back at Arthur with pleading eyes, "Please Arthur."

"What's in it for me?"

"I just said I'd owe you one."

"That's not really worth anything. How about, if I do this, you be my servant for an entire day."

"I am not being your servant Arthur. Who died and made you King!" Merlin watched as Arthur shrugged and sipped at his drink, clearly ending the conversation.

"Merlin! Get back to work or your fired!"

After serving a few more drinks and the crowd not beginning to thin out, he looked back at Arthur who now looked amused. "Alright! Fine! I'll do whatever you want, can you just get your ass behind here and help me?" Arthur smiled smugly and joined him, Merlin knew already that this was a bad idea. "Thank you."

**

* * *

01:03 | Sunday | Pub**

* * *

"What do you not understand when I say, you are fired."

"Please Simon, I'll pay for the broken glasses and I'll work some shifts for free. I really need this job, now more then ever. He's never worked a day in his life, I shouldn't have let him help, I won't let it happen again. Just give me another chance. You know I'm a good worker. I'm never late. I'm polite to the customers. Please Simon, don't fire me." Merlin stood there with his hands clutched together and sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

"Look, I can't have something like this happen again Merlin. Saturday is our busiest night and I can't afford another night like this. I've already got Will to deal with, I can't handle this business being run into the ground because your idiot of a friend decided to smash every drink in the building."

"Oh believe me, he's not my friend."

"I suppose I'll give you another chance. Don't worry about working for free but I will need you to pay for the broken glasses, they aren't cheap. You're right, you are a good worker." Simon opened the door and smiled, "I think you're done for the night though. Take that guy home and I'll give you a call about your next shift."

"Thank you. You won't regret this, I'll work harder then ever, I swear."

Merlin let out a sigh of relief when the door shut behind him and he stormed down the hall, entering the staffs room where they got to take their breaks. At this time of morning, no one else was there but Arthur. "What did he say? Was he mad?" Arthur asked.

The door slammed shut behind him and Merlin glared at him, "Was he mad? Was he mad? I just had to beg to keep my job! I have to pay back every glass you broke and he'll probably give me fewer shifts. Unlike you, I need this job. I need the money!"

"Oh please, you don't need the money. My Dad has-"

"I don't care how much money your Father has. I have to earn enough money for both me and my Mum, the moment you guys leave, I have to take care of her. I have to pay the bills, take care of the house and go to school. I'm not like you, I wasn't raised with everything at my fingertips and servants at my back and call. You probably haven't worked a day in your life and have no idea what it's like to do something for yourself."

"You think that I have everything so easy? That I don't have a care in the world?"

"Arthur, you get taken to school in something which looks like a limo, all your clothes are designer clothes, I bet your room back home is the same size as my home and I bet you could pay off the teachers to give you good grades." Suddenly Merlin was pinned up against the door by the scruff of the neck and his eyes widened.

"I work _hard_ for my grades. My life isn't easy. Imagine if you had my Father for a Father, being watched every moment, judged for every decision you make and never being in control."

"Oh boo fucking hoo, Daddy's little boy can't make a decision. Try working three jobs whilst keeping up with school work and not letting your Mother know. Living each day with a smile on your face and pretend everything's okay. You don't like being watched? Imagine being invisible! No one knows who I am. No one cares who I am. If I vanished off the face of the earth, I doubt anyone would really notice or care!" Merlin didn't notice that his hands were beginning to shake as he glared at the guy still holding him tightly to the wall. "If you went missing, the whole world would know about it. So yes, it must suck for your Father to give a damn about you. I feel _so_ sorry for you."

Arthur's face suddenly paled and Merlin felt the grip holding him to the door loosen. Both of them looked down and Merlin fought back a laugh as he saw Arthur's trousers down around his ankles, his belt somehow managed to also be undone. "What the hell …" Arthur pushed away from Merlin and pulled up his trousers, turning his back to hide his blushing cheeks.

Merlin on the other hand looked down at his hands to feel magic surrounding them, like they usually did when he used a spell. Had that been his fault? Had his anger caused him to cast a spell to make … oh dear. Leaning against the door himself now, he waited for Arthur to face him and he crossed his arms. "You should eat more. That would have been really embarrassing if they'd fallen down in the middle of the street."

"That was you, wasn't it?"

"Come on Arthur, not even you are stupid enough to think that I could pull that off." Merlin went over to his locker and pulled out his bag, knowing now was the time to go home. His anger had subsided after Arthur's incident and he was afraid if they stayed any longer, Arthur would get him fired again. "Lets get home. I'm tired and you need to just leave this place right now."

**01:40 | Sunday | Bathroom/Bedroom**

Merlin had just finished brushing his teeth when Arthur came into the room, he hesitated on whether to come the rest of the way but with one smile from Merlin, he kept going. Picking up his own toothbrush, Arthur started brushing his teeth and Merlin looked in the mirror for a moment.

"What I said before … can we keep that between us?" Merlin asked and Arthur looked at him via the mirror. "I don't want my Mum knowing about the amount of jobs I have and I'm sure you have faced some difficulties that I haven't. I was just stressed out and I almost lost my best paid job. I'll still be your-" he took a brief pause and swallowed "-servant for the day. Just don't say anything."

Arthur took a moment to think and then rinsed his mouth, turning to face Merlin slowly. "I won't tell your Mum because it's none of my business but I will tell you this," Arthur grasped his shoulders and Merlin's body tensed. "You can't keep going like this. Your Mum can't put this all on-"

"She didn't make me do anything."

"She's the one who isn't supporting you. If you were running low on cash, she should be the one getting a job, not you. However, things can change. My Father can help you and your Mum, we're a family now and that means you don't have to look after everyone. You can be a normal teenage boy, just like me and your friends."

Merlin reached up and grasped Arthur's arm, "You talk like this relationship is going to last. I'm sorry to say this but our parents won't stay together. My Mum somehow makes men get bored of her very quickly and when that happens, I'll have to pick up the pieces. I need those jobs for when this falls apart." Pushing Arthur's arms away, he moved towards the door and paused before exiting. Turning his head a little, he looked at Arthur in the corner of his eye and saw he was being watched. "Thanks for helping tonight even though you almost got me fired. You meant well and I won't forget that."

Leaving Arthur to finish getting ready for bed, Merlin went back into their room and got into bed. The duvet surrounded him in warmth and as his head sunk into the pillow, Arthur slipped inside the room. When he heard the mattress make a sound, Merlin knew Arthur was in bed and he turned onto his side to glance down at the dark figure. He wondered what it was like to have your every move watched, judged and ridiculed. Merlin didn't know what it was like to have a Father like that and honestly, he didn't want too.

"I'd notice," Arthur suddenly spoke out.

"What?"

"If you went missing or dropped off the face of the earth, I'd notice. You're not invisible."

A small smile reached his lips and Merlin pulled the duvet up to cover the lower half of his face, even though Arthur couldn't see him in the darkness. "Thanks."

**

* * *

11:02 | Monday | Canteen**

* * *

"So he just decided to smash every glass and almost get you fired?" Gwen asked as they sat down at their usual table.

"At least he was there," Merlin looked over at Will who was grabbing a drink from the vending machine. "Will didn't turn up. I don't know whether I should ask or not. He wouldn't miss work unless it was an emergency but even then, he'd call to let me know so I could make an excuse up."

"Just ask him, he might want to talk about it."

"If he wanted-" Will suddenly appeared and Merlin smiled up at him "-hey mate. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, good thanks. Vending machine's broken so loads of drinks are falling out."

"I'll go grab us some then," Merlin pushed back his seat and walked over to where the crowd was forming. Slipping through due to how thin he was, he reached down and grabbed a coke at the same time as another person. "Hey, I got it first!" He stood up straight to come face to face with Cenred, one of Arthur's followers who kissed the ground he walked on. "That's mine Cenred."

"Arthur wants a coke and I'm getting him one."

"There are plenty of others lying around, this one is mine. Mine."

Merlin was shoved against the vending machine and everyone around them fell silent, watching the scene play out before them. They all knew Merlin didn't stand a chance. "You think you can just talk to me like that? Nothing here is yours. Got that?"

"Who put you in charge?" Merlin spat.

A punch was suddenly sent his way and Merlin closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't react. Otherwise he would lose control on his magic like he usually did. However the punch never hit him. Opening one of his eyes, he turned his head to see someone holding onto the fist that was meant to hit him and he looked to see who had saved him. Arthur. He stood perfectly still as he watched Arthur lower Cendred's hand down to his side and if he wasn't seeing it with his own two eyes, he wouldn't believe it was Arthur saving him.

"Want to tell me why you're punching him?"

"He thinks he's better then everyone else. Telling me that my drink is actually his. It's like he's forgotten that he's at the bottom of the food chain in this place. Weren't you telling me the other day that you thought he was a no good, idiotic, pathetic excuse for a human being, that he had the largest ears in the history of man kind and this place would be better off without him."

Merlin frowned and looked at Arthur in confusion, "You said all that?"

"Look I was in a bad-"

"Forget it," pushing past the both of them, he shoved the coke can into Cendred's chest and went back to his table. "I'm skipping the rest of the day." Grabbing his bag, he left the canteen where dozens of eyes watched him and he escaped into the hallway. His magic was itching to escape. Wanting to lash out at every person passing him.

"Merlin! Wait!" He ignored the voice calling after him and picked up the speed, "I said wait damn it." Merlin's arm was grabbed firmly and he was spun on the spot to face Arthur. "I said those things when I first moved into your house and I was annoyed that my Father had found yet another family to destroy. I've gotten to know you now. Not completely but I wouldn't stay those things now. I swear."

"I honestly don't care Arthur. Now let go of my arm or I'll make you."

"You can't make me do anything I don't want to do. Now just calm down and lets talk about this."

"Go back to your friends! Go back to your life! Leave me alone!" Merlin yelled and a burst of magic left him, sending Arthur flying to the ground when Merlin shoved him away. He looked up at Merlin in shock, except Merlin didn't stick around and was already running from the building. His magic not even close to being satisfied. He needed to get out of here before anyone realised he wasn't like everyone else.

**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last :) Thank you for the reviews!**

**The idea of Arthur's trousers falling down came from DreamScribbler, so a special shout out to them!**

**Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Suggestions always welcome.**


	5. Closed Doors

**Closed Doors**

**

* * *

16:15 | Monday | Home**

* * *

"Merlin, open the door!" Arthur rammed his fist against the wooden door and silence answered him. He had skipped his last lesson so he could get home early, talk to Merlin before everybody got home, except he'd been banging on the door for over forty minutes and there was still no answer. "You may not want to talk to me but you have to let me in at some point, I sleep in there, my stuff is in there."

"Arthur? What do you think you're doing?" Uther asked as he came up the stairs and Arthur turned to look at his Father.

"He's locked me out for _no_ reason. I need my stuff."

"It's all in your room," Uther quickly replied and Arthur frowned. "Merlin came home earlier, a little after lunch and said he'd finish your room. Me and his Mother were going out anyway, so we had no objections. Apparently he did it to make you feel more at home, he didn't think you enjoyed sharing his room and just wanted to make you comfortable." More like he wanted his own room back because he couldn't face Arthur. "So what do you say?"

Arthur glanced towards the closed door and sighed, his Father wouldn't leave until he said something. "Thank you for finishing my room Merlin," he said loudly and the sound of a shower could suddenly be heard. It seemed Merlin had decided to shower half way through the afternoon. "I guess I'll go to my new room then."

Brushing past his Father, Arthur pushed open his bedroom door at the end of the hall and stepped inside to find it was indeed finished. The walls were painted a dark red, his furniture was already set up and all he had left to do was unpack his boxes. Merlin must have worked none stop since he got home to get all this done. He really wanted Arthur out of his room.

"Did you want your room to be this colour?" Morgana asked as she stepped into the room.

"I did…" thing was, Arthur had never told anyone that this was the colour he wanted. His Father had always made him paint his room really light colours to give off the appearance it was bigger. This was the perfect shade of red and a complete stranger had guessed it right. "I'm guessing you heard about what happened at college?"

"The entire college probably knows what you did. However the question on everyones lips is not how it happened, it's why you defended Merlin. Nobody knows we live together, therefore in their eyes you just stood up for a nobody and questioned your _friends_ actions. Got everybody gossiping. Some are even saying you're secretly dating."

Arthur choked on the drink she had brought up for him and coughed as he set it down. "Me and him? You have got to be kidding. I'd rather jump off a cliff. He's annoying, a know it all, he even snores in his sleep _and_ just because he has a cute face, he thinks he can get away with anything. Besides, I like girls."

Morgana sat on the edge of his bed and smiled in the way that let him know she knew something he didn't. "Whatever you say, but you need to think of some excuse. Everybody will be asking you about it tomorrow and I doubt you can just brush it off."

"Alright, I get it. Can you get out now? I have things to unpack." After a few brief words of exchange, he finally managed to get Morgana out of his room and he walked backwards until he hit the bed. Falling onto his back, he closed his eyes and sighed. He had no idea how to fix this mess.

Ten minutes later Arthur decided it was probably time to unpack and opened his eyes, only to gasp when he saw a gold dragon painted on his ceiling. Two red eyes staring right where he'd be sleeping. "Now that's creepy," he muttered and pushed himself off the bed. Dreading how long it would take to actually unpack everything.

**

* * *

19:34 | Monday | Home**

* * *

"So how was school?" Hunith asked as they all began their evening meal.

"Fine."

"Great."

"Okay."

The responses were short and brief, not giving any indication about what happened or what didn't happen. Merlin had remained in his room since Arthur got home and now they were sat in an awkward silence as they all tried to finish their meals as quickly as possible.

"How are you liking your new room Arthur? I hear Merlin painted it quite a dramatic colour," she tried to stir up the conversation again and Merlin kept his eyes focused on his plate. He didn't want to talk about why he had finished Arthur's room. Truthfully, not even he knew. He wanted to tell himself it was because he hated having Arthur in his room, but really, he had started to get used to it.

"I've gotten most of my stuff unpacked now and it's looking great. Thanks for finishing my room Merlin," Arthur now directed his gaze at Merlin and his entire body tensed. His mouth also went extremely dry for some reason.

"Merlin, don't ignore him. It's rude."

"You're welcome," Merlin muttered.

"What is wrong with you tonight?" Hunith asked and Merlin looked up to see her almost glaring at him. "It's the first meal we've properly sat down at home together, we're trying to have a nice conversation and you're ruining the mood. I didn't raise you to be like this." Merlin bit his tongue in order to not respond with the answer he wanted to give. She had only raised him when she found it convenient and the reason they hadn't been able to sit down was because he was working almost every night or doing homework he hadn't caught up on. "Merlin, don't just sit there. Say something."

Merlin realised the entire table was staring at him and he pushed his chair back away from the table. "I'm afraid I'm not hungry and I have a lot of work to do. Excuse me."

"Merlin-"

He carried his plate into the kitchen and covered his plate so he could eat it later. Once in the fridge, he heard someone close the door and he sighed. "Look Mum, I don't-"

"It's me."

Merlin's eyes closed involuntarily and he tried to think about calm things. His Mother was in the next room, if he lost his temper now, who knew what he could say to her if she decided to join in. "You should go back to the table."

"I shouldn't be the only one going back to the table. It's been a long day and your Mum just wants us to sit down for a meal, can't you just pretend to be happy for half an hour and then you can go sulk in your room. She's put a lot of effort into making this meal."

He turned on the spot and laughed without realising, "You're right about that. She did put a lot of effort into the meal but that might be because she doesn't know how to cook. At least, not until you lot came along. If I wanted a meal like this in the past, I had to make it myself. I probably would have appreciated it more if I knew she wasn't just making it to show off to your Father what a wonderful person she is."

"Hold on a minute-"

"Sod off Arthur. I'm sick of looking at your face when I know that everything coming out of your mouth is a lie." He went out the side door so he was in the hallway and walked up the dark stairs, only to be stopped halfway by an arm blocking his way. Arthur's hand slamming against the wall to make an impact. Turning his body, he pressed his back to the wall as he saw how angry Arthur was and wished he had left this until later when the family wasn't downstairs.

"Don't you dare talk to me like you know me. Yes, I said all those things but that was when I first moved in, like I said. If you knew me you'd know that once I get to know someone, I rarely have a bad word to say about them."

"You don't know me."

"I probably know more then you think," Arthur responded.

"Okay, what's my favourite colour? Food? What do I like to read? What subjects do I take at college? They're all pretty basic questions." Merlin watched as Arthur tried to think of a reply and he smirked, clearly he was drawing a blank. "Blue. Pancakes. Science Fiction and I'm in two of your classes at college so the fact I even have to tell you that one is astounding."

"You couldn't answer any of those about me-"

"Red. Sausages. You like to read classics by Shakespeare even though you think nobody knows and you take History, Chemistry, P.E. and English. How am I doing so far?" The silence answered for him. "I have every right to talk like I know you because I do know you, Arthur Pendragon. You, however, know _nothing_ about me."

He went to push Arthur's arm away except it was shoved under his neck and pinned Merlin to the wall. Not hard enough to hurt but enough to stop him from going anywhere. Merlin didn't speak a word as Arthur held him there and neither looked away as Arthur took a step closer along the stair they stood on. "You are the most infuriating guy that I have _ever _met," Arthur whispered as his body came within an inch of his own and Merlin could have sworn his heart had stopped beating in his chest. That or it was beating really fast.

"And you are a prat," Merlin replied.

A loud cough suddenly sounded and Arthur leapt away from him, throwing himself against the banister as they both looked down to see Morgana stood at the bottom of the stairs with an amused expression. "Dad wants you back downstairs. Thought you'd want to know." She kept the smile on her face as Arthur descended the stairs and went back into the room, however she didn't follow straight away. Instead she looked Merlin up and down with her huge green eyes.

Merlin held his breath until she was out of sight and then his legs gave way beneath him. Now sitting on the stairs, Merlin rested his head back against the wall and stared after the two Pendragons. Wondering what had just happened.

**

* * *

17:06 | Thursday | Book Shop**

* * *

Merlin was walking home from school, after spending an hour in the library doing some homework, when he spotted Arthur and his friends walking down the same street in his direction. Throwing open the nearest shop door, he slipped inside and hurried down the isle so he was at the back. Only when he saw the figures walk past the shop did he realise he was in a tiny book shop. The isles around him filled with books that looked old and well read.

"Hiding from someone?"

Turning to face the person talking to him, he was greeted with the sight of a good looking guy who had shoulder length brown hair, dark brown eyes, slight evidence of a beard starting to grow and was a few inches taller than Merlin which was rare to find. There was also a smile on his face that seemed to brighten up the room instantly. "More like avoiding. Do you work here?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, part time. In fact my shift just started a few minutes ago. You are welcome to hide out in here for as long as you like, we don't get a lot of customers so it gets rather boring during the week." He began putting a few books on the shelves and Merlin glanced at the titles to see they were about the knights of the round table.

"You have some very strange books in here. Not exactly what modern day book shops have," Merlin commented.

"Probably why nobody knows we're here," the stranger replied and as his attention wavered, a book fell off the pile in his arms. Merlin managed to catch it before it hit the ground and offered it back to the man. "Thank you …"

"Merlin," he supplied his name to him.

"Thank you Merlin. I'm Gwaine, by the way."

"It seems we're both blessed with unusual names," he commented and Gwaine smiled as he finished off putting away the books from his pile. "Maybe it was destiny that we were to meet today."

"Destiny is for those who don't believe in making their own decisions," Gwaine replied and Merlin followed him to the other end of the store where the cash register was situated. "However I'm willing to believe it was destiny that made you decide to come in here," he added and leant against the counter once he'd sat down on his chair.

Merlin couldn't help but smile and take a seat that was at the back to place it in front of the counter so he could join Gwaine. He had no idea whether Arthur was still out there and it was a good excuse to stay in here to chat to the guy smiling at him. After all, it wasn't everyday someone smiled at him like they actually wanted to talk to him.

**

* * *

21:56 | Thursday | Home**

* * *

He'd just thrown his bag onto the floor when there was a knock at his door and Merlin walked over to open it. Revealing Gwen and Will on the other side. Happily letting them inside, he shut the door behind them and took a seat at his desk. "What brings you two down to my end of the neighbourhood?"

"You said to come over tonight, remember? We have a test coming up in Maths and I can't afford to fail it," Will said as he took a seat on Merlin's bed. "However after calling you a bunch of times, we decided to just come over and check everything was okay. Where've you been?"

"I'm sorry, I must have lost track of time."

"Doesn't answer my question. Where were you?"

"Nowhere."

"That doesn't explain the huge smile on your face," Gwen chipped in as she took a seat next to Will on the bed. "What could have happened between college and now that could make you so happy?"

"Does there have to be a reason for me to be happy?"

"Yes." The answered in sync.

Merlin rolled his eyes and jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he opened up the new message he'd received.

_Gwaine here. Wondered if you fancied meeting up for lunch tomorrow?_

_Let me know._

"He's smiling again! Grab the phone!" Will was suddenly grabbing him by the arm as Gwen snatched the phone off him and he didn't have a chance to stop her from reading it. "Well, who's it from?" Will asked.

"Someone called Gwaine. Who the hell's Gwaine?" Gwen asked as Merlin snatched his phone back. When he didn't reply, she exchanged a look with Will. "Well whoever he is, Gwaine wants to meet up for lunch tomorrow. Is this a date? Have you got a date with a hot, hunky man who you haven't told us anything about?"

Merlin blushed at the thought of it being a date and shook his head, "I met him today in a book store. He's just a really nice guy and we hit it off. Doesn't mean it's a date. Stop jumping to conclusions." Deciding to reply to the text later, Merlin put his phone back into his pocket and got to his feet. "Thanks for coming to visit guys, but you really need to go. I have loads of work to get done for tomorrow and I can't afford another late night."

"I bet he just wants to talk to Gwaine alone," Gwen teased.

"Who knew a guy would be the one to separate the trio," Will added.

"Haha, very funny. Now get out."

Will left first and then Gwen, both teasing him about Gwaine until the very last second and it was only when the door was shut behind them downstairs that Merlin sighed in relief. At least until Arthur said, "Who's Gwaine?"

Apparently everyone liked sneaking up on him because as he turned around, he found Arthur stood at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed. "No one."

"Must be someone if those two were kicking up such a fuss about him," Arthur pointed out as Merlin walked past him and quickly followed Merlin as he went back towards his room. "This guy your boyfriend or something?"

"Why does everyone automatically assume that I'm going out with him? I only met him today. Unlike some people, I like to get to know people." His door didn't stop Arthur from entering his room and Merlin opened his window to let some cold air in, "Could you leave? I have work to do."

"You always have work to do. Tell me about this guy. If those two get to know, I want to know."

"Why would _you _want to know?" Merlin asked as he perched on his desk.

"You're going to be my brother one day and I need to know these things. Just like Morgana will want to know when she hears about him." Merlin rubbed his temples at the thought of Morgana questioning. "You might as well tell me. I won't leave until you do."

Arthur kept his word. Until Merlin had described in great detail what Gwaine looked like and what they'd talked about, he didn't leave. In fact, it was almost half past ten by the time Merlin found himself alone and with the ability to text Gwaine back.

_Lunch sounds great :) I'll come meet you at work around 1_

**

* * *

Sorry for the delay, weekend got kinda busy. Hope everyone thought it was worth the wait.**

**Thank you for the reviews again and keep them coming! I love reading them all. **

**Until next time ...**


	6. A New Person In The Equation

**A New Person In The Equation**

**

* * *

11:00 | Thursday | Chemistry**

* * *

"Apparently none of are you, bar a few, are paying attention to what I'm saying. This is why I'm now going to make up a seating plan so people who haven't done so well, are sat near people who did." Arthur watched as his teacher pulled out a clipboard with a piece of paper on and glanced around at his friends. All of which were frowning in disgust at the thought of sitting next to a nerd. To be honest, Arthur wasn't too pleased himself. "Would these people please come and stand at the front, thank you."

Arthur ended up stood at the front with half of his friends and as he leant back against the wall, he sighed. He didn't even enjoy this class, why did the teacher find it necessary to torture him further? "Arthur Pendragon, you'll be sat at the back with Merlin Emrys considering he got the best mark and you got the worst." He barely registered the end of the sentence as he looked towards the back of the room to realise he was telling the truth. Merlin was in this class.

Walking over to sit next to him, he watched as Merlin moved his things over so he had room on his desk and they were soon sat in silence as the rest of the class got seated. "I didn't know you were in this class," Arthur commented quietly as the final people sat down.

"Really? Must be quite a skill to have when you can bully someone and not know who they are," Merlin replied coldly as he wrote down the date at the top of his notepad.

"I bullied you?"

"Arthur, I didn't sit you back there to talk to Merlin. Now listen and learn," the teacher yelled and he gave his best smile in his direction before looking back at Merlin. Only to notice he was texting on his phone and since they were sat so far back, nobody could see him doing it. Arthur wouldn't have thought anything of it until he saw Merlin smiling. Who was on the other end of that conversation?

"Who you texting?" Arthur asked.

"Nobody," Merlin quickly responded and positioned himself so his screen couldn't be seen. Arthur didn't have to ask again. Just by the way Merlin was acting told him who it was. He had been acting like this for a couple of days now and it was all because of one guy. _Gwaine_.

"How are things going with him?"

"I've only known him a few days, he's just a mate." Merlin closed his phone and shoved it into his pocket, clearly not wanting Arthur to ask anymore questions. "You should concentrate. If I heard right, you did the worst in the class."

**

* * *

17:30 | Friday | Costa Coffee**

* * *

"Merlin, over here!" Hearing his name, he looked over to see Gwaine was sat at a corner table and he hurried over to join him. "I thought you weren't going to show."

"I'm sorry. My teacher kept me behind after class because I didn't finish my task on time. Arthur decided it would be more fun to mess around and therefore got us in trouble." Throwing his coat over the back of his chair, Merlin took a seat and smiled. "You should have left. You've been waiting for almost an hour."

"You were worth the wait," Gwaine said so quietly that Merlin wasn't sure whether he was meant to hear it. Except he did. Finding the room was a little warmer than before, he pulled out his wallet and saw Gwaine hadn't even gotten himself a drink.

"I'll buy you a drink to make up for my tardiness. Latte right?"

"You know my drink order," Gwaine pointed out.

"I tend to remember things about people I like," he said before heading for the counter. Ordering the drinks and paying for them, he glanced over at Gwaine who he found was watching him. Closely. Hiding a blush by turning, he stared down at the empty glasses waiting to be filled and wondered why this one guy was effecting him so much. Maybe it was because for once, someone was paying attention to him?

Hearing his phone ring, he looked at the ID to see it was Arthur and sighed. He wouldn't answer it if he didn't think it might be something about his Mother. "What do you want?" Merlin asked.

"Your Mum is wondering where you were and why you didn't come home on time. I'm wondering the same thing in fact. We both left at the same time, you should be back by now."

"I'm busy at the moment. Tell her I'll be back later."

"Busy with what?"

"That's none of your business."

"You're with Gwaine aren't you?" Arthur accused and Merlin looked over his shoulder to see Gwaine now rummaging through his bag for something. "I thought you said you were just friends."

"We are," Merlin quickly replied.

"You've met up with him every day for lunch and now you're seeing him after college as well? Sounds more like you're dating to me. Which I don't think your Mum would approve of, if she knew about it that is. You have enough work as it is and having a b-"

"Why do you care so much?" Merlin asked and silence followed on the other end. "It shouldn't matter to you who I spend my time with or how I spend that time with that person. Gwaine is a friend who I'm just getting to know, so why don't you just get on with your life and I'll get on with mine. Okay?"

"As if I'd have any interest in your life. You have no friends and all you do is work. I bet he's just feeling sorry for you." The long tone that followed told Merlin that Arthur had hung up and he dropped his hand to his side. Why was it that whenever he was in a good mood, that prat always seemed to bring it right back down?

"One latte and soya latte," the woman called and he turned to pick up the two glasses. Carrying them over to the table, he sat down and saw there was a new addition on the surface. A small book.

"What's this?" Merlin inquired.

"Well I remembered you telling me about how you enjoyed reading about science fiction and I found this lying around in the store. It's about dragons and magic, right up your street." Gwaine pushed the book in his direction and Merlin picked it up, discovering that it was just as old as it looked. "If you don't enjoy it, you can always give it back."

"What made you think I'd want to read about dragons and magic? I could have meant vampires or … aliens."

"I know you better then that, even after a few days. Every book you've mentioned contains some form of magic and I just thought you'd enjoy the dragon part of it. You obviously hate it though so I'll take it-" Gwaine went to take it back but Merlin held it against his chest "-or not. Just let me know what you think yeah? Might give it a try if it's any good and give my Mother a heart attack by actually reading a book."

"You don't read?" He questioned.

"Rarely. Can you imagine me holding a book? No, I read when I have to read. Just because I work in a book shop doesn't mean I like books. That's like saying that people who work in cafe's, love coffee." Of course he was right. Gwaine usually was. "So tell me, who got you frowning on the phone? Was it he who shall not be named?"

"Voldemort?"

Gwaine laughed loudly and shook his head, "No! I meant Arthur, but imagine if it was Voldemort …" He seemed to go off into his own little world for a bit and Merlin stirred his drink with the tea spoon whilst watching him. It was nice to make someone laugh for a change, it was something he rarely did.

**

* * *

21:00 | Friday | Home**

* * *

"I had no idea it had gotten so late. You should have said something if you were cold," Gwaine pointed out as they walked towards Merlin's house and he shrugged. He hadn't wanted to cause a fuss when they had been having such a good time. "So this is where you live," Gwaine mused as they reached his driveway.

"Yeap. Not exactly a castle but I like to think of it as home," Merlin smiled and noticed the light on in his room. His Mother had clearly been going through his things again. Typical. "Do you live near here or have I made you walk completely in the other direction?"

"I enjoy walking and no, you haven't made me walk too far off course. I live about five minutes from here." They reached Merlin's front door now and he turned to face Gwaine with a sad expression. He was sad that they had to part ways. He hadn't had this fun in a long time. "Got any plans this weekend?" Gwaine asked.

"Sadly I have to work most of this weekend. Having three jobs means lots of shifts," lifting his gaze to meet Gwaine's, he saw the disappointment in them. "You can come visit me in my lunch break though. It's only half an hour long but it'll give us a chance to … talk." That's all they ever did anyway. Reaching into his school bag, he pulled out his notepad and pen to write down the address where he worked. "My lunch usually starts around two-"

He was cut off when a hand gently brushed the hair across his forehead and Merlin found himself speechless as Gwaine moved closer to him. This was new. Never before had anyone looked at him with such … intensity. His breath caught in his throat as Gwaine dipped his head and if it wasn't for something moving in the corner of his eye, he knew, along with anyone else witnessing this scene, that Gwaine had every intention of kissing him.

However moving his head to the side a little, Merlin noticed a dark form sliding across the ground and around the back of the house. He knew he wasn't imagining it since it wasn't something you could just make up in your mind. "I'll see you tomorrow then," Merlin quickly excused himself and slipped through the gap in his front door that he'd opened easily. He left a confused looking Gwaine stood on the porch and he tried not to think about what could have happened.

Instead he darted up the stairs two at a time and went down the hall to Arthur's room where loud music was coming from. Banging on the door, he called out Arthur's name and waited. However got no response. Not wanting to take the risk that the thing he saw was a shadow creature, he took a step back and held his hand out towards the door. "_Onlúcan," _he said without hesitation and the door flew open.

Revealing Arthur lying on the bed with his headphones in and a book on the sheets as he lay on his bed. He was quick to notice Merlin and pulled out the earphones with anger in his eyes. "What do you think your doing? You can't just barge in here!" Merlin was barely listening as he noticed a dark shape appearing just outside the open window and he darted across the room, slamming the window shut. "Merlin! Have you gone deaf? What are you doing?"

He watched as the shadow sunk back into the dark of the night and a small sigh left his lips, knowing he'd just made it in time despite only just getting home. What broke his thoughts was a book being thrown at his head and he let out a sound of pain as he rubbed his head, his body quickly turning to face Arthur who now knelt on the bed. "What was that for?" Merlin asked.

"You're ignoring me. Why did you just come in here, uninvited I might add, and close my window? Afraid of a little wind?" Arthur replied.

"Of course not, don't be stupid." He wracked his brains trying to think of an idea and then tried to appear casual as he said, "Someone has a bonfire in a nearby garden and I thought you'd appreciate not having a room filled with smoke. That's all." Arthur seemed to accept this since he returned to lying on his stomach and he quickly closed to book, despite the fact he knew that Merlin knew exactly what kind of books he enjoyed reading. "What are you doing in this early on a Friday? Are there no girls you could go and torture with your ego?"

Arthur smirked and shook his head, "Afraid not. I wasn't feeling too great, might be getting a cold or something. What's your excuse? Been with Gwaine all this time have you?" At the sound of his name, Merlin blushed and went for the door. Deciding this wasn't the best place to be right now. However Arthur beat him too it and shut the door before he could even attempt to stop him. "Answer the question Merlin."

"Like I said over the phone, it's none of your business. Now let me out." Merlin rattled the door handle in an attempt to leave but Arthur's hand held the door firmly closed. "I mean it Arthur. It's been a long day and-"

"Long day doing … what? Where have you two been exactly?" Arthur asked.

"We went to the moon. Where do you think we bloody went? It's not like this town is huge." Merlin's body tensed as Arthur crowded him from behind and he turned to glare at him. "Stop trying to intimidate me! I don't scare easy."

"Who said anything about scaring you?" Merlin suddenly found himself pressed up against the door as yet again another guy got closer to him in the space of ten minutes and his hand continued to jiggle the door handle. "What if I told you that I don't want you seeing that guy anymore? That you could do a hundred times better than him."

"What makes you think he's more then a friend? I am straight you know."

"If that's what you need to tell yourself. However, for someone you just see as a friend, you blush an awful lot when I say his name." Arthur commented and Merlin felt like the room was getting smaller, plus a lot warmer. "Did something happen tonight? Did he make a move on you?"

"Now wait a minute, you can't just ask all these questions and expect me to answer-"

"You not answering me is telling me exactly what I need to know. See, you may not think I know you but I definitely know the signals for these types of things. You're avoiding the subject. You can't not blush when his name is spoken. You've been spending a lot of time with him. I'm guessing you are seeing him tomorrow even though you've spent most of this week together, am I right?" When Merlin didn't answer, Arthur smirked. "Exactly."

"Shut up, you don't know anything."

"I know that you either turned him down or got scared," Arthur said quietly and suddenly a warm finger was running across Merlin's lips. "These lips don't belong to a person who just got kissed."

"Well you would know, you've probably kissed every girl in school and I bet a few guys too." Merlin tried to sound strong but the finger now traveling down his neck was rather distracting. "Stop that. You're trying to distract me so I'll talk."

"I have every answer I need. Gwaine likes you. You're not sure about Gwaine. There was no goodbye kiss tonight and now I know the perfect way to end my evening." Merlin should have left by now. This was going a completely different direction then what he thought it would do.

"Oh really, how's that?" He knew he shouldn't have asked. That he should have used his magic somehow to distract Arthur enough so that he could leave. However part of him was curious as to where this was going. It wasn't every day you found yourself trapped in Arthur Pendragon's bedroom with no way out.

"Like this."

**

* * *

Please don't kill me for leaving it there, just wanted to leave you all hanging in suspense. What do you think is gunna happen? *grins***

**Thank you for all the reviews! There was so many this time. I'm glad everyone enjoyed Gwaine entering the picture and hopefully you liked what I did with the two of them.**

**Please Review and I'll keep writing! **


	7. Missing

**Missing**

* * *

**21:10 | Friday | Arthur's Bedroom**

* * *

Merlin didn't know what he was more shocked about. The fact that Arthur was trying to kiss him or the fact that he was letting him. So when soft lips brushed lightly against his own, his body tensed and Merlin waited for what he knew would be life changing. Arthur was going to kiss _him_. Of all people.

However a small snigger escaped Arthur and he tilted his head back, consequently taking his lips with him. "I'm sorry. I couldn't keep it up, you just looked so serious. Did you honestly think I was going to kiss you?" Merlin stood there dumb struck as Arthur looked at him in amusement and when he saw that Merlin had been expecting him too, he put a hand to his chest. "Aww bless, I was just messing around. As if I would ever kiss you."

For once, Merlin honestly didn't know what to say. Should he be annoyed that Arthur had teased him in such a way or relieved that he didn't keep going? It would have messed up both their lives if he had. "Look, I didn't mean to make you upset. I thought you knew I was playing around." Arthur reached forward and tipped Merlin's head up by lifting up his chin slightly, "Question is, why would you let me kiss you and not Gwaine?"

It was a good question.

"Merlin, let me tell you this once and I won't be telling you it again. I like girls. Period. Someone like me could never be interested in someone like you."

"Like me?" Merlin whispered quietly.

"How can I break this to you gently? Someone who doesn't have the right status. My Dad expects me to be with someone rich, powerful and beautiful. Who can produce an heir who can carry on the family business. You like things that I have no interest in. Your friends are … social outcasts. Nothing about you is attractive to me and I'm afraid to say, you're a bit of a nerd."

A loud sound came from outside Arthur's window a moment later and he turned to see what it was, seeing nothing suspicious, he turned his attention back to where Merlin was. Except in the brief time it took for him to look away, Merlin had vanished into thin air.

**

* * *

07:30 | Monday | Home**

* * *

Arthur sat on the stairs with Morgana as they listened to their Father talk with Hunith. It had been three weeks since Merlin had vanished and neither of them knew what to do. Uther had an investigator looking into it, Hunith had put up posters around the town and there was a news announcement everyday, pleading for his safe return. Nobody knew that Arthur was the last to see him. In fact, they all believed it to be Gwaine who had told the police that after dropping him back, he went straight home. At first they didn't believe him, however when it became evident that Gwaine knew nothing, they left him in peace.

"What do you think happened to him?" Morgana asked quietly.

"Kidnapped probably knowing him. He's an idiot that way, wouldn't stand a chance if he tried to fight back." It didn't make sense. How could someone just vanish into thin air? He hadn't had time to get out of Arthur's room, the door would have made a sound and he wasn't looking away long enough. "He'll come back soon. He wouldn't leave his Mum."

"What about his Dad? Could he be with him?"

"I don't know. He's never talked about his Dad," Arthur replied. In fact, Merlin rarely talked about himself. He might say that Arthur knew nothing about him but that was only because he never gave anything away. Arthur only knew about his jobs because he'd been forced to leave with him one evening. "How are his friends doing?"

"Gwen cries _all_ the time, Will barely speaks anymore and the few times I've seen Gwaine, he looks a mess. Blames himself for him leaving because he moved things too quickly, thinks he scared him off somehow." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "Do you think someone took him from his room? In the middle of the night?" When Arthur didn't reply, her hand grasped his tightly in fear for Merlin. "I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he's-"

The sound of the phone ringing stopped him from carrying on and he watched as Hunith came out into the hall to pick it up, the sign of tears still on her face. "Merlin?" She immediately said and the drop in her expression told them all it wasn't him. "Yes, this is she." There was silence for a moment and then fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks, "Are you sure? Is it definitely him?" After something was confirmed, she hung up the phone and Uther brought her into his arms without questioning what was said.

Arthur on the other hand feared the worse as Hunith sobbed. Clearly someone had just brought up Merlin and by the way she was acting … it was like they had just given a death sentence. They both stood from the stairs as Hunith began to calm down and the heart in his chest slowed as they approached the couple embracing. "Who was it? What did they say?" Arthur couldn't help but ask.

"They found him," she got out and turned her head to the side to look at him. "He's in hospital. They can tell us more when we get there. Right now, all they can say is that he's there."

"Lets go then," Uther said and grabbed their coats since it was cold outside. "Arthur, stay here with Morgana. You can go to school if you wish but don't come to the hospital quite yet. Let us see what's happened first."

"Hang on a minute-"

"Arthur, do as you're told, for once in your life. Morgana, don't let him anywhere near the hospital." The door slammed shut behind him as they hurried to the car and Arthur stood there motionless. They weren't allowed to go? What gave him the right to make that decision for them?

"Go get ready for college, we have to leave in an hour."

**

* * *

09:43 | Monday | Hospital**

* * *

"Sweetie, open your eyes for me." There was a brief pause before she spoke again, "Please. Just let me know you're okay. I'm right here, you're safe now. Mummy's here." Two blue eyes opened to greet Hunith and she smiled at Merlin when his vision cleared. "Hey there stranger. How you feeling?"

"Peachy," he whispered and groaned as his entire body let him know the pain he was in.

"Try not to move. The doctor says you need to rest and give your body a chance to heal. When they found you … you've broken quite a few bones. It'll be a while before you're out of hospital." That was when he realised where he was. As Hunith pushed a button to lift the back of the bed so he could sit up, Merlin looked around the white, plain room that would have told him where he was without his Mum telling him. "I'm going to get the doctor. He wanted to know when you woke up. I'll be right back."

His Mum started heading for the door and then was suddenly back to press a kiss to his forehead, "I'm so happy you're safe Merlin. I missed you so much." She was gone before he could see the fresh tears and he found himself in a silent room. Only the birds outside for company.

Leaning his head back against the pillow, his eyes fell shut and the last image he saw before blacking out entered his mind. Nobody would understand if he told them where he'd gone. Hell, he didn't even know how long it had been. By the looks of it, a while. Otherwise his Mother wouldn't have looked like she did. For now he would have to act clueless, like he didn't remember a thing.

"See, he's awake." His Mum entered the room with a young looking doctor and Uther now at her side, both of them beaming down at him as the doctor came to look at his chart. "That's a good sign right? You said if he woke up, everything would be okay."

They kept talking like he wasn't there and Merlin zoned them out, his gaze now on the sky outside his window that was bluer then anything he'd ever seen. Maybe that was because he hadn't seen the sky since he left. He wasn't sure. All he did know was that his eyes were closing, his body demanding he rest and the chitter chatter of the three adults in the room holding little interest to him. Honestly, he just wanted some peace and quiet.

**

* * *

16:53 | Monday | Hospital**

* * *

"Now I'm just going to pop home for a few things, do you think you'll be okay?" Hunith asked and he nodded, his voice not fully returned yet. After giving him a kiss goodbye, she left with Uther and Merlin was finally left alone. After waking up an hour ago, his Mum had been talking none stop, making promises he knew she could never keep. Apparently she was going to take him on holiday, just the two of them, so they could spend some quality time together. However he knew there was no way she'd not bring Uther and his two kids with her.

A knock at the door broke his thoughts and he turned his attention to the person entering. However it wasn't just one person. It was two. Gwen and Will. Both of which ran over to the bed and if it wasn't for Will grabbing Gwen by the arm, she would have flung herself onto him in happiness. "Merlin! We're so glad to see you're okay. Where were you? What happened? Why didn't you contact us? How did they find you? Were you kidnapped?"

"I thought we said we wouldn't bother him with questions?" Will hissed under his breath.

"Sorry," she blushed a little and took a seat by Merlin's bed. Her tiny hand quick to grasp his own cold one. "Are you okay though? The doctors can't tell us anything because we're not family."

"I'm fine," his husky voice replied and he smiled at them both.

"There's someone else here to see you. Do you feel up for another visitor?" Merlin nodded and watched as Will left the room to get them. However who he expected to enter, didn't. Instead he was faced with a dark haired, handsome, shy man who slipped into the room silently with a guilty look on his face. "He's been really worried about you Merlin. More so then everybody else."

Merlin watched as Gwaine approached the bed and they all remained in an awkward silence as they attempted to find something to say. It was Merlin who spoke up first. "Do you mind giving us a minute?" He managed to say in one breath and his two closest friends nodded. Both of which quickly departed and left a silent Gwaine in the room. "How you been?" Merlin asked.

"I should be the one asking you that," Gwaine finally spoke and he sat down on the edge of Merlin's bed. His brown eyes now looking at Merlin with such intensity that it was shocking. "Where the hell have you been? Did I scare you off? If I did, I'm so sorry, I will never do anything like that ever again. I never thought that if I tried … that you'd go missing. When I heard you vanished that night, I feared the worst. I thought because of me-"

"It wasn't your fault," Merlin told him firmly.

"Then where did you go? I was the last person who saw you."

Hearing the news that Arthur hadn't stepped forward to say he was the last person to see Merlin didn't surprise him. Arthur had no doubt not wanted to admit to his Father, let alone the town, that he had been teasing Merlin just before his disappearing act. That it could have been his fault for him leaving. Luckily for the young Pendragon, it wasn't because of the way he acted that got Merlin to go missing. It was because of who he was.

"I don't remember," Merlin lied and rested his head back against the pillow. "I've had enough questions today. Can't you just tell me one of your stories? Like you used too. I need something to cheer me up."

Gwaine hesitated, clearly not sure whether to pester Merlin further, however when a smile came to his lips, Merlin knew he wouldn't be questioned. "Okay, I'll tell you a story that I recently read whilst waiting to hear news about you. First thing you're probably going to think is why was _I_ reading, well, surprising things happen when you're not quite sure what to do with yourself. Anyway-"

**

* * *

01:05 | Tuesday | Hospital**

* * *

"_We told you not to get in our way. You think you can just close a window and we'll be gone?" Merlin looked up to see darkness covering him and he didn't have to ask to know what it was. The shadow creatures as he liked to call them. "We've decided to teach you a lesson. Show you why you shouldn't get in our way."_

"_People will notice I'm missing."_

"_No they won't," one replied and he moved his arm as another brushed against him. "Weren't you saying to Arthur that if you went missing, no one in the world would notice? That nobody cares."_

"_How could you-"_

"_We are every shadow, patch of darkness and in places where you think nothing could hide in. You can never defeat us because we're everything and everywhere. This world is more darkness then light and we are living proof of that."_

Merlin jolted awake when a firm hand shook his shoulder and he looked up to see Arthur staring down at him in worry, a look of concern written across his face. "You alright? It looked like you were having a nightmare." He didn't answer. Couldn't answer. Here was the one person who made him feel things that nobody should have to feel and the time he spent in the creatures presence, was another moment when he wished he hadn't saved him. What kind of person wished he hadn't saved another human being?

"I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner. Your Mum isn't letting me or Morgana come until you're feeling better. However I thought you might want some things from home to pass the time, I hear you're going to be in here a while." Arthur lifted a bag from the floor as he moved to the end of the bed where a small table was provided. The first thing he pulled out was a pair of woolen socks. "I heard your Mum mention you get cold feet and I thought you wouldn't want to wait until morning to get them," he set them down and pulled out his next item. "Here's a few books that I took from your shelf. Not sure whether they're your favourite ones but they looked well read." Three books were placed next to the socks. "A notepad and pen because I saw loads of drawings in your notes from class. Some of them are pretty good."

Arthur brought out numerous things after his notepad. Clothes, a Nintendo DSi with some games included that he'd gone and purchased, one of his spare phones so Merlin could contact his friends, chocolate incase he got hungry and finally his Ipod so he could listen to music. "It's not much but it's all I could think of," Arthur didn't think to ask before putting the socks on Merlin's feet and a silence fell over them as Arthur stared at him expectantly. "Well," he paused for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I guess I'll get going then. If our parents have another child go missing, who knows what will happen."

Arthur pushed the desk over the table so it was closer to Merlin and then smiled, "I'll come visit tomorrow night as well. See how you're doing. Goodnight."

Merlin was soon left with a bunch of stuff he didn't think he'd use and he pushed the desk back to the end of the bed after picking up the notepad and pen. He needed to do something to pass the night hours since he feared the nightmares he knew would now haunt him. However instead of opening a fresh pad of a paper, there was a note on the front page.

_

* * *

To Merlin,_

_I'm writing this a few moments after hearing you're in hospital. Morgana has told me to get ready for school and instead I'm gathering worthless things that probably mean nothing to you._

_You know I'm not good with words, so I'm going to keep this brief._

_I hope you're alright. That when your Mum gets home, she doesn't tell me you're dead or as good as. _

_If you are okay, you have a lot of explaining to do. I don't even know how you pulled the stunt you did in my room. There was no way you could have left since I wasn't looking away long enough. However, considering you're probably injured if you're in hospital, I won't bug you about it for a while._

_Just get better._

_Arthur_

* * *

He read the note over a dozen times before it sunk in. Nowhere in there was an apology for what he said, nor an explanation, just the ramblings of a guy who wanted answers. However he had said he hoped Merlin was alright. That had to count for something. Right?

**

* * *

Not where you expected things to go, did ya? Thought I'd add a bit of mystery into the mix. More of what happened to Merlin in the next chapter. Nightmares can reveal a lot of things :) **

**THANK YOU for the reviews! The most yet. Again I apologise for leaving it the way I did last chapter, I just wanted to keep my options open.**

**Stay tuned to find out what happened to Merlin and what's going to happen next for our two boys. **


	8. The Shadow Within

**The Shadow Within**

**

* * *

00:07 | Wednesday | Hospital**

* * *

"I've been coming here for over a week now, every night, and you still haven't said one word to me. What do I have to do to make you talk to me?" Arthur asked as he took his regular seat by Merlin's bed. "Tell me what I can do to make things alright between us. You talk to Gwen, Will, Gwaine and our parents. Anyone but me. Why? What makes me so special?"

The figure in the bed remained silent and he grumbled under his breath, leaning back in his chair as he stared at the two blue eyes that looked back at him. "Well at least tell me how you are. Are you in any pain? Do you remember anything? Is there anything you want?" Arthur pestered and a small smile came to Merlin's lips. One that didn't quite reach his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"You are," a dark voice replied and Arthur frowned. That didn't sound like Merlin. "Every night you return to rid yourself of guilt. You know that if you had told someone you were the last to see him that things could have gone differently. They wouldn't have wasted time questioning Gwaine, searching the area around his house. Instead they would have looked closer to home. Questioned you about my whereabouts."

"Merlin what-"

"How do you sleep at night?" Merlin asked in the tone that was beginning to make Arthur's skin crawl. "Do you tell yourself that it's alright now? That because I was found, you have nothing to be sorry about?" Arthur got up from his seat as Merlin got up from the bed, now standing on his feet when Arthur had been told one of his legs was broken in three places. He wasn't meant to walk for weeks. "Let me tell you something, Pendragon. The guilt won't go until you tell them. Let Hunith know how much you teased her only Son, how much you bullied him at school and that every time you called him big ears, it was like a dagger in his heart."

"Since when did you start referring to yourself in third person?"

Merlin now came to a stop and a smirk now came to his lips, "Oops." He turned his head to the side and glanced over his shoulder, his gaze fixated on a dark spot in the corner of the room. "Keep him restrained, I haven't finished my work here. I have much to learn about the people he surrounds himself in." Arthur's eyes widened as the dark spot suddenly moved and vanished through the window, disappearing into the night. "Now where were we?"

"This isn't funny anymore Merlin. I get it, I was a jerk. Now cut it out."

"Merlin isn't here right now," the creepy part was, Merlin didn't even move his lips this time. However the voice was as clear as ever. "He hasn't been here for a while now. He escaped from our grasp once, we didn't let it happen again. Except with all of you hanging around, we couldn't just make him vanish again."

With a click of his fingers, Arthur was taken to a park, one that was filled with swings and slides. Every child's dream. Turning on the spot, he looked to see Merlin swinging on one of the swings, his gaze on the floor as he went back and forth. "Merlin?"

His head snapped up and two wide eyes looked at him, whatever that had possessed him before now gone. "Arthur? What are you doing here?" Merlin got to his feet and hurried over, however instead of greeting him, Arthur was shoved backwards by two hands pressing against his chest. "You have to go. Get out of here!"

"What the hell is going on Merlin? Why were you talking like that back at the hospital? How did we get here?" Arthur asked and grabbed the two hands shoving him to make Merlin stop. "Tell me what's going on."

"Please Arthur, leave. I can't protect you here. They're-" his voice was cut off when he seemed to spot something over Arthur's shoulder and he turned to see a huge dark creature emerge from the trees surrounding them. He instinctively moved back and past Merlin who remained still, his gaze never leaving the beasts. "Get out of my head! Leave me alone! Give me back my body!" Merlin screamed with such pain that Arthur felt his stomach turn.

"Merlin run!" Arthur yelled as he began to hurry backwards. The next time Arthur blinked, he was back in the hospital room and Merlin was facing him. The smug expression back across his face. "Now I'm really confused."

"You were never really that smart," he got a cold reply and Arthur glared at him in return. "You see Arthur, we figured it out. To get rid of your protector, we simply had to show him you meant _nothing_ to him. Obviously this took a while to figure out but when we found him after his escape, when we learnt that you hadn't admitted to being the last to see him. We used that and drew on the power of betrayal."

"I didn't betray anybody. What use would I have been to admit such a thing? It wouldn't have helped the search."

"Maybe not, but you didn't know that."

**

* * *

08:00 | Wednesday | Hospital**

* * *

"Arthur," a woman's voice spoke and Arthur began to emerge from the depths of darkness that had been his unconscious state. "Time to wake up." When he opened his eyes, he saw Hunith smiling down at him and he realised he was sat in the chair beside Merlin's bed. "I had no idea you came here at night. Merlin was just telling me how you've been helping him get better."

The thought of Merlin made him leap from his chair and he pushed past Hunith gently to see him sat up in bed, a smile on his face. "You alright Arthur? I got worried when you suddenly fell asleep last night but didn't want to wake you. We barely got a chance to talk." He could hear Merlin talking, but he knew it wasn't him. It couldn't be. Not after what he saw last night. "Earth to Arthur, come in Arthur."

"That's not Merlin," Arthur said firmly and stood tall as Hunith went to the other side of the bed.

"What do you mean, that's not Merlin? Of course it's Merlin."

"Yeah Arthur, how could it not be me?" He held back what he wanted to say when both of them looked at him with confused expressions, however there was amusement in 'Merlin's' eyes and he knew he was right. "Why don't you go and freshen up? That way you might stop lying to people about me."

It struck him what he suddenly had to do. Last night had been all about how he hadn't admitted to being the last one to seeing Merlin. How he had made the blame be put on someone else. That still didn't explain where the real Merlin was but it told him what he had to do. Come clean. Tell the people who cared most about Merlin that he could have been the reason Merlin had vanished. Now Gwaine.

Except the words wouldn't cross his lips.

"What are you doing here Arthur?" Uther said as he entered the room with two coffees in hand and he went to hand one over to Hunith whilst looking at him. "Shouldn't you be at home, getting ready for school?"

"Yes, I just … had something to tell you."

"Well hurry up and tell us, we have the police coming to ask Merlin a few questions in half an hour and we need to get him presentable," Uther replied.

"The Police?"

"Yeah," Merlin now spoke up and crossed his arms. "Want to ask me where I've been, what was the last thing I remember, who I was with, stuff like that. Apparently it will help in their investigation as to what happened to me." Which meant either he was going to get Arthur into some serious trouble or he would put the blame on Gwaine to make Arthur feel even more guilty. "Anyway, enough about me. What were you going to say?"

"That …" Arthur looked back at the two parents and saw how happy they were that Merlin was back. That they had a family again. How could he possibly tell them that he was the reason it was almost destroyed? His Father would be so ashamed of him. "That I'm glad Merlin's okay and he comes home. Soon."

**

* * *

Unknown**

* * *

"Why did you let me go back if you were only going to just snatch me away again?" Merlin asked quietly as a shadow sat on the swing beside him. "Why was Arthur here? What's happened to me? Why does he think I'm still in hospital?"

"Because you are. Physically anyway. Mentally you are trapped here, in this world, where we can keep an eye on you." The shadow replied and Merlin bit his lower lip in worry for his friends. "It's simple Merlin. The moment he admits to what he's done, you'll be free. We wish to compress the lightness within his heart, the moment he starts behaving and turning into a better man, you have won. However he can't do that alone. He needs you to do that and you're trapped in here."

"I didn't ask for this. I'm just a normal boy who is trying to get through life one day at a time."

"You're hardly normal. You could move things with your mind from the day you could walk and talk," the shadow pointed out and laughed. "I remember watching you one day. You lifted a car just to reach a toy. Obviously your Mother turned up just after you set the car down, so she didn't suspect anything, then again … she wouldn't have even if she did see you. She rarely takes notice of you."

"That's not true."

"When was the last time she celebrated a good exam mark with you? Took you somewhere just for fun? Bought you a present for your birthday-"

"She's had a lot to deal with alright? It's not easy being a single Mum."

"It's not easy being a child growing up without anyone to help you either. I bet when the Pendragon's moved in, there was a small bit of hope in your heart that they'd make everything better. That Uther would take care of your Mum and you could do anything you wanted. You'd even get a sister and brother who loved you out of it." The swing stopped moving as the shadow got to its feet and Merlin watched away. "Then again, your so called brother doesn't even want to admit that he was talking to you. What does that say about you? That you're unlovable maybe? Who knows …"

"I have people who love me."

"Those people aren't the ones that will get you out of here now will they?" Merlin's body was thrown from the swing and he landed with a loud smack against the ground, the shadow now hovering over him. "You can't protect someone who doesn't even like you."

**

* * *

23:34 | Thursday | Home/Hospital**

* * *

Arthur sat up in bed for what felt like the hundredth time. He couldn't stare at that dragon anymore. Not without thinking of Merlin and how lonely he'd looked sat on that swing. Was he still there? Wherever that may be. Right now, Arthur tried not to focus on the 'how is that possible' side of things, it was more about how he could fix it. There seemed to be only one solution. "Just tell them. Right now. Go."

Leaping out of bed, he ran down the hall and into the parents bedroom where they slept deeply. However the sound of the door banging open woke them with a start. "What, who is it?" Uther asked.

"It's me Dad. I have something to tell you."

"Arthur, can't this wait until morning? It's-" Uther rolled over and squinted at the clock "-11:35. Little late to be starting conversations when you have school in the morning."

"I know, but I had to tell you this now." He waited for them to sit up in bed and Arthur took a deep breath to prepare himself. "It was me. I scared him away. Gwaine wasn't the last one who saw him, I did. I was teasing him, making fun of how smart he was and I guess I took it too far. I didn't think he'd vanish. I swear. I'll do anything to make things right. I just wanted you to know-"

"You can stop now," Uther interrupted him.

"Arthur, we know." Hunith said softly and grasped his hand in comfort, "He told us a few days after he woke up. After he told us what happened, he asked if we could play along with his guilt trip to see if you would admit what you did. Apparently it worked. Merlin didn't think you'd tell but I knew you would." So all this time, they knew it was him? Not Gwaine? "Thank you for telling us Arthur. It takes a brave thing to admit to something you did."

"Now go back to sleep!" Uther ordered and lay back down. "I still say this could have waited until morning."

Hunith laughed under her breath and affectionately ruffled what little hair Uther had, "He's had a long day. We'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Arthur." He left them to go back to sleep and as he shut the door, he felt a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"What was that about?" Morgana asked as she poked her head out of her bedroom door.

"Nothing." He ran down the stairs without hesitation and didn't notice the smile on Morgana's lips as she slipped back into her room. All he was focused on was getting to the hospital, which was easy enough and twenty minutes later he was slipping into Merlin's room unnoticed. "Merlin, are you awake?"

When no reply came, he walked over to the bed to see Merlin sleeping peacefully, his breathing deep and slow. "I told them Merlin," he whispered and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I told them how I saw you before you vanished. It doesn't mean anything now but I feel … less guilty, you know? I'm still going to make it up to you. Show you that I didn't mean a word I said cause you have to know, I wasn't telling the truth."

Reaching over, Arthur gently traced the lips he had teased over a month ago and sighed. "You better be yourself when you wake up tomorrow. If you're not, I don't know what else I can do. For all I know, you could be trapped at that stupid playground, swinging forever and I'll have no power to stop it. What kind of person would I be if I couldn't help someone who lived in the same house as me eh?"

Again no response. Of course there wouldn't be, he was asleep.

"Hey, can you keep a secret?" Arthur asked quietly and dipped his head down slowly. Without thinking, he pressed his lips gently to Merlin's in a tender kiss. A kiss that he had intended to share with Merlin when he was conscious and pressed up against his door. Except he had chickened out that time. However now, Merlin was asleep. Nothing would change between them. So as he pulled away, he checked that Merlin wasn't awake and then smiled. "Don't tell anyone I did that okay? Our little secret."

**

* * *

00:59 | Friday | Hospital**

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Merlin didn't expect to find himself lying in a hospital bed with Arthur sat by his bedside and a book in his lap. His eyes scanning the page by using the small source of light the moon provided him through the window. Lying there in shock, he looked around to make sure it was real and then a cough escaped him to break the silence.

Arthur was up in an instant and handed him some water, a look on his face that Merlin didn't recognise. "What happened?" Merlin asked cautiously.

"I saved you," Arthur proudly replied and relieved him of his empty glass of water. "Which you're going to have to explain to me by the way because I have no idea what happened. One minute I thought you were you, the next you were talking in third person and acting all weird. Then I was taken to a park where you told me to leave. There was also this shadow creature thing-"

"Sounds like someone hasn't been getting much sleep lately," Merlin commented.

"No, it's true! There really was a shadow … beast … thing."

"I hate to tell you this, but I think you made it up. Why don't you go home and rest, we can discuss it in the morning," Merlin suggested and Arthur nodded, running fingers through his messed up hair as he began to leave. "Try to make it home in one peace," Merlin managed to say before the door shut.

He hadn't meant to get Arthur to go so quickly, but he had no idea how to explain what happened without revealing who he was. Merlin required a night to think of a story. However first he was going to figure out how he got a minty taste in his mouth because there was no way anyone would think to brush his teeth whilst in a hospital.

**

* * *

A shorter chapter then most but plenty in there. I was feeling bad for making Arthur seem mean so got him to admit to a few things. The shadow creatures are also appearing more so that's always fun.**

**At first I thought people were hating the story cause reviews dropped, however a few last minute reviews got my confidence back up in the story. So thank you for those! Kept me writing :) **

**Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE keep reviewing to let me know what you liked/disliked. I take every review onboard when writing my chapters. I apologise now if the chapter was crappy, I have exam results tomorrow so my mind is a little elsewhere. **

**Until next time...**


	9. Clouded In Secrets

**Clouded In Secrets**

**

* * *

16:00 | Friday | College/Hospital**

* * *

"Okay, that's it for today class. Don't forget you are due to hand in your essays on monday and I won't take any excuses." Arthur left with the rest of the class after the teacher's last words and he dumped his textbooks in his locker that he wouldn't need over the weekend.

"Arthur!" Lancelot yelled from down the hall and he turned to see the guy running in his direction. "We're hitting Camelot tonight. You going to join us?" Lancelot asked as he reached him.

"I'll see what I can do. I was going to visit Merlin-"

"What? That guy in the hospital?" He leant against the lockers and watched Gwen walk by with Will, clearly knowing they were two of Merlin's friends. "Why on earth would you go see him? Is this about when you stopped him being punched? You starting to like this guy or something?"

"No, my Father is dating his Mother. I've been told to go." That was a lie. Uther hadn't told him to go. He wanted to go to get some answers, at least that's what he told himself. "I'll come to Camelot if he lets me leave. I'll give you a call when I know what I'm doing."

"I guess I'll see you when I see you then," Lancelot smiled as Arthur brushed past him and watched him leave.

Arthur was at the hospital fifteen minutes later and he pushed open Merlin's door to see that the bed was empty. Frowning, he walked over to the bathroom to see if he was in there. He wasn't. In fact, the bed was made and looked like it hadn't been slept in. Was he gone again?

Hurrying out into the hall, he grabbed the nearest nurse and asked, "Where's Merlin Emrys? He was in there last night and now he's not. Where is he? What have you done with him?"

"Calm down Sir, let me just check with the nurse on call, I just started my shift." She went over to reception and talked to the man behind the desk, who pointed to a woman looking through a chart. "Mandy, can you tell me where Mr Emrys is? He has a …" she glanced over at Arthur and then looked back at her colleague, "friend who wanted to know why he wasn't in the room."

"Merlin? He went outside."

"What?" Arthur now went over and glared at her, "He can't walk! He's injured! He needs rest." How could they possibly think it was alright to let him go outside? "Just tell me where he is and I'll go get him. Then I'm getting him moved to a better hospital."

"Calm down Sir. He asked to go outside to get some fresh air, he's perfectly safe and we check up on him every half an hour. There are also people patrolling the grounds. Merlin is recovering very well, better then expected, there's no reason for him not to go outside as long as he doesn't try anything." She walked over to the window and Arthur followed to see her pointing at Merlin, who was lying on a rug on the grass. Luckily for him it was a warm sunny day.

"You're lucky my Father wasn't here to see this," Arthur said firmly and went in search of the door that could get him outside. It took longer then expected and by the time he reached Merlin, he was frustrated. "What are you doing out here?" Merlin's eyes opened and he squinted up at Arthur standing over him, "You should be in bed resting."

"What are you doing here Arthur? Mum said I wasn't getting anymore visitors today."

Arthur frowned, what was with that cold tone? "Well I forgot to mention I was visiting."

"Just like you forgot to mention you were the last to see me."

Merlin rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head against the jumper he'd made into a pillow. Clearly annoyed at him. Arthur took a seat on the grass by his head and tapped his nose softly, "Don't be like that. I told them in the end didn't I? Has to count for something."

"Count for something?" Merlin pushed himself up and winced as his leg seemed to cause him pain, which he then ignored as he sat up. "You telling our parents what happened means nothing. They may have forgiven you because you're the golden child and can do no wrong, but I haven't. Go away Arthur, I'm not in the mood to talk to you." He went to turn away but Arthur put a firm hand on his shoulder to stop any movement.

"I haven't even asked you any questions about what happened."

"What happened is that you think admitting to something weeks later makes up for everything. Have you forgotten what you said to me? How you teased me? After I …" Merlin went quiet all of a sudden and looked down. Not finishing what he was going to say.

"After you what? Shut my window?"

"Just go away! I'm sure your mates are waiting for you somewhere, don't waste your time here. I don't need you here." Merlin shoved against his chest and a small cough behind Arthur made them both look up. Gwaine was stood there with a confused expression on his face. "You came," Merlin said quietly as if shocked and Gwaine nodded.

"You asked me to come. What's he doing here?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm-"

"He's just leaving," Merlin interrupted him and glared in Arthur's direction. He got the message loud and clear. "Have fun with your friends Arthur." Arthur got to his feet and slowly walked away, glancing back over his shoulder to see Gwaine smiling at Merlin happily. Why was Merlin so happy to be with Gwaine and not him? It wasn't like Gwaine did anything to get him back.

**

* * *

18:03 | Friday | Hospital**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay longer? You seem a little on edge," Gwaine said as Merlin was helped into bed by a few of the nurses.

"I'm fine, really. Thank you for keeping me company this afternoon," Merlin pulled up the sheets to cover his lower body as he sat in bed. "Say hey to Gwen and Will for me will you?"

"You know, I could ask them to meet me here instead. We could chill out, talk, have a good laugh. You don't have to be stuck here alone whilst we go out." Gwaine gently brushed the hair from his forehead and Merlin tried to prevent himself from blushing.

"Go, have a good time. You can tell me all about it when you visit me again."

"Fine, fine. I get the message. Take it easy and I'll see you tomorrow," Gwaine parted with a smile and Merlin sighed when he left. A night alone was ahead of him. Filled with darkness and shadows. It wasn't like he was going to sleep much either, not with the nightmares still haunting him and the threat of the shadows still looming.

Flicking on the bedside light, Merlin pulled out one of the books from the drawer and began to read the story it told. However a few minutes later the light began to flicker and he frowned. Holding out his hand, he closed his eyes and searched for the word he needed. "_Beorht_," he whispered and the light came back on. Smiling, Merlin relaxed and turned back to read his book. Only to find a figure standing at the end of his bed.

Merlin flinched as the light bulb smashed into tiny pieces in the lamp and he was left in darkness, along with the shadow. "What do you want? He admitted what happened, you should be leaving me alone now."

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. It's been almost a full day and we wanted to check that everything was back to normal."

"We?" Merlin dared to ask and he watched as the shadows in the room became creatures. All of which grew into shapes of humans and stood around his bed. "I'm fine, now can you leave? I need my rest."

"How is Arthur doing? The guilt gone already?" When Merlin didn't reply, the shadow moved closer towards his head. "Has he apologised for the way he treated you? After you protected him from us."

"He doesn't know-"

"Doesn't give him the right to just move on after admitting a tiny detail. Don't you want to yell at him? Show him exactly who you are? You could take him down with one spell and the entire town would know how powerful you are." It was right. Merlin could quite easily show everyone who he was. Except that's not what he wanted, he didn't want people fearing him. He wanted people to treat him like anybody else. "Why-"

"Get away from me!" Merlin scrambled off the bed and two shadows stepped to the side as he hopped towards the door. "Your mind tricks don't work on me. Leave me alone or I'll destroy you all." He shut the door behind him and looked down the hall to find it empty. He managed to make it down the hall unseen when he realised he had to sneak past reception, unnoticed. Fortunately for him, the waiting area was opposite and there was an abandoned coat on one of the seats. It didn't require a spell to summon and it was quickly wrapped around him.

He'd get out of here. Then the shadows would never catch up to him.

**

* * *

21:45 | Friday | Camelot**

* * *

Arthur slipped back into the booth they'd managed to get in the club and he sipped at his drink as the others talked amongst themselves. His eyes searching the crowd for no apparent reason. However in the corner of his eye he spotted Lancelot doing the same, except he was staring at one person in particular. The girl he knew was called Gwen, one of Merlin's closest friends.

"Why don't you go dance with her?" Arthur yelled over the music and Lancelot jumped out of his skin at being caught. "Go on. Worst she can do is tell you to bugger off."

"She's already dancing with two guys," Lancelot replied and Arthur looked to see who it was. Gwaine and Will. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the two of them and he smiled encouragingly at Lancelot.

"They're just her mates. Besides, if there was a choice between you and them, you'd win every time." He watched Lancelot contemplate the idea and he sighed, he was always hesitant to getting things that he wanted. "I hear that she likes you," Arthur dared to suggest and Lancelot suddenly had his full attention on Arthur. "She's a little shy though so if you want to talk to her, you're going to have to make the first move."

"Alright, fine … I'll do it." He got to his feet and then stopped, then he quickly sat back down. "She's already gone. Guess I missed my chance." Arthur sighed and pushed over a drink, which Lancelot quickly downed. "I guess there's always another night."

"Exactly," Arthur was just about to finish his drink when Gwen was back in the crowd. Except she wasn't heading for the dance floor. Instead she was heading towards them. His initial thought was that she was making her move on Lancelot, however the look on her face told him otherwise. Something was wrong.

"Can you come outside?" Gwen asked as she reached the table and kept her gaze on him.

"Why? What's happened?"

She glanced at the guys surrounding him and then bent down so she didn't have to yell too loudly, "I need your help with something. Unless you want people to know the situation at home, I suggest you come." Arthur didn't need telling twice. Getting to his feet, he followed Gwen out one of the side doors and saw Will, as well as Gwaine, crouched down near a tree. As he got closer, he saw that they were talking to a person.

Merlin.

"What on earth," he quickened his footsteps and pushed past Will so he was crouching down next to Merlin who was leaning against the tree. He looked extremely pale and his entire body was shivering. "How did he get here?" He directed his question at Gwaine.

"I have no idea. I came out here for a fag, the other two tagged along and we found him here. He hasn't told us what happened. He shouldn't even be out of the hospital yet-"

Suddenly Merlin reached out and grabbed Arthur by the arm, pulling him down so his face was an inch from his. "The shadows are after me," Merlin whispered and Arthur could hear genuine fear in his voice. "Nowhere is safe. Everywhere has shadows. Darkness is around me. I need to find the light."

"What's wrong with him?" Gwen asked from where she stood.

"I have no idea," Arthur half lied and tried to think what to do. He should get him back to the hospital but Merlin might try to leave again. "I'm going to take him home." With the help of Gwaine, he pulled Merlin to his feet and put his arm around his shoulder so to help him walk. "Can you tell Lancelot-"

"Tell me what?" Lancelot's voice came from the exit to the club and they all turned to face him. "What happened here? Why are you talking to these people?"

"Look Lancelot, I don't have time to explain. I have to get him home."

"You know where he lives?" Lancelot asked and they all exchanged looks. All of them knowing that Arthur didn't want to admit that he lived with Merlin and his Mother. "Fine, don't tell me. Let me help you." He came over and wrapped Merlin's other arm around his shoulder, taking the weight off Merlin's injured leg. He then looked in Gwen's direction, "Lead the way would you?" Gwen blushed and nodded, picking up her bag that she'd left beside Merlin. "You two, can you tell the lads where we went or make an excuse? They'll come looking for us otherwise."

A few minutes later, Arthur and Lancelot were helping Merlin walk down the darkened streets, with Gwen in the lead. None of them speaking. Well, Merlin was muttering under his breath, but that was mostly nonsense. Mostly about these shadows he seemed so afraid of.

**

* * *

10:17 | Friday | Home**

* * *

Arthur, along with Lancelot, managed to get Merlin into bed in one piece and both of them left the room. Gwen already waiting in the hall for the both of them. "Time to explain Arthur, what's going on? How did you know where he lived and why can you get inside? Do you have a key?"

He looked to Gwen for help but she gave none. She simply stared at the floor. "I live here too," Arthur admitted and he saw Lancelot frown. "Our parents are dating, as you know, however they're a lot more serious then I let on. My family moved in here a while ago, that's why I know where he lives."

There was a brief silence before Lancelot laughed quietly, "You're acting like you're telling me the world is ending. Arthur, this is no big deal. So you live with him, who cares? Not me. I always thought you needed someone to teach you right from wrong."

"He hardly-"

"You say you've been living him a while? Well I've noticed a few changes in you. Not major ones, but enough to let me know something was going on. He's a good influence on you." Lancelot smiled and then turned to Gwen, "I presume you don't live here too?" When she nodded, he looked back at Arthur. "I'll walk her home and leave you to look after…"

"Merlin."

"Merlin, right. Give me a call tomorrow so I know he's okay, otherwise I won't get a moments peace until Monday." Lancelot walked downstairs first and Arthur looked at Gwen who watched after Lancelot. She had such a crush on the guy, it was so obvious that Lancelot didn't need to worry about her falling for another guy.

"Thank you for coming to get me," Arthur said quietly.

"Oh it wasn't my idea. He was asking for you," Gwen glanced at Merlin's bedroom door and crossed her arms. "No idea why. After the way you treated him … I'd have thought he'd ask for Gwaine."

"Maybe it's because I know where he lives?"

"We all know where he lives," she began to walk backwards and towards the stairs. "I'm warning you now. You hurt him and it won't be just me coming after you." Gwen was gone a moment later and Arthur smirked, he couldn't believe Merlin thought no one would notice if he vanished.

After locking the front door, he went back to Merlin's bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Merlin," he said quietly and he opened his eyes to stare up at Arthur. "Why did you leave the hospital? You were perfectly safe there and your Mother is going to go crazy when she finds out you're here."

"It wasn't safe. They can get me there. Hours of being alone and they'll get into my mind again, take over my body. I can't let that happen again." Merlin turned his head on the pillow and glared at the window where the night sky could be seen. "They're everywhere. Everything." Had Merlin lost his mind?

"Everything will look better in the morning. Get some sleep and I'll explain to our parents tomorrow about what happened." Arthur went to get up and leave, except a hand grasping his arm stopped him. "Merlin, let go. I have to go back to my own room."

"I need you to stay. They're afraid of you. Stay."

"Alright, I'll grab the mattress-"

"No. Here." Merlin shuffled over on the bed and left room for Arthur to lie down beside him, "Please Arthur. Just tonight. I just need a good nights sleep. I'll never ask anything from you again." The look on his face was enough to break Arthur and he sighed, lying down next to Merlin but making sure to stay above the covers. "Thank you."

Unexpectedly, Merlin released his arm and rolled over. Putting his back to Arthur. Was it sad to say that Arthur was a little disappointed? Turning onto his side, Arthur put his back to Merlin's and stared at the window that had made Merlin look so scared. Tomorrow he'd get answers. Tomorrow, everything changed.

**

* * *

Not in the greatest of moods so I'll keep this short and sweet. **

**Thanks for the reviews! They cheered me up after a crappy day of results. I'll reply to them tomorrow, I promise.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviews are appreciated x**


	10. Revealing Secrets

**Revealing Secrets**

**

* * *

10:09 | Saturday | Merlin's Bedroom**

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that he wasn't alone. Normally he found himself cold in the morning, the duvet not being enough to keep him warm, however with a warm body pressed against his back, he found himself warmer then he'd ever been. His eyes opened to see his hand interlocked with another on the pillow beside his head, the arm attached to the strangers hand resting around his waist as if cocooning him and it oddly made him feel safe.

What he didn't expect to find when he glanced over his shoulder was the sight of Arthur sleeping. Last night was a blur, he could remember leaving the hospital and wondering the streets, however at a certain point everything went black. How had he ended up in bed with Arthur? Turning his head away from the sleeping man, he stared at the wall ahead of him and tried to think how he should handle this.

Should he wake Arthur and ask him to leave or see what Arthur would do when he woke up?

He went for the latter option. Merlin didn't have to wait long for Arthur to wake and when he felt movement, he closed his eyes and deepened his breathing, giving the illusion that he was fast asleep. At first, Arthur simply remained where he was and Merlin wished he could see his face. Was he surprised how they were sleeping? Was there a look of disgust on his face?

There was movement behind him and the breath on his neck told him that Arthur was peering down at his face, then he obviously noticed their hands since Arthur gently released Merlin's. It was in no way violent or aggressive, if anything he had tried to make sure he wouldn't wake Merlin. However Merlin couldn't just lie there anymore. So using the sudden lack of warmth in his hand as an excuse, he gave the impression that he was beginning to wake and was surprised to find that Arthur didn't attempt to leave.

As Merlin rolled over, his body cried out in pain and he moaned. Leaving the hospital hadn't been the best plan. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked and Merlin attempted a smile. "What hurts?"

"Everywhere," Merlin muttered and he turned his head to face Arthur who was looking at him. They both stayed silent for a while and then a small laugh escaped Merlin's lips, "I never expected to wake up and find you lying beside me."

"Believe me, neither did I. However you basically begged me to stay last night and you looked scared, I couldn't exactly leave you like that." Arthur put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, "Luckily your bed isn't too small."

Didn't seem to make a difference. They had ended up in a position that Arthur had probably been trying to avoid. "Well … thanks. I don't know what happened last night but by the looks of it, you got me home. Did you find me or something?" Merlin asked and he saw Arthur hesitate, what was there to think about? It was a simple yes or no question.

"I'd like to take the credit but honestly, Gwen, Will and Gwaine found you outside Camelot. They only came and got me because you were apparently asking for me." Merlin turned his gaze away as he tried not to blush and he unconsciously ran his thumb over his palm where Arthur's had been minutes before. "Lancelot helped me get you home."

"Lancelot? Why was he there?"

"He must have followed me out of the club. Anyway, he offered to help and we carried you home with Gwen leading the way. He walked her home after we got you into bed." He couldn't help but grin, Gwen had probably been over the moon by the time she got home. "Want to tell me why you left the hospital?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I just wanted to see you?" Merlin asked and they both turned to look at each other at the same time. Arthur seemed to judge Merlin's expression because a second later he was shaking his head.

"No. I wouldn't. I'll drop it for now but I do want answers at some point. You can't just keep … avoiding things." Arthur sat up and stretched his arms above his head, Merlin was embarrassed to admit that he couldn't help but watch the muscles move underneath Arthur's top on his back. "I need to make a few calls. Apparently people actually want to know if you're okay," he looked back at Merlin and smiled. "It seems you do have people who care about you."

"What about you, do you care about me too?" Merlin asked without thinking and Arthur stared at him silently. However an answer was never given since suddenly the sound of someone hurrying around downstairs ended their conversation. "What's going on?"

"Just as guess but I bet your Mum just found out you're not at the hospital anymore, I'll go get her." He was gone in an instant and left Merlin just lying there, the question he'd just asked still looming in the air. Did Arthur care for him, even a little? There wasn't much time to think about it since Hunith was throwing open the bedroom door a few moments later and hurrying to his side. Merlin just managed to see Arthur's hand slip into the room and grab the door handle, shutting the door to give them some privacy.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Hunith asked and Merlin went to answer but she held up her finger, "There is no excuse as to why you came home. We are taking you straight back, where you can rest and get better."

**

* * *

Two Weeks Later | 11:00 | Tuesday | Canteen**

* * *

"Here, let me get that for you." Will pulled out Merlin's chair for him and he gratefully sat down without hesitation, his crutches on the beside the chair once he was settled. They said it was exhausting having to use them but you never truly knew just _how _exhausting it was until you had to use them yourself. "How were your first two classes? Anyone ask where you'd been?"

Merlin smirked, "As if anyone noticed. You two are my only friends here." They all took a sip of their drinks and Merlin noticed the other two exchanging a look. "Spit it out. What is it that you want to ask?"

"Well, we were wondering …" Gwen began and nervously fiddled with one of her rings. "Have you remembered where you went? It was three weeks Merlin, it's not like you were gone a few days. You have to have remembered something by now." So that's what they had been working up the courage to ask. "Gwaine can't exactly tell us anything, even if he was the last person to see you."

A loud sound of laughter came from the popular people and he looked over to see Arthur grinning like nothing had changed. It was like the past month or so hadn't happened. He briefly closed his eyes and remembered last night. A shadow had decided to come visit him again, the fact they had left him alone for so long had shocked Merlin so it was no surprise when they turned up.

Except instead of taking him away again. They talked to him. Asked him whether Arthur was treating him any differently. The truth was, apart from the odd thing here and there, Arthur wasn't treating him any differently. Then again, he hadn't been given the chance to bully him yet. If the opportunity came up, would he take it? If Merlin told his friends that Arthur was the last one to see him, would he deny it? So many questions were running around his head and the suggestion to test him (made by the shadows) still nagged at him.

"Gwaine wasn't the last to see me," Merlin suddenly said out loud and the other two stared at him in shock. "That night, after Gwaine left, I went upstairs and saw Arthur. He was the last one to see me. Not Gwaine. That's the last thing I remember," he lied the last part. He wasn't ready to tell anybody about what had really happened.

Unexpectedly, Will got to his feet and stormed over to where Arthur was. Without hesitation, Will grabbed Arthur by the scruff of the neck and pulled him to his feet. "You lied to us! When we were being questioned about him, when Gwaine's house was being trashed and turned upside down, you didn't say a word. You could have helped the investigation. We could have found him sooner. What gives you the right-"

"Back off," another guy stepped in and pulled Will away with ease since he wasn't the strongest of people. Merlin was already heading over on his crutches with Gwen at his side, however unlike Merlin, she looked just as furious as Will looked. "Go back to your freak table like a good little nerd." Will ignored the intruder.

"How did you sleep at night? He could have been out there, shivering in the cold, dying for all we know. The police wasted time with questioning Gwaine, searching his end of town, talking to his friends, when they could have been searching closer to home. Did you have something to do with it? What did you say to make him run off?" Will went to take a step forward and surprisingly Arthur didn't defend himself physically. He didn't exactly answer back either. "Talk! For once in your life, tell the truth. Is it true that you saw Merlin before he vanished?"

"Yes." The answer made the entire canteen fall silent and Merlin froze on the spot. Arthur had admitted it? In front of everyone. "However I have no idea what happened to him. One minute he was there, I looked away and then he was gone. Nothing I could say would have changed anything."

"You don't know that-" Will went to step closer except the same guy from before stepped between Arthur and Will, his hands shot out and shoved Will backwards. Who went straight into Merlin and Gwen. Fortunately for Gwen, Lancelot had been behind her and had managed to stop her from falling. Merlin hadn't been so lucky. He fell with the added weight of Will to land on him and he bit his lower lip to stop himself from yelling out in pain. "Merlin, oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Will rolled off him and helped Merlin sit up.

"Apologise," Arthur's voice suddenly said and Merlin noticed Will going to argue back. Except Arthur wasn't directing his command at Will. He was directing it at the guy now stood there with his hands by his side. "Apologise right now."

"I was just-"

"Don't make me tell you again."

Everyone stayed silent as Arthur glared at his friend and then the guy came over, helping Merlin to his feet without being asked to. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shoved your friend. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine … thank you," Merlin replied nervously and Will handed him his crutches. Moving a few steps back, Merlin noticed everyone was staring at him, again. Why was it that since Arthur had come into his life, he'd become the center of everyones attention numerous times? "Will, Gwen, lets go." They got his bag for him and they soon left the quiet canteen, all wondering why Arthur was suddenly standing up for Merlin, who many didn't know lived under the same roof as him.

**

* * *

13:34 | Tuesday | College Field**

* * *

Merlin was lying down on the fields outside the college when a shadow loomed over him. His heart pounded in his chest until he realised that it was Gwaine's shadow, not a creature. "Hey there," Merlin greeted and pushed himself up so he was sat up. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I know that you can't come to me for lunch, it's a bit far to walk, so I decided to come to you. I've brought numerous items of food so you have a choice." Gwaine opened up his bag and pulled out sandwiches, crisps, fruit and chocolate bars. As well as some drinks. "What do you fancy?"

"Did you get a tuna sand-" it was already being handed to him and he smiled. Trust Gwaine to get a sandwich he liked. "Thank you for this. It's been a long day."

"Oh? What happened?" Gwaine asked as he opened his own sandwich.

"Arthur was a git, that's what." Will said and suddenly joined them, Gwen at his side like usual. "I can't believe he did that. I swear, if that guy hadn't gotten in the way, Arthur would have a black eye by now." He grabbed a sandwich without asking and tore it open without hesitation.

"What's he done now?"

"Did you know that he was the last person to see Merlin before he vanished?" The look on Gwaine's face told them his answer. "I don't think he told anyone. I can't believe he just stayed silent. I knew he was a prat but that's crossing a line. Merlin could have been in real danger-"

"You saw him after you saw me?" Gwaine cut Will off and looked over at Merlin with a questioning gaze. When Merlin didn't reply, he carried on. "Is that why you pushed me away? Are you with him?" He didn't even register that the other two were sat a mere meter away.

"It wasn't like that Gwaine. I met him in the hallway, we talked, that was it."

"Then why didn't you let me kiss you?" Gwaine asked and Merlin tried to ignore the fact they weren't alone. "I thought we'd had a good time. All those weeks you were gone, I thought it was because of me. That I'd somehow scared you off. Now you're telling me that after I tried to kiss you, you went straight to him and then left? How could you let me believe that it was because of me that you left?"

"Gwaine, can we talk about this another time? I-"

"No. We'll talk about it right now. What did you two talk about? Must have been important if you had to suddenly get inside." Merlin fiddled with the apple now in his hands and he tried to think of what to say. He couldn't say that he'd stopped a shadow from getting into Arthur's room.

"We didn't talk about anything important. I'm telling you the truth."

"I don't believe you." Silence fell over them and Merlin looked out across the field. Arthur's words still running through his mind from that night. _What if I told you that I don't want you seeing that guy anymore?_ Obviously now he knew that Arthur had been teasing him but that didn't mean that the words still didn't have any affect on him. "So why did you leave then?"

"I told you, I don't remember-"

"Bullshit. You remember perfectly." Will spoke up now and Merlin looked at him with wide eyes. "You have a fantastic memory, I've often teased you about it but it's true. You'd be the last person on earth to forget something. Now obviously something happened that you don't want to tell us but we need to know. We're your friends."

"I honestly don't remember anything," Merlin tried to lie as best as he could but apparently no one was buying that lie anymore. "Fine, don't believe me. I got the impression that friends trust each other."

"You're right, they do. So why don't you trust us enough to tell us what happened?" Gwen asked.

"Not you too."

"Merlin, we've been patient. We didn't bug you about this. Now we've suddenly found out that Gwaine wasn't the last person you saw, makes us wonder what else you're hiding. You're the most secretive person we know. You keep everything to yourself and only let us in when you want too." He couldn't believe he was hearing this. Merlin knew he shouldn't lie but it was to protect them, if the shadows knew about his friends finding out about his secret, they'd go after them.

"Talk to us Merlin, we're not the enemy. You can trust us."

The three pairs of eyes stared at him and Merlin felt like he was under a spot light. None of them understood. No one did. They had no idea what it was like to carry such a burden on their shoulders. Their greatest worry was whether they were going to pass the next test in class. He constantly had to be on guard, making sure not to let slip that he had magic, that none of them learnt that they weren't alone on this planet. That creatures from nightmares were real.

"Woah, where did this weather come from?" Will asked and they all looked up to the sky to see dark clouds heading their way. Merlin didn't look. He closed his eyes to try and keep himself calm. "We should get inside before we get soaked." The sound of three people gathering everything up came next and then they were on their feet. "Merlin, get up. We have to go."

"I'm staying."

"You'll get soaked!" Gwaine exclaimed and Merlin shrugged. Trying to appear casual. The other three ran off towards the college and Merlin felt the rain beginning to fall. Suddenly he was drenched and he opened his eyes, opening out his arms as he tilted his head up to the sky. Now this is what he needed to calm himself down.

What he didn't realise that from the windows of the school, he was being watched by two people who both smiled for different reasons.

**

* * *

Reviews dropped for the last chapter so I hope people enjoyed this more. Thank you to the people who did review :) Especially Nina, you had some very good points and your reviews are always the longest! **

**I forgot to mention yesterday that my thoughts are for those in Japan. Mentioning that doesn't change anything, but I thought I should say it.**

**Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Until next time :)**


	11. Crossroads

**Crossroads**

**

* * *

13:45 | Tuesday | Classroom**

* * *

He had no idea what he was dealing with.

There he was, just sitting out in the rain, without a care in the world. Did he not care about the looming threat that was upon him? That at any moment, his worst nightmare could come true? Day after day he appeared normal, like he didn't have a care in the world. It was hard to imagine that this was the same guy who would in the end, protect Arthur. Especially since the two of them rarely talked.

Would such a person give his life for another without any kind of relationship?

The answer was simple. No.

Merlin wouldn't give his life for Arthur's. Not after everything Arthur had done and said. The more their relationship was strained, the less likely he'd do as the prophecies said and nobody had any idea who was behind it. Merlin saw the creatures, not the master. He didn't have a clue that the shadows were taking orders.

"Hey, have you seen Lancelot?" Arthur's voice broke the silence of the room.

"Afraid not. Sorry."

"Okay, well if you see him, let him know I'm looking for him." With a nod in return, Arthur left the room in search of Lancelot who could be anywhere, Merlin was the main focus right now.

"_Heolstor,"_ the spell was whispered and the clouds in the sky darkened. Shadows began to form in the room and without much thought, they became the creatures that Merlin feared. "Remind him that you're every where that he goes. I don't want him thinking he's safe here. Am I clear?"

The shadows left the room without question and they soon emerged on the grass down below. The downpour of rain enough to hide the event that was about to unfold. Raising a hand, the string was pulled at the side of the window and the blinds fell. Setting off the spell to do the same for all the blinds in the school.

When no one could see what was happening, no one could help. Merlin was alone.

**

* * *

13:50 | Tuesday | Field**

* * *

Merlin wasn't blind. He noticed the exact moment that the blinds came down on the windows, blocking the students view of the fields where he sat in the rain, where it was now pouring like it meant to hide him. This was no longer his doing. Reaching sideways, his hand ran through the grass, seeking out his crutches. Of course they were nowhere to be found.

"_Gebann,"_ he whispered and the sound of something moving close by made him pull back his hand, the thought of getting his crutches forgotten. He wasn't alone. "Show yourself. I know you're out there. I'm not afraid of you!"

"We're always here. Always watching." Came an echo of voices and something suddenly struck his cheek, causing him to crash to the ground. Putting a hand to his face, he brought it away to seen signs of blood before it was washed away by the rain. "You try to run. Try to hide. We'll always find you. You are weak. Alone. Insignificant. Not even your friends would save you now."

"I don't need saving. I can look after myself."

"Says the boy who spends many nights alone in his room. Crying. There is nobody in the world like you, nobody to tell you that you're normal, like everybody else. That's simple, you're not. You don't belong in this world. Everybody's lives would be so much easier without you in it."

Another strike, except this one caused Merlin to slide along the wet grass and one side of his body became covered in mud. Pushing the hair from his face, he outstretched his hand and his lips parted. Except he didn't know any spells he could use. The book he had managed to find in a bookstore when he was younger was for tiny spells that helped around the house. Nothing about defending oneself.

"Something the matter warlock? Having problems?"

Frustration filled him and he pushed himself to his knees, only to be shoved back down without much force. He knew it was the shadows messing with him, those voices weren't ones you were likely to forget, but why were they attacking him here when there was a chance they'd get spotted?

"I warn you, if you persist in attacking me, I won't hesitate to retaliate."

"An empty threat," a whisper came in his ear and he scrambled away. The pain his broken leg forgotten. "We have company." Merlin's heart stopped dead in his chest as he saw someone emerge from the college, however from such a distance and with the rain, he couldn't tell who it was. "Not who we expected. No matter. We shall have fun with him too."

The world suddenly fell silent and Merlin watched the silent rain fall around him. Waiting to see who it was heading his way. "Merlin? Are you there? Will mentioned you were-" there was a small pause "-are you lying down in the grass? Did you fall down?"

"Get out of here!" Merlin yelled and managed to get up onto his feet, his weight on his good leg. "Run! Get back inside!" He limped towards where he could make out the person's shape and his magic buzzed inside him as a shadow brushed past him. "ARTHUR RUN!"

The sound of something slamming into Arthur reached Merlin and he yelled out, watching his body fly across the air. If it wasn't for the way Arthur rolled when he hit the ground, Merlin would have thought he was dead. Credit to Arthur, he didn't run away. Instead his eyes scanned the area around him and then his fists went up, preparing to fight something he didn't even understand. "You idiot," Merlin muttered as he limped across the grass. "You can't fight what you can't see," he said as he reached Arthur whose hair now stuck to his face.

"What's going on Merlin? What hit me?"

"It's hard to explain," Merlin replied.

"Seems to be a common theme lately-" he was cut off when Merlin was lifted into the air and Arthur leapt up to grab onto his feet. Holding him to the ground as the shadow attempted to pull him away. "Let go you bastard!" Pain shot through Merlin's arm where the shadow was holding him and he gritted his teeth, his eyes dropping to the guy trying to pull him back down.

"Let go," Merlin told him and Arthur shook his head. Determination written across his face. "I'll be fine. I can look after myself, I don't need you to protect me."

"I'm not letting-" Arthur's fingers slipped on Merlin's leg as the rain began to make it harder to hold on "-you go when I have-" he was only holding onto Merlin's foot now and Merlin knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer "-so many questions. Don't you dare let that thing take you again!" He had no choice. A second later Merlin was flying high into the air and numerous shadows cut across the sky, striking him, causing him harm. None of it mattered.

As he fell back towards the ground, his hand shot out and on pure instinct, he slowed his body down enough so that when he made impact, it wouldn't kill him. Just as he was lifting his head from the mud, his eyes looked towards Arthur and saw that they'd lost interest in him. All the shadows were after Arthur. Surrounding a guy who had no idea how to fight them.

Attempting to move, his entire body didn't even lift from the ground and Merlin reached out in an effort to reach Arthur even though he was so far away. He stared through the pouring rain at the brave looking Arthur. He wasn't even scared, instead he stood tall and held his ground. Not letting the shadows make him move. "Run," Merlin pleaded and he willed his magic to work. To do something to help. "Please. Help him."

_For someone so young, we did not expect you to be his protector. _

The words came into his mind and Merlin went back to the day the shadows first made their appearance. One had taken over Arthur to get a message across. They had appeared shocked that Merlin could be this protecter they feared so much. Maybe they were right. He wasn't strong, his magic was limited and there were times that he wished himself normal. If Arthur really did need protecting, it should be by someone a lot more confident in themselves. By someone who could fight back.

"Merlin? How do I fight these things?" Arthur yelled as one advanced on him and knocked him to the ground, Arthur's attempts to hit back not working since his hands just went through the creatures. "Get off me!" He struggled as one held him down by the arms and another by his feet, the others circling. "Merlin?" His voice hadn't changed but for some reason, Merlin knew there was desperation behind his name being called. Arthur was scared and didn't know what to do.

"We told you," a voice came beside him and he looked up to see a tall figure looking down at him. However since he had to look directly up the sky to see them, resulting in the rain blinding him, he couldn't tell who it was. "You are weak. Arthur would be ashamed to know you were his protector."

"Ahhhhhh!" Arthur let out a sound of pain and Merlin looked back towards the helpless man. A shadows hand was digging into his chest. Searching for something that Merlin knew would cost Arthur his life. The figures solid shoe suddenly went against Merlin's back and they crouched down, pulling Merlin by his hair so he couldn't look away from the scene playing out before him.

"Watch as we kill him, Merlin Emrys."

He wasn't quite sure what happened next. One moment he was watched Arthur thrash out in pain and then suddenly the ground began to shake, his eyes shining gold as magic overflowed through him. Whoever had hold of him, let him go and Merlin rose to his feet. His lips moved of their own accord and a spell was cast, one that seemed to strike fear in the shadows since they leapt away from Arthur a moment later.

As the ground seised movement, a small ball of light began to emerge from thin air and quickly grew. It soon formed the shape of what Merlin could only call a very large cat with ears that were almost as long as it's tail. The creatures mouth parted and an almighty sound left it, as the shock waves from the sound hit the shadows, they dissolved into nothing and the rain surrounding them eased up within moments.

**

* * *

14:15 | Tuesday | Field/Home**

* * *

Arthur sat up from the ground and pushed off a cat that was randomly on his lap. He had no idea what had just happened but he'd seen the way those … things had attacked Merlin in the air. There was no doubt in his mind that Merlin was hurt. Except when he looked in his direction, Merlin was just stood there, his gaze clouded over and staring ahead like he didn't see anything.

Jumping to his feet, Arthur ran over and grasped Merlin's shoulders. "Are you okay?" He looked down and sucked in his breath as he saw Merlin's skin covered in cuts. Blood dripped down from his clothing and onto the grass. "We need to get you home."

"An easy task," Merlin said without hesitation and Arthur felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. When he blinked, he suddenly found himself in his room, with Merlin stood in front of him. Except he no longer looked okay. His body swayed from side to side and if it wasn't for the bed, Merlin would have fallen straight to the ground. Arthur didn't hesitate to help him sit up and Merlin's hands shook as he held onto Arthur's forearms. "Don't let anybody see me like this. Please. I beg of you."

"Tell me what's going on."

"Promise me!"

"Okay, I promise. Nobody-" his words were cut off when Merlin fell unconscious and his head fell against Arthur's chest. As his body was no longer blocking Arthur's view, he could see the same cat from earlier now sat on his window ceil, it's blue eyes staring at him from across the room. "This is getting weird."

"Arthur, you in there?" Morgana said through the door and Arthur lifted Merlin's oddly light body onto the bed. Covering him with a blanket that he kept his cupboard, he hurried over to the door and slipped through the small gap in order to keep Merlin's presence in the room a secret. "I thought I heard you in there."

"What are you doing home?" Arthur asked.

"I could ask you the same question. Don't you have chemistry?"

"Self learning hour, thought I'd come home and have a quick nap. How about you?"

"Forgot a book," Morgana's hand came out from behind her back and she held out a geography textbook. Not the easiest things to hide from sight. "Do you know where Merlin is?"

"He's probably back at college," Arthur lied and suddenly the door behind him opened. His hand shot out to shut it but not before he noticed Morgana smiling, as if she knew something he didn't. "Anyway, I better start my nap otherwise I'll never get back to college. See you at dinner?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Morgana gracefully walked away from him and down the stairs. The sound of the front door closing heard a minute later. Arthur sighed in relief that she hadn't asked to go into his room and he went inside, the cat's attention back on him the moment he entered. "You better help me get some answers out of him when he wakes up," Arthur commented as he walked over to the window. Instead of chucking the stray cat out, Arthur closed the curtains and lifted the cat into his arms.

Carrying it over to the bed, he let the cat settle down at the end of the bed and he looked down at the sleeping boy. He had a lot of explaining to do.

**

* * *

20:34 | Tuesday | Arthur's Bedroom**

* * *

He woke up to the sound of someone typing on a laptop and when his eyes parted, the image of Arthur at his desk greeted him. Feeling his body cry out in pain, Merlin looked down towards his legs to see a small white cat curled up at his side. It's blue eyes staring at him. "Who's this?" Merlin asked.

Arthur jumped at the sound of Merlin speaking and he looked down at him, "You're finally awake."

"What time is it?" Merlin asked and turned his head to see Arthur's alarm clock. It was twenty five to nine, he had been asleep all afternoon. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea this would happen. I'll go-" a firm hand pressed against his chest to keep him down and he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"They think you're at Will's so you're not going anywhere. It was the only explanation that I could give since you didn't come home with me and Morgana. You're stuck here for the night. Luckily for you, I have a double bed."

"Why are you lying on the bed? The desk is just there."

"I told them I was taking a nap cause I wasn't feeling well which meant I couldn't have any light near the door." Arthur closed his laptop and flicked on a bedside light so they weren't in complete darkness. "That cat is beginning to freak me out though. It's been here since we got here and won't leave."

"Strange," Merlin pushed himself up slowly and stroked the small white cat. "Thanks for covering for me. I can sneak back to my room though, I don't want to intrude."

"You're not going anywhere. I have questions and you're giving me the answers." Arthur turned where he sat and stared at Merlin with intensity. "What were those shadow things? How did they get there? Why were they attacking you? Are they gone forever? Is that why you vanished all those weeks ago?"

Merlin sat there silently stroking the cat, wondering what kind of lie he could come up with next. Except no lie could explain what happened. Unless he went with the angle of Arthur being knocked out and he dreamt it all up. However not even Arthur would believe that. "I don't know what to say."

"How about the truth?"

"What if I told you the truth would change everything? That right now, you see everything in black and white, but after I tell you the truth, everything will turn grey. It's not a nice world to be in. Believe me."

"You're talking to me like it's the end of the world. Whatever the answer is, it can't be that bad." Arthur lifted the cat off the bed and set it on the floor, taking Merlin's attention away from the animal and back to him. "Just look at you Merlin. You can't face this alone and clearly I'm involved. Those creatures came after me. _Me_ Merlin, not you. They got you out of the way and went for me. I need to know. You can't deny that."

A sigh left his lips and he ran his hand through his hair, his eyes going to the bathroom that could give him time to think things through. "Fine. I'll tell you. First, I need to take a shower and clean myself up. Can you grab me a towel?" Merlin asked as he climbed off the bed. Arthur looked at him silently for a moment and then got up from the bed himself.

"Don't think about pulling a vanishing act again. I'm letting you shower because you look horrible. After that, I get what I want."

**

* * *

Thanks for the reviews :) Reached my personal goal of 100 reviews for 10 chapters**

**Hope you enjoyed the latest installment, Arthur finally gets answers next chapter**

**Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing xx**


	12. Changing A Life

**Changing A Life**

**

* * *

21:02 | Tuesday | Arthur's room**

* * *

The question you have to ask yourself is; what would you do if the knowledge you had would change someone's life forever? That when you told them, they'd never feel safe in the world they lived in and that what they thought they knew, was a lie.

Merlin stared at the wooden door, separating him from Arthur, as similar questions ran through his mind. Arthur might think he wanted to know everything but when Merlin told him everything, he'd never look at Merlin the same way again. He would be the soul reason why Arthur couldn't fall asleep at night and know that he was safe. This was a bad idea. He knew that. Except there was nowhere to run.

"You might as well come out Merlin. I'm not going anywhere," Arthur said through the door and Merlin's eyes fell shut as he attempted to ignore the nagging thought in the back of his mind telling him to stay put. To wait him out. "Don't make me break down my own bathroom door."

"_Wídsæ,"_ he whispered and lifted his golden gaze to see the bathroom door open. Arthur stood on the other side with a confused expression on his face, which quickly turned to one of embarrassment as he noticed Merlin was only in a towel and he turned his head.

"I'll get you something to wear," Arthur said and walked over to his wardrobe. Soon enough a pile of clothes was being thrown at him and Merlin retreated into the bathroom to change, once done he went back into the bedroom to find Arthur stroking the small white cat on the window ceil. "I've let you shower. Now tell me what I want to know."

"I don't really know where to begin," Merlin admitted and stood awkwardly in the room.

"How about you start with where you were those three weeks you were missing?"

His mouth parted to start explaining, but how can you explain being mocked and tortured without becoming emotional about it? He didn't want Arthur to see him like that. Dropping his gaze for a moment, he met the two blue eyes belonging to the cat and suddenly a spell entered his mind. A spell he had once glanced over in his book that he hadn't bothered to practice. Hadn't seemed important. However it would be useful right now.

Walking slowly over to where Arthur stood and lifted his hands to touch either side of Arthur's head, except Arthur moved away. "I'm not going to hurt you," Merlin told him quietly and attempted again to touch him. This time Arthur didn't move away. Instead he stared at Merlin intensely and Merlin had to close his eyes to focus. _"Onlúcan,"_ the spell was said and Arthur's body tensed as the memories flooded into his mind.

_

* * *

It was a week into his capture and Merlin was lying on the cold ground with not an ounce of strength inside him to even attempt to run. He just lay there, waiting. For what he wasn't sure. All he did know was that every day they came, taunted him, tortured him, let him watch as Arthur said nothing._

_No sooner as the thought had crossed his mind, a shadow emerged in front of him and tilted his head to the side, inspecting him. Merlin stared through clouded eyes and didn't flinch as the shadow dragged a knife across his arm, the pain now only came when he saw Arthur. The cuts and bruises were nothing. _

"_Why are you still fighting us? Tell us who he cares most about. His Father? Sister? Any friends that he sees more than the others?" The shadow asked and pushed Merlin onto his back. That was something that Merlin still didn't understand. How did the shadows touch him and yet when he attempted to fight back, his body just passed right through them? Was it an enchantment they had on their bodies? "Tell us and we'll let you go."_

"_I told you, I don't know. We don't exactly talk." _

"_You're lying! You're his protector, it is your destiny to know him better then anyone else." He was shoved forcefully against the ground and he held his breath as the shadow loomed over him, knowing it could do nothing more then ask him questions and torture him. Killing him was out of the question apparently._

"_What will you gain from knowing who he cares for? I thought you were interested in killing him?"_

"_Killing him just means that the light inside him will just move to another host. However, if we turn his light into darkness, nothing will stop us."_

"_And you plan to use the person he cares for against him?" Merlin asked and got no confirmation since the shadow suddenly lifted its form off him. "Fine, ignore me."_

_However instead of leaving him be, the shadow grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. Which lead to him being dragged into another room where the window to his life was. Great, they were going to show Arthur to him, again. Reminding him that he had thought, for one moment, that someone had wanted him. "We have something to show you," the shadow claimed and pushed Merlin closer to the window. _

_Except he didn't see Arthur this time. Instead he saw his Mother sat in his bedroom with a phone in her hands. A few tears running down her face. Merlin instinctively reached out to comfort her except was stopped by the window, all he could do was watch as she dialed a number and held the phone up to her ear. "Hello," she said quietly and Merlin wished he could hear the other end of the conversation._

"_Have you seen him?" Hunith asked and Merlin wondered who she was talking too. "I'm running out of places to search. I thought maybe, if I was lucky, he was with you." Another pause. "I know that you're not part of our lives anymore but I thought-" she put her head in her hands as the person cut her off. "Don't you care that our Son is missing?"_

_Merlin felt his blood run cold at the thought of his Father and he glared at the shadow stood next to him, "I don't understand why you wanted me to see this. This has nothing to do with Arthur."_

"_We know. However if our plan fails, we need a back up. This is it."_

"_What? Making me watch my Mother talk to a man who abandoned us?" The shadow didn't reply, just vanished into thin air and Merlin turned to see his Mother was sobbing down the phone. Begging his Father to help her search for their Son. They had no doubt not talked in years and Merlin didn't have to hear to know his Father was saying no. He had his own life now. Merlin was no concern of his._

_His Father had walked out without looking back. Merlin had chased his car down the street, crying for him to come back, that he'd do better. Instead he had returned home alone to find his Mother had locked herself in the bathroom, where she remained for days until he called the police, telling them that she needed help. He'd only been six years old at the time. _

"_He didn't want you. He never wanted you. To him, you were an annoyance that he couldn't wait to be rid of. Imagine if he'd known about … everything."_

**

* * *

21:34 | Tuesday | Arthur's Room**

* * *

It hadn't been Arthur who cut the link between them. When his eyes opened, he found himself facing someone who no longer looked strong and knowledgeable, he was looking at a little boy. One that had been abandoned by his Father and those 'shadows' had used it against him. Made him feel like it was his fault. Reaching forward, he went to wipe the tear that ran down Merlin's cheek, except he moved away swiftly.

"You get the gist about what happened. In the end I decided that I couldn't take anymore, that if I remained there for another night, they'd break me. So I used what little power I had left and escaped, how … I do not know. I'm guessing they let their defenses down after thinking I could not fight back."

"Then they used your body to watch me," Arthur commented.

"Sadly yes." Merlin trailed his fingers along the surface of the bed and Arthur wondered what was going through his mind. "They'll know now who they can use against you no doubt," he said as he turned to look at him. "Who is it that you most care for Arthur? If I know … I can protect you better."

"Protect me? How can you protect me?"

"Magic of course," a cheeky grin now covered Merlin's lips and suddenly all the small items in his room began to hover in midair. Arthur's eyes widened and he pressed his back to the wall, not believing what he was seeing. "You asked to know everything. This is everything _I_ am. I am your protector because I am the only one who can fight those shadows off."

"Are you calling me weak?"

"Not at all. I am telling you that you can't fight something that cannot be touched."

"I'll fight what I want to fight. I don't need you to protect me." He walked through the floating objects and stood before Merlin, "They won't get this … light, inside me. I'm not so easy to manipulate or change."

Merlin tilted his head and Arthur saw the amusement in his eyes, "You'd be surprised how much a person can change because of another." There was a moment of silence between them and Arthur considered a moment that there may be more to Merlin's words then he first thought. However Merlin's attention was suddenly taken away from Arthur, the objects fell from the air and his blue eyes stared at the door. Even the cat looked at the door.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"We are not alone," Merlin whispered and scooped up the cat on his way to the bathroom. Arthur on the other hand went for the door and opened it, finding his Sister on the other side.

"What are you doing?" Arthur inquired as Morgana took a step back.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone. Have you got company?" She attempted to look past him, however he blocked her line of sight and closed the door slightly. "Maybe you have someone special in there? Is that why you don't want me to see them?" Morgana pushed past him and entered the empty room, her green eyes taking in everything. Including the pile of wet clothes in the corner.

"Get out of my room Morgana," he demanded and went to grab her arm. Her eyes turned to the person coming out of the bathroom and a small smile came to her lips. Merlin on the other hand didn't look so friendly. If anything, he looked at her like she was a stranger. "Merlin came home early-"

"You don't need to explain anything to her," Merlin interrupted him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Obviously not in a good mood tonight are you?" Morgana teased and turned to leave, but not before pressing a light kiss to Arthur's cheek. "See you in the morning Brother, we have much to talk about." She shut the door behind her and the small white cat ran out into the room, taking a seat at the window ceil.

"Why were you so rude to her?"

"No reason," Merlin lied and Arthur watched him go lie down on the bed. It seemed Merlin wasn't ready to share _everything_ just yet.

**

* * *

01:23 | Wednesday | Arthur's Room**

* * *

Merlin stared up at the dark ceiling of Arthur's room and knew that the dragon stared back. They'd gone to bed at a reasonable hour and Merlin had found that he just couldn't sleep. After seeing Morgana, something had felt wrong. He wasn't sure what, all he had known was that he hadn't wanted her in his presence for a moment longer and the fact Arthur could tell her everything was worrying him.

"Not going to sleep?" Arthur asked quietly at his side.

"I'm surprised you'd ask such a question after what you saw from my memories," Merlin replied and sat up in the bed. The duvet falling around his waist as his eyes stared at the darkness surrounding them. "Every shadow in this room could be one of them. Watching. Taking in information they could use against us."

"What could they possibly take from watching us sleep?"

"The fact that you brought me here. Watched over me. You may say people can't change but I have no doubt in my mind that this wouldn't have happened when you first moved in here. Back then I was just another face in the crowd, someone who you bullied and didn't pay much attention too. I'm still in shock you covered for me." Arthur sat up beside him and Merlin ignored the warm presence now near him.

"You got those things to back off. I owed you one," Arthur simply put.

Merlin turned his head and looked at the blond guy sat next to him, "No other reason?" He questioned and he felt Arthur tense. "Even guilt would be better then 'I owed you one', at least guilt means you feel something about me. Maybe they were right … why should I protect someone who doesn't even-"

"You have no idea how I feel," Arthur said quietly and brushed some hair across Merlin's forehead. It could almost be seen as an affectionate gesture. "My Father doesn't know how I feel about where I want to go in life. Those shadows have no idea who I feel the most for and _you_ certainly have no clue about what I feel for you."

"Then why not tell me? Except, maybe you already have. The night before I was taken you were pretty clear about how you felt." Merlin lay back down and turned on his side, staring at the closed bathroom door a few meters away. He would rather sleep in the bath then in here right now. The constant reminder of how he'd been treated by Arthur always loomed in the air in here.

"Merlin-"

"I'm not asking you to love me or anything. Hell I'm not even asking for friendship. Just something that tells me that the reason I'm fighting is worth something to you. I faced those shadows and couldn't answer their questions about how you felt about me because I didn't know. Am I a brother to you? A friend? Just someone you know? Or as you put it, a nerd?"

Silence followed and Merlin sighed, "None of the above it seems."

Arthur soon lay down next to him and remained quiet, their breathing the only thing now heard in the room. He was even beginning to drift off to sleep when there was a shift in the bed and Arthur whispered, "Face me."

"I'm sorry your majesty, you can't control how I sleep." Merlin replied and let out a gasp as Arthur grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to roll onto his back. He refused to turn completely over. Instead of facing the dragon on the ceiling, Arthur was now in his view and he was glaring down at Merlin like he'd done something wrong. "What is wrong with you?"

"Why didn't you kiss Gwaine?" Arthur asked out of the blue, ignoring Merlin's question.

"None of your business. Now can you let me go to sleep? I'm very-"

"The only reason I can think of is that you either don't like him, but then again I've seen how well you two get on, or you like someone else. Except that's just Gwen and Will, both of which you clearly aren't interested in. Which leaves me and Morgana, however after the way you just treated her, I'd say she's excluded from this." They both knew what was coming next. "Which leaves me."

"What about you?"

"You didn't kiss Gwaine because you like me."

"Don't be absurd. You've been nothing but a inconsiderate prat since you got here. Nothing you have done would make me feel anything about you."

"Yet there's something there. From the very beginning it was there." Merlin lay there now confused. Where was all this coming from? One moment he'd been going to sleep, the next, Arthur had him pressed against the mattress with a firm hold. "You wanted me to kiss you that night, didn't you? You weren't going to push me away like you did Gwaine."

"I guess you'll never know."

"Or I can just try again," Arthur muttered and suddenly dipped his head. However Merlin was faster.

"_Belúcan,"_ Merlin hissed between his teeth and Arthur found himself thrown across the room as the spell hit him. His back slammed against the door and Merlin sat up to glare at him, his breathing heavy. "Try that again and I'll _give_ you to the shadows. I may not be physically strong enough to go up against you but with my magic, you aren't a blip on my radar. I'm not someone you can just mess around with, who you can just kiss or not kiss whenever you feel like. Keep your thoughts to yourself and your kisses for people who want them."

He didn't acknowledge Arthur in the room from that point on during the night and simply lay on his side, waiting for the morning to come. At some point the cat decided to join him and curled itself around his head, its light purr lulling Merlin to sleep.

**

* * *

Please Review, would really appreciate it =)**


	13. Testing A Theory

**Testing A Theory**

**

* * *

20 Days Later | 19:06 | Tuesday | Rajoot**

* * *

"To three months of being together as a family," Uther said as he held up his glass and the others repeated the statement. The sound of glasses clinging together was heard before they all took a sip, only Uther and Hunith making eye contact afterwards. Neither of them knowing just how long the past three months had felt to their children. "Thank you for coming out to dinner with us," Uther directed at Merlin who had been the most resistant to come. "I realise that you had other plans but this was important."

Not as important as earning money. Merlin was back doing his three jobs and tonight would have been a busy night at the bar due to it being half price for drinks, instead he was sat here celebrating something he wasn't sure he liked yet. Arthur had been quick to convince him to come and promised to get him out of the next one, knowing Arthur was true to his word, he had agreed.

It was strange, in the past few weeks, things had been different between himself and Arthur. They exchanged random chit chat when they were at college in the halls, at home they ate together in front of the TV and Merlin often went into Arthur's room to help him with his Chemistry homework. If he wasn't an idiot, Merlin would say they were almost friends. Except he knew Arthur Pendragon. He was acting this way because he felt guilty for the way he had treated Merlin in the past. Which he should, Merlin didn't question that.

He just found it disappointing that Arthur couldn't be like this with him because he _wanted_ to be, instead he was acting like this due to guilt. Sometimes Merlin pretended that they were friends, that every smile shared between them was real and every conversation was easy. Then he'd return to his room and remember everything.

It didn't help he was constantly on edge. The shadows hadn't appeared in a long time and even Arthur had questioned him about it. Merlin was just as clueless as he was.

"Merlin," came a soft whisper beside him and he turned to look at Arthur. "Your order."

Turning his head the other way, he saw the waitress waiting for him to speak and he quickly picked up his menu. "I'd like egg fried rice and chicken korma please," he requested and handed over his menu. She smiled and walked away, Merlin noticed her even look back at him as she approached the cash register to put in their orders. When he looked back at his company, he saw that Hunith and Uther were talking, Morgana was texting and Arthur was glaring down at his drink he held in his hand. "You alright?" Merlin asked.

"Just fine," Arthur replied with a cold tone and Merlin decided not to question his bad mood.

Sitting there quietly, Merlin looked at the various people around them and wondered what their lives were like. Clearly they didn't have to worry about shadows but they had their own worries. Things that they personally felt came above everything else. He looked at one family that had a couple and six little girls sat around the table. The woman seemed perfectly happy, chatting away to one of her daughters, the Father on the other hand looked tired. Run down. Was his worry that he couldn't support his own family? Maybe work was troubling him. There was no way to know from just one look.

When people looked at him, what did they see?

**

* * *

21:14 | Tuesday | Streets**

* * *

Merlin did up his coat as they exited the restaurant and followed after his 'family' who were already heading down the street. Luckily for them, home wasn't too far away and the night wasn't so cold. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Merlin kept his gaze down and dreaded the amount of work he had waiting for him at home. Teachers never quite understood that college was for learning and home was for relaxing, not that home was just more time to work on things they should have been teaching you earlier.

"Catch up!" Arthur yelled back and Merlin looked up just in time to see a shadow move on the wall nearby. His feet came to a stop and he waited to see what he saw was real. Another shadow moved down an alley near where Arthur stood and Merlin felt his heart beat a little faster. "Merlin!"

He didn't think twice. Merlin ran forward and went right to enter the alley, ignoring the fact his family hadn't noticed him running off. His feet picked up speed as he saw the shadows move around the end of the alley, taking the next street across, which meant they might double back to get Arthur.

Just as he reached the street, a firm hand grasped his shoulder and brought him to a halt. Merlin spun and attempted to strike out at his capture, except his arm was easily blocked by Arthur who stared at him in confusion. "Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"Shadows," Merlin managed to get out between deep breaths and he attempted to move away. Arthur on the other hand kept hold of him. "Let me go, they could hurt our family. They still haven't learnt who you care most about, what if they decide to just attack everyone?"

"Let me come with you," Arthur suggested.

"No. Go look after the others, I can handle them by myself."

"Merlin wait!" Arthur called after him as Merlin used his magic to get free and he ran after the shadows, looking down every alley to see if they were hiding there. Eventually his feet gradually began to slow and he turned as he walked, his blue eyes seeking out any sign of danger.

That's when everything went wrong.

Something slammed into his chest, hard, and sent him flying through the air. Merlin didn't have to say a spell in order to soften his landing and he was back on his feet a second later, his hand outstretched, ready to fight back. Nothing moved. There was no sign of a shadow and he couldn't hear anything but his breathing.

Taking a step forward, he slowly began to make his way back out into the street when he heard someone running, directly towards him. Peering around the corner, he saw a certain blond heading his way and over a dozen shadows stalking him down the street. At first Merlin thought they were just following, that thought lasted all of two seconds when he saw they were beginning to merge into one and pick up speed.

"Idiot," Merlin muttered and made himself known to the creatures by stepping out into the street. That was a mistake. The moment they saw he was close, they went for Arthur. _"Dædlata écnes,"_ Merlin yelled as he ran towards Arthur and everything around him slowed. The flow of time now altered to Merlin's desire. Reaching Arthur in seconds, he put himself in front of him and turned to face the shadow that was slowly moving forward. He tried to think how to get out of this situation without either of them getting hurt, which was pretty close to impossible.

Looking at Arthur in the corner of his eye, he saw that there was no fear in his eyes, just determination. To get to Merlin? He wasn't sure. All he did know was that he had to protect him. As time went back to normal, Merlin put both his hands forward and used the only spell that he could think of. "_Crígan!"_

A large bubble surrounded the two of them and when the shadow attacked, it was held back by the spell. It attempted a few times to break the bubble, the shadow created claws to scratch at the surface, but nothing it did worked. "I thought I told you to stay with the family!" Merlin yelled at Arthur as he held up his hands to keep the spell going.

"And I told you that you don't have to be alone in this," Arthur replied and glared up at the creature. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing! That's the bloody point. You can't fight these things, I can. You're just being a nuisance," Merlin said honestly and winced as a more powerful blow went against his spell. "You think you can do everything but you can't. What's happening here is something you don't understand and never will, why you have the thing they want, I'll never know." His leg gave way beneath him as the pressure increased on the bubble and he went to one knee, his hands still up in the air as he kept the shadow back.

"There must be something," Arthur said quietly to himself and then for some reason, an idea came to mind. "Maybe if I run away and distract them, you can attack!" He ran without thinking, straight from Merlin's protective bubble and a laugh went through Merlin's mind. He knew it belonged to the shadows. Why they weren't speaking, he wasn't waiting to find out. "Over here big fella!"

"Arthur no!" Merlin yelled as the shadow vanished into the ground and he dropped his spell. Searching the area around them for any signs of a shadow moving. "You idiot! It could be anywhere-" his words were cut off as another shadow hit him and his back smacked against a wall, quickly followed by him falling to the ground in a pile.

He must have hit his head because his vision was quickly blurring and there was a shooting pain coming from the back of his head. Merlin attempted to lift his head, to see what was going on, however when two hands cupped his face, he knew Arthur had come to his side. "Run you prat, before you get yourself killed."

Those were the last words he said before he fell unconscious.

**

* * *

21:59 | Tuesday | Street**

* * *

"Merlin, wake up." Arthur shook the unconscious body lying on the ground and his eyes scanned the street. The shadow no longer anywhere to be seen. "Jokes over, I get it, I'm an idiot and can't fight them. Now wake up, this isn't funny." When no response came, he felt his heart ramming against his chest and he turned on the spot to see if there was anywhere they could hide. No obvious places were seen. "Perfect," he muttered.

Suddenly in the corner of his eye, he saw something white amongst the darkness surrounding him and he realised that it was the cat that had been stalking Merlin for weeks now. Merlin claimed he had no idea where it came from, Arthur wasn't sure whether he was telling the truth or not. "Shoo," he waved his hand and watched as it calmly walked towards him. "Merlin will kill me if you get killed," Arthur hissed.

A moment later the shadow returned.

"My my, a little lost boy with nowhere to run." The voice was cold and deep, a tone that would no doubt haunt his nightmares for weeks. "What is he to do when his protector isn't here to protect him? Will he run and hide? Play and fight? So many questions, so little time." Arthur held his breath as the shadow bent down and came within inches of his face, yet there was no breath coming from the creature. "Answer us this and we'll leave you be," it came closer and Arthur leant back over Merlin's body as he arched away from the creature. "Who do you care about most?"

"I don't know," Arthur replied and a sinister laugh came in return.

The shadow went to its full height and Arthur knew there was no escape, at least not if he wanted to take Merlin with him. In the past he probably would have run, saved his own neck and hoped for the best. Things were different. He was different. The past few weeks he had been able to be himself, being with Merlin did that to him and every day that went by, was another day that Arthur was grateful for his Father meeting Hunith.

"Your eyes shine with the truth. There is someone in your life that you couldn't live without." A part of the shadow broke off and went to their side, making Arthur on edge since he didn't know what they were planning to do. "Lets put it to the test. Take the warlock," it said happily and Arthur turned to see the other shadow diving into the ground to scoop Merlin's body up.

"Leave him alone!" Arthur grabbed Merlin around the waist as he was lifted into the air and his added weight made the shadow struggle. "Let go of him or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" The main shadow asked and came to his side, inspecting Arthur's face with interest. "It's not like you have magic and that's all that can harm us."

Arthur was thrown off by the shadow grabbing his foot and yanking him off Merlin, he got to his feet as quick as he could, chasing after them down the street. "You can't take him again!" He remembered the pain he felt when Merlin had shown him the memories of being captured, the sadness in his eyes at the thought of his Father leaving. Merlin wouldn't survive being taken again. Unconsciously his feet picked up speed and suddenly he was catching up to them, his entire focus on getting Merlin back.

"You can't do anything-"

He didn't think about it. Arthur simply reached his hand sideways and the small white cat he'd just passed jumped up, turning into a sword mid-flight. Gripping the handle tightly, Arthur swung the sword at the shadow holding Merlin and as the sword sliced through it, the shadow turned into air. Merlin's body fell to the ground and Arthur turned to face the other shadow, the sword raised. "Back off," he warned as the shadow moved forward and eyed the sword silently. Arthur didn't even know if the shadow before him could be destroyed as easily as the smaller one had.

"I got what I came for," the shadow simply said and Arthur's eyes followed the shadow sinking into the shadows of the night. The sword forgotten, he dropped it by his side and knelt at Merlin's side, his eyes now filled with worry for his friend. When the sword turned into a cat, Arthur smirked and watched as it crawled onto Merlin's chest.

"And he thought I couldn't help," he muttered and noticed the cat was no longer staring at Merlin, but down the street. Arthur did the same and saw a tall figure in the distance, their long hair blowing in the light breeze that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Who are you?" Arthur called and then closed his eyes as his hair was blown into them, when he could see again, the person was gone. Whoever it had been, they clearly had a part in this.

**

* * *

Very short Chapter but I think I needed to leave it there =) Hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They've picked up again and I'm so grateful for that. I was fearing the worst.**

**Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing xx**


	14. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

**

* * *

23:13 | Tuesday | Home**

* * *

Arthur eventually managed to get Merlin onto his own bed and grabbing the duvet hanging over the end of the bed, he covered the unconscious body without hesitation. Looking down at Merlin, he hoped that he would be okay, his head injury hadn't looked too serious. Either way, he wouldn't be leaving this room tonight. Just incase Merlin woke up in the middle of the night and got confused.

Walking away from the bed, his eyes took in the room and noticed there were a few changes since he last came in here. There was a large pile of books in the corner and as he used the moonlight to read the titles, he saw they were all about legends and myths. Things someone might use if they were searching for answers for the unexplained.

Just as he was going to pull out the mattress, there was a quiet sound from the direction of the desk and he looked over his shoulder to see Merlin's laptop had turned on. Curiosity getting the best of him, Arthur took a seat and tilted the screen so he could take a look. What he found was an entire page dedicated to blog entries that Merlin had clearly made and the small sound had been someone commenting on the latest entry.

He knew he shouldn't read it. That he should respect Merlin's privacy, but the boy was a closed book, the only way he was going to find out what was going through his head was if he did this or ask him. He couldn't exactly imagine Merlin replying honestly if he asked him upfront.

Clicking on the latest entry, he saw that it was written a few days ago, just as the weekend was coming to a close.

* * *

"The more anger towards the past you carry in your heart, the less capable you are of loving in the present."

A quote I found whilst on the internet and it made me think, what if that is the case? What if my anger towards what happened to me, to my Mother, is stopping me from seeing what's right in front of me?

Gwaine keeps asking me to take a chance on him, that he could make me happy, so why do I find myself turning him down again and again? I don't want to hurt him. He's one of my closest friends. Except something's holding me back.

Maybe I'll never get over my past. I think maybe I might be destined to end up alone and always protecting that prat who doesn't even like me. I can kid myself that he likes being in my company but it's just the guilt.

I'll be his shadow until the end of time. I should just learn to accept that.

_

* * *

Comments_:

xoxrizoxox; maybe it's not something holding you back but someone Tuesday 23:15

* * *

Glancing over his shoulder at Merlin, he wondered if that was true. Was _someone_ stopping him from being with Gwaine? Shaking his head to rid himself of thoughts that it could be him, he shut the laptop and got on with making himself up a bed. Someone had to take care of the idiot when he woke up.

**

* * *

07:00 | Friday | College**

* * *

"Thank you all for getting here on time," Ms Jacobs said as she checked off the last name on the list and Merlin looked towards the front of the bus to see her smiling at them all. After everything that had been going on, Merlin had completely forgotten about the trip he'd signed up for a few months ago when he'd saved up enough money, now that it was here, he wasn't so sure he should go. However Will and Gwen had used their own magic of persuasion to get him to go. Now they were off to Austria to ski for a week.

"Hey Merlin," Gwen said from the seat behind him and he turned to see her pointing out the window. "Isn't that Gwaine?"

Looking himself, he saw she was right and got to his feet. "I'll go see what he wants," he was walking down the bus when the teacher stepped in the way. Asking him where he was going. "To say goodbye to someone, I'll only be a few seconds." He brushed past her without much trouble and jogged up to meet Gwaine. "What are you doing here? You normally don't surface from your home until at least eleven in the morning."

"I wanted to see you off before you left," Gwaine said and glanced up at the bus. Before Merlin could question, he started to talk again. "I know that I've been bugging you for the past few weeks about us being together," Merlin shifted awkwardly on the spot. This wasn't exactly what he wanted to be talking about. "I just wanted to say that I understand why you're so hesitant but don't … forget about me whilst you're away."

"Forget about you? Gwaine how-"

"You'd be surprised how easily distracted you get Merlin," he came forward and did up a button on Merlin's coat like it was an everyday occurrence. "I'll call you whilst you're out there, that way you can't use the excuse of it costing money."

"I wouldn't make an excuse not to talk to you."

"You might use that excuse to avoid me though. Never know what could happen during a holiday abroad," Gwaine once again glanced at the bus and suddenly his fingers curled around the material of Merlin's jacket. He was then pulled forward and Gwaine pressed his lips gently to Merlin's, only pulling away a few seconds later when the horn went off from the bus. "Just something to think about during those cold nights."

Gwaine left him standing there speechless and his heart racing in his chest. He'd just been kissed. For the first time in his life. Lifting his fingertips to press against his lips, he wondered how it had passed by so quickly. Whenever he saw someone being kissed in the movies, time seemed to slow down. This had been over in the blink of an eye.

A ramming on the window made him turn and look up to see Will summoning him onto the bus, smiling in return, he nodded to show he understood. His gaze drifted to the back of the bus where he saw the back of Arthur's head as he talked to his mates, obviously being the popular kids they got to sit at the back. What would he say if he knew Gwaine had kissed him? He would no doubt tease him, he'd done it enough when Gwaine had _tried_ to kiss him.

"Merlin, get on the bus!" Ms Jacobs called and Merlin went back to his seat, ignoring the smiles he was getting from Will and Gwen.

**

* * *

02:03 | Saturday | Bus**

* * *

It was just past two in the morning when Merlin heard someone heading towards his end of the bus and he looked up from his book to see it was Arthur. Feeling his body tense up, he tried to concentrate on what he was reading and found that words suddenly made no sense to him.

"What you reading?" Arthur asked as he took the seat beside him. Will had taken a couple of seats near the front so he could lie down whilst he slept. Most of the people on the bus were asleep too and they still had 3 hours until they reached their destination.

"A book," Merlin responded. Apparently he'd also forgotten what he was reading.

"Never would have guessed," Arthur snatched the book off him and scanned the back. Leaving Merlin to sit there awkwardly in silence. "Any shadows turned up recently?" He randomly asked.

"Not since you fought them off," Merlin replied quietly and glanced back at Gwen who was sound asleep on the seat behind. "Which you have yet to explain to me by the way."

"I don't have to tell you everything," Arthur commented and handed back his book. "Just like you don't tell me everything."

"What does-"

"I better head back to my seat, I told Lancelot I'd be back." Arthur left him sat there with a closed book in his hand and he sat back in his seat in confusion. Had he literally just come to the front to ask a question he already knew the answer too? Sighing in frustration, he stuffed his book into a bag and sunk further into his seat, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. However no matter how much he tried, sleep didn't come to him.

**New Time Zone | 09:14 | Saturday | Hotel**

Falling face first onto his bed, Merlin moaned that his entire body ached from being stuck inside a bus for so long and then shivered when Will opened the balcony doors. Luckily for them they had gotten an amazing hotel with a view of the mountains, unfortunately the weather was freezing and Merlin wasn't good with being cold. Question was, why did he even sign up for this holiday to begin with?

"Come look at the view Merlin! It's stunning!" Will exclaimed and suddenly the main door flew open, Gwen now entering the room with a smile on her face. "How's your room?"

"Beautiful, I'm on the other side though so I don't get the view included. Morgana's taking a nap though so I thought I'd come say hey," she joined Will out on the balcony and Merlin turned onto his side. Noticing that someone was stood at the door as it began to close.

Jumping to his feet, he walked over and pulled open the door. Only to find no-one there. Poking his head out, he saw a door down the hall close, obviously where the person had gone too. Just as he went to go back into his room, the door next to his opened and none other than Arthur stumbled out with various items being thrown at him. "Alright I'm going! No need to get violent."

As Arthur turned to walk down the hall, he noticed Merlin watching and smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I was just seeing who was making all the noise." Shutting the door swiftly, Merlin leant back against it and watched as his two closest friends laughed on the balcony. Maybe this holiday would give him the chance to relax. Forget about the shadows and responsibilities. They couldn't have followed Arthur here, right?

**

* * *

22:03 | Saturday | Hotel**

* * *

Merlin left the group of people sat around the fire inside and stepped through the opened glass doors, which were shut behind him so to keep the warmth in. Making his way across the path, he found himself in a circular cushioned area where there was an unlit fireplace in the center. Taking a seat, Merlin put out his hand and said the spell to create fire. As soon as that was done, he lay back on the cushions and stared up at the stars.

When he was little, he had often wondered whether he was from another planet. There was no one out there like him and after watching loads of TV shows about aliens, it had made him consider the possibility he wasn't human. However when his Mother had see some of his drawings, she had questioned him and then put his mind at ease. Saying that he was human but special at the same time.

Truth be told, he'd rather be an alien. That way, he knew there was a chance there were people like him out there. It would mean he wasn't alone.

"You're going to freeze out here," Arthur said from nearby and Merlin tilted his head back to see him stood there with his arms crossed.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine," Merlin replied and looked back up at the stars. The dip in the cushions by his head told him that Arthur hadn't left him to it. "Why aren't you inside with your friends?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I asked you first," Merlin rightfully claimed and Arthur smirked.

"There's only so many horror stories you can hear before they get boring," Arthur commented and turned where he sat. Lying down, the top of his head went against Merlin's and they both stared up at the sky. "Your turn."

"Just wanted to come look up at the stars, take in the atmosphere. It's not everyday I get to be in another country without my Mother around," he said.

"Have you not been abroad before?" he questioned.

"There was never a chance and Mum could never afford it. I only have enough money for this because I had some money saved up from all my jobs. I just wanted one chance to get away from it all, you know? Where I didn't have to go home and face my Mum, tell her how great life was and then hide away in my room so she doesn't realise I'm lying. At least here I can … relax a little."

"You don't have to pretend to be okay you know? Your home is meant to be somewhere that you can be yourself in."

"Not for me it isn't," he muttered and raised his hand into the sky. _"Blícan," _Merlin whispered and small lights began to appear around them. Sparkling in the moonlight. He smiled as they brushed against his body and then flew into the air, as if telling him that it was possible to fly away from this place.

"I'll never get used to you doing that," Arthur said quietly as he reached out to touch one. Merlin closed his eyes and let the atmosphere speak for itself, words weren't needed right now. However Arthur seemed to have other ideas in mind. "Why did Gwaine come see you off?"

Merlin hadn't thought Arthur had seen that. "Don't know, I told him he didn't have to see me off, it's quite early in the morning for him."

"You know his sleeping habits?" Arthur asked back quickly.

"Oh believe me, you have to know them if you ever want to meet up with him." When he felt Arthur moving, he opened his eyes to find Arthur had rolled onto his stomach and moved closer, meaning his face was hovering over his. Very close as a matter of fact. "Why do you ask?"

"I didn't realise you two had gotten so close," Arthur remarked and gently brushed the hair across Merlin's forehead. The mere touch made butterflies appear in his stomach and unconsciously the spell he'd previously cast began to brighten, the balls of light growing in size. "Do you let anyone just kiss you?"

"No, of course not." He wasn't about to admit that what Arthur had seen had been his first kiss. "I guess Gwaine was just nervous I'd meet someone whilst on holiday and forget about him."

"So he kissed you …" Arthur repeated and a small frown appeared on his face.

"Hey, what's with the frown?" Merlin reached up without thinking and traced the lines on Arthur's forehead, "Can't deal with the fact that someone _wanted_ to kiss me?" A small nervous laugh escaped his lips and quickly died down when Arthur didn't join in, however his face did soften the more Merlin traced his face with his fingertips.

"Did you like him kissing you?"

"What's with all the questions? It was a kiss. Nothing else to it. People kiss everyday, isn't a big deal." Merlin lied and dropped his hand back to his side, he could have sworn he saw disappointment in Arthur's eyes. It was quickly replaced with something Merlin didn't recognise.

"Then what if-"

Arthur was cut off by the sound of Merlin's phone going off and he moved away, taking his seat back on the cushions upright. Flipping his phone open, Merlin saw it was Gwaine and tried to act normal when he answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Merlin, hope I didn't catch you at a bad time or anything."

"Nope, was just sat here talking to Arthur." There was silence on the other end of the phone when he finished and Merlin frowned a little, "Gwaine? You still there?"

"Yeah, sorry, you must have bad recep-"

Whatever Gwaine said didn't even register to Merlin after that. Probably due to the fact that a few seconds after he'd said Gwaine's name, a firm hand had slipped around his neck and pulled him forward, bringing him into a kiss that made Gwaine's look tame in comparison. The fact that it was Arthur Pendragon kissing him was shocking. So as Arthur pulled away, keeping his hand where it was, Merlin looked at him with wide eyes. "Hang up," Arthur requested and for once, Merlin wasn't going to complain about being ordered around.

"Gwaine," Merlin interrupted whatever Gwaine was saying and the other end went quiet. "I'm afraid I've got to go. Something came up. Call me tomorrow or something yeah? Bye." He knew it was cruel. That Gwaine didn't deserve it. He'd probably pay for it at some point. However logic wasn't exactly his top priority right now. So he closed his phone, slipped it back into his pocket with ease and felt his body heat up as a smile came to Arthur's lips.

Merlin didn't waste any time. He was the one who grabbed Arthur by the scruff of the neck and pulled him back for another kiss.

**

* * *

Du du duuuuuuuuu. Three kisses in one chapter? I am nice. Depending how you look at it.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm loving how everyone is guessing who the mysterious person is. I'm glad that it's not too obvious at this point.**

**Please keep reviewing and I'll try to get another chapter out tomorrow if I find the time =) **


	15. Hidden Touches

**Hidden Touches**

**

* * *

22:21 | Saturday | Hotel**

* * *

The last thing Merlin expected when coming on this holiday was to end up, on the first night, kissing the most popular guy in school. Who also happened to be his future step brother if their parents ever decided to get married. For once he didn't question what was happening, that this might be another plan of Arthur's to tease him with. Right now he was just enjoying the moment. A moment where everything was forgotten and his entire body felt like never before.

Arthur let out a small sound as Merlin's tongue rolled and thrust against his, the little catches of breath he kept making was like heroin. Addictive and overwhelming. At some point Merlin had pressed Arthur into the cushions and his legs were now between his, the thought of someone catching them was no longer an issue in his mind. Merlin discovered that he wasn't someone who wanted sweet and delicate kisses, he wanted deep and intense. Surprisingly he didn't have to suggest such a thing as Arthur was giving him what he wanted. He bit at him, sucked on his tongue, scraped at his teeth.

Honestly, Merlin felt like he never wanted to stop.

Feeling Arthur tunnel his fingers through his hair, what little nails he had digging into his scalp, Merlin let out a small moan. If he knew this was what kissing felt like, he would have done it weeks ago. Taken what little chances he had with Arthur and pounced on him. Even if he had gotten rejected, at least he would have experienced this.

Regretfully he pulled away to give himself a chance to breathe and as he looked down at Arthur, who kept his eyes closed, he saw that his lips were swollen and red, moist. Merlin couldn't help but place a soft kiss to his lips, the taste of him already addicting. Only when Arthur opened his eyes did Merlin realise what had just happened. Who knew what Arthur had intended when he had kissed Merlin, however he could bet Arthur didn't expect to end up beneath Merlin who had gotten lost in the moment.

"I…" Merlin tried to say something, anything. Except all he could think of saying was 'want to do that again?'

"Look, Merlin-"

Thank god for interruptions. The sound of the door opening down he path broke the bubble they had found themselves in and Arthur shoved Merlin off him, causing Merlin to roll off the edge of the cushions and crash to the wooden planks below. Truth be told, he'd rather have fallen then have Arthur finish what he was going to say. He would bet his life savings that it had been the typical speech of 'it was a mistake' and then it wouldn't have been mentioned ever again.

"What are you doing down there?" He heard the intruder ask and Merlin sat up to see it was Lancelot who had come to his rescue. "Get a bit violent with him Arthur?" Lancelot teased and looked in Arthur's direction, only to find he was staring out in the opposite direction. "I just came out to say that we're heading downstairs for a swim. Want to join us?" He looked back at Merlin, "You're welcome to come too."

"He was just saying he didn't feel well," Arthur suddenly said and got to his feet. "I suggest you go and rest. You'll feel better by the morning." He was gone a second later and left the other two behind, one looking confused, the other rather hurt.

Getting to his feet, Merlin brushed off his clothes and smiled at Lancelot. "He's right. I should go and lie down for a bit, thanks for the offer though." Lancelot stepped to the side to let Merlin pass and the warlock wrapped his arms around himself. The cold breeze only now hitting him.

Unbeknown to him, the snow around the seated area he'd just been in was now melted away.

**

* * *

09:00 | Sunday | Mountain**

* * *

"I thought our lesson was meant to start at nine?" Gwen said as they stood in a small huddle. Luckily for him, both his friends hadn't skied before either. He didn't really want to be trapped with a group of people he didn't like for an entire week.

"It's literally just turned nine, give him a few minutes." Will replied through chattering teeth and Merlin smirked, he'd never been good in cold weather. Even back home. "You feeling any better?" He directed his question at Merlin now. "You weren't exactly being yourself last night when you got back from your walk. Did something happen?"

"Nope, nothing happened." Merlin didn't want to lie but he wasn't going to tell either of them what had happened. How could he when the recipient couldn't even make eye contact with him. "Remind me later to call Gwaine back."

"Gwaine called? Did you talk about the kiss?" Gwen asked curiously and Merlin shook his head. That was the last thing he wanted to talk about with Gwaine. It would be awkward and then he'd feel guilty for kissing Arthur. If he was being sensible, he'd choose Gwaine who actually treated him right and didn't go hot and cold on him.

Spotting a person in a dark shade of red, he realised that it was a ski instructor who was heading straight towards them, his ski's parallel as he sped down the mountain. Merlin tried not to panic, except he wasn't slowing down and a couple of other people moved to the back of the group. Clearly worried that they were about to be hit. However at the last second the instructor turned his ski's and a wave of snow came over them. Shaking his head so the snow fell out of his hair, he glared at the instructor through his sunglasses. It was all well and good having fun, but he could have really hurt someone.

"Hello, my name is Cenred and I'll be your instructor for the rest of this week. Am I right when I say that none of you have ever skied before?" There was a small murmur in return and Merlin looked up to the ski lifts heading into the mountain. He could just make out the image of Arthur as he talked to Lancelot. Both of them were expert skiers apparently, which meant they didn't need lessons and could do what they wanted. _Lucky prat_.

"Today we'll only be going on green slopes. I just want you lot to take it easy, relax, see how fun skiing can be once you get the hang of it. Later in the week we'll move on to the harder slopes and during your time away from class, you might find it exciting to attempt harder slopes by yourself. However make sure you are always in groups. We can't have a student lost on the mountain by themselves, am I clear?" Another murmur went through the group.

"Great! Now if you'd all like to pick up your equipment and follow me," he turned on the spot and somehow began to walk across the snow with his ski's on. Merlin lifted his equipment as asked and followed after Gwen who was already on her way, Will lagging behind as his poles tangled together. Maybe skiing wouldn't be too bad after all.

**

* * *

12:34 | Sunday | Mountain**

* * *

Leaving his equipment outside, Merlin went inside and straight to the good court, his two friends closely behind him. He was exhausted after a long morning of skiing and his legs ached in places he didn't know could. All he could think of now was getting something delicious to eat and a chair to sit on. "What do you guys fancy having?" He asked.

"Anything warm," Will remarked and hurried past Merlin to grab a tray. Clearly he would be going first.

Ten minutes later they were sat at a table with four trays worth of food shared between the three of them. Merlin noticed that they didn't have any straws for their drinks and got to his feet, walking over to one of the counters to get three. Somehow in the time it took to get the straws and come back, his two friends had invited others to join them. Morgana, Lancelot, someone he knew was called Leon, Sophie and last of all, Arthur.

Somehow Arthur had ended up sitting in the seat next to his own. Trying not to panic, he took his seat and handed out the straws to the two people on his left. "Sorry for barging in on you like this," Morgana said as she put her own straw in her drink. "There aren't many tables left and Arthur insisted we came and sat here."

"No I-"

"Hush now," Morgana interrupted Arthur and smiled, "Just ignore him. He's a bit grumpy after a fourteen year old kid almost took him out on the slopes." She began to tuck into her tiny salad and Merlin wondered whether that was all that she was eating.

Feeling a warmth breath on his neck, he turned his head a little to see Arthur had leant over, a small smile on his lips. "What she doesn't know is that the kid was distracted because of her. It seems Morgana attracts all ages." Merlin laughed quietly and received a look from Morgana. As if she knew exactly what was being said about her. "How was your first lesson?" Arthur asked, except this time he directed his question at the other two as well.

"Tiring," Gwen replied quietly as everyone turned to look at her. Including Lancelot who was on her left hand side. "Cenred hasn't let us rest once and I swear I've spent more time in the snow then skiing. Is it meant to be this difficult?"

"Maybe you just don't have the right teacher," Lancelot commented and leant forward in his seat. "When do you get free time?"

"This afternoon. We get lessons in the morning and then we can do what we want in the afternoon, he suggested we stick to the green slopes though, apparently we're all rubbish and haven't progressed as much as he would have liked." Will answered now and Merlin would have added something, except someones thigh suddenly brushed against his own. It certainly wasn't Will who was now digging into his burger. Which meant it could only be Arthur.

As he turned to look at Arthur, he found that he was talking to Leon who sat on his other side and they were both laughing at something. Arthur didn't move his thigh though, if anything he pressed it harder against Merlin's and Merlin felt his cheeks heat up. He prayed that he wasn't blushing, that would be embarrassing. "Merlin," someone broke his thoughts and he looked up to see Morgana smiling at him. "You alright? You've gone a little pink."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to get some fresh air, it's a little stuffy in here." He excused himself and walked out onto the balcony that looked down the side of the mountain. Leaning against the railing, he looked to his right to see a few couples staring out at the view. On the other side, it was the same circumstances. What would it be like to be in love he wondered. Did they wake up every day with a smile on their face and a jump in their step, was everything right in the world in their eyes? Merlin hoped that one day he'd find out for himself.

Running his fingers through his hair, he pushed it away from his face and let the cold breeze wake him up. He needed to stop over thinking everything, Arthur had probably accidentally done what he did, it was just Merlin overreacting. The kiss they had shared had clearly meant nothing. It was in the past, where it would stay.

A hand lightly touched his shoulder and he turned to find Arthur stood there, "What?" Merlin asked in a rather harsh tone.

"Your food is getting cold, thought you might like to get back before the rest of us eat it up."

"You mean before you finish it," Merlin said and Arthur smirked.

"I don't know what you mean. I'd never touch anything that belonged to you." Merlin might have been overreacting again, but he could of sworn Arthur's gaze had momentarily dropped to Merlin's lips. "Are you coming?"

"Yes _Sire_, I'm here to do your bidding."

**

* * *

18:10 | Monday | Hotel**

* * *

He shouldn't be feeling like this. It was idiotic. Merlin wasn't special in any way, yes he was his 'protector' against those shadow creatures, but that didn't mean that his heart should beat as much as it did whenever Merlin looked his way. Ever since the kiss, everything had changed. Arthur couldn't look at Merlin without the memory surfacing and hell, he wished that it would happen again. He had kissed a lot of people during his time at college but none of them came close to how Merlin had made him feel when his lips had come against his own.

Now they were all sat in a jacuzzi, letting the hot jets relax their aching muscles and he couldn't help but notice how close Will was sitting next to Merlin. He kept using every opportunity to touch him, even if it was a simple brush of the hand against his arm, it was enough to grab Arthur's attention.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he sunk a little into the water and accidentally banged his foot into someones leg. When he looked up to see who it was, he saw that Merlin was looking at him, a questioning look in his gaze. "Sorry," Arthur said and Merlin shrugged. Apparently thinking nothing of it. Was he not feeling what Arthur was? Did every touch not drive him up the wall?

"So, Will, how long have you known Gwen and Merlin?" Arthur randomly asked and the people in the tub fell quiet. All interested in the new conversation.

"I've known Merlin since primary school and Gwen came into our lives when we went to secondary school together. We've been together ever since." Will sounded proud of the fact and he exchanged a smile with his two friends, Arthur noticed his eyes seemed to be a little brighter when he looked at Merlin. "I still remember the day I met Merlin. I was being picked on by these two bullies because my Mum had cut my hair weirdly, anyway, Merlin turned up out of nowhere and told them to bugger off. When they refused, a huge gust of wind suddenly appeared and made the two of them fall over. Merlin pretended it was him and claimed he was a magician, that he'd make their worst nightmares come true if they bullied anyone ever again."

"I bet," Arthur smirked and looked over at Merlin who suddenly found a spot on the wall nearby oddly fascinating. Knowing that Arthur knew he had used magic to get rid of those bullies. "Never wonder how that gust of wind appeared, just at the right time, and managed to knock over two guys? Yet you two remained untouched?" He could feel Merlin glaring at him now and he kept going. "Makes you question whether Merlin-"

"Arthur, can I talk to you for a minute?" Merlin cut him off and climbed from the tub, everyones eyes wide from the cold tone he had used. Merlin was known for being a warm hearted person. Arthur pretended not to know what he was mad about and rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the tub himself, slowly following Merlin to one of the rooms at the side. Merlin pulled open the door and waited for Arthur to go inside, where he quickly found himself surrounded in steam. Apparently Merlin wanted this conversation in the steam room.

"What's the matter Merlin?" Arthur asked as innocently as he could.

"You know perfectly well what the matter is! Why are you asking questions that could get me in a lot of trouble? I told you my secret because I had too, not because I wanted you to announce to the world who I am. I've spent so long hiding who I am from my friends, don't ruin it all for me now."

"They're hardly your friends if they don't know who you are. Come on-"

"Don't you understand? I don't want them to look at me like I'm a freak. Do you think it's easy lying to them everyday? I do it because I have too. If those shadow creatures suspected they knew about me, they'd use them against me to get to you. I won't put them in that kind of position. So don't you dare act like you know everything and have the right to tell them who I am. Who died and gave you that kind of power?"

"Merlin, if they truly are your friends, they wouldn't care if you could do magic. Infact, I bet they'd be fascinated and ask you to do loads of tricks."

"What do you know-"

"I know a lot more then you think. You see, I've figured it out. It's not because you don't want them to know who you are, you're just afraid of letting someone in. You're scared they'll be like your Father and leave-" Arthur was cut off when a surge of power hit him and slammed him up against the wall, however it wasn't powerful enough to cause any real damage. "It wasn't your fault that he left-" another surge of power made his body go against the wall again after he had stepped away "-it wasn't because you're different."

Another surge, except this one wasn't strong enough to make Arthur go backwards, just stop in his efforts to reach Merlin who he could see standing in the centre of the room. "You don't know anything about my Father! You know nothing about me. No one does."

"Maybe you like to think that because it means you can't get hurt, except deep down you know that's a lie. Otherwise you wouldn't trusted me with your secret. You say you had no choice but to tell me? Surely you could have just told me I had hit my head and imagined it all? Pretended it didn't happen and act like I was crazy? Use your magic to erase my memory?"

"I can't-"

"Shut up, I'm talking now." Arthur walked forwards and the next surge of power barely effected him. Merlin even began to back up as Arthur got closer. "You could have told your friends in all those years you knew them, yet you didn't. Instead you trusted me with your secret, not because you had too but because you _wanted_ too. You knew you could trust me and that I'd never use your secret against you."

"I didn't-"

"I said be quiet, _Mer_lin." Resting his forearm against the wall above Merlin's head, he could just about see Merlin's face through the steam and there was fear in his eyes. Not because of how close Arthur was but because how accurate Arthur's words were. "When you thought there was no one left in the world that you could trust, we found each other. Doesn't that say something?" He dipped his head and smiled when Merlin's body tensed, expecting Arthur to pick up where he had left off yesterday. Too bad that Arthur wanted to show him just how badly he needed him. "Think about it."

Arthur left Merlin stood against the wall, the steam keeping him hidden from anyone who might join him and Arthur couldn't help but laugh inwardly. He would definitely have fun showing Merlin that there was more to life then hiding who you really were.

**

* * *

I'm sorry that it took a little longer to get out this chapter. My sister has destroyed my laptop and therefore I'm having to steal hers whilst she's at school, limiting the hours I have access to a laptop. Hope the small wait was worth it. **

**Thank you SO much for ALL the reviews. I'll be answering some of them now before I lose the laptop and the rest when I can. I never expected so many people to review! **

**Please keep reviewing :) It's something I can read via my phone whilst I wait for my laptop to be fixed**


	16. Playing Games

**Playing Games**

**

* * *

13:32 | Wednesday | Mountain **

* * *

It was at times like these that Merlin felt like he would never leave this place. Gwen had managed to spot a cabin up in the trees when they'd been skiing and now they'd settled down for a rest, the other two up in the cabin whilst Merlin sat down at the base of the tree. His gaze out at the view. He could see for miles and miles, every house looked like dot and the people weren't even visible. The cold breeze was countered by the rays of the sun and Merlin couldn't believe he hadn't done this sooner.

He'd had many chances. His Mother often went on holiday with her partners that happened to have enough money and he'd always turned them down if he was invited, saying he had too much work. Truth be told he hadn't wanted to get in their way of their lovey dovey holidays. Now he regretted it. Out here, he didn't feel like he was in any danger, the weight had been lifted off his shoulders and the threat of the shadow creatures was gone.

"Merlin! You coming up here or what?" Will yelled down.

"I'm good down here," Merlin replied and rested his back against the tree. If the world was to end, right here and now, Merlin would die happy. As the thought crossed his mind, the sound of approaching skiers filled the air and he turned his head to see five of them heading his way. He didn't have to see their faces to know who they were.

Arthur, Morgana, Leon, Sophie and Lancelot.

Over the past couple of days, they had often sought out Merlin and his friends, saying they wanted to get to know them. Lancelot had focused all his attention on Gwen, obviously, and Will had gotten quite close to Leon, the two of them seemed to have the same sense of humour. Morgana talked to Gwen when she wasn't busy with Lancelot and Merlin sometimes noticed her watching him, her green eyes giving off the impression that she knew something he didn't.

Arthur on the other hand talked to Sophie a lot, laughing about past events and Merlin felt a surge of jealousy whenever one of them touched the other. He shouldn't be jealous, Arthur wasn't his and he could be with whoever he wanted. Ever since their talk in the steam room, Arthur had even backed off, giving him no trouble about telling people about his magic and he even smiled at him from time to time. It wasn't the guy Merlin knew and it made him think that Arthur was up to something.

Will and Gwen had just made it down the ladder from the cabin when the five skiers reached them, a wave of snow now covered Merlin who hadn't bothered to get to his feet. Luckily the sun would warm him up otherwise he wouldn't have been impressed. "How'd you manage to find us?" Gwen asked curiously as she helped Merlin out of the pile of snow he was currently buried under.

"Spotted you up in the cabin when we were going up the ski lift," Lancelot replied and pointed to the lift he was referring to. Merlin wasn't surprised they had spotted them, the lift went right over their heads. "Decided we'd come take a break with you guys. Don't mind, do you?" He politely asked.

"No! I mean … of course not," Gwen blushed a little and moved away from Merlin to stand a little closer to Lancelot. As the others took off their equipment, Merlin, Gwen and Will queued up to get back up into the cabin. Will went first, Gwen second since Merlin wanted to make sure she didn't fall and then he followed. Not before a hand rested on his waist and he turned to find Arthur stood at his side.

"Something wrong?" Merlin asked when he realised Arthur looked slightly worried.

"Are you sure that ladder is safe to climb up? What if you fall?" Merlin was shocked that Arthur seemed to genuinely care if Merlin hurt himself and he took a step up the ladder so the hand slipped away from his waist. The contact reminding him how Arthur had felt beneath him when they'd kissed.

"It's perfectly safe, Will and Gwen have already climbed it before." He began to climb the ladder and when he glanced down, he saw Arthur stood at the bottom, his hands at his sides looked like they were ready to catch him if he really did fall. Turning his attention back to the ladder, he was half tempted to thrown himself off the ladder, just to see if Arthur would save him. However this wasn't the time or the place.

Climbing the rest of the ladder without much thought, Merlin entered the cabin where there were benches lining the edges where the windows were. Clearly this was used to look out at the view from a higher point. Soon enough everyone had joined them except Sophie and Merlin watched as Arthur poked his head out the door to watch her climb. The sudden urge to shove Arthur from the cabin filled him and Merlin turned in his seat to look out the window, annoyed that Arthur was worried about someone other then him.

**

* * *

13:46 | Wednesday | Mountain **

* * *

Arthur glanced over his shoulder to see Merlin glared out at the view and he couldn't help but smile. The past few days he had purposely tried to show an interest in Sophie when in front of Merlin, wanting to see what reactions he'd make and honestly, the results hadn't been disappointing. Whenever Sophie lightly touched him, the tips of Merlin's ears would go pink and he'd suddenly find something in the opposite direction fascinating. If Arthur laughed at something Sophie said, Merlin coincidentally found something someone else said funny. By the looks of it, Merlin didn't like the fact that Arthur wasn't paying all his attention on him.

"Arthur, you're in my way!" Sophie complained and Arthur looked down to see she had reached the top, his body blocking the entrance. Moving onto a bench, he noticed the others were all staring at him and he tried to look casual. He hadn't just been caught staring at Merlin. "This is … cosy," Sophie mentioned as she sat next to Arthur and he fought a smile when Merlin's glare intensified.

"What were you guys doing here anyway?" Leon asked as he pulled off his wooly hat.

"Taking a break. Our instructor decided to push us to our limits this morning, we even attempted a red slope but someone in the group panicked. We had to wait twenty minutes for them to make it down the slope with the help of the instructor." Will replied and nudged Merlin's side, "Some people are natural born skiers it seems."

"Found it easy?" Morgana asked and Merlin directed his gaze at her.

"Easier then others, I'm sure they'll find it just as easy with practice."

"You should have seen him," Will chirped in and grinned. "Without any hesitation he just sped down the slope, no mistakes or hesitation, I swear I saw him do a small jump over a pile of snow too. I've never seen someone pick something up so quickly." Merlin was blushing now and Arthur leant back against the cabin wall, slightly annoyed that Will was getting to ski with Merlin so much.

"Almost like magic, you might say."

A few of the others laughed at Morgana's comment, Merlin on the other hand paled and looked at Arthur in question. He didn't have to speak for Arthur to know what he was thinking. _Did you tell her?_ Arthur shook his head a little and decided it was just coincidence that she'd used such a phrase.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Sophie suggested when the laughter died down and people nodded. Merlin being the only one who didn't. Arthur wasn't surprised, he held the biggest secret of them all. "I'll go first. Arthur, truth or dare?" Arthur didn't miss the flash of anger in Merlin's eyes.

"Truth."

"If you had a choice, would you be invisible or fly?" Not exactly the most personal of questions.

"Invisible," he admitted and the guys sniggered. "It would mean that I wasn't under the watchful eye of my Father." After saying that, the sniggers stopped and a look of sympathy followed. This turn. "Lancelot, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go out onto the slope and yell that people are chasing you when a skier comes by, then to run off into the woods whilst screaming." Arthur knew it was a pathetic dare, but he'd never been good at coming up with dares. The truths on the other hand were a speciality of his. Lancelot nodded and made his way down the ladder, the others quickly moved over to the window to watch.

Arthur took this chance to be close to Merlin and stood behind him, leaning over so he could peer through the window. As his breath brushed against Merlin's neck, he shivered and Arthur noticed his hand tightening into a fist on his leg. Perfect. His plan was put on hold however as Lancelot carried out the dare and he laughed as a group of expert skiers crashed into trees when Lancelot distracted them.

They all carried on laughing when the skiers pretended nothing had happened and kept going down the slope, adjusting themselves as they skied so to hide the fact they'd embarrassed themselves. When Lancelot entered the cabin, everyone congratulated him on a job well done. "Merlin," he started and Arthur watched Merlin turn to look at him. "You're doing truth since it's the only way we'll get anything from you. If you could trade lives with anyone else, who would it be?"

There was a pause and then Merlin smirked, "Someone called Freya. A girl I once knew. She was passing through town when I met her, she told me all about her life and how her family took her across the world. Every week she was in a new place and she had seen so many amazing things, she didn't have a care in the world. I'd love to be able to do that. To travel, it would be a great adventure." Lancelot seemed satisfied with his answer as he didn't pester Merlin further. "Morgana, truth or dare?"

"Truth please," she smiled politely.

"What do you want to be when you're older?"

"Queen," she replied without hesitation and everyone looked at her in confusion. "I'm kidding! I want to be someone important and powerful. Someone who doesn't take any crap from anyone and I want the world to be at my fingertips. Being Queen just seemed like the best bet for that."

"Imagine Morgana as Queen," Sophie said and seemed to go off into her own world. "She'd make a beautiful Queen." An awkward silence fell over them and Morgana decided to break the ice.

"Truth or Dare, brother?" So it was back to him, typical. She had always done this as a child and somehow had always managed to make Arthur make a fool of himself. It was for fun though, so he wouldn't ruin it. He answered dare and she smiled. "I dare you to walk up to the edge of the cliff and yell you're the King of the mountain."

"That's dangerous Morgana," Leon warned.

"Yeah you're right … he isn't brave enough to do that," Morgana signed and leant back against the wall. "Pity."

Frowning, Arthur got to his feet with a look of determination on his face, "I'll do it."

Merlin was on his feet now and put himself in the way of the exit, "Don't be an idiot Arthur. You could fall and really hurt yourself. Pick another dare Morgana," Merlin requested but sounded more like an order. When Morgana didn't comply, he turned his attention back to Arthur. "I'm not letting you do it."

"Last time I checked, you weren't the boss of me." Arthur easily pushed Merlin to one side and climbed down the ladder, making his way across the snow to the mountain edge. Looking back at the cabin, he saw everyone watching, including Merlin who had never looked so worried. Waving to show them he was okay, he slowly put his feet to the edge and looked out at the view. It was stunning. Taking a deep breath, he spread his arms and yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'm the King of the mountain!"

Smiling in triumph, Arthur turned on the spot and beamed up at his friends who were cheering. Even Merlin was celebrating. Just as he went to head back to the cabin, some powerful gust of wind came out of nowhere and went against his body. It was strong enough that he took a step back, his arm going to cover his face and suddenly there wasn't any ground beneath his feet. He was falling.

**

* * *

14:15 | Wednesday | Mountain**

* * *

Merlin felt relief wash through him as Arthur stepped away from the edge and he cheered with the others, glad that the stupid dare was over. Arthur was an idiot for taking such a risk, but he wouldn't be Arthur if he hadn't of done it. However the relief was soon replaced with the feeling of magic and he looked around to see that no one had noticed the change in the air. He wasn't using magic and yet for some reason, he felt magic around him. Like it was being used by someone else.

Suddenly Sophie let out a scream and he looked back out at Arthur to see the top of his head vanish over the edge of the cliff, his body gone. He was the first to leave the cabin and was soon running towards the edge, his heart beating fast in his chest as he fell to his knees. As he peered over the edge, the feeling of someone using magic went through him again and when he tried to see where Arthur had fallen, an unusual layer of fog surrounded the mountain. Preventing him from seeing anything.

"Did you see where he fell?" Lancelot asked as he knelt at the edge.

"No, nothing." Merlin gripped the snow under his hands and tried to see through the fog, except it was too thick. "Arthur! Can you hear me? Arthur!" He yelled and a moan came in response, which meant Arthur couldn't have fallen far. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" No response this time, just silence.

"I just called someone, they said they'd be here as quickly as they could," Gwen said from behind them and Merlin knew that Arthur might not have that much time. Especially since they'd have to get down there to get to him. Which meant using equipment, using safety measures, taking it slow and assessing every move. What if Arthur was bleeding badly? He could bleed to death.

"If only someone could get to him," he heard Morgana mutter and if he wasn't worried about Arthur, he'd find her words suspicious.

"I'm going down," Merlin claimed and got to his feet.

"Don't be an idiot Merlin! You have no idea how far he went, you could fall yourself and how are you even going to get down there?" Will asked and grabbed his arm, "Wait for help to arrive."

"He might not have that much time, I'm going down. My Dad taught me how to rock climb when I was a child, it's something I kept up in my childhood, I got pretty good. I can get down," he pushed Will's hand away and it was replaced with Gwen's. Her eyes staring up at him in worry. "I'll be fine Gwen. Just call out to me when help arrives."

In under a minute, Merlin had managed to manoeuvre himself onto the side of the cliff and he gripped onto the small ledges tightly. Telling himself not to look down. "This is a stupid idea," Gwen said from where she knelt on the edge. He couldn't help but notice Lancelot who was holding onto her waist incase she leant over too far. Deciding that he should move before he chickened out, Merlin began to lower himself down the cliff, his feet seeking out holes in the rocks so he could progress.

When he'd made it a few steps down, he found that the fog now surrounded him and the others could no longer see him. Perfect. "_Fléotan_," he whispered and his body moved away from the cliff edge. Slowly floating in midair, he commanded the spell to take him down and his body tensed as the fog began to thin out a little. Why had the fog only been so thick above? That wasn't what he should be worried about right now.

Hearing the sound of someone moaning, he felt his stomach turn when he saw Arthur lying on a ledge a few feet down and the spell carried him to the same place. When his feet touched solid ground, he moved to where Arthur lay and knelt at his side. "Arthur, can you hear me?" Turning his body over, he saw that he was covered in cuts and there was snow stained in blood around him. "Where are you hurt?"

"My back," Arthur said through clenched teeth and Merlin gently rolled him onto his stomach to see there was a large open wound down his entire back. He must have cut his skin on a sharp rock on the way down. "How did you get down here?" Arthur asked as Merlin took off his jacket.

"Thought I'd jump off the edge and see what happened," he replied and lay his jacket on the snow so Arthur's back didn't get infected. Once Arthur was lying on his back, Merlin noticed he was smiling a little.

"How's that going for you?"

"Excellent, there isn't a scratch on me. Clearly I have this jumping off cliff edges hacked." Arthur laughed and then moaned from the pain he was obviously feeling. Merlin took off his scarf and wrapped it around Arthur's neck, trying to keep him as warm as possible. "People are on their way. They're going to help you."

"Then why are you here?"

"To make sure you don't try anything stupid," Merlin stated and wrapped his arms around himself as he sat at Arthur's side. "Besides, thought you'd like the company." Arthur didn't reply, instead he lay there shivering and kept falling in and out of consciousness. If the medics didn't hurry up, he wouldn't make it. "For someone who says he doesn't need protecting, I find myself saving your ass an awful lot."

Ten minutes later he heard someone yelling from above and he got to his feet, "Hello? Anyone up there?"

"We're sending down a stretcher hanging from a helicopter. Do you think you can get your friend onto it?" He heard a woman yell and he glanced down at Arthur, that would be easy enough. All he had to do was use a bit of magic. When he yelled up that he could do it, he waited silently until the stretcher emerged from the fog and he tugged on the string to tell them to stop lowering it down.

Crouching down beside Arthur, he shook his shoulders gently, "Time to wake up. Rescue has arrived." Arthur opened his eyes a little and Merlin smiled as best as he could, "How you feeling?"

"Like I just fell off a cliff," Arthur remarked and Merlin smirked. "Is someone here?"

"A stretcher," Merlin said and without much thought, made Arthur's body float into the air. He slowly hovered towards the stretcher, leaving Merlin's jacket covered in blood behind in the snow. Lovely. Helping Arthur avoid the strings holding the stretcher, he soon had him lying down and strapped in. "They're going to take you to hospital and help you."

"What about you?" Arthur grabbed his arm before he could move away. "Aren't you coming?"

"They'll get me when you're up in the helicopter. Don't worry about me, I can handle a bit of snow." Tugging twice on the string, Merlin watched as Arthur was lifted up into the air and through the fog. He was finally safe. His knees gave way beneath him from the relief he felt and he knelt on the snow, waiting for rescue to arrive.

Too bad that by the time rescue got to him, Merlin and the ledge were nowhere to be found.

**

* * *

Managed to get another chapter up rather quickly, despite not having a laptop. Which good news is should be fixed by Wednesday! Not too long thankfully.**

**Thanks for the reviews! :) Please keep reviewing, they get me motivated to write this story. **


	17. Emotional Search

**Emotional Search**

**

* * *

06:17 | Thursday | Hotel**

* * *

Arthur was sat on a sofa inside, a warm blanket draped over him, when Gwen decided to join him. He'd been told when he got to the hospital, there was barely anything wrong with him and that all he needed was rest. Funny, he could have sworn his back had been injured enough to keep him in hospital. After looking in the mirror, he only saw a faint line from where an old wound might have been. Had he imagined hurting himself?

Either way, he had ended up coming back to the hotel late that evening and had been sitting here ever since. There was a search party out on the mountain looking for Merlin, they'd taken a break when it had been too dark to see but now that the sun was up, they were back out there. Arthur would have joined them if he hadn't been told to take it easy and he constantly had someone with him, making sure he didn't overdo it. Clearly it was Gwen's shift and by the looks of it, she hadn't slept at all last night.

"Any news?" Gwen asked and Arthur shook his head.

She let out a small sigh and stared out at the mountain with him. They were soon joined by Lancelot who didn't need to be asked to take Gwen into his arms and hold her in his lap, keeping her warm and protected. Arthur would have joked that romance had blossomed between them in the weirdest circumstances but the fact that it was Merlin's misfortune that had caused it to happen, made his heart sink. "Where is everyone?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Morgana managed to fall asleep, Sophie is getting food and the guys are out with the search party. Anybody else from our trip is fast asleep since they don't really know what's going on. Ms. Jacobs says it's best not to panic everyone." Lancelot explained and rested his chin on Gwen's shoulder, his eyes searching the land outside the hotel boarders. "Do you remember anything about what happened?"

"I remember falling," Arthur started and his fingers clutched the blanket. "I thought I'd fall forever and then suddenly I smashed into the ground. After that it's all a bit of a blur … I know that Merlin made it down to me, what he said I can't quite remember. Next thing that I recall is waking up in the helicopter and being told I'd be okay. I didn't learn about what had happened to Merlin until I got back to the hotel."

"They said the ledge wasn't even there anymore … that it looked like it had never been there. Nobody understands what the hell happened down there, especially since they couldn't see through the fog when you were being rescued." Gwen said quietly and Arthur's forehead creased as he frowned.

What if the shadows had come back for Merlin? It would be the perfect disguise. Make it look like an accident, take him and he'd just be another lost soul who was never found. How they had made it all the way out here though, Arthur didn't know. "Wait, someone's coming back." Lancelot suddenly said and Arthur sat up to see a man heading towards the hotel. He was holding something.

"Go find out what he knows, now!" Arthur said but the other two were already on their feet, running outside and down the path in their socks to greet the man who stopped at the end of the path where the snow began. He watched as they exchanged words, both of his friends looked confused and Gwen reached out to take, what looked like a jacket, from the man's hands. She must have seen something since her eyes widened and her knees gave out beneath her, Lancelot managed to stop her from falling luckily. Gwen buried her head against his chest as he seemed to thank the man and they walked back to the hotel.

Arthur got to his feet and abandoned his blanket, his eyes on the grief stricken Gwen who couldn't look him in the eye. Merlin couldn't be dead, could he? Not after everything that had happened. Time seemed to slow as the doors were pushed open and Lancelot helped Gwen sit down on the nearest seat before turning to Arthur. "They were searching the area beneath where the ledge was and found this, recognise it?"

Lancelot handed him the jacket and Arthur nodded. It was Merlin's and the inside was drenched in blood.

He tried to recall if Merlin had been wearing it when he came down to help him, but all he could remember was his goofy smile and sky blue eyes. Not whether this stupid jacket had been on him. If it had, was he hurt? Or was this Arthur's blood and Merlin was now out there without any warmth because of him? So many questions that only one person had the answer too and he was the one they were searching for.

"He said they'd keep searching but if he's without a jacket in this weather, it's unlikely he'll be …" Lancelot's words faltered because Arthur didn't have to be told what he meant. It was unlikely Merlin would be alive after last nights temperature readings. "You need to get something to eat mate. It's going to be a long day and eventually we'll need to … pack."

Tomorrow they left for home and Ms. Jacobs had told them they'd all be returning, she would remain behind to continue with the search. Arthur had already called his Father who had demanded that he come home, he had claimed that he was already making phone calls to help the search party and he didn't need to be worrying about his two kids whilst dealing with this. Apparently Hunith was a mess, more so then when Merlin had gone missing for three weeks. At least then there was a small slither of hope that he was okay, it was unlikely with these circumstances.

"Arthur!" Hearing his name, he turned to see some of his other friends approaching them and he noticed Lancelot backing away to go and sit with Gwen. "How you feeling? Heard you were let out the hospital yesterday, got any battle scars?" When Arthur shook his head, a few of the guys sighed, apparently having wounds made it all worth while. "Have they found big ears yet?"

"Merlin," Arthur whispered.

"What was that?"

"He's called _Mer_lin, not big ears."

"Alright, no need to glare at us. You're the one who came up with the nickname mate, not us." Arthur looked at him with a questioning gaze and one of the guys answered his unspoken question. "You made it up when he overheard one of our conversations and laughed, you then proceeded to call him big ears."

_Must be quite a skill to have when you can bully someone and not know who they are._

Merlin's words, not his. He'd been telling the truth when he'd claimed that Arthur had bullied him. Thinking about doing that now made Arthur feel sick. Who could bully Merlin? He was a kind, gentle soul who always helped others before himself. How could he have been so cruel?

"We were just heading out for some breakfast, we've found the perfect place near some hot tubs where-"

"Not interested," Arthur muttered and began to head back towards the other two.

"Clearly you're only interested in that nerd these days, must have you under some kind of spell or something." If it hadn't of been for Lancelot grabbing his arm, he would have gone over and told them exactly who they were talking about. Merlin could have them begging for mercy in a mere second if he wanted too. He didn't have to put up with any of their crap. Arthur was surprised that Merlin hadn't used his magic against them before.

**

* * *

16:19 | Thursday | Hotel**

* * *

Arthur stared down at his empty suitcase and wondered why he was even bothering to pack. He wouldn't be going home. Not until he found out what had happened to Merlin. Yet here he was, staring at a suitcase that he'd been told to pack for the journey home tomorrow. Luckily the process was put on hold when there was a knock at the door and he opened it to find Morgana stood there.

"Come on in," he stepped to the side and his sister smiled as she passed.

"Thought I'd come and see how you were doing," Morgana commented as she took a seat on the bed. Somehow she always made every move she made look so elegant. Queen like. "Any word about Merlin?"

"No. They've searched for over 24 hours now and there's no sign of him. The snow that fell last night has buried any footprints there might have been." Walking over to the balcony, he stood at the door and looked out at the snow. He could still see skiers heading up to the slopes for some last minute runs before they closed the slopes at the top of the mountain. "Where could he be Morgana? He can't have just … vanished."

She didn't answer, instead she looked at him silently and tilted her head to the side. Her long black locks falling over her shoulders as she did so. "You must really care for him."

Feeling suddenly in the spot light, Arthur gave a casual shrug and crossed his arms. He did care for Merlin, that much was obvious, he just didn't know how much. "How is everyone else doing?" Arthur tried to change the topic a little and guide it away from the fact that he couldn't get Merlin off his mind.

"They're fine, worried, but fine. Will and the guys got back a little earlier, they needed a break from the search. Will looked exhausted and close to tears," she got to her feet and walked over to where he stood. Morgana then reached up and closed the curtains, blocking the view of the mountain. "There's nothing you can do by watching the mountain. I'll help you pack and then we'll go downstairs for an early dinner with the others, it's our last night, don't let it be ruined."

Arthur watched her walk over to his wardrobe to empty it of his things and frowned. She almost sounded like she didn't care that Merlin was missing. That she'd already decided he wasn't coming back. He was seeing a whole new side to her and he didn't like it.

**

* * *

19:57 | Thursday | Hotel**

* * *

They were all sat on the sofas after dinner, most of them so stuffed that they couldn't even make it up to their rooms. Arthur hadn't touched his food. His mind kept flashing back to the way Merlin had looked when he'd come down to help Arthur. He had looked at Arthur in such a way that in that moment, he had felt like he was the only person in the world that Merlin cared for. That after everything Merlin had been through, he'd realised that Arthur was the only person he trusted.

It was probably wishful thinking. Trying to make up good memories so if the worst outcome happened, he'd have something happy to remember. Except he already had plenty of memories of Merlin. The way he looked at Arthur with such annoyance in his expression, how his eyes lit up whenever he talked about his magic, that smile could light up any room and the lips that had made him … feel things that he hadn't ever felt before.

Pressing his fingers lightly to his lips, he remembered how eager Merlin had been, how his hands had been so warm as the scrawny boy, who had surprised him with his strength, pushed him down against the cushions so their bodies were pressed together. Arthur would give anything to go back to that moment, to tell Merlin that it wasn't a mistake, that whatever this was between them, he never wanted to let it go.

"I can't believe this trip is already over," Sophie said from where she sat a few people agreed around her. "Seems like yesterday we were all sleeping on that bus on the way here."

Arthur smiled at that memory. Merlin had looked so shocked when he'd gone to sit next to him. At first, Arthur had intended to have a casual conversation with him, to show Merlin this holiday could have been a chance for them to really get to know one another. It had quickly ended with the mention of the shadows. Still, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of Merlin being nervous around him. He hadn't missed the way Merlin's hands clutched together as he'd read the back of his book. To this day, he couldn't remember what the book was about.

"What time do we leave tomorrow?" Gwen asked.

"Nine o'clock I think," Lancelot replied as he pulled a blanket over them both. Being downstairs meant there was a cold breeze whenever someone opened a door, luckily for them there were plenty of blankets available next to the fireplace. Nobody found it necessary to mention that it left them under twelve hours to find Merlin in time so he could return home with them all.

"How about we head upstairs and watch some TV in my room?" Leon suggested, his room being one of the few that got a large TV included. Their group nodded and got to their feet, Arthur included. There was no point hanging around down here, it wasn't going to change anything.

As they made their way upstairs, Arthur wrapped his arm around Morgana's shoulders and pulled her into his side. Needing the small piece of comfort she could give him by simply being there. "Oh shoot, I forgot my bag." Morgana suddenly said and turned to go get it. Arthur was quick to tell her to go on ahead and that he'd get it for her. Minutes later he was back at the sofas which were now empty and searching for a bag that didn't seem to be anywhere.

Frowning, he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. Morgana wouldn't be happy about losing her bag, she was very protective over her possessions.

"Looking for something?" Someone asked and Arthur nodded.

"Yeah, a small black bag with green gems hanging off. I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"Green isn't really your colour, Arthur." At the sound of his name, he turned on the spot to see a tired looking Merlin stood at the door, his clothes dripping water on the floor around him. Arthur was frozen on the spot for a mere second before he covered the distance between them. He didn't hesitate to bring Merlin into his arms and he swore he'd never let him go again. Not if it meant losing him. "Someone missed me I see."

"Shut up, _Mer_lin." He whispered in Merlin's ear and held him tighter, not caring that Merlin was drenching his clothes. Arthur didn't know how Merlin had survived, he'd find that out later, right now he just wanted to make sure he was okay. "Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital? Are you hungry? There's lots of food-"

"Arthur, I'm just tired." Merlin replied and Arthur realised just how weak his voice sounded, why he hadn't picked that up when he hadn't realised it was Merlin, he wasn't sure.

"I'll help you get to bed then, we can talk in the morning." Without asking, he scooped Merlin up into his arms and began to head for the elevator.

"You don't need to carr-" he was cut off with one look from Arthur and Merlin didn't bother to fight him on it. Instead he tilted his head and rested it against Arthur's chest, his eyes falling shut as the exhaustion began to kick in. By the time Arthur got upstairs, it just clicked that he couldn't get into Merlin's room without a key and Will had the other. He doubted that Merlin was up to visitors just yet.

He didn't hesitate in his decision to take Merlin to his room and soon the young warlock was lying silently on Arthur's bed, his body covered in goosebumps from how cold he was. Arthur now paused at the thought of stripping Merlin of his clothes and then decided he had no choice, he just had to be 'mature' about this. Keeping his eyes averted, he took off all of Merlin's clothes and then replaced them with his own. He couldn't help but notice how his clothes swamped Merlin, the boy was tiny in comparison to him muscular wise. Height wise he was the same.

"I'll be back in a moment," he told Merlin after covering him with the duvet and left the room. Heading straight for Leon's room, he knocked on the door and was let in without question. Then the thought dawned on him, he couldn't not tell them Merlin was back. That was unfair and selfish. They deserved to know their friend was okay. "I have something to tell you."

"Why are you so wet Arthur?" Lancelot asked from where he sat.

"Listen, I need-"

"You're meant to be taking it easy," Gwen commented.

"Where's my bag?" Morgana asked.

"Would you let him talk, he's trying to tell us something," Will tried to chip in.

"He's probably-"

"Shut up!" He yelled and everyone fell silent, "Merlin's back."

**

* * *

And he returns! Yayyyy! What happened to him will be revealed in the next chapter which I should have up on Wednesday when my laptop comes back :) **

**I will also be updating my other two stories that day as well, I've really neglected them.**

**Thank you for ALL the reviews! I didn't expect that many for that chapter. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think xx**


	18. Caring Too Much

**Caring Too Much**

**

* * *

20:18 | Thursday | Hotel**

* * *

"Merlin's back?" Gwen was the first to speak after a few minutes of silence and Arthur nodded. "Where is he now?"

"My room because-" he didn't get to finish since in the blink of an eye, everyone got to their feet and pushed past him. Running straight for Arthur's room and unfortunately for him, Lancelot's room as well, so they didn't need to wait for him for a key to get in. "Wait!" He yelled after them and didn't wait for Morgana who for some reason had remained in the room. "He needs rest, not all of you-"

Arthur sighed as the door to his room closed, everyone now inside. When he entered, Merlin was being battered with questions about where he had been and how he had gotten back. Merlin simply lay there and attempted to smile at them all, clearly not wanting to answer any questions until he'd gotten some rest. "Guys, leave him be." Arthur managed to get in through the crowd and put himself between them and the bed. "You can question him in the morning. When I told you he was here, it didn't mean you could come and bug him, I just wanted you to know he was okay."

"You can't just expect us to just go back to our rooms whilst knowing he's here, can you? You weren't the only one who was worried about him!" Will exclaimed and pushed past Arthur, his gaze now back on Merlin as he grasped his hand. "Welcome back mate, how you feeling?" Will asked with such affection in his voice that Arthur felt like throwing him from the room just to put some distance between him and Merlin.

"Fine," Merlin tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. "Just tired."

"Which means it's time to leave," Arthur grabbed the back of Will's top and dragged him from the room. The others deciding not to argue with him and followed, leaving them all stood out in the hallway. "Lancelot, mind sharing Will's room tonight?"

"Why does he have to move? You're the one who's bed is being used, you move." Will said, like the very idea that Arthur would be sharing a room with Merlin bothered him. He had to of known that they'd shared a room before, when Arthur's family had first moved in with Merlin's Mum.

"Please Lancelot," Arthur ignored Will and Lancelot nodded. Having no problem moving rooms. "Thank you. Now I need to go and tell Ms. Jacobs that Merlin's back. Who wants to-"

"I'll stay with Merlin whilst you go," Morgana suddenly emerged from nowhere and smiled. "Least I could do after he saved my Brother." With that sorted, Arthur was off, leaving Merlin to be watched over by Morgana.

* * *

When he heard the sound of the door opening again, Merlin smiled and turned his head, expecting to see Arthur coming towards him. The smile instantly dropped as Morgana stepped into the light and took a seat at the edge of his bed, her green eyes staring down at him in amusement. "I just wanted to come and say I am sorry that I made Arthur do such a dare. If it wasn't for me, you would have never gone down there. Can you ever forgive me?"

Merlin didn't reply. Couldn't even if he wanted too. After spending so long in the cold, his body had weakened and without anything to drink, his throat had dried up. Besides, what could he say to that? He still wasn't sure who had used magic when the accident had happened and his number one suspect was sat beside him.

"Must have been hard, lasting all that time out in the snow by yourself. No ordinary person could have done that." Morgana commented and his body tensed as she gently brushed some hair across his forehead, her gaze never leaving his. "Might make people wonder who you are exactly. Strange things keep happening and yet you don't have a scratch on you. Why is that? What makes you so special?"

The sound of people walking down the hall made her fall silent, however when they passed the room without pausing, Morgana turned her head to look back at him. "One of these days, your luck is going to run out. You'll try and help Arthur, like you always do, and you won't make it. Is he really worth it?"

If he was suspicious before, he was certain now that it was Morgana doing all this. She was acting like she knew it was his fate to protect Arthur and that he wasn't just an ordinary person. Some might see her questions as innocent, he on the other hand saw them as her teasing him, playing with him. Telling him that if he thought what had just happened to him was bad, there was more to come.

However her last question had seemed genuine. Like she honestly wanted to know whether Arthur was worth saving.

Merlin remembered how Arthur had been worried for him when he was the one in pain, how somehow when they'd been attacked by a gigantic shadow back home, Arthur had saved him without hesitation. He liked to think that Arthur had kissed him because of jealously rather than it being experimental on his part, sometimes when Arthur had looked at him, he had thought it possible. He was no fool though, his feelings would never be returned and nothing could ever happen between them. Their parents would no doubt one day marry and they'd then be classed as Brothers, society wouldn't accept them.

In spite of all that, Merlin didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes."

Morgana's lips curled into a smile and her soft fingertips ran over his cold cheek, "You must really care for him." It wasn't a question, she was just stating the obvious. She then gracefully bent down and put her lips to his ear, "Arthur will never feel that way about you. In the end, that will be your undoing." Hearing the door unlock, Morgana put on her mask and sat up as if breaking away from a hug. "Just thank you so much Merlin. I'm forever in your debt." She pressed a light kiss to his cheek and then got to her feet, turning to face Arthur with a happy smile. "I'll leave you two to talk. I'll see you tomorrow when we leave. Pleasant dreams."

Merlin watched her as she passed Arthur after giving him a brief hug and she smiled back at him as she slipped through the door, taking her threat with her. He didn't know whether she was responsible for everything going on but she was definitely a part of it. She had to be. No one could talk like that and be innocent in the matter. "Something wrong Merlin? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"I'm fine," he replied quietly. _For now._

**

* * *

23:42 | Thursday | Hotel**

* * *

Tilting the alarm clock on the side table, Arthur saw that it was nearing midnight and he sighed. At this rate he wasn't going to get any sleep. His thoughts kept returning to how Merlin had looked when he'd gotten back. Like he couldn't quite believe that he was there. How had he managed to stay alive out there? He must have used magic somehow.

Pushing himself up to sit, he looked over to his bed and saw that it was empty. He leapt from the bed and checked the other side of Merlin's bed, seeing that he hadn't rolled off. Slipping on a jumper, Arthur left the room and looked down the empty hall. Where could he have gone? There wasn't many options. Heading downstairs to the lobby, he found Merlin sat in front of the fireplace, his hands held out in front of him as his body shivered. Clearly he'd been seeking out warmth.

Grabbing a blanket from the pile, he walked up behind Merlin and draped it over his shoulders, causing Merlin to tense until he saw it was Arthur. "What are you doing down here?" Arthur asked as he sat on the floor beside Merlin.

"Needed to get warm, that room is freezing." Merlin pulled the blanket around him tighter and looked back at the fire, "What made you wake up?"

"Couldn't sleep, too many things on my mind." Arthur found he was a little disappointed that Merlin hadn't asked to use him to get warm, people always said that best source of warmth was body heat. He wouldn't have objected to being used like that. "How did you survive out there then?"

"Magic," Merlin replied and looked down at his palm. "I made a barrier around me at night to keep the warmth in and traveled during the day, the fog didn't help." Odd, Arthur hadn't heard about any fog up in the mountain when the people had returned for a break from searching for Merlin.

Reaching out unconsciously, Arthur placed his palm on Merlin's and interlocked their fingers. "Thank you, for coming to help me." Arthur started and squeezed Merlin's hand. "You didn't have to do what you did, rescue was on its way and yet you probably saved my life."

"Anyone would have done it."

"No, they wouldn't." Using his free hand, he turned Merlin's head to face him and smiled. "They told me you came to help me without any hesitation, even though you had no idea how far I'd fallen. You may have magic but that doesn't make you immortal. Something could have happened and I'd never of forgiven myself if you'd died saving me." A sad expression crossed Merlin's features and he averted his gaze, "What's the matter?"

Merlin didn't respond, instead he let go of Arthur's hand and got to his feet. "We should get some sleep. It's late." Arthur got to his feet a moment later and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Arthur questioned as he looked at the back of Merlin's head.

"Touch me," came a quiet response and Arthur's expression softened. Turning Merlin with ease, he pulled him closer until they were a mere inch apart and smiled down at him. Luckily for him he was a couple of inches taller. As his head dipped to press a kiss to Merlin's lips, a hand came against his chest and caused him to stop. "Don't do this unless you mean it."

Arthur covered the hand pressed against his chest and rested his forehead against Merlin's, "Would you try to stop me if I didn't mean it?"

"If it meant you didn't care, yes."

"That's the problem, I care too much."

**

* * *

23:54 | Thursday | Hotel**

* * *

Merlin took a few steps back as Arthur followed him into the room and kicked the door closed. His mouth went dry as Arthur threw off his jacket and reached behind his head, taking his white shirt in his fist and yanked it up over his head. As Arthur tossed it to the floor, Merlin prayed that his heart couldn't be heard, otherwise Arthur would know exactly how little he had to do to get Merlin going.

Downstairs Arthur had told him he cared, too much. Followed with him grabbing Merlin by the hand and leading him upstairs, neither said a word as they approached Arthur's room. At first Merlin wondered what his intentions were but as he watched Arthur's chest rise and fall from every breath he took, there was no question what was going to happen. So why wasn't he scared?

Why did this feel right?

"This will change everything," Merlin suddenly found his voice as Arthur took a step forward. "There's no going back. You can't pretend this didn't happen. I won't-"

"Shut up, _Mer_lin." His feet carried him backwards as Arthur came forward and eventually his back hit a wall, letting him know there was noway out. Arthur came to a stop when there was but a step between them and his eyes dropped to Merlin's top, well Arthur's top if he was being specific. "Take it off," Arthur commented and Merlin clutched the material covering his chest. "Don't make me ask again."

Merlin slowly lifted his top over his head and held it in front of him, the fear that Arthur wouldn't like the look of him now dawning. He wasn't muscular, curvy or handsome. Not like some of the guys that Arthur hung around with. How many of them had he ordered to strip for them? Merlin was no doubt a disappointment. However when he saw Arthur's hands turn into fists at his side, like he was having to restrain himself, his insecurities washed away.

Arthur took the final step to cross the distance between them and placed his palm flat against the wall behind his head. Merlin stayed quiet as Arthur used his spare hand to pry the shirt from his grasp and throw it over his shoulder, leaving nothing between them but air. Merlin swallowed as the air between them thickened and Arthur leaned in farther, his breath now against Merlin's lips. "This isn't a good idea," Merlin whispered.

He shuddered as he felt a hand brush up his arm and run over his shoulder, "Stop me."

"Why are you doing this now?" Merlin couldn't help but ask.

"Because when I think about how I almost lost you, I can barely breathe. The thought of you with another person, especially Gwaine, makes me want to tell the world you're mine. I shouldn't do this. I know it. Yet I can't stop." His hand moved to cup the side of Merlin's face and Arthur smiled so softly, that Merlin's heart melted on the spot. "Tell me now if you don't want this and I'll find the strength to walk away."

"You won't believe how much I want this," Merlin managed to get out before throwing his arms around Arthur's neck. Pressing his lips forcefully against Arthur's, he let out a small moan as his back was pressed against the wall and their bare skin touched. Going downstairs had been a mistake when seeking warmth, all he had to do was be in Arthur's arms and he'd never be cold again.

When Merlin found it hard to breathe, Arthur broke away from their kiss and moved his lips to press against Merlin's jaw. Making his way to his sensitive neck and when his lips first came into contact with Merlin's throbbing pulse under his skin, his head fell back to lean against the wall. Arthur traveled down his neck and towards his chest, making Merlin's lips part in a gasp. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and if anyone was looking, a flash of gold could have been seen going through Merlin's pupils.

On queue, there was a loud bang outside and Arthur straightened up, his body protectively covering Merlin's as he looked towards the window. As he slowly made his way to check out what the sound was, Merlin attempted to catch his breath and he turned his head to see Arthur part the curtains. "What is it?" Merlin asked.

"There's a large gap going down the side of the mountain. It's like it just … split in two." Merlin walked over to join Arthur at the window and saw he was telling the truth, the mountain had a crack going down it. Inwardly he knew it was his fault, that he'd lost control of his magic when Arthur had been … doing what he had. His heart sunk at the thought of what could happen if Arthur had carried on and he lifted his hand, directing it towards the mountain. "What are you doing?" Arthur asked angrily as he grasped Arthur's wrist.

"Fixing it," he replied.

"You're too weak. You've barely slept since you got back and I won't have you using magic that will wear you out."

"Yet you didn't have a problem with me being worn out by you," Merlin teased and looked back towards the task at hand. It didn't matter if Arthur was holding his wrist or not, he could still use magic. _"B__urgbót," _the word was whispered and the ground rumbled as the mountain moved. Closing the gap that Merlin had created. As the spell ended, Merlin's body swayed and if it wasn't for Arthur putting an arm around his waist, he probably would have lost his balance.

"Idiot, I told you it would do this." Helping Merlin across the room, he easily slipped under the duvet and he grabbed Arthur by the hand before he could move. "What's the matter?"

"Just because we couldn't finish what we started, doesn't mean we can't end up in bed together." Arthur didn't have to be told twice. Merlin moved over to make room for Arthur and he laughed at the fact that Arthur took up so much room, he kept forgetting how big Arthur was in comparison to him. "I can see why you have such a large bed back home," Merlin whispered, his hand unconsciously running across Arthur's chest as they faced each other.

"Just big enough for the two of us," Arthur replied and wrapped an arm around his waist. Merlin sighed inwardly as Arthur slipped a leg between his own and the warmth surrounded him, he couldn't remember the last time he was this warm. When he'd been up in that mountain, searching for any sign of life, he'd thought he'd never be warm again. "Go to sleep Merlin. You look exhausted."

"You know how to flatter a guy, don't you?" Merlin smiled as he closed his eyes and let sleep take him over. Hoping that when he woke up, this wouldn't all be a dream

**

* * *

Bad news; laptop has yet to be fixed. Could be a few more days yet. So I won't be able to update this story every day and the other two stories will have to wait. My sister is getting annoyed that I'm taking her laptop so much (yet it's her fault mine is broken.) **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the latest instalment! If you're not a slash fan, you probably HATED this chapter. No worries, I did warn people that this would happen. **

**Thank you for ALL the reviews, most I've received yet and I didn't really enjoy that chapter. Not much happened. So the support was great! **

**Please keep reviewing and I'll keep bugging my sister for the laptop.**


	19. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

* * *

**08:19 | Friday | Hotel**

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Merlin awoke to the sound of someone speaking and his eyes opened to find Lancelot grinning down at him. Frowning a little in confusion, he attempted to sit up when he realised there was an arm around his waist, holding him in place. A moment later, it all came flooding back to him.

How he'd somehow managed to make his way back to the hotel to find Arthur searching for something, later that night he'd sought out warmth only to end up pressed up against the wall by none other then Arthur himself. However with his lack of control over his magic, he ended up pausing whatever was going to happen with Arthur and they'd ended up in bed together. No wonder Lancelot looked so amused right now.

"Don't you knock?" Arthur moaned as he buried his head into Merlin's back to block off the sunlight streaming in through the window and Merlin couldn't help but blush. He had half expected to wake up and find Arthur gone, or at least have him running off and telling him it was all a mistake. Not cuddling up to him when he knew someone else was in the room.

"I have to knock to go into my own room now?" He laughed under his breath and walked over to the wardrobe, opening it up to pull out the remainder of his clothes. "You two better get up, the bus leaves in 40 minutes and everyone is dying to talk to Merlin. Especially Morgana, she hasn't stopped smiling."

Merlin's body tensed at the sound of her name and he sat up, the arm around his waist now releasing him as he too sat up. What was he going to do about Morgana? If he was right and she was behind what was going on, or she was somehow being manipulated by those shadows, what was he going to tell Arthur? Morgana was his Sister at the end of the day and if he had to choose, Merlin feared he'd choose her.

Soft lips gently pressed against his shoulder in light kisses a moment later and two strong arms came around his waist, "What's wrong?"

A smile came to his lips, one he had often used on his Mother in the past and he squeezed one of the arms around him. "Nothing, everything is perfect. I'm going to take a shower to freshen up." Slipping from the bed, Merlin ignored the looks he got from the two guys in the room and shut the bathroom door behind him. Leaning his back against it, he tried to focus on the good things that had happened during this trip. He wouldn't let Morgana ruin it for him.

Closing his eyes, he let the memory of last night fill his mind. The way Arthur had looked at him. Touched him. Ordered him to take off his top and for once, Merlin hadn't been bothered about being bossed around. Smiling at the thought, he stripped off his clothes and got under the shower when the water was warm enough. Looking down at himself he realised how dirty he was and wondered why Arthur had even wanted to touch him.

As he reached up to run his fingers through his hair, they met another pair of hands which gently began to massage his scalp, the warm body they belonged too now stepping up behind him. A small flutter occurred in stomach and he had to stop himself moaning when Arthur bent his head to nibble on his ear. "Tell me, did you really think that smile would work on me?" Arthur whispered quietly in his ear and Merlin was turned on the spot without hesitation.

He was then slammed up against the tiled wall and if it wasn't for the look of anger crossing Arthur's face, Merlin would have noticed that only he wasn't dressed. Arthur on the other hand still had his trousers on from last night. "I don't know what you're talking about," Merlin lied and tried to side step Arthur. Except his arm shot out and blocked his path, followed with his other arm going the other side of him. Merlin was now caged in.

"I know when you're lying or not Merlin, you can't keep secrets from me. Tell me what upset you," Arthur demanded to know and Merlin began to feel his own anger rising inside him. "Was it Lancelot? Or your friends? Don't you want to see them?"

"None of your business," Merlin replied with a firm tone.

"I think you'll find it is my business. Don't make me-"

"What? Force it from me?"

"If that's what it takes, yes."

"You're forgetting one thing," Merlin said as he moved away from the wall and pressed himself up against Arthur, his lips now brushing against Arthur's. "I'm not like everyone else. You can't make me do anything I don't want too." Arthur's body was suddenly thrown across the large shower and was now pinned against the wall, his eyes wide with shock. "You want answers, you ask nicely. I'm not one of your friends who worships the ground you walk on. If I-"

"Arthur, you in there?"

The force holding Arthur against the wall vanished in an instant as the sound of Morgana's voice came through the door and Merlin unconsciously took a step away from the door, pressing his back to the tiled wall, his gaze never leaving the wooden door. "Yeah, hold on a minute." Arthur told her and crossed the distance between them, his hands taking him by the shoulders. "What did she do?"

"Excuse me?"

"Look at you, you look terrified and that's just from the sound of her voice. What could she possible have done to make _you_ scared? That's not an easy task," Arthur commented.

"You'd be surprised," Merlin muttered and put a hand on Arthur's chest to feel his heart beating beneath his palm. "Go see what she wants, I want to be alone anyway."

"Merlin-"

"Please," he pleaded quietly and looked up at him softly. "I'll only be a few minutes."

"Fine, but we're still going to talk about this. Don't think you're off the hook." Arthur lightly pecked his lips before leaving the bathroom and a silent Merlin behind.

* * *

**23:03 | Friday | Service Station**

* * *

Merlin walked off the bus with his phone held tightly in his hand. There was a call he needed to make and this was his opportune moment, most people had gone to sleep in boredom and this was one of their longer stops. Which meant he had plenty of time to say what needed to be said.

Dialing Gwaine's number, the other end was picked up almost instantly, "Merlin!"

"Yeah, it's me."

He heard the sigh of relief through the phone, "Thank god. I've been so worried. When your Mum told me that you were missing and might be dead, I thought … well it doesn't matter. How are you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, just a few bumps and bruises. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Nonsense, call whenever you want. Was there something you wanted?"

"I …" Merlin glanced towards the bus and saw Arthur staring at him through the window. Anger written across his face. He knew who Merlin was talking too and didn't seem to like the thought of him talking to Gwaine. "I just … I wanted to tell you that you are one of my closest friends but-"

"That's all I am," Gwaine finished for him and silence fell between them.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said quietly and turned so Arthur couldn't tell what he was saying. "I wish I felt that way about you Gwaine. It would make everything so much easier, believe me, but I can't make myself feel something it doesn't. Can you understand that?"

"Yes … I can. It's because of Arthur isn't it?"

"How-"

"You'd be surprised how often he looks at you like you're everything to him. I might not know or like the guy, but no one could fake that look. Personally I don't see what you see in him," he muttered the last part and Merlin heard him shut a door on the other end. "Are you with him now?'

"Well, no, he's on the bus-"

"You know what I mean Merlin," Gwaine stopped him from carrying on.

"I'm not sure," he truthfully replied and leant back against the wall of the service station. "I really don't know."

* * *

**Time Unknown | Saturday | Bus**

* * *

It was strange, he knew he was dreaming and yet everything looked real. Every detail was correct, the people around him were the people on the bus he'd fallen asleep on and he was feeling just as confused as he had been whilst awake. "Funny how you can twist dreams to make it look like they belong to someone else," a voice spoke through the darkness and Merlin turned on the spot to see a figure standing in the distance. Right in the middle of the field outside his college. "You believe this is your dream and yet I can make it into anything I want it to be."

The world blurred for a moment and suddenly became his bedroom, except this bedroom belonged to the little boy that had been left behind. "Who are you?" Merlin whispered.

"I am someone who cannot be seen or defeated. You think those shadows are bad, they are _nothing_ compared to me. They are the calm before the storm." He was suddenly stood in front of the window and watching as a smaller version of himself played outside. The little boy was making tiny objects float in the air without any effort or sound, there was even a smile on his face. "Did you have no friends Merlin?"

"Why should I answer your questions?"

"Why do you protect someone who doesn't even know you?"

"Arthur knows me," Merlin muttered and his palm pressed against the window as the rain began to fall. "He knows me better then anybody else."

"So he knows the darkness in your heart, that the magic you possess can't be controlled and that you might turn on him one day." A hand slid over his chest and rest over his heart, "That you don't believe in love. He fears the shadows that are out to get him and yet he has no idea that you are his biggest threat."

Merlin spun on the spot to face the intruder but the dream went back to the scene at the college. He now stood across the road from the bus, there were no one there anymore, just him and the stranger stood in the distance. "I am no threat to him."

"Until he betrays you," they whispered in the wind.

"He won't. You say he doesn't know me? Well I know him. I _know_ he won't betray me."

"Everyone betrays you at some point," they replied and suddenly he heard movement behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Morgana was now stood by the bus, staring at him with her big green eyes. "She betrayed me. Now she'll pay the price. Just like Arthur will pay the price when he betrays you."

The figure was gone, he didn't have to look to know that, Merlin just kept his eyes on Morgana who just stood there. What kind of dream was this? Everything in the dream was what he'd seen in his life and yet whoever it was in the shadows, was bending it to their liking. "Why did you turn against Arthur? He has never done anything to you."

"I couldn't do it," Morgana replied and a tear fell from her eye. "He looked so lost and now I will pay. I tried, so hard, even after I had failed I tried to mend what I'd destroyed. Will he ever forgive me for my crimes?"

"You're-"

"Protect him. I fear I don't have much longer."

As she fell silent, he realised he could hear a ticking sound, something you often heard whilst watching films when a bomb was about to go off. Except he never found out where the ticking sound had come from. Instead he woke up.

* * *

**06:00 | Saturday | College**

* * *

As the college entered his view through the bus window, Merlin let out a small sigh as he knew everything would go back to normal. The shadows would be back in their lives, Arthur would become distant at college to keep up his image and Merlin would go back to working three jobs to support his Mother if things went wrong with Uther. Even though the end of the holiday had been a little disastrous, on the whole Merlin had had a good time and he hoped one day he could go again. Even if it was by himself.

The dream still haunted him. The way that figure had acted like they were in control of his dream even though it was in his mind, how Morgana had looked so sad and acted like she was a dead girl walking. What could she have done that would mean her death would come? Who had she betrayed?

"Merlin, I need to talk to you." Arthur said as they all got to their feet when the bus stopped and Merlin glanced at him as he pulled down his bag from the overhead compartments. "Please, just-"

"We can talk when we get home," Merlin replied quietly so no one would overhear and that seemed to satisfy Arthur since he turned away to talk to his friends.

"Everything okay?" Will asked as they began filing off the bus. Merlin nodded and followed after him. As he stepped off the bus, he saw his Mother waving frantically and a smile came to his lips. Dropping his bag, he ran towards her and threw his arms around her neck.

"What am I going to do with you? You need to stop scaring me like this," his Mother told him and clung to him tightly. All he could do was nod in agreement. It wasn't fair on her that things kept happening to him and he couldn't explain to her that it was because he was special. "Did you have some fun at least?"

"Yes, I did. Apparently I'm a natural at skiing," he replied and turned to look at Uther who gently pulled Hunith away from Merlin so she was closer to him, "Arthur and Morgana are-"

"Here," Morgana's voice interrupted as she approached him from behind. Arthur right behind her. "Hey Dad, miss me?"

"Of course, did you have a good trip?"

"Oh it was wonderful!" She dumped her bags by her Father's feet and then glanced towards Merlin, "Where's your bag?"

Looking down at his empty hand, he then turned on the spot to see it by the bus, where he must have dropped it when running to see his Mum. "I left it by the bus, I'll go and get it." Just as he went to go get it, Morgana brushed past him and smiled at him over her shoulder.

"I'll get it, you've had a long week, least I could do." Merlin frowned a little as he watched her walk away and the ticking sound entered his mind, however he knew he was just over thinking everything. There was no bomb. Everything was fine. He was no doubt just tired and needed to get some well needed rest.

"Merlin, you okay?" Arthur asked and he nodded. Never looking away from Morgana. She was fine, in fact she was talking to Gwen and Will like she had no care in the world, there wasn't a sign of anger in her expression and the aura that had been around her since he'd first met her was now gone. Morgana looked like another random person in the crowd. "Dad, who's that out on the field?"

"No idea. They weren't here when you arrived," Uther replied and Merlin felt his body tense as magic blew through the air.

_She betrayed me. Now she'll pay the price_

The ticking stopped inside his mind and the bus exploded before his very eyes.

* * *

**Guess who got her laptop back today? ME! Therefore updates will be up tomorrow for my other two stories**

**I seriously can't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter, I couldn't stop smiling every time I got a new email. Thank you! So much! **

**Hopefully I haven't disappointed you in drama, a big cliffhanger at the end. Who got hurt? Will someone die? Who is the mysterious figure? So many questions, plenty of chapters to come.**

**Please review! Please Please Please :)**


	20. Hurting Those Around You

**Hurting Those Around You**

* * *

**06:18 | Friday | College**

* * *

Merlin pushed himself up from the grass as the sound of sirens rang through his ears. The last thing he could remember was Arthur mentioning a figure out on the field, then suddenly he was being thrown through the air, landing on some grass 10 feet away. As his vision began to clear, he saw the mayhem that was unfolding around him.

People were screaming, some were running around and the rest lay on the ground unconscious. His eyes went straight to the bus that was on fire, the light blinding and hot. Merlin found himself looking away and that's when his eyes landed on Arthur lying near him. His body moved without being told, he crawled across the grass and pushed Arthur onto his back. "Ar...thur," Merlin coughed and put his hand on Arthur's chest. His heart was still beating strong, the impact must have just knocked him out.

"Excuse me," a man said behind him and suddenly two paramedics were lifting Arthur onto a stretcher. He was taken away without questions and Merlin watched him be taken to a nearby ambulance. That was when he saw how many people were actually hurt. Many of the students that had been on the bus had been far enough away that they'd simply been blown away from the explosion, however some hadn't been so lucky.

The image of Morgana talking to Gwen and Will filled his mind. They'd been right next to the bus.

His heart began to beat loudly in his chest as he somehow managed to get to his feet and he ran towards the fire, not caring if he got himself hurt. He could already see his friends. Will was lying with his face turned away, his entire body looked like it was covered in burns, even his clothes were letting off smoke. Gwen was near him, however it looked like Will took most of the impact since he'd been the one next to the bus, only half her body was burnt.

Then his eyes landed on Morgana. She was barely recognisable. If it wasn't for the necklace she always wore around her neck, he wouldn't have known it was her. The black locks that always blew in the wind were now short and uneven, the skin that had once been pale was now a dark red and her clothes had pretty much ruined. He went to her first, except paramedics were already there, taking all his friends away.

"Wait, I can …" but he couldn't. Merlin had no idea how he could help his friends. The magic he knew was for smaller jobs, things you did around the house, not healing people of major burns. It wasn't until someone lifted him from the ground that he realised he'd fallen to his knees, the entire situation making it impossible to stay standing. "Let me go," he said and shoved the person off.

"Merlin, it's me." Lancelot said as he held onto Merlin's arm tightly, "You should get checked out. There's a nasty scar on your head-"

"I don't care. I need … I need …" What did he need? He needed a spell to fix all this. Merlin needed magic he had no knowledge of. For some reason, his brain chose that moment to recall a book he'd seen in the book shop Gwaine worked in. A book that had caught his interest. It had looked old and well read, something you wouldn't find in a store but in a dusty old library. What if that had the answers?

He wouldn't wait to find out.

* * *

**06:42 | Friday | Book Shop**

* * *

The book shop finally came into view and Merlin ran straight for the door, his magic flinging it open without effort. Dashing through the isles, he made his way to the back and searched the shelves. After a few minutes of searching, the book was found and Merlin opened it up on the table nearby. His eyes scanning the text. He had been right, the book had the answers. There were spells in here that he'd never attempt, such spells should remain unread, however he couldn't think about that now.

He just needed to find the right spell.

"Merlin?" Gwaine's voice went through the shop and suddenly he was stood beside him. "Lancelot told me where you were when I reached the college, what are you doing here? You should be at the hospital."

"Be quiet, I need to concentrate." Merlin carried on flipping through the pages until a hand slammed down to stop him.

"This is no time to be reading! You can't-" he fell silent as the shelves in the shop began to shake and only when he removed his hand did they stop. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm going to fix it. Everything is going to be okay. Nobody is going to be hurt." His lips curved into a smile as he read the word healing and he looked at the spell, it didn't seem to complicated. The only warning it gave was that it would take a huge amount of strength to perform once, let alone twice. Too bad, he'd find a way to heal everyone if need be. "We need to get to the hospital."

"That's what I-" Gwaine chased after him as Merlin ran from the shop with the book under his arm and soon both of them were running down the streets towards the hospital.

_Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to fix this._

* * *

**06:57 | Friday | Hospital**

* * *

It was chaos when he arrived at the hospital. Every bed was taken by someone he knew and all of them were covered in burns, however the ones around him were just minor. Things that the doctors could handle. The more critical patients would be in the rooms deeper into the hospital. "Merlin, we need to get you checked in."

Merlin ignored Gwaine's words and he ran up to the desk where the nurses were running around, "Where is Morgana Pendragon?" Merlin asked and one of them waved their hand towards the room across the hall. He was in the room a few seconds later and found Morgana surrounded by doctors, all of them trying to save her life. They knew they were fighting a losing battle. The wounds were too great and with so many other patients, they didn't waste any time in giving up when her heart stopped beating.

They attempted to save her but after a few tries, one of them called time of death and they ran from the room, heading for the next victim. "I'm sorry-" Gwaine went to say he was sorry for Merlin's loss, but he was moving to her side, his hand grabbing her raw burnt hand. "What are you doing? She's gone Merlin, you can't help her now."

"I can save her, she just needs some help." Opening out the book on the edge of the bed, Merlin went to the right page and read the words. _"Forbærning ðæt dolgwund sylfum æfwerdla." _He ignored the look he got from Gwaine and he waited for the spell to work. Nothing. Anger flooded him and he clutched her hand tighter, _"Forbærning ðæt dolgwund sylfum æfwerdla." _She remained dead to the world and tears began to run down his face. If she died, Arthur wouldn't be the same ever again. He didn't know that she may be the cause of some of the pain in his past, to him she was still his sister and it would kill him if she died.

"_Forbærning ðæt dolgwund sylfum æfwerdla!" _Merlin yelled when he noticed Gwaine heading his way to stop him and suddenly warmth flooded through him. A small gasp left his lips as his eyes turned golden and the magic left him, soaring right into Morgana and giving her the life she needed.

The burns covering her body began to slowly fade, they weren't completely healed but they would over time. Her face became recognisable and the heart that had been dead, began to beat once more. When the magic finished its work, Merlin took a step away from the bed with wide eyes, shock written across his face. He'd done it. Merlin had saved her. "How did you do that?" Gwaine quietly asked from his side and Merlin leant back against the wall. His body beginning to feel the effects of the spell.

However he couldn't rest. There were other people injured.

Leaving the room as quickly as his body let him, he went to the next room and saw a girl he recognised from the trip. Although she wasn't as injured as Morgana had been, she was still in pretty bad shape. The doctors had left her since she was stabalised and it looked like she would make it, only with burns covering her face. Going forward, the spell left his lips with ease now. _"Forbærning ðæt dolgwund sylfum æfwerdla."_

Merlin kept this up as he went into every room, Gwaine following silently in awe and when they reached the final room where Will lay unconscious, Merlin was barely standing upright. Taking Will's hand, he took a moment to gather himself and closed his eyes. "Maybe you should stop. He's going to be okay, you don't need to heal him." Gwaine said softy and Merlin ignored him. Instead he said the magic words that would fix everything.

It was only when he opened his eyes that he realised he must have passed out because he was suddenly lying on the floor with Gwaine looking down at him. "Is he better?" Merlin asked and Gwaine nodded, helping him slowly to his feet so he could take a look for himself. Merlin sighed in relief and leant back against Gwaine for support, a small smile on his face. "I did it. No one was hurt."

* * *

**07:34 | Friday | Hospital**

* * *

He was in Morgana's room when Arthur slammed the door open, his eyes frantic as he sought out Morgana and then he was at her side. Merlin pushed himself up from his seat and waited to be noticed, except Arthur made no acknowledgement, he simply brushed what was left of Morgana's hair away from her face. "She's going to be okay," Merlin spoke up and felt the air thicken around him. "Her burns weren't as serious as they suspected, I-"

"Why didn't you protect her?" Arthur replied coldly.

"What-"

"Your job is to protect me right? So why the hell didn't you protect someone I loved?" Merlin frowned at the accusation and watched as Arthur turned to look at him, "You should have used your magic to protect her! She's family, your soon to be sister if our parents marry, does that mean nothing to you? Or do you only protect people when they treat you decently?"

"Arthur, wait-"

"Whatever she did to you, it wasn't bad enough that she deserved this. You could have saved her, don't tell me you couldn't, I know how much power you have. Look at her! She's unconscious, her skin is covered in burns and she'll never be the same again. Has she been punished now Merlin? Has she?"

"You're just upset right now Arthur, just take a minute and let me explain-"

"What could you possibly say that justifies you not protecting her? I don't see any scars on you, there are none on me, the most we got was a bump on the head. Yet everyone else is injured and in hospital beds. Seems a little suspicious doesn't it?"

"Arthur I saved-"

"Get out of my sight!" Arthur yelled and moved towards Merlin, making him take steps towards the door. "You don't need to protect me anymore. We're through. You hurt everyone around you and no one is safe, I won't let you hurt my family again." The door slammed in his face and Merlin felt his mouth fall open in shock. He had saved Morgana, she was alive because of him, not because of the idiotic doctors roaming the halls.

"Are you Merlin Emrys?" A doctor asked from his side and he turned his head to look at her, his head nodding in the process. "Would you please come with me?" Merlin glanced through the window as they passed Morgana's room to see Arthur sat by her side, his hand clutching hers tightly, a look of sadness across his face. He could understand that Arthur was upset, but to blame Merlin? That wasn't fair. It was something the old Arthur would do.

* * *

**07:45 | Friday | Hospital**

* * *

It seemed they had been walking forever when they reached a private room which was nowhere near the others. The area was a lot more quieter and there was an aura that told him this wasn't a good place to be. "What's going on?" Merlin asked and took a step away from her.

"Uther Pendragon tells me you are Hunith's Son, is this correct?" Merlin nodded and crossed his arms, suddenly feeling like he was trapped. "We're trying to get ahold of your Father, he's her next of kin-"

"Why would you need to contact him?" Merlin asked.

"Do you remember where your Mother was stood before the explosion?"

"In front of me, with Uther. They were facing the bus and they had the field behind them. What's going on? I don't understand-"

"Your Mother was thrown through the air when the explosion occurred, just like many did. However she was thrown against a tree and landed …" she drifted off when Merlin took a step away from her, his hand clutching his top like he often did when he was nervous. "I'm sorry but when she hit her head, there was a bleed in the brain. We tried our best in surgery but we couldn't save her. There was too much damage and-"

Her words faded and Merlin could feel his chest tightening. She couldn't be dead. His Mum hadn't been anywhere near the explosion, there were people like Morgana alive who had been right next to the bus and were breathing. Why couldn't his Mum be the same? "If you'd gotten to her sooner, could you have saved her?"

"Possibly, but it's hard to tell. I'm sorry, she's in here-" she indicated the door to her right "-take all the time you need."

Merlin's feet moved unconsciously and as the door shut behind him, his eyes landed on the sight of his Mum lying on the bed. The doctor had lied, she was just asleep, she looked so peaceful. Hurrying over, Merlin grabbed her hand and smiled down at her as tears flowed down his cheeks. "Mum, wake up," he pleaded and shook her hand. "Time to wake up Mum. It's time to go home. I promise not to do stupid things anymore, I won't scare you, so wake up."

As she remained unresponsive, Merlin's word became less understandable as he began to have trouble catching his breath and he fell to his knees. Clutching her hand tightly, he stared down at the floor and watched the tears create a puddle on the floor. She wasn't allowed to die. His Mum was everything to him, she was the only person he cared about and he needed to take care of her. _"Forbærning ðæt dolgwund sylfum æfwerdla," _he whispered the words and felt his magic attempt to heal her.

"_Forbærning ðæt dolgwund sylfum æfwerdla. Forbærning ðæt dolgwund sylfum æfwerdla. Forbærning ðæt dolgwund sylfum æfwerdla. Forbærning ðæt dolgwund sylfum æfwerdla."_ He chanted the words and closed his eyes, praying that his magic would work. If only he had gotten here sooner. Made sure she was okay before checking on everyone else. He could have healed her, stopped the bleed, fixed her.

"Mum, please don't leave me."

Eventually the begging stopped for her to return, his tears stopped flowing as his body went into shock and he somehow moved to the corner of the room. His knees hugged against his chest as he stared across at the bed where his Mother lay. This wasn't real. Nothing here was real.

_You hurt everyone around you and no one is safe._

Merlin barely noticed the sun coming in through the gaps in the blinds and when the doctor attempted to enter the room, the remaining magic he had left kept the door shut. They weren't allowed to take her from him. He'd stay here forever and be with her, that's what she'd want. For them never to part.

* * *

**10:18 | Friday | Hospital**

* * *

It didn't register that someone had managed to open the door and when a tall figure approached, Merlin never looked away from his Mum. He wouldn't leave her again. She'd never have to be alone. "Merlin," a low voice filled the silence and the man crouched down beside him. "Son, it's time to go." A firm hand grasped his shoulder and Merlin's head snapped in the man's direction to see it was his Father.

He was just a man with a title. Merlin had no Father, not really.

"They need to move her body, it's not good to stay in here, lets get you checked over and home." He went to help Merlin up but Merlin's eyes flashed gold, forcing the man away. However he didn't go far. Merlin was weak and could barely use his magic, that small spell had been the only resistance he had left. His Father didn't look shocked from magic being used against him, if anything he looked at Merlin with more pity in his eyes. "Come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Merlin whispered. "She needs me."

"Not anymore, she's at peace now." Merlin's eyes widened as people began to enter the room, they were soon setting up the bed to be moved and this was enough to get him to his feet. "Merlin-" his Father began to say and grabbed him around the waist as Merlin went to stop the nurses from taking his Mother.

"Get away from her!" Merlin yelled and his feet lifted from the ground as his Father pulled him away from the bed. "Let me go! They're not taking her! She's mine! LET ME GO!" The room began to shake and the nurses looked around nervously, not understanding that it was Merlin causing the disruption.

"I'm sorry, you leave me no choice." The arms tightened around him as he struggled and the scent of magic filled the air when his Father whispered one word, "_Mamera."_ Then everything went black.

* * *

**10:27 | Friday | Hospital**

* * *

Arthur walked from Morgana's room to get a glass of water when he saw the strange man walking down the hall with Merlin in his arms, who looked dead to the world. "Who are you?" Arthur couldn't help but ask and the man came to a stop before turning a corner. He was heading for the exit.

"Why do you wish to know?" He questioned.

"I know the guy you're carrying. What's wrong with him?" Merlin hadn't looked injured when Arthur had seen him, maybe he had been wrong. "Is he hurt?"

"Physically, no."

"What does that mean?" Gwaine appeared out of nowhere and stood at Arthur's side. Clearly ready to take Merlin by force if he felt the man's intentions weren't justified. "Where are you taking him?"

"Home."

"You still haven't answered me, what's wrong with him?" Arthur repeated.

"He exhausted himself healing the people in this hospital," he glanced towards Morgana's room and Arthur frowned, Merlin hadn't said anything about healing people. "Merlin was too late to help his Mother."

"Too late?" Somehow he already knew the answer.

"His Mother died during surgery," he began to walk away but Arthur was already moving towards him. Before any words could pass his lips, his body hit an invisible wall and he watched as Merlin was handed over to another man who looked so old that Arthur was shocked he could carry Merlin. Both himself and Gwaine took a step back as the man approached them, anger now written across his face. "You are not to come near him again, do you hear?"

"Wait a minute-"

"Don't you understand what I'm saying, boy? He saved all of you. Your sister, his friends, students that have bullied him in the past. If it wasn't for him, you'd be an only child. He was too late to save his Mother and even if he had reached her, he wouldn't have had enough magic left in him after healing everyone else. When he wakes, I will be there to look after him and you won't be allowed near him again."

"Who are you to say these things? I'm the closest thing he has to family!"

"I can't believe he lost _everything_ for someone like you," the man commented and began to leave. Not before he stopped at the door and looked back over his shoulder at Arthur, "You called him a monster once. Go look in a mirror and you'll see who the real monster is."

* * *

**Didn't expect that did you? I hope you didn't anyway. So, Hunith's dead. Shock, Horror, Gasp.**

**We finally got to meet Merlin's Dad and we'll soon see how Merlin copes without his Mum in his life. **

**Thanks SO much for all the reviews for the latest chapters, I never expected so many by the time I reached chapter 20. Keep it up ;)**

**Let me know if you thought killing off Hunith was a good idea or not, I might have been a little dramatic … I tend to do that.**


	21. Consequences

**Consequences**

* * *

**11:45 | Saturday | Unknown**

* * *

Lifting his head from a soft pillow, Merlin's blue eyes looked around the room to find himself in what he'd call a prison. There was nothing in the room but a bed and on one wall there was a large mirror, it looked like one of those one way mirrors you saw in movies when they were interrogating someone. As he pushed himself up so that he was sitting, he tried to remember what had happened, it was all a bit of a blur.

He'd been in Morgana's room and then he'd argued with Arthur, resulting in being thrown from the room with a door slammed in his face. Then a doctor had come and … _oh god_. His heart twisted in his chest as the memory surfaced and he held back his tears, the image of his Mother dead on a table filling his mind. She had looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping. He had half convinced himself she was alive.

She was gone. He had to accept that.

"Oh good, you're awake." Balinor appeared out of nowhere and stood tall on the other side of the room, his hands clasped in front of him. "How are you feeling?" Merlin remained silent as he watched his 'Father' study him and he tried not to show the emotions he was feeling inside. This man didn't deserve to know how he felt. If he was interested, he should have stuck around for the last decade. "I've asked someone to bring you some food in a bit. After we've had a little talk."

"I have _nothing_ to say to you," Merlin replied bitterly.

"Then you need to listen. You have no idea how much you risked and now is my only chance to talk to you, soon your magic will return and you'll leave, I have no doubt about that." Balinor moved forward and he took a seat on the edge of Merlin's bed, "Why do you think your Mother died?"

"I didn't get to her in time."

"Merlin, she died because when you save a life, one must be taken to righten the balance in the world." He looked away from Balinor and stared at the wall next to the bed, not wanting to hear what was going to be said. "You saved Morgana Pendragon's life, if you had let her die when she was supposed too, your Mother's death could have been prevented." He gently turned Merlin's head so he was looking directly at him, "You used dark magic yesterday and this was the consequence."

"So her death was my fault."

"Not-"

"No, don't try and re-word what you said. I saved Morgana and therefore Mum died, end of. Everything is my fault, like usual. I can't do anything right." Merlin slipped off the bed and moved away from the man who had let him know his Mother's death with his fault. He'd just wanted to help, he hadn't wanted anyone to suffer. In the end, he was the one who had lost everything. "Get out."

"I know you're grieving right now and you probably don't want to see anyone, but I wanted to also talk to you about-"

"Why don't you do what you do best and leave?" Merlin asked and turned his back to Balinor. Who apparently didn't understand the English language. "If you don't leave, I'll make you leave."

"You can't do anything right now, not after what you did. You'll be without power for a few days and during this time, I'll be visiting often. You need to learn to control your magic better and I can help you, I've had many years to-" He was cut off when his body flew from the bed and landed over by the mirror, his back slamming against the wall from the force he'd been thrown.

Merlin slowly turned his head to look over at Balinor, "You have _no_ idea how much power I have. How I can control it. You want to help me? Take me home and _never _appear before me again."

Balinor vanished a second later and Merlin fell against the wall, his body shaking from the weariness he felt. He shouldn't have used his magic, it had been foolish and he knew he wasn't strong enough yet. Except the way Balinor had been talking like he knew everything, that Merlin should learn from him, it had angered him. How _dare_ he try and be a Father now. If he wanted that role, he should have stuck around.

* * *

"That shouldn't have been possible," Alice said as Balinor got to his feet by her side. "The magic he used, it was at a level that meant he'd be weak for days and that's if he cast it once. By what you've told me, he used it many times on the patients from that incident."

"So what are you trying to say?" Balinor asked as they watched Merlin stagger back towards the bed through the one way window.

"The man in that room is more powerful then anybody could ever imagine and would be a great asset to us," she crossed her arms and a soft look covered her face as Merlin curled into a ball on the bed. The duvet they'd provided now covering him as he tried to rid himself of the world around him. "However the boy in that room has just lost his Mother and talking to him won't do anything."

"You think time will fix this? He'll never get over losing his Mother, not when it is his fault."

"Your attitude won't help by any means," Alice stopped him from carrying on and turned to face him. "He needs his Dad to let him know everything will be okay. You've taken him from his home, his friends and he doesn't have anybody to talk too. Don't blame him for Hunith's death when you know she had every chance of dying anyway, his magic just tipped the scales in the wrong direction."

"He doesn't need me to be his Father, Merlin needs a teacher, someone to show him that he needs to control his magic."

"Yes, he needs to learn but not right now. You push him too hard and he might break." Balinor pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to think of what to do next in this situation, he'd never had to think of anybody other than himself before. "You need to start to think about what you're going to do about him Balinor. He has people wondering where he is back home, who will start asking the right questions to the wrong people, we can't afford slip ups like this. Get it sorted or the council will."

Alice left the room and Balinor's brown eyes looked through the window at a boy who was meant to be his Son, however he felt like he was looking at a stranger. The person before him wasn't eight anymore, he'd grown up and now their lives had been thrown together in unfortunate circumstances.

He knew he needed to get things organised, Alice was right when she said the council would get involved and he didn't want that to happen. Merlin had been through enough, to tell him he had been wiped from existence from everyone he knew, that would cause problems that he couldn't deal with right now. His first problem; the Pendragon family.

* * *

**19:34 | Saturday | Home**

* * *

Arthur slowly walked down the stairs as a loud knock came from the front door and when he opened it up, the last person he expected to see was the strange man from the hospital. The one who had taken Merlin away. Neither of them had been sited since. "Where's Merlin?" Arthur didn't hesitate to ask.

"I haven't come here to talk about him, I've come to talk to your family." He pushed past Arthur and went into the living room, gazing around with little interest. "Are your Father and Sister around?"

"They're both sleeping upstairs. Why do you need to see them? Who are you? What have-"

Balinor silenced him by his hand coming up as his eyes locked onto the window, they thinned as if looking at something specific and then his concentration was gone. "I have just finished visiting every person that was involved in the incident that occurred yesterday morning. They're memories have been altered and to them, the explosion wasn't as large. Many of them believe their injuries were minor and none of them were severely hurt, the doctors charts have been changed as well, all records or reports on the incident wiped."

"What-"

"Your family is my last stop. Now I understand you know all about Merlin, however your family does not. Uther's mind will be altered but not by much, otherwise Hunith's death won't be able to be explained, unless you wish for me to wipe his memory entirely of her."

"You can do that?"

"If need be, yes. However such a spell would take its toll on me and I'm needed back home at my full strength, now more than ever." He stood by the window and his presence seemed to fill the room as he stared at Arthur like a Father would look at a child he was scolding. "Your Sister however will remember everything. It is her fault my Son suffers and she doesn't deserve not to feel any guilt. She lives because Hunith died. Never forget that."

So this was Merlin's Father. Funny, Arthur had expected someone tall and thin. Not a man who stood in someone's home and looked like he owned the place. He was the complete opposite of Merlin. "Why is it-"

"I'll leave her to explain why it is her fault. Now all that remains is you-" why did Arthur suddenly feel like he was put under a spot light "-and how you treated my Son."

"Look, I was angry and scared. I thought I was going to lose my Sister and I jumped to conclusions, of course Merlin wouldn't not protect Morgana, it was luck that I came away from that without a scratch on me. Let me talk to him, see him, explain that I was wrong."

"No, he isn't in a fit state to see anyone right now. Especially you."

"What-"

Merlin's Dad silenced him by raising his hand once more, "You need to learn when to be quiet. Merlin's trust in you has no doubt gone, I have no respect for you and you have done nothing to convince me that you're worth protecting. It is said that there is a light inside you that could make the world a better place but all I see is a prat of a boy who when things get tough, you blame anyone but yourself. You attack those who are weak and use others for your own gain. Merlin won't be another person you use."

"I never used him. I never asked for him to protect me. Those shadow things-"

"Enough. I tire of your words. Just know that if you breathe a word to anyone about what Merlin can do, I will personally hunt you down and show you how kind Merlin has been until now. He may forgive you for treating him like dirt, I shall not."

"Wait a minute, you can't act protective over him when you've been gone most of his life. He needs to be around friends and family right now, not near a Father who doesn't even care about him."

"Merlin is with his family and he'll get to see his friends when things calm down. You are no longer part of his life. Tomorrow I will be sending someone over to pick up his things and you can move back to your mansion with your family, this house isn't yours to stay in. Hunith's funeral will be arranged and you will be allowed to attend, after all your Father loved Merlin's Mother. Details will be posted to your old address and after that, this mess will be over."

"Over?"

"Complete. Finished. Ended. Pick a word, they all mean the same thing. After the funeral, Merlin Emrys won't be in your life anymore and you certainly won't be a part of his. I suggest you treasure whatever moments you had with him because there certainly won't be anymore, not if I have anything to do with it."

Arthur was suddenly stood alone in the empty living room and his legs gave out beneath him, causing him to sit on the sofa behind him. How could this be it? After everything that had happened, all they had been through together, was he seriously not going to see Merlin again? It was one thing having Merlin missing but to have the knowledge there was no way he was coming back, that wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

He needed a chance to explain himself and by the looks of it, the funeral was the only chance he'd get.

* * *

**09:19 | Sunday | Unknown**

* * *

There were boxes appearing in his room one by one, he didn't need magic to know what was inside. His Father was letting him know that he wasn't going anywhere for a while now and he might as well make this room home by putting his belongings out. If he thought Merlin would go along with this, he had another thing coming. His things belonged in his home where his Mother lived.

_Had_ lived.

Walking slowly over to one of the smaller boxes, Merlin pealed back the lid to see some of his photos inside, many of which contained images of Gwen and Will pulling stupid faces. As he sat back against the wall and looked at each photo in turn, he couldn't help but smile a little at the memories each photo held. He had complained so much about his life that he had never appreciated the smaller things he had had. Like his friends. Two wonderful people who had made his days tolerable at school.

It was unlikely he'd see them again. Not if his Father kept him locked up in here.

He jumped as a larger box arrived and the photos fell from his hands, landing on the floor spread out like a fan. That was when he noticed a newer picture that he couldn't remember taking. It soon became obvious why. Merlin was in the picture and looked clueless to the fact his picture was being taken. He was sat downstairs watching TV and Arthur was at his side, Arthur's arm draped around the back of the sofa and his fingers lightly playing with the ends of Merlin's hair. It was strange, he couldn't remember ever feeling Arthur do that.

Turning over the photo, his heart sunk as he read the words written on the back and he suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

_The moment when they became more then friends._

His Mother had known all along that they would never see each other as Brothers. She had spotted the small details that nobody else had, not even Merlin, and in the end let Merlin keep his secret about his feelings for Arthur. She had never been one to bother him about such things and he almost wished she had, just so he had some memories about them talking about something more then what they'd done that day.

"This is everything," a soft voice broke the silence and he looked up to see a girl around his age smiling at him. "Balinor said to leave it here for you to unpack but if you need help, I'm here to be of service. My name is Freya-"

"Can you just leave me alone, please."

"Now it's not nice to be rude. I'm just trying-"

Merlin didn't hesitate in using his magic this time. One of the boxes near him lifted up into the air and shot over her shoulder, he'd had no intention of harming her, just letting her know that he wasn't just going to sit there and listen to her ramble away. He wanted to be left alone. Didn't anyone understand that? "I said, get out."

"Balinor told me you were kind, that your smile could brighten the whole room and how you never liked to make people sad. The person I see before me isn't him."

"How about you try losing your Mother and lets see if you can keep a smile on your face," Merlin spat.

"I did lose my Mum and you know what, I didn't sulk in my room. I carried on with my life because that's what she would have wanted. If your Mum saw you now, what would she say?" Freya vanished into thin air and Merlin's fist tightened on the material of his top. Not wanting to think of the answer to that question. It would only cause him more pain.

* * *

**10:25 | Sunday | Unknown**

* * *

"What's he doing?" Balinor asked as he stepped up to the window to see his Son rummaging through the boxes he'd had sent to him.

"We guess that he's looking for something. One moment he was sat there silently, the next he was going through the nearest box, which he quickly abandoned when he saw it didn't have something specific inside." Alice commented as she watched from her seat. "You should go talk to him, see if you could help."

"I doubt I could help him. He'll find what he's looking for and …" Balinor went quiet as Merlin stopped searching the boxes and pulled out a wooden dragon that had been amongst his things. "I can't believe she gave it to him."

"What?" Alice asked.

"The dragon, I made it for him for his ninth birthday and sent it to him in hopes of letting him know I was still around. I was positive Hunith would keep it from him." Balinor's body tensed as Alice appeared inside the room and asked Merlin a question, to which he replied quietly as he glanced towards the window. When she returned, Balinor looked at her expectantly, "Well?"

"He says that he found the dragon at the back of his Mother's wardrobe when he was little and whenever he was sad, it made him feel better. Gave him the idea that there were things out there that could make the world a better place." She smiled at Balinor as he looked back towards Merlin, "He said it was one of his most treasured possessions."

Balinor didn't care that Merlin had spoken to Alice without argument or resistance, all he could think about was the fact that unconsciously, Merlin had sought out something his Father had made in hopes of finding comfort. There could be hope for them yet.

* * *

**Not my best chapter I feel, not 100% happy with it … which sucks considering what it had to follow. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I'm glad so many people liked the drama and sudden turn of events :) I know Merlin has suffered but things can only get better from here, right?**

**Please Review if you feel like it, there's probably not much to say about this chapter so don't feel pressured, I'll make it up to you in the next one. That's when things pick up again.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	22. This Isn't Goodbye

**This Isn't Goodbye**

* * *

**10:23 | Tuesday | Unknown**

* * *

The person staring back at him wasn't someone he wanted to be. Cold. Bitter. Angry.

That's all he'd been feeling for the past few days. He couldn't even remember what it felt like to be happy, to smile, to wake up and not dread the day ahead. Balinor came to visit from time to time, telling him that he couldn't just shut down and ignore the world, Merlin simply ignored him. He wasn't ready to accept the fact that his Father was just trying to help him, the idea just didn't seem possible.

Freya had also visited him a few times, rambling on about nonsense and telling him that when he was ready, there were so many things she wanted to show him. Apparently there was more then just his room in the place they were keeping him. She told him about how magic was used daily here, how they helped each other with spells and how they even used their magic to play games. He had never imagined using his magic for games, it had always been something he used only when necessary, not for fun.

"You look very handsome," Balinor's voice broke his thoughts and Merlin turned on the spot to face him. His Father walked up to him and flattened his collar, a look in his eye that Merlin couldn't decipher. "I realise today is going to be tough on you, that you don't need another person to say this but I am sorry that you lost your Mother." Merlin's gaze dropped, he would be the first of many to say those words to him. "Just know that if it all gets too much, if you feel you can't handle facing any more people, you come to me."

"And you'll what, take me back to my cell?"

"No, I'll be there for you. Until now I've just been a stranger to you, someone who you haven't known most of your life, however today that will be different." Balinor tilted Merlin's chin up and softly smiled at him, "Today I'm your Father. Someone who you can turn to for comfort and protection. I know I'm not much of a Father figure, but I want to be there for you today."

"Thank you," Merlin muttered and he felt his chest loosen a little. "The fact you want to be there for me is enough but I'll be fine, I can take care of myself." Brushing past Balinor, he went over to his bedside table and looked at a picture of his Mother he'd found amongst his belongings. "What time do we leave?"

"Any minute now."

Someone must have been watching them because suddenly another person appeared in the room, Merlin didn't recognise them which wasn't surprising. "Hello Merlin, my name is Gaius. I was a friend of your Mother's." The man was fairly old, his white wavy hair hung around his shoulders and instead of wearing a suit, he wore a long brown robe. He should find it odd but the look suited him. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," Merlin gave a small smile in return and looked towards his Father in question of what was going to happen next.

"We're going to appear behind the church so nobody sees us and then enter through the main doors," Balinor explained. "Do you think you have enough magic to get yourself there or will you require some help?" He wasn't accusing Merlin of being weak but somehow knew just how tired using magic was making Merlin. Eventually he'd learnt not to use magic over the past few days but a spell like this could wear him out.

"I can do it," he said with determination.

* * *

**10:32 | Tuesday | Church**

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes to find himself behind a large church and was quickly surrounded by other sorcerer's who'd also transported here. Recognising none of them, he took a few steps back and thought about running. At least until his back collided with someone's chest and two firm hands landed on his shoulders, when he turned his head to see who it was, he was grateful to see Balinor looking down at him. "Ready?"

He couldn't find the words to reply so instead nodded and Balinor squeezed his shoulders comfortingly before nodding at the others who began heading towards the front of the church. They remained where they were until it was only himself, Gaius, Balinor and Freya left. "What are you doing here?" Merlin asked Freya as she came to his side.

"Thought you could use the company," she replied and they were soon following the older men. As they approached the main doors, Merlin heard people talking inside and found his feet couldn't take another step.

"Merlin-" Balinor started.

"Go, I'll stay with him." Freya told him and Balinor nodded, leaving the two of them outside. Merlin was quick to press his back to the wall of the church and he tried to catch his breath, thinking about all the people inside that he'd have to face. Will, Gwen, Uther, Morgana, Gwaine and … Arthur. All of them hadn't seen him since the incident and no doubt had lots of questions, something he couldn't handle right now.

"You don't have to do this Merlin. We can wait for everyone to leave and then you can pay your respects, no one is forcing you to be here. Just take a deep breath-" he began to mirror her slow breathing "-and remember that anything you don't want to do, you don't have too."

"I can't face him," he admitted.

"Who is he?"

"I meant them," Merlin corrected himself.

"No, you didn't. Who's the guy you can't face?"

He shrugged and his eyes looked over her shoulder to see a familiar figure standing on the path up the church, someone who he knew he owed a lot of answers too. "Can I meet you inside? There's someone I have to talk too." Freya glanced over at who he was talking about and then nodded, silently leaving him to enter the church.

Merlin took a few steps forward to cross the distance between them and looked up, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Gwaine replied and put his hands in his pockets. They stood in silence for a few moments and then Merlin did something unexpected. He wrapped his arms around Gwaine's waist and brought him into a hug, his arms clutching onto him tightly. Two strong arms quickly came around him and Merlin buried his head in Gwaine's shoulder, knowing that it was unlikely they'd have a chance again today. "I've been so worried about you."

"Don't be, I'm fine." Merlin lied and pulled away, putting some distance between them.

"You're not fine, you look like hell." Gwaine brushed some hair out of Merlin's eye and a sad look crossed his face, "Where have you been? Where did that man take you?"

"Man?"

"At the hospital, this man was carrying you in his arms and took you away. He … he could do what you can." _Magic_.

"That was my Father," Merlin explained and looked back at the church to see the service was going to begin. "I know you have a lot of questions, that you probably don't understand what happened that day but-"

"You don't need to explain yourself Merlin. Especially not now. I know you've got a lot going on at the moment but I hope when you find the time, you'll come and see me." Merlin nodded and prayed that he could. He watched as Gwaine walked past him and gently squeezed his arm as he passed, a sign that he was there for him.

Taking a deep breath, Merlin followed.

* * *

**10:45 | Tuesday | Church**

* * *

The sound of someone walking down the center isle made Arthur look away from his Sister and his heart stopped in his chest when he saw it was Merlin. Well, what was left of him. The person he saw looked tired, pale and seemed to have aged in appearance. The usual childish aura he gave off no longer there. Merlin didn't even look his way as he passed where Arthur sat and he took a seat at the front where his Father waited, who was quick to make room for him.

Through the entire service, Arthur never looked away from the back of Merlin's head and he hoped he'd find a chance to talk to him. He needed to tell him that he was sorry, that even if he was upset, those words shouldn't have been said to him. Especially considering everything he'd done for them all.

Balinor, who he'd recently learnt was the name of Merlin's Father, got to his feet and moved to the front of the church when summoned. Apparently he would be the one speaking and not Merlin.

"Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard deaths tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. I wasn't there for Hunith when she was raising our child, Merlin. Something I have regretted every day since. Now that she is gone, it's my chance to show her that she doesn't need to fear that her Son will be alone. Hunith left this world before she should have and she leaves behind a man she should be proud of. His love for his Mother will never die, he will live on to make her happy as she watches over him and I'll be there to help him along the way."

Balinor looked over at Merlin who had dropped his head to look down at the floor, "She will always be a part of us through Merlin and will never truly be gone from our lives. Hunith will be missed and I can honestly say I loved her with all my heart, she made a difference in my life, showed me life was worth living. I'll never forget her. She was the light I needed when all I could see was darkness and I hope to be the same for my Son."

He finished his words of farewell and in the blink of an eye, they were outside, watching as Hunith's coffin was lowered into the ground. All of them, apart from a handful of people, stood a good distance away from the grave in respect and Arthur could see Merlin clutching the material of his jacket. His eyes never leaving the coffin. Arthur didn't hesitate to move away from the crowd and make his way through the people surrounding Merlin.

Arthur ignored the glare Balinor sent him as took his place, his hand taking Merlin's and their fingers interlocked. Merlin's grip was tight and in that moment, everything was forgotten. Right now, Arthur was simply there for Merlin. Hoping his presence was enough. Especially when Merlin was offered some dirt to throw down into the hole and he watched as Merlin's free hand shook, taking a large handful of dirt. He took a step forward and Arthur went to release his hand so he could pay his respects alone, except Merlin's hand tightened if possible and he was made to take a step forward.

Eventually the service was over and people began to depart, leaving him stood with Merlin and Balinor. Arthur felt his heart sink as his hand was released and Merlin walked over to Balinor, any moment now they'd leave, he wouldn't have a chance like this again. "Merlin, can we talk, please?" Arthur asked and Merlin came a stop.

"That's not going to happen Pendragon, he needs to get home, it's been-"

"Give us a minute," Merlin suddenly said and Balinor sighed. Deciding not to argue with his Son, he vanished into thin air and left the two of them alone. Merlin's back was still facing him and Arthur knew he was waiting for him to speak.

"What I said to you that day, in the hospital, I had no right to say. It wasn't your responsibility to save Morgana and the fact you saved her life is something I'll never forget. I know that you can't forgive-"

"Just stop talking," Merlin interrupted him and Arthur noticed his body was shaking. Arthur slowly approached him and easily turned Merlin to face him to see tears streaming down his face, a look on his face that broke Arthur's heart. "Do you have _any _idea how hard it is to know that it's my fault my Mother is dead? To know that it was because I saved your Sister and she's the reason this all happened."

"She-"

"You said that I hurt everyone around me, you're right. Because of who I am, she died. I killed my her. She's dead because of me." Merlin's head came forward and collided with Arthur's chest, his body shaking with grief as he tried to stop himself from crying. "All I want to do is scream, Arthur. I feel angry all the time."

"It wasn't your fault," Arthur said softly and pulled Merlin into a tight embrace. "When I learned that my Mother died giving birth to me, I blamed myself for a long time until I realised that she wouldn't want me to blame myself. She'd want me to live my life to the fullest. To do things she didn't have the chance to do." He gently rubbed Merlin's back as began to calm down and Arthur wished he could take all the pain away with one word, just like magic.

"I should hate you," Merlin muttered.

"Feel anything you want about me, I deserve it." Arthur pulled away from Merlin a little and cupped Merlin's face between his palms, "I know that you have to leave. I won't stop you because it's probably what you need right now. I just want you to know that whilst you're gone, you don't have to feel guilty about not protecting me because they can't hurt me with you gone." Merlin looked confused from his words. "If they wanted to hurt me, they'd just have to hurt you. _You_ are who I care most about, I should have figured it out long ago but now that I do, I want you safe. Stay with your Father, that way you'll be safe and I'll know the shadows can't touch you."

"Merlin," a soft voice said near them and Arthur looked past Merlin to see a young girl stood there. "It's time to go. Your Father is getting inpatient."

Two hands clutched at Arthur's shirt and he looked down to see Merlin's face filled with determination, "I'll come back. When I'm stronger, I'll come back to protect you."

Arthur shook his head and covered Merlin's hands with his own, "Come back when you're ready. I'll be waiting."

"_Merlin_," the girl hissed impatiently.

"I still haven't forgiven you for what you said, you prat." Merlin managed to say before he pressed a soft kiss to Arthur's lips, "I'll still miss you though." Arthur's hands reached for air where Merlin had just been and he stared out across the graveyard, hoping that Merlin would return one day. When he'd set out this morning, he had told himself he'd keep Merlin by his side. Now he realised that it wasn't about what he wanted.

Merlin needed to do what he wanted, whether that was with Arthur beside him or not. Either way, Arthur would wait for the day he'd return and become someone Merlin was proud to protect.

* * *

**12:48 | Tuesday | Unknown**

* * *

"Freya said you wanted to see me," Balinor commented as he appeared in Merlin's room that was now decorated with his belongings. "Is something the matter?"

"You said you could help me learn to control my magic?"

"That is correct," Balinor replied.

"Then teach me. I have so much power and have no idea how to use it. There is someone out there who poses a threat to the people I care about and I won't hide here whilst they suffer." Merlin stood tall with a determined look on his face, his suit now replaced with clothes that showed he meant business.

"It won't be easy Merlin, it's not something you can learn in a day. It'll be tough, tiring and some days you'll want to give up. Are you really up for that? Especially so soon after-"

"Especially now. Mum wouldn't want me to sit around and be sad, she'd want me to be the best I could possibly be. Help me become a man she could be proud of."

Balinor stood silently for a moment and then a small smile came to his lips, "And if I say no?"

"Then I'll find someone else to teach me. I came to you first because you and you owe me, big time. You walked out on me when I was eight years old, time to step up to the plate and be the Dad you haven't been. Teach me. Share your knowledge." Merlin held out his hand, his gaze never wavering and his determination never faltering. He'd make his Mother's death count. Someone had caused that explosion and he was going to find the person who did it.

"We start first thing tomorrow morning," Balinor said and shook Merlin's hand firmly.

* * *

**Let the teaching begin :) I hope this chapter was better then the last, I'm so grateful that people reviewed, I was only expected a couple because of how bad I thought I'd written it.**

**I know people will be mad that Merlin didn't yell at Arthur but I think he was a little tired of being angry etc. Please don't hate me for being a softy. **

**Next chapter will either have a time jump or a little bit of Merlin training, not sure. Let me know if you have a preference :) Thanks for reading**


	23. Being Ready

**Being Ready**

* * *

**09:00 | Sunday | Unknown**

* * *

"How is he doing today?" Alice asked as she took a seat next to Balinor. However her question didn't need to be answered. She could see for herself how well his Son was doing. For months now they'd been training him, teaching him spells that should take him years to master and he somehow did it in days. Balinor had never met someone so determined to learn everything they could and Merlin found none of it a challenge. There were some who were jealous of his skill, Balinor was simply impressed.

He stood down below in the open space, his eyes taking in everything in and Balinor suspected he knew where every sorcerer was that surrounded him. Whenever one of them moved to take a position behind him, he turned, never letting anyone catch him off guard. To him there was just air around him, to others they could see the cloaked sorcerers. Except he was acting like he could see them.

"He's drawn quite a crowd," she commented and Balinor averted his gaze away from Merlin for a moment to see she was right. The seats surrounding the open land were filled to the brim and the people who hadn't managed to get a seat stood at the back, their magic allowing them to float so they could see over the top of people. It wasn't unusual for Merlin to attract an audience but this was more than expected.

Balinor suspected it was because there was a rumour that Merlin could beat the record on how quickly it would take him to eliminate the opposition. Little did Merlin know that he was up against Balinor's best time, no one had defeated him yet and somehow Merlin was giving off the impression that he could. So they all waited, watched, holding their breath to see if the Son could beat the Father.

At the sound of the bell, spells were shot towards Merlin without hesitation, none of them holding back like they had done in the past. Balinor smiled to himself as he remembered their first training session together on the land below.

* * *

"Merlin, strike back! You know the spells, use them!" Balinor ordered and nodded his head at the opposition to tell them to hit Merlin with a spell. They did without questioning the instructor and Merlin fell onto the ground, a small moan leaving his lips from the impact. "If you don't want to be hurt, fight back."

"This isn't what I meant when I asked you to help me. I just need to learn to control my magic, not use it against other people." He pushed himself to his feet and Balinor nodded, once again a spell hit him in the chest to send him flying through the air.

"You asked me to teach you and this is how you'll learn. Magic is something that needs practice, you need to learn your limits and push yourself until you break. You can't do that by studying books and learning spells, this way you can use your magic without being in a life threatening situation."

"I'm not going to hurt innocent people just to practice spells," his Son spat back at him as he brushed off his clothes.

An idea came to mind when Merlin spoke and he waved to the opponent to tell him to leave, which they quickly did. "So you say you don't want to hurt an innocent?" He asked and Merlin nodded, watching him with suspicion as Balinor walked around to face him. "Then you may hurt me."

"What-"

"You no doubt are angry at me, hate me for leaving you and your Mother. Now is the time to take revenge. Hit me everything you've got," Balinor opened out his arms in surrender. When Merlin didn't comply, he sighed and tried to think how he could get Merlin to fight. "Tell me Merlin, how did it feel when Arthur told you that you hurt everyone around you?" Balinor asked and saw his Son's eyes flicker with emotion that he'd been holding back. "Did you think it fair that he said that? Did you deserve such words from someone who was meant to care for you?"

"He was upset."

"So that gave him the right to blame you? After you'd just saved his sister's life?"

'He didn't know."

"Stop making excuses for him. He isn't a child. I heard how you risked your life for his, that you didn't hesitate to rescue him and this is how he repays you? Doesn't that hurt? That he could look at you and think that you're responsible for how his sister ended up, when in fact she was the one who caused the explosion."

"You don't-"

"Ever since he entered your life, he has treated you like dirt, called you names, acted like you were invisible when you were at college and then he expects you to protect him?" Balinor could see he was beginning to stir something inside Merlin since the boy had now fallen silent and his hands were clenched at his sides, his eyes downcast. "You would sacrifice everything for him and I bet he has never thanked you, not once."

Balinor had to jump to the side when the floor began to break apart and he sat on the ground as he watched a large hole form around Merlin. Only the ground beneath his feet remained. Using his magic without hesitation, Balinor lifted himself up into the air and was amazed to see how far the damage had stretched. There were people hovering in the air in the surrounding homes with their belongings in the same situation.

It seemed he had found the perfect topic to get Merlin angry enough to use his magic.

* * *

Over time, Merlin had gotten over the fact that he could harm someone and eventually let other people replace Balinor when he was being taught. Balinor had yelled out commands, told him how to bend his magic to his will and how to anticipate what the opponent was doing. Now Merlin faced over two dozen sorcerer's, all of them at their prime age when their magic was powerful enough to earn them respect. Most sorcerer's failed this task after each of the opponents sent out a spell, Merlin was different.

As the spells went towards him, he sent up a barrier around himself without saying a word for protection. None of the spells got through the barrier and Balinor could see a few shocked expressions, the others had expected such a spell. They'd watched him train, learnt his habits. If Merlin wanted to defeat these people, he'd have to outsmart them.

He held his breath as everything went quiet and with a quick glance at the clock on the wall, he saw Merlin had just under ten minutes to take them all down. When he looked back down at the battle, he frowned. All he could see was thick grey smoke. Getting to his feet, he leaned over the railing and tried to see where his Son was. Suddenly there was the sound of a spell being cast, a flash of red and then nothing but silence.

The entire audience was up on their feet now and all of them watched as the same flash and noise was made, over and over again. A minute later and the fog thinned, revealing that Merlin remained in the center, like he'd been there all along. The sorcerer's were knocked unconscious around him, all but one. They held a sword in their hand and now that Balinor focused, he saw Merlin had a few cuts along his arm.

"That's against the rules," Alice said by his side and squinted to make out who it was. "Alvarr, that's Alvarr! He's never touched a sword in his life."

* * *

**09:06 | Sunday | Unknown**

* * *

"You are one hard person to find," Alvarr's mouth moved but a different voice spoke. It took him back to the time when he'd been stood in his living room and facing Arthur who had been taken over by … something. "Then to actually get in here, that was even more of an effort."

"I'm honored you'd go to so much effort."

"Well you're special, I didn't want you to think that you'd been forgotten. Just because you're hiding out here doesn't mean you're safe. Doesn't mean Arthur's safe either." Alvarr took a step closer and the grip around his sword began to shake, apparently he was fighting whatever had taken him over. "Aren't you worried about him?"

"He can take care of himself," Merlin replied honestly and noticed his Father leaving the seats up above. Clearly on his way to help Merlin. "So, did you just come here to let me know you're still around or …"

"No. I've come to let you know that you may have become untouchable-" he instinctively put a barrier around himself when Alvarr crossed the distance between them and if it wasn't for the spell he'd cast, there would be a sword slicing him in two right now "-but _he_ isn't."

"Merlin!" His Father called as he broke through the surrounding barrier that covered the land so no one watching got hurt by any misfired spells.

"See you soon," Alvarr suddenly went stiff and then fell to the ground at Merlin's feet. The breath he'd been holding now left him. Whatever had taken over the sorcerer was now gone, leaving Merlin with the knowledge that Arthur wasn't safe anymore, that he needed protecting.

"Merlin, are you okay?" Balinor grasped his shoulders, "What did he say?"

"Nothing important, I have to go." Merlin vanished from the land and appeared in his room, a place he had started to call home over the past year. He couldn't afford to grow attached to this place. Merlin had always known he'd go back to reality, that this place was just temporary, he'd just gotten used to the fact that around here, he didn't have to hide who he was. Feeling another presence in the room, Merlin grabbed a rucksack and didn't turn to acknowledge them.

"I think I know by now that you know whenever someone comes into your room so don't ignore me," Freya commented and came over to sit on his bed. "Your Dad's worried. He wants Gaius-"

"Look, Dad's always worried about me, some way or another. I've survived until now without him, I think I'll manage." Stuffing some clothes into his bag, Merlin looked around his room to see if there was anything else he'd need so he wouldn't have to come back for a few days.

"Don't be like this, you were just starting to get along with him, I thought you'd finally gotten over why he left."

"I don't have time for this," Merlin walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out his jacket. Slipping it over his arms, he glanced over at Freya to see her frowning. "I'll be back Freya. I haven't finished all my training but I need to check Arthur's okay." Suddenly Freya was in front of him and taking his hand into her own, "What?"

"I know you haven't really settled in here. That you could never trust any of us because we didn't come to help you earlier, but know that you have a home here, if you ever wanted to return." She smiled softly and took a step back, "Go. I'm meant to keep you here so they'll be here any moment."

"Thank you." He used his magic to teleport himself away from the place he'd been in for almost a year and when he next opened his eyes, the sunlight greeted him.

* * *

**22:13 | Sunday | Home**

* * *

"When do you head back to university? I've missed having you around the house," Morgana said as she took a seat on his bed and Arthur turned in his desk chair to look at her. "Don't look at me like that, I'm telling the truth when I say I've missed you."

"Wasn't it only a year ago you were trying to kill me?"

"I thought we'd gotten past all that," she slipped from the bed and walked over to perch herself on his desk. "That thing manipulated me, made me do things I would never dream of doing, I never really wanted to hurt you."

"So you went after-"

"Look, can we not talk about this? Been there. Done that. The only person I need to explain myself too isn't here right now and I can't really deal with you being moody right now, okay?" She looked down at her hands that were clutched in her lap and Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. Oh how he wished things were simple, like they had been all that time ago. When he thought his Sister wasn't a manipulative psychopath who could turn against him at any time. "You didn't answer my question."

"I've just finished for the holidays, I'm back for almost a month."

"Oh I have so many things we can do whilst you're here. First I thought-"

Arthur silenced her with a hand as he noticed the small white cat that had been asleep on his window ceil sit up. The large ears on his head twitched as he listened out for something and Arthur noticed the cat's claws were beginning to emerge. The cat had been with him since Merlin had left him, it never left his room (even at university) and rarely bothered him unless Arthur was feeling a little downhearted about Merlin. By now Arthur had figured out it wasn't a normal cat, all it did was sleep, it didn't even need feeding.

This was the first time Arthur had seen the cat so on edge.

Getting to his feet, Arthur pushed Morgana behind him and slowly made his way towards the door. Unfortunately for him, due to the size of the house they were now living in, the door was a lot further away. Without hesitating, Arthur speed dialed Merlin's number and put the phone to his ear. Waiting for a reply. None came, like usual. He was used to this, since he'd tried to call Merlin hundreds of times but this time he really needed the warlock to pick up. "Merlin, it's me. I really need you to ... pick … up."

His words drifted as the shadows in his room all moved into one area and began to take on the shape of a person, Morgana's hand clutched the back of his shirt and by the way she was shaking, it was clear this wasn't Morgana doing this. Arthur kept moving them back towards the door as the shadow increased in size, if this was going to turn into a fight, he at least wanted Morgana to go and protect their Dad.

Arthur almost laughed when the cat leapt from where it had been sat and moved to stand in front of Arthur, a hissing sound now emerging as it threatened the shadow. It didn't take any notice of the cat. The person shaped shadow now moved towards them and Arthur turned when he heard the bedroom door open. At first he thought it was another shadow, until his eyes focused on a person he hadn't seen in almost a year.

Merlin.

The guy hurried forward and his lips moved, whispering a word that Arthur didn't understand. He watched as the spell took effect and the shadow was taken down with one shot. Arthur had expected a battle scene, something he'd have to later discuss with his Father. Somehow Merlin had managed to take down a shadow, that last year he'd struggled with, all with one spell. He didn't even look tired when he moved over to the window to look outside.

"You should sit Morgana down, she looks like she's about to pass out." Merlin hadn't even looked in their direction and yet when Arthur turned to look at his Sister, found he was right. Helping her to a seat, Arthur crouched down in front of her and brushed her black hair behind her ear.

"You okay?"

"I thought they'd come for me again. That blowing up the bus wasn't enough," Morgana admitted and looked towards Merlin who remained silent. "Thank you, for coming to help us." Whether she was thanking him for what he'd just done or what he _had _done in the past, Arthur wasn't sure. Merlin simply nodded and set the cat back down on the bed where it returned to its normal size. "I'm going to my own room. I'm sure you have plenty to talk about."

A few seconds later, Arthur was left alone in his room with a person who he might as well call a stranger. Merlin didn't look anything like he had when Arthur had known him. He looked stronger, wiser, he held himself tall and owned the room. No longer was he the guy who blended in and didn't want to be noticed. "What are you doing here?" Arthur couldn't help but ask. He hadn't expected Merlin to reappear in his life any time soon.

"Just had a feeling you'd need my help tonight, so I came to check everything was okay." Merlin crossed the room to Arthur's shelves and looked at a few pictures Arthur had taken this year, all of which showed him with some new friends he'd made. What did Merlin feel when he saw those pictures? Jealousy? Anger? Or nothing at all?

"You don't need an excuse to come and see me, there doesn't have to be a creature attacking me. You could come over just to talk," Arthur suggested and noticed Merlin holding a bag over his shoulder. Was he planning to stay for a while?

"I haven't had the time, too busy training." Merlin replied and his fingers brushed against a picture that was taken on Arthur's last day of college. Something Merlin had missed due to his absence. "I better be off now that I know every thing is okay." Arthur covered the distance between them in a mere second and grabbed onto Merlin's arm, having no intention of letting go.

"Please stay, you never know, it may come back."

Merlin turned his head to study Arthur silently for a moment and then smirked, "Look who developed manners whilst I was away."

* * *

**The boys have been reunited and the creature from the very beginning of the story has reappeared. **

**If you're wondering about Morgana's part in all this, it'll be explained when she's talking to Merlin about it, so don't worry about that. Plus Balinor's reason for leaving may be mentioned when Arthur questions Merlin about where he's been.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I've been lazy and not replying to any recently, so I'll start doing that again with this chapter. So please review and I'll hopefully get next chapter up tomorrow**


	24. Resistance Is Futile

**Resistance Is Futile**

* * *

**22:35 | Sunday | Home**

* * *

Merlin stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed, his mask falling away. His original plan had been to watch over Arthur, step in if necessary but stay out of sight, except he'd gotten his bearings wrong. Upon arrival back into what he thought of as reality, Merlin had appeared where he knew Arthur had gone to university and after searching every corner, realised the place was deserted. They'd broken up for the holidays. Not wanting to waste any power, he'd taken a train back home and gotten here as quickly as possible.

He'd always been too late. It had taken him a while to find where Arthur now lived, since he'd never been there before, and arrived to find Arthur already under attack. Having no option but to show himself, Merlin had taken down the shadow with ease, clearly it had been there to draw Merlin out. Now here he was, stood in Arthur's large bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and wet hair dripping onto his bare skin.

Somehow Merlin had managed to look calm and collected when he'd been in Arthur's bedroom, now that he had a moment to himself, he felt his stomach turn and his small smile dropped. He'd told himself if he saw Arthur again, that they'd just be friends, that his sole purpose would be to protect him. Nothing more. Yet seeing him again, seeing those eyes that made him feel like he was the only man alive, it made his morals vanish. Every moment he looked into those blue eyes was another moment he was fighting temptation.

Now he had to face an entire night alone with him. Yes, he was there to keep him safe but they both knew that Arthur was safe. It was just an excuse to spend some time together. Whether Merlin could resist Arthur for that long, that was the real test. A test harder then anything he'd faced all year.

"You alright in there? You've been a while," Arthur called through the door.

He didn't think he'd ever be alright where Arthur was concerned. "I'll be out in a minute," Merlin replied and closed his eyes as the sound of footsteps didn't sound. Arthur was still there.

Somehow he ended up moving over to the door and he pressed his palm against the wood, the strength to not open it overwhelming him. Was it possible to miss someone this much? They had only had one moment of true passion, yet it was enough to make Merlin desire more. _Come on, you're better than this. _

Taking a deep breath, he moved away from the door and tried not to feel disappointment when Arthur walked away. It was for the best. Being in a relationship right now would be too complicated. With that in mind, he locked away his feelings and turned to look back in the mirror. Using a spell his Father had randomly taught him one morning, he got rid of the stubble on his face and used another to dry himself off.

Summoning his change of clothes from his bag, he changed into them and within minutes was heading down the hall. When he passed a door on his right, Merlin hid his shock when it opened and Morgana appeared. She looked up at him with wide eyes when she saw the hall wasn't empty. "Are you staying?" Morgana asked.

"Yes," he simply replied.

"I was wondering if we could talk before you left? There's so much-"

"I really have to get going, Arthur's waiting." Merlin didn't wait to hear what she wanted to say and when there was a door between them, he inwardly relaxed. However to Arthur it looked like he had just entered the room like nothing had happened. "Where's your Dad? I thought he might have woken up by now."

"His room is on another floor and he sleeps like the dead, nothing could wake him." Arthur closed his laptop and smiled in his direction, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Depends, why?"

"I've just sent out an email to the others, asking if they wanted to come over tomorrow for dinner and a movie. All of them have been dying to see you, to see how you are and what you've been doing. I know you can't tell them everything but you could talk about your Dad … about where you've been in general." Arthur seemed really set on the idea and Merlin walked over to the cat, his fingers gently stroking its back. His face hidden as he tried to hide the pain he was feeling.

Of course he wanted to see his friends, talk to them, laugh with them. Except he knew if he saw them, he'd never go back to his training and he wasn't done. Merlin needed more time. "That would be nice," he replied. He would be gone by this time tomorrow. Merlin didn't want to let down his friends but he didn't want the fuss of explaining why he couldn't stay.

"So where were-"

"You don't need to make small talk, just do what you'd normally be doing if I wasn't here. I'm just here to keep you safe," Merlin told Arthur and silence fell between them.

* * *

**23:02 | Sunday | Home**

* * *

Arthur looked up from his book to see Merlin walking around the room, his hands held out in front of him as he whispered words that he didn't doubt were spells. What the spells were doing, he didn't know. Everything about his attitude and aura told Arthur to stay away, except there had been a moment. He didn't have magic, couldn't sense things like Merlin could, but he somehow knew that when he'd been outside that bathroom door, Merlin had been on the other side.

He couldn't be the only one who'd spent nights dreaming of them together. Waiting for the day they'd be reunited. This wasn't exactly the way he'd imagined it. For some reason he had thought that when Merlin came back into his life, they'd run into each others arms and … well, finish what they started back in that hotel all those months ago. Instead, a cold stranger now walked around his room. He looked like Merlin but there was no sign of _his _Merlin.

"You're staring," Merlin said and Arthur broke away from his thoughts to see the warlock had stopped casting his spells. He was stood there, with his arms crossed, with an expressionless face. What Arthur would give to see … some kind of reaction from him. "Still staring."

"What happened to you?" Arthur asked and Merlin raised an eyebrow in question. "I understand you've been through a lot-" he slipped off the bed and set his book on the bedside table "-that losing your Mum would have changed you." Arthur felt a small bit of hope when he saw a flicker of emotion go through Merlin's eyes, "However when you said you'd come back, I thought _you_ would come back. Not … this." Arthur waved his hand at Merlin who looked down at himself.

"I'm still the same person," Merlin replied.

"No, you're not. Where's the goofy smile? The snide remarks? Those looks you gave me that yes, made me feel like an idiot, but at least you looked at me with something in your eyes. Right now, there's nothing. Just an empty shell," Arthur went to move closer to Merlin except his feet stopped. The flash of gold that went through Merlin's eyes told him that magic was keeping him where he was. "Using your magic against me now?"

"Just making sure you keep your distance," he replied and opened up the bedroom window. The small white cat leapt out onto the tree next to the window and Merlin whispered another spell. As the window shut, Arthur felt anger fill him.

"Undo the spell Merlin, right now."

"And you were doing so well with those manners," Merlin lightly teased and turned to face him. "The only way that spell is being taken away is if you swear to go back and read your book."

"Fine," Arthur lied. Apparently Merlin no longer could tell when he was lying, since his feet could suddenly move and he turned to walk back towards the bed. "I guess your Dad couldn't teach you everything," he muttered and turned on the spot to head back to where he had originally planned. Except he didn't get very far, he hit a barrier, one that caused him to take a step back when his body smacked against it.

"I said keep your distance."

"Just because you've gotten more powerful doesn't mean you can use it against others because you're scared."

"Scared?" There was an amused tone in Merlin's voice now, "I'm not scared of anyone anymore."

"You might not be scared of anyone but you're scared to face your feelings. Scared you'll lose control." Arthur hid his smile when the barrier vanished, Merlin having no idea he'd lost focus and he moved closer. Very slowly so Merlin wouldn't notice. "There's a reason you didn't leave tonight. It isn't because I might not be safe, you could have just put your spells up around the room and left. You've missed me just as much as I've missed you."

"I haven't missed you."

"Liar." Merlin now had his back pressed up against the window and Arthur saw the mask breaking, signs of the old Merlin beginning to appear. Arthur left a few inches between them, his gaze never moving away from Merlin's, not giving him the chance to think about what was happening. "Ever since that night, I couldn't get you out of my head. The way your hands felt on me, how soft your lips were against mine, the fact that I could make your body feel things that I know for a fact you've never felt before. That could happen again. If you stop pretending you're something you're not."

"This is me. I changed. Whatever was between us before … it's gone." Why did that sound like he struggled to get the words out?

"If that's what you want to think, fine. I'll leave you to your brooding."

* * *

**23:12 | Sunday | Home**

* * *

"_There are moments in your life that you have to make a choice. Never hesitate. Follow your heart, it tends to know what is right."_

Words his Father had once shared with him, it had been about magic, acting on instincts. However it came in handy right now. He could let Arthur walk away, move on with his life and let Merlin watch him from the shadows. Merlin's eyes lifted from the ground and his heart leapt in his chest.

_Or he could follow his heart._

"Wait," he said quietly and Arthur turned to face him. He was greeted with lips crashing against his and a firm body forcing him backwards. Merlin didn't think, wouldn't give himself a chance to change his mind. For all he new, he could die tomorrow if another shadow decided to appear, why waste any moment they had together when he knew they were safe?

Merlin barely registered the fact that he'd forced Arthur to lie down on the bed, his body now warm beneath his and their lips never parted. Until now, he thought his magic would be enough in his life, something that gave him a purpose. Except with one kiss, one touch, Merlin knew that his life wouldn't be worth living if he wasn't with Arthur. As the thought crossed his mind, he sat up so he was straddling Arthur's waist and he pulled his top over his head. Discarding it onto the floor.

"Wait," Arthur was the one to speak now when Merlin bent down to kiss him again and the warlock shook his head.

"Had a year of waiting, no more waiting."

He tried to kiss Arthur again but two hands against his chest stopped him, Arthur now sitting up so he was closer to Merlin. "We shouldn't do this if you're just going to leave in a few days and vanish for another year. That isn't fair, on either of us. When we do this and we _will _do this, I want to know that I'll have you by my side in the long run. Not as my protector, but as my lover and friend."

"You know I can't promise you that. I haven't finished my training, I have to go back, learn everything I can before this life is possible for me again. It won't be long though," Merlin pressed his forehead to Arthur's and closed his eyes. "We might not get another chance like this. Isn't it better to have this one memory? One night together." He began to press soft kisses down Arthur's neck, his fingers working on the buttons that kept the shirt on Arthur, which he wanted off.

"You're making it … very hard … to think." Arthur whispered as Merlin's lips moved down to Arthur's chest and the shirt was pushed off his shoulders to land on the bed behind him.

"Good," he murmured and lifted his head to look into Arthur's eyes. "You've all I thought about all year."

Arthur seemed to lose any points he had to make since his expression softened and he brushed his fingers across Merlin's cheek, "You have _no_ idea." This time when their lips met, it was soft, tender, something that Merlin wished could never end. His fingers threaded through Arthur's hair as he held him still, not wanting to part, to break a moment that he'd never forget.

If tonight was the only night they'd get, he wouldn't waste a single second.

* * *

**10:34 | Monday | Home**

* * *

He didn't even know it was possible for his body to ache so much and yet feel so good at the same time. Last night he hadn't held back, neither had Merlin, it had meant they had ended up passing out from exhaustion and when he had woken up, Merlin's body was half draped across his. A warm breath against his neck as he snuggled up against Arthur's side in search of warmth. They hadn't even managed to get under the sheets.

Turning his head to the side, Arthur smiled when he saw the expression on Merlin's face. It was like all his worries were gone. He looked so peaceful. Arthur curled his arm around Merlin and lightly brushed his fingertips across his forehead, his dark black hair covering his eyes. If they could stay here forever, Arthur wouldn't mind. Right here, in this moment, nothing could touch them. They were in their own little bubble, together, happy.

His heart leapt from his chest when the sound of a phone going off broke the atmosphere and Merlin woke up with a start, his sleepy eyes seeking out his bag. Arthur watched as he slipped off the bed, still completely naked, and walked over to his bag. Taking out his phone, he took a seat on the end of the bed, "Hello?"

Arthur crawled down the bed and knelt behind Merlin, his lips lightly trailing across his bare shoulder. "Hey," he whispered like Merlin had been talking to him. Merlin reached behind his back and shoved against Arthur's chest with little force, his main concentration on the phone call.

"Freya, can't you just … distract him somehow. I'll be back soon, I promise."

Merlin's voice was soft, tender, like he knew the person very well on the other end. Someone he had spent the last year with. Arthur pulled Merlin back without thinking, making him lie back on the bed, his eyes wide with confusion as he listened to _Freya_ talk on the other end. He didn't want Merlin listening to Freya, he wanted Merlin beneath him, thinking only of pleasure and him. Never one without the other.

Dipping his head, Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin's, cutting off any means of Merlin responding to his friend. A small moan escaped Merlin when Arthur's tongue pried his mouth open and he laughed when he heard a screech coming from the phone. "Answer her," he challenged and moved to kiss Merlin's neck. "Right now."

"I can take care of my-" he was cut off by Arthur nibbling on Merlin's sensitive ear and Arthur pried the phone from his hand. Somehow he'd managed to end up straddling Merlin's waist, so he sat up and kept his free hand on Merlin's chest to keep him down as he answered the girl yelling.

"Tell Merlin's Father that he is currently lying beneath Arthur Pendragon and won't be able to answer the phone for the rest of the day. I don't plan to let him leave the bed and-" he laughed as Merlin attempted to grab the phone and Arthur wondered whether he'd forgotten about his magic. He could probably take it from him in a second if he wanted too "-and he'll be exhausted by the time I'm through with him. I'm sure you can understand that we've had certain urges and desires over the year. Goodbye."

Arthur hung up the phone and turned it off, letting it fall to the ground where it landed safely on the carpet. "She's going to be furious when I see her," Merlin commented and kept the smile on his face. He didn't seem to mind that Arthur intended to keep him in bed.

"Oh, I'm terrified." He made his voice quiver and moved to lie above Merlin, his fingers unconsciously running across his chest.

"You should be, she's one of the most powerful sorcerer's I've met."

"It's lucky I've got you to protect me then," Arthur replied softly and joined their lips together in a soft kiss.

* * *

**Not a drama filled chapter, just something to make the Merlin/Arthur fans happy :) Merlin tried to resist, to be sensible, but failed. **

**Almost 300 reviews, over 100 people have this on alert and almost 60 people have favourited this story. I am honestly shocked. Thank you SO much for the support! It means a lot. You have no idea how much.**

**I hope I keep up with your expectations and if you feel something's going astray, let me know. Love hearing from you all.**

**Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing**


	25. Behind The Mask

**Behind The Mask**

* * *

**21:09 | Monday | Home**

* * *

Merlin was tidying up the living room after everyone left, Arthur being in the kitchen, when Morgana decided to join him. At first he ignored her, picking up cushions that had been tossed aside, except the task became too hard with the constant feeling of being watched. "Was there something you wanted Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"I want to know where you've been, Arthur will never admit it but he was worried about you, constantly wondering where you were. I don't like seeing my Brother like that." When he turned to look at her, she wore an expression of innocence and the smile on her face was enough to fool anyone. Anyone except him that is. "I also wanted to explain what happened last year. Why I did the things I did."

"Is that so?" It would be interesting to hear how she explained her betrayal.

"You see, just before our parents met, someone came to me in a dream. Telling me that someone new was about to enter my life and they would be a threat to my family, to Arthur. I swear, I did nothing at first. However, after I saw how you two started looking at each other, touching each other, I could see you were becoming more than friends. I had to do something. I suspected you were the threat and wanted to warn you off. Except-"

"Do you really think I'm buying this?" Merlin interrupted and Morgana frowned a little. "You may have gotten Arthur to believe that whatever you did was because someone told you to be careful, that it was to protect him, but I know better." Walking over to the chair she sat in, he put his palm to the back and leant over her. "Ever since I got here, you've been using magic to hurt Arthur, those shadow creatures belong to you. You were close to him, could find out who he cared for most, it wouldn't have been difficult to figure it out. With the right situations, you tested him. Saw that I'd protected him no matter what and that whenever I wasn't around, he missed me."

"I have no idea what you're on about. You do realise it's because of me that you got off that mountain? If it wasn't for me, you'd still be wondering around in that fog. I couldn't bare to see Arthur so upset, so I brought you back. Whoever contacted me through those dreams obviously got mad and that's why the bus exploded. They wanted to send me a message that I had messed up."

"Yeah, well you _messing up_ cost me my Mother." He moved so there was only an inch between their faces, "I can see who you truly are, Morgana. You can hide behind a mask in front of anyone else but not me." Moving away from her, he went towards the door and hesitated. Taking a quick moment to look back at her. "I'm not the same person I was a year ago. You hurt Arthur again, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

"Turned into a killer whilst you were away, have you Merlin?"

"No, I would never kill you." He pulled open the door and smirked, "However I know a lot of people who would gladly show you the error of your ways."

* * *

**21:30 | Monday | Home**

* * *

Stepping into the bedroom after cleaning up the kitchen, the last thing he expected to see was Merlin packing a bag. He thought after last night things would be different. That he'd be staying. "Were you even going to say goodbye?" Arthur asked and saw Merlin's entire body tense. "I'll take that as a no."

"Look, my Dad called. He needs me back as soon as possible and …" he drifted off and shook his head. As if ridding himself of the words he was going to speak.

"And what?" Arthur closed the door behind him and went towards the bed where Merlin was busy packing.

"And I told you that I'd be leaving."

"That was before last night," Arthur pointed out.

"Last night didn't change anything. This morning didn't change anything. I still have to finish my training so I can come back to protect you, right now I'm not much use." Merlin tied off his back and threw the strap over his shoulder, brushing past Arthur to head towards the window. "I'll be back."

For some reason, Arthur suspected that Merlin's return wouldn't be for a long while yet and having him here, where they could be together, was not something he was going to let go without a fight. He followed after Merlin and grabbed his hand, forcing him to come to a stop. "You don't need to train anymore. You've done enough. Stay here, with me. This is where you belong."

Merlin snatched his hand back and glared at him in anger, "Do you think it's easy leaving here? No. Every moment I'm away is another moment I'm not with my friends. You can all move on. Live lives that I could only dream of. Yet I still do it because it's my destiny to protect you and I can't do that yet."

"You don't have to protect me Merlin, I never asked-"

"I'm not talking about this, Arthur. I told you I was leaving, now let me go." The window without a word being said and Merlin began to leave. Growling inwardly, Arthur did the only thing he could think of. Grasping his shoulder, he turned Merlin to face him and crashed their lips together. Causing Merlin to take a step back from the force of the kiss and his back collided with the wall, the open window next to them. "Please stop," Merlin whispered against his lips.

"Why?" Arthur demanded to know and rested his forehead against Merlin's. "Got bored of me already have you? Had your fun so now it's time to move on? You can't waltz in here, do the things you did with me and then expect me to let you go." Taking Merlin's hand in his own, he pressed them to his chest so Merlin could feel his heart beating. "I've missed you so much this past year, my heart broke when you left and it only seems to beat when you're here."

"Stop it."

"Stop what? Talking about how I feel? Don't like what you hear? Too bad. It's time I got a word in," he tightened his hold when Merlin attempted to take his hand back. "I thought you learning and training to protect me would make it easier to be apart from you, because I knew you were doing it for me, that when you got back, we could be together. It didn't make it easier. I'd rather face whatever is out there, together. I don't want you carrying all the burden."

"Arthur-"

"I can't stand the thought of you vanishing for another year," he admitted and put his free hand against Merlin's chest. "That night, at the hotel, you took my heart. I didn't ask for it to happen but it did. Now I can't go a second without wondering how you are, where you are, who you're with, if you're thinking about me. I can't let you go. Not again. I want, no, _need_ you to stay with me. I know it's probably too soon to tell you this but I lo-"

A hand slapped over his lips and he realised that tears were streaming down Merlin's cheeks, "Please stop it. You're making it too hard to leave you." His thin arms wrapped around Arthur's neck and pulled him into an embrace, his lips lightly brushing against Arthur's ear. "I hate the thought of leaving you. I was so scared that you'd find someone else this year, that I'd be forgotten. What happened between us, I'll never forget it. One day we'll have it again," he pulled away and cupped Arthur's face between his palms. "So please, don't make this harder then it already is. You know I have to go."

"No, you don't." Arthur didn't give him a chance to reply, he pressed a kiss to Merlin's lips and tugged on his clothes. Pulling him in the direction of the bed. "This is where you belong. With me." He tossed the bag Merlin had packed across the room and hooked his finger on Merlin's jeans, keeping him where he was as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Just stay here with me. Forget about your training. About the dangers we face. In these four walls, it's just you and me."

Merlin reached forward and brushed the hair from Arthur's face, his gaze soft as he considered staying. "I really should go," he whispered quietly to himself. He had yet to notice that he was dipping his head, moving them closer together, making the separation close to impossible. "This will only make it harder to leave."

"Then never leave."

* * *

He made it sound so easy. Like staying with him, in his huge house that reminded Merlin of a castle, was the right thing to do. Except he knew that he should be walking away from him, going back to his Father to train, to become a stronger sorcerer so that he could return and protect Arthur. Nevertheless, with every word that came out of Arthur's lips, Merlin was beginning to forget why he should leave. The way he was touching him, looking at him, how could he give that up?

"Kiss me," Arthur whispered and Merlin realised that he was a mere breath away from his lips. The temptation to close the distance becoming harder to resist. "Merlin, kiss me. Let me show you why being with me is so right."

How could anyone resist that? Merlin's body bent over his, a breath of air between them and his gaze met Arthur's. His chest tightened as Arthur lifted his head from the mattress, his lips just brushing Merlin's. Gently. Tenderly. The merest touch, yet flames flickered and danced like they always did when they were together. He didn't think it was possible to feel like this when with another person. When one touch could make you feel so hot, so needy, that if you didn't remove the clothing between you, you'd go insane.

Merlin turned the light brushing of their lips into something deeper, cupping Arthur's face in his hands, sliding his fingers around to cradle the back of his head as they kissed. Without thinking, he used his magic to rid them of their clothes and Arthur took a sharp intake of breath from the sudden contact. "You take all the fun away if you do that. I enjoy undressing you," Arthur teased.

"Just wastes time," Merlin muttered as his teeth nibbled over his shoulder, up his neck to the point of his chin. "I'll never get enough of you." The taste of him was intoxicating and when Arthur's fingertips danced across the front of his obvious arousal, the way only Arthur could do, teasing and stroking, small caresses designed to drive him mad, Merlin couldn't help but moan.

"I love it when you moan," Arthur whispered as he added pressure to his touch. "It's the one time I know you aren't in complete control of yourself. That I'm the only one who could make you feel like this." If it wasn't for the pleasure coursing through his body, Merlin would be telling Arthur that he had too much ego, that he might not necessarily be the only one who could do this to Merlin. They'd both know that was a lie though.

He shuddered as Arthur took a firm hold of him and pressed his lips to his ear, "I will never let you go."

A loud cough brought them back to reality and Merlin looked over his shoulder to see his Father standing by the window. Arthur was quick to grab the sheet and pull it over them, covering their naked bodies from the watchful gaze of Balinor. Merlin felt panic stir inside him as he used his magic to cover them both in clothes and he slipped from the sheets, feeling like a little boy being caught for doing something wrong. "What are you doing here?" Merlin managed to get out.

"I got worried. Freya didn't seem able to tell me exactly what you said this morning and our conversation earlier was brief, like you weren't yourself. Now I see that you had other things on your mind." Balinor looked over at Arthur who was now getting to his feet beside Merlin. "We meet again, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur didn't reply, instead he grasped Merlin's hand and interlocked their fingers. Not hiding his feelings from Merlin's Father. "I'll come back in a minute. Let me just … I need a moment with Arthur, alone."

"I'm afraid you don't have that luxury. I've given you plenty of time here, you should have been back last night." Balinor's eyes flashed gold and suddenly Arthur was on the other side of the room, his hand grabbing the desk to keep him upright as dizziness overcame him. "Merlin, come on."

"I said, give me a minute."

Balinor remained where he was as Merlin crossed the room and came to stand in front of Arthur, his hand reaching out to brush against Arthur's cheek. "I'll be back. I swear to you, I'll be back. Soon. Then we can stay in this room for days on end, just you and me." Not embarrassed to be seen by Balinor, Merlin lifted his head and pressed a light kiss to Arthur's lips. "You have my heart just like I have yours."

"At least tell me you will answer my calls, let me know you're alright."

"I promise," Merlin sealed the promise with another kiss and lifted the glass of water that had been on Arthur's desk. Traveling across large distances always seemed to make him feel dehydrated, his Father told him it was normal until he'd grown used to it. Setting the glass down, he let his hand brush across Arthur's chest and then he vanished. Knowing another second more would be the difference in him leaving and staying.

* * *

**21:57 | Monday | Unknown**

* * *

"Dad, let me explain-"

"You don't need to explain anything Merlin. I've known for a while how you felt about him, I just had no idea that you'd sacrifice everything we've worked for, just for another night with him. Every night lost is another night where you can't be training. Do you want to lose against these creatures? The next time Arthur's attacked, do you want to be able to protect him? Because if you do, then stop wasting time fooling around with him and return to focusing on your training. That's all that should matter to you right now."

"Wait-" Merlin chased after Balinor as he stormed down a corridor "-I would never sacrifice my training just for anything. If you let me just go and see him, once in a while, I could focus better. I wouldn't have to constantly think about how he is because I'll know."

"He'll distract you, persuade you to stay with him. I bet he tried to do that whilst you were there."

_Yes_, but that was beside the point.

"Can't you trust me enough to know that I'll come back? That I won't let myself … myself …" Merlin put a hand to his chest as he suddenly found it hard to catch his breath and he frowned. The magic he had used to transport here shouldn't have made him feel like this, it hadn't taken much power from him. Not that he recalled.

"You alright?" Balinor asked and Merlin realised two hands were now holding him upright.

"Something … arh," he let out a sound of pain as his stomach twisted inside him and his legs gave way beneath him. Balinor managed to stop him crashing to the ground and held him up on his knees, his eyes wide with worry. "It hurts."

"What hurts? What's happened? Gaius!" Balinor yelled the name part and gripped Merlin's shoulders tightly, "Were you attacked? Have you been feeling unwell?"

"Everything was fine, I was-" Merlin was cut off as he coughed and when he pulled his hand away, blood soaked his palm. His body began to shake at the thought of what was happening to him and he looked up at his Father with fearful eyes. Especially when his body seemed to gravitate towards the ground and his body went limp, lying on the floor as Balinor screamed for some help.

"You're going to be okay," he heard someone say in the distance and Merlin closed his eyes. Wishing for the pain to stop. He couldn't heal what he didn't understand, it was too dangerous, even after the level of training he'd been given. Not even Balinor would attempt to help him until he knew what he was dealing with. "Just breathe. Merlin, stay with me. Merlin!"

* * *

**I apologise for the vanishing act I pulled. Life got in the way.**

**Thank you greatly for all the reviews :) I know I say it every chapter, but I truly mean it. I hope this chapter made up for the long wait. What do you reckon has happened to Merlin?**

**Please Review and I'll get next chapter up asap.**


	26. The Darkness Is Here

**The Darkness Is Here**

* * *

**11:02 | Tuesday | Home**

* * *

Arthur took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled down his contact list, highlighting Merlin's name with eagerness. Pressing the green phone, he held it up to his ear and waited. The ringing seemed to never stop and after what felt like forever, Merlin's answer machine picked up.

"Hey Merlin, it's me. Just ringing to check you got back okay. Give me a call when you get this, okay?"

* * *

**18:34 | Tuesday | Home**

* * *

"Just wondering if you got my last message, if you did, I'm sorry for leaving you another. Call me."

* * *

**09:13 | Wednesday | Home**

* * *

"You said you'd call. Why haven't you called?"

* * *

**16:20 | Wednesday | Home**

* * *

"I'm beginning to feel like the whiny girlfriend who keeps calling, which makes me pathetic. Can you just call or text me. Let me know you're okay."

* * *

**23:42 | Wednesday | Home**

* * *

"Seriously, don't ignore me. It's not like I can come find you."

* * *

**01:23 | Friday | Home**

* * *

Arthur glared down at his phone which he'd resisted using for a couple of days now, except his fingers were itching to dial Merlin's number. Last year he had never expected a response, Merlin had never said he'd phone Arthur. This time was different. "Everything alright?" Morgana asked from his bedroom door and he looked up from his desk to nod in response. It was odd, she had been coming to see him a lot recently. Sometimes for no reason at all and there was often a small frown on her face. "Has Merlin not called?"

"No … I'm beginning to get worried." Setting the phone down, he pushed his hair from his face and tried not to call out in rage. He'd never been so frustrated when not hearing from someone. "What do you think I should do Morgana?"

"You can't really do anything. It's not like he left you an address you could go too," she came over and perched against his desk. "Did he?"

"You know he didn't." Getting up from his seat, Arthur went over to the window ceil and watched the sleeping cat closely. Ever since Merlin had gone, the cat had slowly begun to sleep more, it was now rare to see it awake. He knew it wasn't an ordinary cat but even this was strange behavior.

"Was he okay when he left?" Morgana questioned.

"Yes, apart from being embarrassed. He got dressed, we talked and then he left." Merlin hadn't looked at him in disgust or anger, there was no reason why he shouldn't be calling. It wasn't like him to go against his word. "I'm probably just getting worried over nothing. I bet he doesn't have signal or something over there." His attention remained on the cat that began to stir, its blue eyes staring up at him sleepily and the long white tail wrapped around his wrist. "Hello sleepy head."

"That cat is really strange," Morgana muttered as she moved across the room to join him. As her hand reached out to touch the cat, there was a sudden tension in the air and both of them took a step away from the cat which was now getting to its feet. "What's it doing?"

"No idea," Arthur muttered as he watched the cat leap from the window ceil. Landing on the ground, the cat slowly approached them and he noticed gold swirled in the cat's pupils. Just like Merlin's did whenever he used magic. Suddenly the air around them began to crackle and Morgana grasped his arm as people appeared out of nowhere. Completely surrounding them. "Who the hell are you?"

"Are you Arthur and Morgana Pendragon?" One of them asked.

"Who would like to know?"

"Balinor Emrys," the same one replied.

That got his attention. "Merlin's Dad? What does he want? Is Merlin hurt?"

His questions weren't answers. Instead the world around them began to spin and when he blinked, he found himself standing in a large room where numerous beds surrounded them. Frowning, he went to look at the men who had brought them here, but they were already gone. Leaving him, along with Morgana, alone in a strange, unfamiliar place.

* * *

**02:33 | Friday | Unknown**

* * *

Arthur pulled Will to his feet as he appeared in the room and with the help of Lancelot, helped him over to a bed so he didn't have to stand. Over the course of the hour, more people were beginning to join them. Lancelot, Gwen, Gwaine and Leon. Will was the last to arrive. "What the hell is going on?" Will managed to get out as he took a seat.

"I think I should be the one to explain that," Balinor spoke behind them and Arthur spun to see him stood in the open space. He didn't look so powerful anymore. There were large bags under his eyes, it looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days, the clothes he wore looked like they hadn't been changed either. The sight of a man who had always looked in control, now looking like he was close to death, frightened Arthur. Especially since Balinor was meant to be looking after Merlin.

"Where is he?" Arthur asked.

"I apologise for bringing you here like this," Balinor ignored Arthur and turned to the people who didn't know about magic. "No doubt you are very confused. I shall try to explain myself as simply as I can but I have to be quick. Please, take a seat." He waved his hand and seven chairs appeared. "The only way I can think to explain this is to simply say that magic exists. There are those who possess magic from birth and others who learn it, there aren't many of us."

"Wait, you can't be serious. Magic can't exist. It's only something you hear about in books or see in movies." Lancelot cut in.

"Believe me, it's real. When I have more time to explain, I will. You'll be able to ask me anything you wish." Balinor clasped his hands in front of him, "You've been brought here because I believe one of you will be able to help me."

"Help you with what?" Morgana asked as she crossed her arms.

"I won't tell you until you need to know. If I find that you are of no use to me, I'll send you home. No harm will befall you whilst you are here, you have my word." Balinor turned to leave but Arthur was already on his feet. "Don't ask me anything Pendragon."

"Just tell me where he is. You wouldn't have brought us here unless Merlin was in danger or in trouble. He hasn't been answering my calls, you look like you're dying, something's up and you can't leave us here without telling us more."

"Merlin's in danger?" Gwaine got to his feet at the sound of Merlin's name being mentioned.

"Just get some sleep and someone will bring you some food in the morning, all your parents have been informed that you've gone away for the weekend. I must get back." Arthur walked forward and grabbed Balinor's arm, stopping him from leaving. "Please Pendragon, I have to get back to him." Balinor had the same pleading voice that Merlin had.

"Tell me what's wrong with him. Is he hurt? Did he train too hard?"

"You'll find out tomorrow," Balinor muttered and vanished. Arthur's hand now holding midair. Now he was really scared. There was no way he was getting any sleep tonight.

"Sounds like Merlin's dying to me," Morgana commented. Maybe she was right.

* * *

"Please Merlin, you need to calm down. Your body can't take this." Freya was yelling over the sound of furniture being tossed across the room when Balinor appeared and he ducked as a chair was thrown towards him. "He's lost it. He was sleeping an hour ago, then he just woke up and now … this!"

"Merlin, talk to me. What's the matter?" Balinor attempted to approach the crazed warlock who now held a lamp in his hand. Merlin didn't respond, instead he began to laugh and clutch his head with his free hand. He had never been like this. For the past few days he'd remained silent, lying in bed and withering in pain. They hadn't even managed to feed him. Now his body was moving around like a mad thing and at some point he would crash.

"Maybe we should knock him out," Freya suggested as she took the lamp from Merlin as he kept his head in his hand.

"You brought evil here," Merlin spat at Balinor and glared at him. "They will all be killed. I cannot protect them all. The darkness will consume you all and I will be made to watch." His back hit the wall and Merlin slipped to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. "I should be stronger. Train harder. Focus more."

Balinor slowly walked forwards and crouched by Merlin's side as the young warlock rested his head back against the wall, his eyes glazed over like he couldn't see his Father. "Where is the evil?"

"The darkness to the light."

* * *

**09:00 | Friday | Unknown**

* * *

"Merlin, can you hear me?" Freya whispered as she put a cold cloth across his forehead. She had taken over from Balinor since he was due to go and talk to the group of people who'd joined them last night. She didn't know who they were but Balinor believed one of them was responsible for Merlin's condition or knew something about it.

Upon arrival, she had witnessed Balinor tucking Merlin in and whispering to himself. She hadn't seen Balinor take a moment to himself since Merlin had collapsed, it was unlikely to happen until Merlin's condition improved and Freya was beginning to worry what would happen if Merlin didn't make it. A year ago, she would have said that Balinor could get over it. Now, it was different. The two of them had grown closer, gotten to know one another. They might not be the perfect image of Father and Son but considering what their relationship had been, it was a great improvement.

"Is he asleep?" Gaius asked as he stepped through the door.

"I believe so," Freya responded quietly and sighed when Merlin turned his head away from her. "He was awake when I left last night, I returned to find him like this. He might have worn himself out."

"Is Balinor with the others?" Freya gave a small nod. "I hope they can help us. I don't think Balinor can handle this for much longer."

"Arthur," Gwaine said and he glanced over his shoulder. "Do you think Morgana was right? Do you reckon Merlin is dying?"

"Why would he be dying? He left my place without there being anything wrong with him, no one here would harm him and I doubt he leaves this place. There hasn't been a chance for him to be harmed."

"Then why bring us here?"

"If I knew, don't you think I'd tell you? I'm just as clueless as you lot are, well … we know a little more than Gwen, Will, Lancelot and Leon. How do you think they're taking it? They haven't said a word since Balinor left." He looked over at the sleeping figures that held the duvets tightly around them. They'd all fallen asleep because of exhaustion last night, none of them understanding what was going on.

"I think that once this is all over, nothing will ever be the same again."

The lights suddenly brightened in the room and all of them looked towards where they knew Balinor would be standing, looking even more tired then yesterday if possible. "I hope you all slept well. Breakfast is on its way. Through the door at the end-" he pointed towards a door that hadn't been there before "-is a bathroom where you can freshen up and have a shower. There are a change of clothes under the beds you slept in for you to put on afterwards. I must ask that Gwaine comes with me now, it's vital we get started."

Arthur was blocking Gwaine's path with his body instantly, "I should go first. I know Merlin the best. I'm the one who saw him last."

"Your time will come Pendragon. Gwaine, if you would come stand by my side." Balinor watched as Gwaine pushed past Arthur quickly and took his place, "We shall not be long." They were gone in the blink of an eye and the sound of Will moaning was heard before he went back to sleep. The situation too much for him to handle. Better think it a dream then reality.

As a hand rested on his shoulder, Arthur smiled at Morgana as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "He's going to be okay Arthur. It's a good sign they brought us here. It means they still believe we can help cure him." She squeezed his hand encouragingly and went over to sit with Gwen, talking to her quietly about what was going on. As he let her words go through his mind, a small line appeared on his forehead as he thought about her last words.

_Cure him_.

* * *

**10:02 | Friday | Unknown**

* * *

"He's back," Lancelot spoke up from where he sat and Arthur came out of the bathroom to see Gwaine stood there like a statue. His eyes wide in shock and filled with fear. Instantly he was surrounded, all of them asking questions about where he'd been and what had happened. Except all Gwaine did was push through them and go straight to Arthur, grabbing him by the shoulders to hold himself steady.

"Make him take you next," Gwaine whispered.

"What? Why?"

"You should have seen him. He looks dead Arthur, like he's fighting to breathe. His skin is covered in dark marks, every part of his body is cold and black liquid keeps oozing from his eyes." Arthur tensed at the thought of Merlin being that way and looked over Gwaine's shoulder to see Balinor hadn't joined him. He said he'd come back for another and by the sounds of it Arthur had to be that person.

"Did he say what was wrong with him?" Arthur asked.

"He just kept asking me questions about our evening together as a group. Asking if anything strange happened, if Merlin was behaving weirdly. He even asked if you two had been getting along. I was only shown how Merlin was because he thought if I saw him, I'd think harder, find something I'd missed. I tried to get him to talk but he wouldn't even open his eyes. He just whimpered like a puppy who was trapped inside his mind. I can't … I've never seen him like that."

An older man appeared beside the two and smiled softly at them both. "I've been told to bring Will with me-" Arthur noticed Will's entire body tense where he stood "-but I believe you should be the one to see him next." The stranger said and took a hold of Arthur's arm, "Prepare yourself." Arthur didn't even get the chance to make sure Gwaine was okay before the world spun and he found himself in yet another room. "Balinor," the man next to him spoke and Merlin's Father looked up from where he sat.

"I said bring the boy named Will, not Pendragon. He is to be questioned last." Balinor got to his feet and in doing so revealed an unconscious Merlin lying on the bed. Arthur went forward and moved to the other side of the bed, his hand taking Merlin's without hesitation. "He shouldn't be here."

"This is _exactly_ where I should be," Arthur stated and sat down on the edge of the bed. His hand unconsciously moved to rest over Merlin's heart and he felt it beat slowly beneath his palm. Too slowly. "Why didn't you come get me sooner?"

"You think you could have helped? Whatever is happening to him is because of magic and last time I heard, you weren't-" he suddenly fell silent and stared right at Arthur, as if looking at him at provided the answer he needed. "Your sister has magic doesn't she?" Arthur cautiously nodded and was suddenly alone in the room with Merlin, Balinor nowhere to be seen.

Turning his attention back to Merlin, he pulled the sheets up around his neck so he was covered up, keeping his cold body warm. It was strange to see him like this. Even after everything they had gone through, Merlin had always looked like he'd pull through, that nothing was so bad that he was couldn't make it. Right now, looking at him through saddened eyes, Arthur feared that Merlin's luck had finally run out. "I remember you … you were the one from the funeral, aren't you? I believe you also interrupted my phone call with Merlin the other day."

Looking up from Merlin's face, he saw a young girl smiling down at him and he recognised her face. The fact she confirmed she was the girl from the phone told him he was now in the presence of Freya. "You must be Freya," Arthur commented as his thumb brushed across Merlin's palm.

"And you must be the famous Arthur Pendragon," she waved her hand and a seat appeared beside her, which she quickly used. _'She's one of the most powerful sorcerer's I've met.' _Merlin's words ran through his mind and looking at her now, he couldn't quite believe it. She looked so fragile and innocent, not dangerous enough that Merlin called her powerful. Then again, Merlin gave off the same appearance.

"Arthur?" A croaky voice broke the silence and Arthur looked down to see two blue eyes staring up at him in confusion.

"Yes, it's me, I'm here." He gently ran his fingers across Merlin's cheek and smiled, "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Merlin didn't respond, instead he turned his head to press into Arthur's palm and closed his eyes. "You're going to be okay. They're going to find some spell to cure you and you'll be better before you know it." Bending down so he was a few inches from Merlin's face, his eyes scanned his features and tried to think of ways to help him. Arthur hated seeing Merlin so weak. "You have to be fine …" Arthur whispered.

He jumped out of his skin when he heard the sound of someone being thrown to the ground and looked up to see Balinor standing over Morgana, her hand clutching her arm where Balinor had no doubt been holding her. A moment later Merlin was letting out a sound of pain, one that made Arthur's heart twist inside his chest and Balinor frown. "I believe we've found the source, time to start talking witch."

* * *

**Quite a few people guessed why Merlin got ill, congratulations! And so many reviews, thank you! **

**With the entire gang now amongst a world they don't understand, questions are surely going to be asked and a lot more scenes with all of them in. I hope you look forward to it :)**

**Please review and I'd quite like to know who you'd like to see more dialogue of from the gang or more involvement. Until next time.**


	27. The Time Has Come

**The Time Has Come**

* * *

**10:31 | Friday | Unknown**

* * *

"Tell me how to cure my Son," Balinor ordered and Morgana stared at him with wide eyes. Giving off the perfect image that she had no idea what he was talking about. "Only magic could have done this to him. Tell me what you did and maybe I'll spare you."

"Wait a minute Balinor, it might not have been her." Arthur was on his feet now and heading towards his Sister who was sliding across the ground towards him, "What about this person who was ordering Morgana around last year? Maybe they came back for revenge." He helped Morgana to her feet and she clutched to his arms, fear covering her face as Balinor took a step towards them.

"Or maybe she never stopped taking orders. She could have easily informed this person that Merlin was back with you and told her to use this chance to get to him," Arthur pulled Morgana back as the sorcerer kept moving towards them. "Start talking Witch. I'm not very patient these days."

"I didn't do anything!" Morgana turned to grab onto Arthur's top tightly, "I swear I did nothing to him Arthur. Please believe me, I'm innocent." The way she looked at him and her tone of voice told him everything he needed to know.

"Balinor, stop." He said with authority and Balinor stopped in his tracks, a flicker of anger going through his eyes. "I know my Sister well enough to know when she's lying or not. She's telling the truth. Morgana had nothing to do with how Merlin got like this so lets start thinking of other ways that this could have happened."

There was a long silence in the room, Merlin had even stopped making sounds of being in pain and Arthur felt the grip on his top loosen. Morgana no longer feeling threatened by the angered Father. Without warning everything went to hell. Arthur was thrown across the room by some kind of force against his chest and his eyes widened as he saw Balinor shoot a spell towards his Sister. There was a brief moment when Arthur thought that he would see his Sister thrown across the room like he had, except her hands came out and she whispered a single word.

A shield came up around her and the spell Balinor had cast now bounced away from her, vanishing into thin air. Balinor tried again to use magic but failed, his breathing soon becoming deep and Arthur could tell he was struggling to stand. It didn't take a genius to see that the man was tired and after having little sleep over the past few days, he wasn't up to full strength. Arthur knew Morgana would take full advantage of this without even looking.

Morgana mouthed a word and a ball of water flew through the air, directly towards Balinor. Merlin's Father managed to block it with a weak counter spell but in the process he fell to one knee, his hand raised in a small manner of defence. "Morgana wait!" Arthur said loudly as she smiled sinisterly and began gathering power between her palms. As he attempted to get to his feet, another force was sent against him and he looked towards the source. _Balinor_. He was using his magic, what he had left of it, to keep Arthur safe. He wouldn't be able to protect himself this time. "Stop!"

"_Bréotan,"_ the spell was cast and Arthur closed his eyes as a blinding light filled the room.

When the light became tolerable, Arthur looked to see how badly hurt Balinor was and found that he was in the same condition was he was before. Frowning in confusion, he looked to see how his Sister was and was on his feet a moment later. Morgana was pinned to the wall with a firm hand around her neck holding her in place, the owner of the hand none other then Merlin Emrys who a few moments ago had been lying unconscious on a bed. "You dare attack my Father after _everything_ I've done for you?" Merlin hissed.

"He started it," Morgana replied as she attempted to push him away.

"I am the reason you are stood here breathing. Your life was given back at the cost of my Mother's." Arthur noticed Balinor vanished in the corner of his eye and wondered where he felt the sudden urge to be, especially when his Son was suddenly up and about.

"Merlin …" Arthur cautiously approached him and dark eyes met his. At the sight of Arthur being close by, Merlin's grip loosened and a small smile came to his lips. That small distraction was enough for Morgana to take her chance to slip away and she was on the other side of the room in an instant, her own hand going around her neck in a sign of defence. "Are you okay?"

"You came," he said it with such amazement that Arthur couldn't help but smile back at him. Merlin grabbed him by the scruff of the neck after taking a step forward and pulled him closer, crashing their lips together in a demanding kiss. His free hand cupped the back of Arthur's head and kept him in place as he pressed their bodies together. Arthur barely had time to register the fact they were kissing before a small laugh came from Morgana, which was enough to grab Merlin's attention. "What's so funny?"

"I've figured out where my plan went wrong," Morgana openly admitted and this made Arthur stiffen. "Such a foolish mistake to make."

"What plan?" Arthur asked.

"It doesn't matter. In the end I got you here." Her green eyes looked directly at Arthur and Merlin instinctively stepped in front of him. "Time to finish this once and for all," she directed her palm towards them and began whispering words under her breath. Merlin didn't give her a chance to cast her spell, instead he grabbed Arthur by the hand and the world around them began to spin.

* * *

Merlin broke away from Arthur the moment they appeared in the other room and the sorcerer stumbled backwards until his back hit a wall, his eyes closed to block out the world. Using so much magic after being unconscious for so long was foolish but it had been necessary in order to save the two most important people in the world to him. Now he had to fight the magic worming its way through his body that he'd been fighting for what felt like a lifetime.

"What's wrong with him?" He heard a soft voice ask and Merlin opened his eyes to see a group of people standing nearby. All of them looking at him. "I thought you said he was unconscious?" He now recognised it was Gwen speaking and she directed her question towards Gwaine who was frowning.

"He was. What happened Arthur? Give him the kiss of life or something?" Gwaine teased.

He watched as they all began to debate what was going on, like magic was an everyday occurrence for them and Merlin laughed inwardly. If someone had told him a year ago that all his friends would be talking about a secret he'd kept from them for so long, he would have laughed in their face and called them an idiot. "Why is he acting like this though?" Lancelot asked and took a step closer to inspect Merlin with curiosity.

"I don't know," Arthur replied with a tone of annoyance. "As Gwaine said, he was lying unconscious in the bed and suddenly he was moving around. Like someone had kicked him into overdrive." He came to stand beside Lancelot and gave Merlin a reassuring smile, "Feeling alright?"

Merlin stared at them in silence and his hand gripped his top as he kept his back to the wall, his eyes never leaving the group of people watching him. "Maybe he's lost his voice?" Will suggested.

"No, he talked back in the other room."

"Then what-"

Will was cut off when Merlin let out a small moan and slipped to the ground, his body beginning to feel the pain it had subdued in the past few minutes. He had no idea how long he had until his body was close down to make it easier to find the source of the pain and fight it. So he used this time to think how this could have happened to him. He remembered being with Arthur and his Father coming to take him back, then telling Arthur that he'd be back. After that he returned to his Father's side and that's when everything changed.

Nothing stuck out to him.

"Get him a glass of water," Arthur demanded and soon was at Merlin's side. He stared at the clear water in the glass that was handed to him carefully. That's when he remembered taking a drink before he left Arthur's, it was so ordinary that Merlin hadn't considered it would be the source and the water had been Arthur's. "Merlin, drink the water." The voice was soft and comforting, a combination you didn't often hear from Arthur.

Merlin reacted instinctively, his magic coming to the surface to make the glass fly across the room and smash against the wall. "It was meant for you," he whispered. He knew his words would make little sense but he didn't care. The glass of water had been the source of whatever was happening to him and adding the fact that Morgana said her plan went wrong, Arthur was meant to be the one in pain. The one suffering.

"What was meant for me?" Arthur asked and cupped his face in his hands.

_Watch as we kill him, Merlin Emrys._

Morgana must have cast the spell on the water, intending to have Arthur become so ill that Merlin would feel it necessary to bring him here and consequently lead her to where she wanted to be. In the end it hadn't mattered who had drunk the water. "Tell me what the matter is, don't just sit there silently, talk!"

"Get away from my Son," Balinor grabbed Arthur by the arm and shoved him towards his friends who easily stopped him from crashing to the ground. Merlin looked up at his Father who now knelt down and brushed the hair from his forehead, "We've trapped her. You're safe. We're going to find out what she did to you and you'll be fine."

"The water," Merlin muttered.

"What?"

"She put something in the glass of water," he got out and grabbed onto his Father's shoulders to keep him upright. "He never cleans. It'll be there. On the desk." Merlin's head fell forward and rested against Balinor's shoulder, "You have to hurry. I can't fight it much longer."

* * *

**12:04 | Friday | Unknown**

* * *

"There has to be something we can do," Gwaine said as they sat on the beds. It had been over an hour since Balinor had taken Merlin away, he hadn't even explained why Merlin was being like he was and had left the group without a word. "You say Morgana caused Merlin's illness?"

Arthur nodded and leant back against his pillow, trying to keep an expressionless face as he sat there. How could Morgana do this to him? A year ago she had said that she had been foolish, done it because the person had prayed on her weaknesses and that she'd never do anything to hurt him again. Now it turned out that she had been lying from the start. She was the reason Merlin was in so much pain and Arthur didn't doubt that she would suffer because of it. Balinor wasn't a forgiving man.

"What if we charged at one of the walls with the bed? We could break through and search for a way out. I don't know about you guys but I don't want to stay here." Leon suggested as he took a seat beside Will on the bed nearby. "Merlin has his Father to look after him and we'd be safer back home."

"You don't know that," Lancelot commented and they all looked at him. "Think about it. Balinor said there were people with magic, who's to say they all aren't out there? They could protect us from Morgana, use their magic to keep us safe. Back home we're sitting ducks."

"Who says they'll want to protect us? There is no logical reason why they'd-"

"They'll protect us because it's what Merlin would want," Arthur cut in and silence fell over the group. "We were brought here to help him and Balinor swore to us that we'd be safe. Morgana may have gone off the rail but there's only one of her and possibly hundreds of them." Arthur ignored the pang of jealousy he felt when Gwen came to sit on Lancelot's lap for comfort.

It's not that he liked either one of them in a romantic sense. He was jealous because he didn't have the luxury of being able to hold the person he … dare he think it, loved? Merlin could be close to death and he wouldn't even know it. To imagine Merlin lying on a bed with the possibility of dying alone was enough to make his heart die a little inside. No one deserved to die alone, especially not Merlin.

The silence was broken when the room suddenly began to shake and Arthur looked up to the ceiling to see a crack beginning to form, slowly making its way to the wall on the opposite side of the room. As the shaking began to worsen, the group of people moved closer together and tried not to scream, knowing it wouldn't help the situation. Just as Arthur thought they'd be trapped here to face their deaths, Freya appeared out of nowhere and crossed her arms over her chest. "How did I know that you'd all be huddled together like a group of puppies?"

She put out her hand and smiled, _"Géoc."_

They no longer found themselves in the large room. Instead when Arthur looked around, they were in a fairly large tent and there weren't alone. Surrounding them were loads of children, most of which were young and frightened. Some even came towards them in hopes of comfort which the girls quickly gave. Arthur on the other hand got to his feet and approached Freya who was whispering with a tall man. "What's going on?"

With a nod of the head Freya sent the man on his way and turned to smile at him, "I just saved your ass. That is what's going on. Go back to your friends, I'm extremely busy and don't have time to answer your idiotic questions." She was stopped from leaving by a simple grab of her arm.

"How's Merlin?" Was the first question that came to mind.

"I don't know, unlike you, I haven't had time to sit around and talk to people. If you hadn't noticed the world is literally falling apart around us," she snatched her arm back and disappeared into the crowd of people beginning to form at the entrance to the tent.

Arthur went back to his friends and crouched down where Lancelot was sat with Gwaine, "I think it's time we find out what's going on around here."

"I thought you'd never say," Gwaine grinned and got to his feet, followed by Lancelot and Leon who had overhead Arthur's suggestion. "Stay with the girls," the order was directed at Will who was more than happy to stay where he was and they were off. The disaster going on outside enough to distract the sorcerer's from noticing a small handful of men leaving the confinements of the tent. The moment they escaped, Arthur's feet came to a stand still and his mouth fell open in shock.

They found themselves in one of the largest caves Arthur had ever seen and large cracks were breaking the walls in many areas, which were quickly being sealed up by sorcerers who were hovering around in the air to fix the damage. On the ground there were hundreds of tents that were so small Arthur couldn't believe the amount of people in the one behind him, it was like something out of a Harry Potter movie.

"We should get moving if we want to look around," Leon suggested and he nodded in agreement. Taking the lead, they made their way through the tents and avoiding any sorcerers that happened to be running past.

"What do you think is going on?" Lancelot asked.

"Morgana?" Gwaine suggested.

"I doubt she could do this much damage," Arthur muttered and held up his hand to stop them when he spotted Balinor in the distance. He was talking to the older man that had taken Arthur to Merlin earlier, both of them frowning and in a heated discussion. His eyes were soon drawn to a figure emerging from the tent behind them. _Merlin_.

"Is that who I think it is?" Leon whispered.

"How does he suddenly look okay?" Lancelot added.

"Better question, when did he start looking _so_ hot?" Gwaine added and Arthur could see what he meant. When Merlin had come back to his a few days ago, Arthur hadn't taken the time to truly appreciate what his friend looked like, now that he could he could barely believe that they'd shared a bed. Merlin had a lot more muscle on him now, his cheekbones no longer standing out against his narrow face and the clothes he wore hugged his body perfectly. He would have told the others to stop staring at Merlin if he wasn't busy doing it himself.

Feeling the watchful eyes on him, Merlin turned his head and looked directly at them, a small smile appearing on his lips when he spotted Arthur. His lips moved as he talked to his Father, who quickly looked in their direction too and the old man joined him. Balinor replied to whatever Merlin said and walked off with Gaius, both of them talking quietly as they made their way towards another tent.

Merlin on the other hand took one last look at the four of them and then turned on the spot, returning to the safety of his tent. Not waiting to find out whether Merlin wanted company, Arthur took off at a quick pace and headed directly for the young sorcerer's tent. He had a lot of questions and he wasn't leaving that tent until he got answers.

* * *

**Not the most exciting chapter but plenty in there :) Hope you enjoyed it! I know I haven't explained how Merlin is suddenly healed but don't panic, that'll be explained at some point. Just like many things.**

**As you can see, those of you who guessed the water was contaminated were right! Well done! **

**Please keep reviewing! I love hearing from you all! **


	28. The Choices We Make

**The Choices We Make**

* * *

**12:24 | Friday | Unknown**

* * *

"_You can't just ignore this and hope a miracle occurs. You're going to die unless you-"_

"_I won't make him choose."_

Merlin turned his head a little to the side when he heard the guys enter the tent and knew that he'd never tell the guy behind him how he could be cured. He knew it was lying and when Arthur found out that he'd been hiding the cure, he'd kill him. Except Merlin would already be gone by that point and he'd die knowing that Arthur was safe. That everyone was safe.

"Did your Dad find a cure?" Arthur asked when Merlin didn't comment on their arrival.

"When you find the source it's pretty easy to discover the spell used and the cure. I was back to my usual self in no time," he replied and turned on the spot to face his friends.

"I'm glad you're alright mate but when did you get those muscles?" Gwaine asked and crossed the distance between them, his hand squeezing the slight muscle Merlin had gained. Little did he know it was because of his magic that he looked like this. The spell he had cast had been one to enhance the body and keep it running on magic, the moment he ran out, he'd be dead.

"I was gone a year, people change." He looked away from Gwaine to see Arthur glaring at the hand holding onto his arm and smirked, inwardly happy that Arthur was jealous. "What are you guys doing here? Freya chuck you out of the other tent?"

"We came to find out what was going on," Lancelot said and went over to the small table to pour himself a glass of water. "Did Morgana do the damage on the cave walls?"

"No, she isn't strong enough to do that and she was being watched at the time. We believe the person who has been giving her orders has decided to let us know they're around, Balinor thinks that Morgana somehow let them know where she is and we're preparing to maximise our defenses."

"Well luckily you got better just in time to help them," Gwaine grinned and squeezed his arm tighter which his hand remained holding. "Can't defend this many people without you."

"Even without me they could defend this place, I may be powerful but there are people like Freya here. She could quite easily take me down a peg or two," Merlin turned his head to look at Gwaine. "Thanks for having that amount of confidence in me though. I know all of this won't-"

"Can you let go of him?" Arthur suddenly demanded and both himself and Gwaine looked to see him glaring in their direction. "You're still holding his arm," he pointed out when they both didn't react and Merlin felt the hand on his arm drop. It had barely registered that Gwaine had been holding his arm.

"Jealous?" Leon whispered quietly to Arthur but due to it being so quiet, everyone heard.

"Hardly," Arthur moved away to the other side of the tent and suddenly found the notes on Merlin's desk very fascinating. Not that he'd understand them, they were mostly about incantations and how they could be used to his advantage. Merlin frowned in annoyance that Arthur couldn't admit that he was jealous. "So tell us how we can help with everything that's going on."

"There isn't anything you guys can do," Merlin stated and crossed his arms over his chest. "We're currently organising your transport home. We can't afford to have people here who can't defend themselves …" his voice trailed off as he noticed in the corner of his eye that Lancelot had turned his back, his body now tense and still. "Lancelot, are you okay?"

"_You think yourself safe with all these sorcerer's around you?" _A low voice replied and Merlin didn't hesitate to use a spell to force the others to the back of the tent and put a barrier around them. _"We tire of these games. No longer do we want to diminish the light within him," _Lancelot turned and two red eyes stared directly at Arthur. _"Instead we will kill him."_

"You're not getting anywhere near him," he replied.

"_You can only last so much longer. We shall strike and you will protect him, eventually leaving him defenseless."_

"It's not just me protecting him."

"_I think you'll find everyone else is busy,"_ the voice replied and Merlin listened to the sound of spells being cast outside. _"We shall meet very soon Merlin Emrys and my face will be the last you'll ever see."_

Lancelot slumped forward and Merlin caught him instinctively using magic, the cost of using magic now went through him in the form of pain, something he quickly ignored. "We need to get you home," he told the others as he took away the barrier and Leon came forward to help lower Lancelot onto the bed nearby. "Stay here whilst I go and find someone to help."

A hand was quick to stop him from leaving, "Why can't you do it yourself?"

"I'm needed here," Merlin lied and moved away from Arthur with ease. If he attempted to get them all home by himself then he might find himself dying quicker then expected. "It's not safe for you out there at the moment if there are spells being thrown left, right and center. Stay here and be quiet, don't draw attention to yourselves."

"If it's so dangerous out there then you shouldn't be going out there yourself. I'm not-"

Another person's presence entered the tent and Merlin spun to see his Freya standing there, "Time to get these boys home. I've already got the others back." He gave a small nod and watched as Leon was taken first.

"I'm not going," Arthur claimed and Merlin saw the stubborn expression on his face. That was never good. "If you think you can just dump me at home and deal with this yourself, think again." His body tensed as Arthur came closer and he took a step back to put some distance between them. "Let me talk to Morgana, maybe there's still a chance for her. I could persuade her to join our side."

That's when Merlin snapped.

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull-" Merlin glanced over to see Freya taking Lancelot home "-Morgana isn't the person you thought she was. What's going on now is her fault, everything that happened to you and me up until this point was her fault. It's too late for her."

"It's never too late for anyone, she just needs the right person to talk to her. She didn't kill you in the end did she? That must mean there's some good inside of her."

"You are the most idiotic, blind, ignorant person I have _ever_ met. She's evil! Morgana is evil." He stormed away from Arthur and watched as Gwaine was taken home. That left only Arthur to be taken home. "You don't belong in this world if you can't even see when someone has played you for a fool. Freya will take you home and that will be the end of it. I'll fix all of this."

"Why are you being like this?" Arthur asked and tilted his head in confusion, "You're acting like we're enemies or something. Have you forgotten what happened between us?" When Merlin didn't reply, Arthur let out a small sigh of annoyance. "You always distance yourself when you know you're in danger. Let me stay and help. Please Merlin, I can't just sit at home and wait to hear-"

"Ready?" Freya said beside them.

"No-"

"Take him," Merlin ordered and the last image he had of Arthur was him never looking so angry as he did right then.

* * *

**12:45 | Friday | Home**

* * *

"Take me back!" Arthur ordered as Freya took him back to his room where oddly enough, Gwaine was waiting. "I refuse to stay here. Take me back right now!"

"Sorry, not going to happen. I'll come back and tell you what's going on when I can." Freya vanished before Arthur could grab her and he let out a sound of frustration.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"I asked that she bring me here so we could wait together. I don't think either of us should be alone right now, especially when we both know who's going to be doing most of the fighting." Gwaine leant against the window ceil and ran his fingers across the small white cats back which was now looking oddly awake considering how sleepy it had been recently. "I didn't know you had a cat."

"Now isn't the time to be talking about cats. We have to figure out a way to get back, I'm not leaving him there to fight alone. Not again." Arthur began pacing the length of his room and then an idea came to mind, "Morgana might have something in her room."

He was in her room a moment later and going through her drawers, searching for any kind of sign that could give him a way to transport back to where Merlin was. Except he knew deep down that he was fighting a losing battle. Morgana hadn't been able to get to Merlin before, he wasn't exactly going to have much better luck when he didn't even know how to cast spells. "Arthur, why don't you just calm down and have a drink?" Gwaine suggested from the door.

"How are you so calm? I thought you liked Merlin, aren't you worried that he's going to get himself killed?"

"Of course but I'm not going to cause a fuss when I know there isn't anything I can do," Gwaine replied and crossed his arms. "Merlin sent us here to be safe, he can't afford to have distractions and I understand that. You should too."

Arthur glared over at him and then his eyes dropped to the cat by his feet, staring up at him with big blue eyes. He remembered the night when the cat had changed into a sword to protect him and how its eyes had once turned gold, much like Merlin's did. Morgana might not have had a way to get to Merlin but Arthur's ticket just turned up in the form of a cat.

* * *

**12:46 | Friday | Unknown**

* * *

Merlin watched Arthur vanish into thin air and then made his way outside to see what was going on. Nothing. Frowning in confusion, he went back into the tent and heard the sound of spells being used. Clearly a spell had been cast to give the illusion of a battle going on. "Smart," Merlin muttered and left the confinements of his tent once more to seek out his Father.

"Arthur home safe and sound?" Merlin asked when he felt Freya's presence behind him as he walked.

"Yeah, he wasn't happy though. Demanded that I brought him back," she caught up to him and linked their arms. "You didn't exactly fight to keep him here when I told you I was taking them home."

"I got tricked into thinking that the cave was being attacked and thought you'd come to help me get them to safety. Why did you come to take them home?"

"Balinor's orders. Doesn't want civilians here when there could be a chance of an attack," she guided him through a door in the cave wall and slowly lead him towards the cells. "Sure you don't want Arthur back here to keep you company? I heard that the cure-"

"We're not talking about this," Merlin ended the conversation just before they reached Morgana's cell. "Why are we here?"

"She wanted to talk to you, I'll be right here if you need help."

The door slid open and Merlin stepped inside, his eyes finding Morgana chained up to the wall in magical bonds. Ones that stopped her using her magic. Except when he looked at her, he didn't see the usual mask across her face, instead he saw a frightened girl. "You asked to see me?" Merlin said.

"Merlin!" Morgana exclaimed and looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're okay? I thought when I asked to see you that they'd come back to tell me you were dead. That spell she made me do … it was meant to kill you."

"She?"

"The person who's been ordering me to do these things. Merlin I swear I had no choice, she had some kind of hold over my magic and somehow made me think differently." She looked at the chains around her wrists, "Somehow these things are stopping her from reaching me. I haven't thought this clearly in months. I tried to fight but she was too strong."

"You aren't making much sense."

"I was being controlled," Morgana responded firmly with anger in her voice. "Tell me how you're okay, I honestly can't believe you found a way to-"

"To what? Cure myself? I haven't Morgana."

"Look at you though, you're standing and look great. I was told that the spell I cast would only be reversed if you killed me and I'm not dead, so … what? You found a way around it?"

"You're right, there is no cure except the caster of the spell dying. At the moment I'm living on my magic, when that runs out I'll return to the state I was in and except whatever fate has in store for me." Walking over so he was crouched in front of Morgana, he gave her a weak smile and brushed the hair from her face. "Arthur could never live with himself if I told him the choice was between you and me. Secretly I don't want to know the answer. Now, tell me everything about this woman who was controlling you."

* * *

**Short, not very good and late. I suck to the extreme. I've been extremely busy with my Sister's birthday and with mine on Wednesday, I'm busy planning things for that. I would have waited to get this chapter up so it was better but I know how much you guys hate to wait.**

**Thank you for reading it anyway :) I will make the next one a lot better, promise**


	29. Admitting How I Feel

**Admitting How I Feel**

* * *

**21:10 | Friday | Unknown**

* * *

"You have to tell Arthur about the cure," Morgana said after a few minutes of silence and Merlin looked over at her from where he sat leant against the wall. "When he finds out you lied to him by not telling him there was a chance to save you, it'll destroy him."

"And you think that by telling him that killing his sister would save me that would help? _That_ would destroy him. I won't make him choose Morgana, I'm not that type of person." Looking back at his hand, he resisted using his magic that usually calmed him and curled his fingers into a fist. He wished he was the type of person who could be selfish and tell Arthur to choose him, that Morgana had done so much wrong that he deserved to live over her.

"If you don't tell him, I will."

Merlin couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "How are you going to do that? I sent him home where he'll be safe from all this and there's no way you can get to him, I designed those chains myself so only I and one other person knows how to free you."

"She'll find a way."

He frowned a little at the thought of this woman trying to destroy what he now thought of as home and wondered why she was doing all of this. This light the shadows kept referring to was what she had been planning to extinguish, now she was just going to kill the host. _Arthur_. What had suddenly changed her mind? Did she fear that over time Merlin would become stronger and too powerful to defeat? She didn't have to worry of that now since he had little time left. Her actions made no sense and he knew that only she could explain herself, not even Morgana understood her plan.

"Kill me," Morgana suddenly whispered and he looked her way to see her staring at the ground. "She'll control me again if I'm released from these chains, I don't want to go back to that life where I don't have my freedom. At least if I'm dead you'll be here to protect Arthur from people like her and I'll know he's safe."

"I'm not going to-"

"Then get someone else to do it. Do you think it's easy to know that I might be responsible for my brother's death? I'd rather die protecting him then live with the knowledge that I killed him."

"You haven't killed him."

"Fine, lets say he survives all this. That whoever this woman is dies by your hand and in doing so, kills you in the process. I then get to watch my brother's heart break into a million pieces because of something I started. If you kill me, he'll know I died trying to help him and he'll still have you. You know this is the only way."

Merlin got to his feet and walked over to her, taking a seat by her side without any fear that she'd attack him. "You told me that you were being controlled by this woman and her instructions were to kill me, correct?" Morgana nodded with a guilty look on her face, she had come close to killing him quite a few times. "Yet you never did. You couldn't kill me any more then I can kill you. Your heart is strong and you unconsciously fought her orders, if you wanted me dead you could have done it quite easily in the past." Back when he hadn't had any training that is.

"But I have killed you. If you don't kill me, you will die."

"If that is my destiny, so be it." Grasping her hand in his own with a soft squeeze, Merlin pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and smiled. "I would have liked to have you as my sister if things were different." Moving away before he said anything else, Merlin went towards the door and tried to ignore the gaze he knew followed him.

"I come tomorrow," Morgana suddenly said in a low voice and Merlin turned to see her eyes had turned red. He didn't know how it was possible, but the woman controlling Morgana had fought past the spells he had put on the chains and had now taken over her body. "The sun will set as you take your last breath Merlin Emrys."

Her body sunk to the floor as she passed out and Merlin remained numb as he made his way out into the main chamber of the cave, a small hole in the ceiling allowing the last remaining beams of sunlight break through. As his blue eyes watched the sun set, Merlin fought the tears that threatened to run down his face as the knowledge came crashing down that he might only have twenty-four hours to live.

"What did she say?" His Father said from beside him and Merlin didn't bother to look at Balinor. He didn't want him to see how close to breaking Merlin really was.

"Whatever this person has planned it's going to happen tomorrow. I suggest everyone gets some sleep and we have a meeting tomorrow morning." Merlin didn't wait around to hear Balinor's reply, instead he went towards his tent where a cold, empty bed awaited him.

* * *

**22:39 | Friday | Unknown**

* * *

He rolled over in his bed for what felt like the hundredth time and sighed, knowing that what felt like hours had been merely minutes. How could he possibly fall asleep when the thought of dying tomorrow wouldn't leave his mind? There was so much he hadn't done and there were so many things he had taken for granted. Apparently it was the little things he missed the most.

Just as he was going to roll over again, magic filled the air and he got to his feet as a dark figure appeared in the corner. "Who are you? What do you want?" Merlin asked and raised his hand, ready to fight whoever it was. Maybe the woman had gotten bored of waiting and had decided that letting Merlin have one final day to live was too generous.

"It's me."

As Arthur stepped forward and into the light coming through the gap in the tent door, Merlin resisted running straight into his arms in seek of comfort. He looked so strong and his arms looked like they were made to keep someone safe, specifically him. "How did you get here?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Does it matter? I got here and now we need to talk."

"No, we need to get you back home." Merlin went towards the exit and two arms came around his waist, his back now pulled up hard against Arthur's chest. He instantly sunk into the warmth Arthur provided and his hands unconsciously began to run across the arms around him, "You shouldn't be here."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," a soft whisper came against his ear. "You feel tense. What's happened whilst I was gone?"

"I talked to Morgana and found out that a woman has been controlling her," he admitted before he could stop himself. "She attacks tomorrow."

"Then I guess we have tonight to ourselves."

Merlin moved away from Arthur and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll organise somewhere for you-"

"What's the matter with you?" Arthur said loudly which made Merlin jump. "I spent the whole day trying to get back here and now that I am, you want to send me away? Have you forgotten everything that happened between us? Do I mean nothing to you?"

Arthur meant everything to him and that was why he had to send him away. He would fight demons and monsters, die protecting the people he cared for, but he couldn't face tomorrow if he had one night with Arthur. It would be too hard to leave him. "You think you're going to die tomorrow don't you? That's why you're being so distant. Easier to die when you don't have anything to lose right?"

"We shouldn't-"

"I'm not going to let you go out there and die without knowing how I feel. I didn't wait a year to then watch you die." Arthur was in front of him in a second and if Merlin didn't know any better he could have sworn it was like magic. "When you were gone, all I could think about was your goofy smile and how there was never a dull moment with you. Whenever I'm around you I feel like I can do anything and tomorrow I'm going to prove that. I'll go out there and fight by your side."

"You'll get yourself killed."

"That's the thing Merlin, I don't think I will. Our life isn't like a story you read in a book, we're not going into battle where one of us will die before we get the chance to express our feelings. Me and you, we're going to survive this. We'll defeat this woman who's out to get us and come out the other side stronger then ever. Just imagine it Merlin, no more training or hiding, we can be together." Arthur took his hands into his own and smiled, "Forever hopefully."

Was it possible for your heart to literally break? Merlin thought so. Arthur was talking about their future and smiling like an idiot, having no idea that Merlin couldn't make those ideas come true. Raising his hand slowly, Merlin cupped the side of his face and tilted his head to the side. "If only it were that easy."

"It is that easy." He couldn't stop Arthur from kissing him even if he wanted to and as a hand slipped behind the nape of his neck, Merlin forgot for a moment that he should be fighting this. His heart even skipped a beat when Arthur's fingers brushed against his ear and his own hands clutched at Arthur's shoulders, holding him in place as they pulled apart. Resting his forehead against Arthur's, his eyes remained closed and a small smile appeared on his lips. If he could stay right here in this moment, that would be perfect. "I love you."

Correction, any moment but this one would be perfect.

"I'm sorry?" Merlin said whilst pulling away with wide eyes.

"I. Love. You." Arthur repeated and his feet were already carrying him backwards. No, this couldn't happen. Arthur couldn't be telling him the one thing he had waited his entire life to hear from someone on the last night he had alive. That wasn't fair, to die knowing that he could have had something many spent their entire lives searching for. "See, I've already made sure our lives aren't a story. You're not going to face tomorrow without knowing that I love you."

"You can't do this to me Arthur. Everything isn't suddenly okay because you suddenly say …" his voice drifted off as he failed to say the three words.

"That I love you? Why does it bother you so much?" Arthur stepped forward and forced Merlin back into a corner of the tent. "How do you feel about me then?" His gaze dropped to the floor to avoid Arthur's intense gaze, "Tell me."

"I have nothing-" his breath caught in his throat as Arthur dipped his head and brushed his soft lips against his neck "-you're not being fair." Arthur murmured something as his lips moved to nibble on his ear as his hands played with the bottom of his top. "We can't do this. You can't just say you.."

"Love is the word you're looking for," Arthur whispered quietly.

"You can't just say that and expect me to change my mind about tonight. You'd be safer at home."

"Keep talking all you want, it's not going to stop me from being with you tonight and telling you over and over again how I feel." Arthur somehow managed to pull Merlin's top off without much resistance, "Tonight will be the first night of many where we're together and there's nothing in the world we can't defeat."

_If only that were true._

* * *

**23:07 | Friday | Unknown**

* * *

"You know it's not normal to look sad after what we did," Arthur put bluntly as he brushed the hair from Merlin's forehead and waited for a reply. He knew he had spooked Merlin a little when he'd told him how much he felt for him, that he was rushing things but he hadn't expected this reaction. "Is something the matter?"

"No, everything is perfect." Soft fingers trailed down his chest and Merlin didn't attempt to meet his gaze as he did so. "How did you get here anyway? Did Freya come and get you or something?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied and cupped Merlin's face so he looked up. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." The look that had been haunting Merlin's face since he arrived appeared again and Arthur frowned, "Please tell me what the matter is. If you really think tomorrow is end game then we'll find a way to beat this thing. Tomorrow we can-"

He was cut off when Merlin pushed him away and rolled over, giving him the clear signal that he didn't want to talk. Something was wrong with him and he was hiding it from Arthur, probably to protect him like usual. Hooking an arm around Merlin's waist, he pulled him back against him and nuzzled the back of his neck. "Fine, different subject. You still haven't told me how you feel about me."

"I thought it was obvious," he muttered and Arthur felt his heart melt when a hand came to hold his.

"Say for one second that I was an idiot and didn't know how you felt, give a guy a break and tell me." Merlin buried his head into the pillow in an attempt to hide and Arthur forced him to lie on his back, facing him with closed eyes. "It's a simple question."

"That doesn't involve a simple answer."

"Stop being scared and just-"

"Of course I love you," he quietly admitted and two blue eyes suddenly stared up at him as a smile came to his lips, "_Prat._"

* * *

**07:08 | Saturday | Unknown**

* * *

Merlin pulled on his top and glanced over at the sleeping figure on the small single bed. Last night had been something out of his dreams, where he got the guy he wanted and he'd fallen asleep being told he was loved. If there was one thing he could change was that he hadn't wasted any time when with Arthur. That from the moment he knew how he felt for Arthur he had taken action rather then deny it.

"Hello?" Freya said quietly as she ducked her head into the tent and smiled in his direction, "Ready to head to the meeting? Everyone's … waiting." Her voice quietened when Merlin shushed her and nodded in the direction of Arthur. Freya's confused expression quickly turned into one of amusement and she went over to look down at him, "He's cute when he sleeps."

"Leave him alone, he's resting."

"Keep him up late last night after you fetched him from his own bed?"

"I didn't get him. He somehow found a way to get here and well … I never could resist a tall blond with gorgeous eyes." Arthur made a small noise like he knew he was being talked about and Merlin grabbed Freya by the arm so he could drag her from the tent. "How could he possibly get here? I thought this place was protected."

"Mystery to me. Last I heard you had to be taken here by one of us or had to know its exact location, which he doesn't. To him this is just a huge cave, he has no idea that it's mere miles from where he lives." Freya linked their arms and pulled him in the direction of the meeting, "Going to tell him that he could have easily found you during the last year?"

"No, he doesn't need to know that. The knowledge doesn't change anything."

He moved away from her as they entered the main center tent and went over to where his Father stood at the head of the table, "Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, we're about to be attacked and my Son is probably going to die today. Everything is perfect." Balinor took his seat and Merlin got the message that he wasn't in the mood to be bothered. Taking his own seat a few chairs down, he exchanged a glance with Freya and zoned out a little as people began to file in. His thoughts now returning to the guy lying in his bed back in his tent and a smile came to his lips. At least he could get through this meeting with a nice image in mind.

* * *

**And I have returned, after birthdays and celebrations, I shall now be back to regular updates. I hope you enjoyed the latest installment and let the drama begin! **


	30. Little Girl

**Little Girl**

* * *

**07:26 | Saturday | Battle**

* * *

Merlin stood in front of the many sorcerers who were there to help him and stared up at the hole in the ceiling to watch the last sunrise he'd ever see. Briefly closing his eyes, he told himself that no matter what happened today, he would never regret what he'd done in his life. Merlin had looked after his Mother as best as he could, protected those he loved and in the end he had gotten everything he wanted. Arthur and a Father in the process.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw Balinor standing tall with a staff in hand, his brown eyes looking directly at him with determination and that's when Merlin knew his Father wouldn't let him die without a fight. If he could, Balinor would take Merlin's place in this battle and make the final blow. Preventing Merlin from using all his power up to save everyone. Nevertheless he knew that in the end it wouldn't matter, it was his destiny to die today and nothing anybody could do would stop that.

"There!" Someone hissed nearby and Merlin lowered his gaze to the open ground in front of him - the tents now gone - to see a little girl standing innocently with a smile on her face. "Is that her? Is she our opponent?" The same person asked and Merlin raised his hand to silence them, his rank above theirs allowed him to give out such demands without question. The whisperings stopped and he took a step forward, not a hint of fear in his expression as he no doubt walked towards the person who would kill him.

"Merlin Emrys, we meet at last." The voice that came from the little was soft and genuine, like she meant him no harm. "I apologise that it has taken me so long to introduce myself, my name is Morgause."

"_You_ are the one who's been behind all this?" Merlin asked the question that many behind him thought. He didn't think it was possible for such a small child to have the amount of power she appeared to have used to do all this. If she passed you on the street, Morgause would be a child you'd think would have been brought up well, had gotten everything she desired and more. "What have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing, I have no quarrel with you. I let Morgana believe that I was after a light that was inside Arthur and if destroyed, meant I could take over the world." Morgause waved her hand and made a swing-set appear so she could take a seat, "Of course I made it all up."

"What?"

"The light doesn't exist. Arthur isn't anyone special, I just really don't like his Father and the best way to get back at him is to attack that which is loves most in the world," her legs swung underneath her as she smiled at him. "Imagine my surprise when I got word that Uther's Son had a warlock nearby? I researched and discovered that it was set in stone that you would protect him, therefore I had to think of another way to get to him."

"Morgana."

"And the warlock is smart as well as powerful. I was going to go after her eventually but when I noticed she had magic, I had to use that to my advantage. From then on, you know what happens. I use her to push Arthur, test your strength, see how far the two of you were willing to go for each other. Morgana went a little off track but I got the results I needed." Her face then dropped and there was an impression of evil in her eyes, "Then she got soft."

"The mountain."

"Morgana decided that she couldn't let you die out there so I got a little revenge-" the explosion "-then you disappeared and I let you believe that everything had gone back to normal. That Arthur was safe."

"Why?"

"Because I realised that I was having fun playing with you. It's been a long time since I met someone who I couldn't just kill with one simple spell."

"If you were having so much fun, why did you get Morgana to poison me?"

"Wanted to see if you would kill her," she was suddenly in front of him and her tiny fingers wrapped around two of his. "Apparently you can't even after everything I made her do. You are not what I expected Emrys and unfortunately that means I have to get nasty." Morgause's eyes went gold and there was a loud scream behind him. He turned to see that shadows were emerging from the ground, forming the shapes of monsters and towering over the sorcerer's. "Uther shall pay for what he did to me and Arthur's life will be the price once I've gotten you out of the way."

His head slowly turned as the atmosphere went still and Morgause instinctively backed away when she saw how dark his eyes were, the power radiating off him increasing the more he thought about her harming Arthur in any way. "You touch him and you'll regret not taking me out a year ago when I hadn't been trained."

"You think you're a threat now that you can control your magic better? Don't make me laugh." She skipped away and began singing a nursery rhyme. "Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the King's horses and all the King's men, couldn't put Humpty together again." Morgause smiled over her shoulder and Merlin braced himself, "Time to kill Humpty Dumpty."

* * *

**07:30 | Saturday | Tent**

* * *

_Wake up._

Arthur stirred in his sleep as a soft voice disturbed his dreams.

_The battle has started._

Reaching out to his side as he began to wake, Arthur found that he was alone and opened his eyes to confirm it. Frowning in confusion, he pushed himself up so he was sitting and ran his fingers through his hair, looking around at the empty tent. "Merlin?" He called out and when he didn't get a reply, he climbed from the bed to slip on his trousers. As he did up his jeans, he pulled open the tent door and his entire body froze.

He had never seen such chaos.

Magic was flying through the air, taking out shadow creatures like they were nothing but when one was destroyed, three took their place. Retreating back into the tent, he grabbed his top and threw it on. Except he had no idea what he was doing. If he stepped outside the tent he would be no help, he possessed no magic and those shadow creatures were everywhere.

_Time to fight back._

The voice filled his mind and he turned to see the white cat sitting on his bed. Last time the creature had appeared had been when he needed to get back here. He'd spent the entire day yelling random words that sounded like magic but no matter what he did, the cat hadn't done anything but stare at him. Gwaine had gone for chinese takeaway at some point and Arthur had fallen to his knees, begging the cat to take him to Merlin. Apparently that's all it had needed to be convinced that Arthur should be taken back and suddenly the world had turned white.

That's when he'd turned up here last night.

Now it looked at him with those huge blue eyes and he recalled how it had changed into a sword in the past, something that could defeat those shadows with ease. "What are you?" Arthur asked the creature quietly as he pulled on his shoes.

_Magic._

"Oh wow, thanks for clearing that up." He glanced through the tent door and winced as he saw a sorcerer get knocked down, who was quickly helped by others. "Tell me what I should do."

_I cannot tell you what to do. I can only help you do what you must._

"You're almost as annoying as Merlin," he muttered and turned to face the creature. "I have to find Morgana and get her to safety. Then I'll go help Merlin, he can handle those creatures until I get to him, he's in no danger." Crouching down so he was more at eye level to the white cat, he gave a nervous smile, "Think you can help me with that."

_Your choice is made._

"Choice?" He questioned but the cat had already changed into a sword on the ground. Arthur didn't pick it up straight away, now slightly confused what the creature had meant, he had made no choice. He'd simply said that he would go for Morgana and then Merlin, only because he knew Merlin could take care of himself. Knowing he was wasting time, he picked up the weapon and felt a surge go through him.

Those shadows better watch out. Arthur Pendragon was about to join the fight.

* * *

**08:48 | Saturday | Battle**

* * *

"These sorcerers are quite strong," Morgause commented and Merlin didn't dare look back at her. Right now he was too concentrated on the battle going on in front of him. "Pity you can't join in."

"They don't need my help, they can handle themselves and I still want to know what Uther did to you. You're just a child." His body tensed as he saw Freya being attacked from behind and he went to call out but Balinor protected her. "How can a child have so much anger in their heart when they haven't had a chance to live their lives yet?"

"I am not a child," an older voice spoke behind him and he turned. It was just the child from before. "You think I would show myself straight away? Let every single sorcerer know my identity so they don't know what I look like, are you stupid?" The little girl moved backwards and a sinister smile came to her lips, "I could be out there in that battle right now and none of them would know. I might even be one of you."

"I would know if one of them had been you."

"Such confidence. I wonder if it will last."

* * *

Arthur went down what felt like the hundredth tunnel and finally found the cell where Morgana was being held, for some reason the door was open. Not thinking about the strangeness of this, he went inside and smiled when Morgana looked up at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've come to get you out. There's a war going on outside and I don't want you trapped in here where she could reach you." He went over to her side and inspected the chains around her wrists, "Merlin told me you were being controlled by her all this time. Are you okay now?"

"As long as I keep these chains on," she admitted and his hands froze around the chains. "Did he tell you anything else?"

"Like what?" Arthur asked innocently and he saw the guilt cross her face. "What did you do to him? Did you poison him again?" He could tolerate her doing that whilst being influenced but if she had done it by herself, he would never forgive her.

"I didn't poison him again, I swear. I need to tell-"

"Everything alright in here?" A blond woman asked from the door and Arthur turned, holding up his sword in a defensive position. "Calm down soldier, I'm on your side. We haven't met before, I'm Morgause. I've been training with Merlin for the past year." Arthur visible relaxed and he watched as she shut the door behind her. "I thought Merlin sent you home."

"Merlin doesn't control me and I'll be where I want to be," he replied and Morgause smiled.

"He told me you were stubborn," she commented and looked over his shoulder at Morgana. "You must be Morgana. Balinor sent me here to help you, somehow he knew you'd be attempting to get her away from here." Morgause turned on the spot to look out the window on the door. That was when he realised that Balinor had no idea Arthur was here. Not unless Merlin told him and he doubted Merlin would have, he wouldn't want anyone to know he was here in order to keep him safe.

"You're her," he accused and got to his feet.

"Excuse me?" Morgause turned to look at him with a look of confusion.

"The woman who's been controlling my sister and trying to kill me." He heard Morgana get to her feet behind him and grasp the back of his top with her chained hands. "You don't scare me."

"Oh little boy, you're quivering with fear." She crossed her arms over her chest and let her hand wave out a little to let magic flow from her fingertips, "You think to protect your sister with a mere sword?"

"I'll protect her with my life," he claimed.

"Lets see if you can live up to those words," Morgause replied and her palm shout out towards him. Just as he braced himself for a spell to hit him, a barrier surrounded him and made the spell vanish into thin air. All three of them turned to see Merlin standing in the corner, his own hand outstretched in front of him and his eyes sending daggers in Morgause's direction. "Managed to track me down already? That's no fun."

"This isn't meant to be fun Morgause. I told you not to touch him, that included using magic." He dropped his hand and moved to stand closer to Arthur, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks, messed up my hair a little when-"

"I meant Arthur," Merlin spat.

"I'm okay," Arthur replied softly and reached out to take his hand except the warlock moved away.

"You know what," Morgause no longer had a teasing tone and instead sounded like she should. Evil. "I'm sick of you treating me like I'm no threat to you. You want to see who you're up against? Fine." There was no movement of her hand but her lips uttered a single word. _"F__orlor."_

Morgana gasped behind him as Merlin was thrown backwards and instead of slamming against the wall, he destroyed it with the force he went towards it. Arthur watched through the hole as Merlin soared off into the distance and then snapped his head back to face Morgause, except she was already running in the direction of the flying warlock. A grin across her face. "He's fine," Arthur told Morgana as she leant back against the wall. "He's a very strong warlock Morgana, he'll stop himself from crashing to the ground and fight back."

"No, he won't."

The seriousness of her tone was what shocked him the most and when he looked at her, he saw her mask slip away. Instead of seeing his strong sister who never feared anything, Arthur saw a girl who looked so scared that he thought she might collapse. "He won't what?"

"Fight back like he usually can," she came forward and grasped one of his hands in her own. "He didn't find a cure for the poison."

"Yes he-"

"Lied."

"No, you're wrong. I saw him when he was fighting that poison, he looked like death. Merlin found the cure and now looks better then ever, I've never seen him with such muscle on him, such power. There's no way he didn't find a cure."

"Arthur, listen to me-" she cupped his face now "-the only cure for that poison is if I die. There is no other way. Right now Merlin is living on his magic, however every time he uses a spell against her or those shadows he'll lose some power. Eventually he'll have nothing left." Arthur took a step away from her and she dropped her hands due to her restraints not allowing her to follow him. "He didn't want for you to choose."

"Choose?" He managed to get out.

"Between me and him. If you chose me, you'd have to watch him die whilst protecting the very person who made him the way he is. If you chose him, someone would have to kill me and you'd have to look at him whilst knowing he was the reason I'm dead. Merlin didn't want to burden you with that. He's gone out there knowing he'll die in order to protect you."

Arthur stared out through the hole and gripped the sword, anger running through him. How _dare_ Merlin think he could make this kind of decision without him. A lot of last night now made sense, how he had avoiding talking about their futures, saying that admitting their feelings made this so much harder. It was because he knew he wouldn't make it past today. His eyes dropped to the sword in his hand and he frowned, words now going through his mind that had been said to him before.

_Your choice is made._

By coming here to protect Morgana, the sword had taken that as his decision to save his sister and let Merlin die. _Screw that_. He knew nothing of magic and how it worked but there would be hell if Merlin didn't make it through this. There had to be another way to cure him. Morgause might even know the answer if he bargained with her. Glancing back over his shoulder, Arthur smiled at Morgana and took a step through the hole. "I'm going to make everything alright. Just you watch."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay :( Unfortunately illness overcame me. Luckily I'm feeling back to my old self so you won't have to wait long for the next chapter. That's when the real battle begins and we get to see who will die and whether Arthur has to make the ultimate choice or not. **

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm really hoping to reach 400 reviews! Please please please, if you haven't reviewed, do it now :) **

**Until next time.**


	31. The Day Has Come

**The Day Has Come**

* * *

"Merlin Emrys, you have disappointed me."

As Morgause approached him across the open land, Merlin pushed himself to his feet slowly and ignored the pain he felt running through his body. He had managed to protect himself a little before he crashed to the ground but he couldn't afford to do much more, the result was that he probably had internal bleeding. Except he wasn't strong enough to heal himself when all his power had to be used to defeat the witch approaching him with a look of boredom on her face.

"I honestly thought you would kill Morgana, especially after what happened with your Mother."

"You leave my Mother out of this," Merlin demanded.

"Does it not _kill_ you every time you have to look at her and know that she's the reason your Mother is dead? That if you had ignored her condition and gone to find the one person who has cared for you your entire life, Hunith would still be alive. Those people you healed and saved, none of them had no idea who you were. To them you are nothing. Just another face in the crowd. Yet they're alive and she's dead."

"I said enough!"

She waved her hand and suddenly his Mother stood next to her, a small smile on her face that she used to have whenever he returned home. It wasn't a breathtakingly beautiful smile, something that would get her in a magazine, but it had been his and his alone. "You didn't even check to see if she was okay when the explosion happened. After all that she has done for you-" Hunith's body began to disappear and he couldn't fight back the small sound of protest that escaped him "-and you left her to die."

"I didn't know," he whispered and his hands clenched into fists. "However I do know that you're the reason the explosion happened," his dark eyes turned from where his Mother hand been stood and met hers head on. "There's a reason I don't find you threatening Morgause."

"Oh?"

"Because when you have everything to lose you fight like hell," Merlin commented and smiled. _"Bælblys weaxæppel."_

Morgause didn't have time to protect herself from the fireball now slamming against her chest and there was a high pitched scream as she attempted to rid herself of the flames consuming her. As she tried to counter his spell, Merlin gripped his chest as pain replaced the power he had used and he closed his eyes so he could block out the world. If the world didn't exist then neither did the pain.

"You really think _that_ was enough to kill me?" Morgause yelled and his blue eyes watched as she got to her feet. Her skin was dark with soot and the dress she had worn now looked like rags. However there was no obvious signs of her flesh being burnt. "Lets see how well _you_ cope with the same situation-" her hand outstretched in front of her "-_Bælblys weaxæppel."_

For some reason he didn't find himself surrounded in flames, instead another sorcerer yelled a spell and he found that he was protected. Looking to his side he spotted his Father emerging from the raging battle around them and his hand was raised to keep the spell going as Morgause attempted to break through his barrier. Another barrier joined Balinor's and he looked the other way to see Freya had now joined in the fight. Three against one, didn't look like good odds for Morgause.

As the spells dropped, Merlin felt relief swamp him as the other two came to stand either side of him and didn't even bother to ask when they sent some magic through him. Replacing the magic he had lost. "Thank you," he whispered knowing now wasn't the time to argue about what they should and shouldn't be doing. "Give it up Morgause. You won't win this fight."

"You think these two scare me? Please, don't insult me." Morgause flicked her hand and suddenly two little girls appeared, ones that looked like the one they had first seen. "Go show them who's boss," she ordered and they sent spells his way. Merlin was shoved to the ground by his Father and he took the first spell in the chest, Freya quickly followed. His head turned as he watched the closest thing he had to family being forced back into the battle, their faces filled with determination but also worry, knowing Merlin wasn't strong enough to fight off Morgause forever. "Now where were we."

"I was just about to kick your ass," Merlin claimed and sent a spell her way without speaking a word. She wanted a fight, that's what she'd get. He had to stop thinking about how he was limited and show her why he was Arthur's protector, no matter the consequences. So as Morgause shook off the spell he had sent her way, Merlin got to his feet with a new found confidence. "Any last words?"

"I was just about to say the same thing," she teased and suddenly she was gone. Merlin straightened as the area fell silent (even though the battle continued behind him) and his eyes sought out any sign that could tell him where Morgause was. That's when he remembered his training and how this was exactly like it. Where he couldn't see the enemy and the objective was to take them down in a certain time limit.

"_Gesweorc,"_ the spell easily came to him and the air around him thickened into a dark mist. What sorcerer's never seemed to realise when using a spell to make themselves unseen was that you always left a trace behind, an imprint of your movements. Merlin had spent nights working on this spell when he had learnt of his challenge against invisible sorcerers and had only been able to test it on the actual challenge day. Now he knew it worked, it was easy to use to spot the imprint moving to sneak behind him. "Gotcha," he whispered.

Spinning on the spot, Merlin yelled _"Heáfodbán!"_ Except it wasn't Morgause's imprint that he'd been following and they hadn't been anticipating his spell considering the person on the receiving end was none other then Balinor. "Dad!" Merlin was running forward before the spell hit and his heart stopped dead in his chest as his Father fell onto the floor, his eyes wide with shock.

Falling to his knees at his Father's side, Merlin looked down at him with concern and put a hand to his chest to feel the heartbeat beneath his palm beating strong. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you. I thought you were her. Are you okay?" He asked and Balinor gave a small nod, however there was pain written across his face. Merlin's spell had been cast intending to cause some serious damage and Balinor hadn't even put up any defensive spells. "I'll heal you."

"Don't be a fool," he whispered and pushed Merlin's hand away. "Save your strength. I'll be okay, one of the others can fix me up."

"None of them will know how to heal you," he admitted and gave a nervous smile. "I've been working on my own spells. Playing with different wording and seeing what would happen, that spell was a result of about twenty different spells put together." Placing his hand back on his Father's chest with determination, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _"Remian,"_ he cast his spell and Balinor's body shuddered as the bones inside him mended.

"Thank you," Balinor said after a minute had passed in silence. "You really are a genius when it comes to magic."

Merlin gave a smile in return and then got to his feet, keeping his Father's body behind him as he faced Morgause who had been watching the scene play out. "You can see what I can do. Give up now and you'll be spared," Merlin said with a firm tone. Unbeknown to everyone around him was that he could barely stand after healing his Father, the spell he had cast hadn't been powerful but he had never expected to heal someone who he would use it against. He had never felt weaker then he did right then.

"I think I'll stick around to see what happens." Morgause was about to cast another spell when a smile came to her lips and her gaze traveled past where Merlin stood. He turned to see what had caught her attention and his heart sunk. _Arthur_. The prat was even carrying a sword which wouldn't do him any good, not against Morgause anyway. "Come to join in the fun Pendragon?"

"You _idiot_!" Arthur ignored Morgause and grabbed Merlin by the scruff of the neck. "Don't you even think about using any more magic. You don't get to make my choices for me, got that? I may not be powerful like you are but I deserve to know what's going on. I have the right to know that the person I love doesn't expect to live out the day and could very well die because he idiotically thought he had to sacrifice himself in order to keep me safe."

"Arthur-"

"Do I look like I'm done talking? No." Arthur's sword was forgotten as he cupped Merlin's face tightly between his palms and sighed, "You shouldn't have kept this from me. If you're not cured then I'll find you the cure until there's not a breath left in my body. You and Morgana are not going to die because some witch got bored and decided to take it out on us."

"There is no cure," Merlin said quietly as he covered Arthur's hands with his own. "Not unless Morgana is killed."

"There's always another way. Haven't you seen in all the movies that at the last second a miracle happens and everything is alright, the hero is saved. That's going to be you, we're going to defeat Morgause and then find you a cure. That simple."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm Arthur Pendragon, I always get what I want. I got you didn't I?" He didn't give Merlin a chance to talk, instead he closed the distance between them and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

"You're a stubborn prat aren't you?" Merlin whispered against his lips and Arthur laughed, which was quickly replaced with a gasp as his body was lifted into the air. "Arthur!" The young warlock reached out to grab him but it was too late, he was already in Morgause's grasp. "Let him go," Merlin hissed as he outstretched his hand.

"Don't. You. Dare." Arthur got out as the hand around his neck tightened and his eyes met Merlin's, telling him that if Merlin attempted to save him that there would be consequences.

"I never knew a Pendragon could care for another so deeply," Morgause commented and tilted her head to the side a little as if fascinated by Arthur's appearance, "Are you willing to die so Merlin does not?"

"That isn't-"

"Shush now, let him answer."

Arthur nodded, "Yes."

"Then you won't mind me testing your answer," her eyes flashed gold and Arthur's body went limp.

"NO!" Merlin screamed and was moving unconsciously towards them. His feet carried him over to Arthur who was now lying still on the floor and as Merlin grasped him by the shoulders he felt his heart breaking. "Wake up," he muttered and shook him a little. "Stop playing games and open those annoyingly beautiful eyes. You said we'd defeat her together. Don't give up now." There was no response and Merlin couldn't feel a heartbeat when he put his ear against Arthur's chest.

"Pity, I expected more."

"Arthur," he whispered as his lips brushed against cold ones and he waited for Arthur to tell him this was a sick joke. "Remember how you said we weren't out of a story where one of the heroes dies? Now is the time to show me that. Wake up and tell me that I'm an idiot for getting so upset over nothing. That you can't wait to tell the other's how I cried like a baby when I thought you were gone."

Fresh tears fell onto Arthur's face as he waited for a response and he didn't register that the battle around them had stopped, all shadows and sorcerer's now watching them. Merlin's grip tightened into a fist on Arthur's chest and he buried his head against Arthur's neck, "Come back." He said it so quietly that he barely heard himself talking. "I'm telling you to come back. You're not allowed to die. I'm meant to protect you, remember?"

His eyes closed as he began to whisper a spell to turn back time but nothing happened, even if he hadn't been poisoned he wouldn't have enough power to do such a spell. It didn't seem to matter to him. He just kept trying. Merlin kept repeating the words until his voice was gone and his lips moved without a sound, his heart now broken inside. "This is pathetic," Morgause said nearby and his entire body froze. "He isn't worth this much mourning."

Merlin's head slowly rose and his cold eyes looked up at Morgause with hatred flowing through him, along with such anger that everyone around them backed away. Even the shadows. Magic soured to the surface as he clutched Arthur's body in his arms and he sent it hurtling towards Morgause, breaking through every barrier she attempted to put up. She let out a cry of pain as the spell surrounded her and Merlin didn't bother to watch, instead he looked back down at Arthur with his eyes now filled with sadness.

"I'll join you shortly," he whispered as he began to feel the last of his magic leaving him. Merlin presumed it was to finish off the spell now destroying Morgause. "Thank you for coming to help me," Merlin told the silent body and he gently brushed the blond strands away from his face. "I hate to admit it but you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I couldn't protect you here but maybe I can protect you in the afterlife."

He let out a cry of pain as a hand grabbed the back of his top and pulled him away from Arthur, the cry not because of the force being used against him but for the fact he was being separated from Arthur. Merlin forced the other person to stop and he managed to get rolled onto his back to see a dark creature looking down at him with red eyes. Was this the real Morgause? He didn't care to be honest.

"You shall die by my hand young warlock," the creature said and with ease threw Merlin through the air. With no strength left in him, he crashed to the ground and didn't bother to get up. He was going to die anyway, there was no point fighting. "Fight back!" It demanded and a rough hand circled Merlin's neck, lifting him into the air much like Arthur had been held. Looking down into the red eyes, Merlin didn't give it what it wanted, there was no way he was fighting now that he had nothing to fight for. "Do you wish to die?"

"I only wish for one thing."

"And what is that?" The creature asked with curiosity.

"To be with him," Merlin admitted and he looked sideways to where he knew Arthur lay. Imagine his surprise when he saw that Arthur was gone. He was about to demand that the creature tell him where he was when he met his Father's gaze, who still remained on the ground in the distance and yet it was like he was right in front of Merlin. Telling him not to acknowledge the fact that Arthur was gone. His eyes thinned in confusion.

"A pathetic wish. You should wish for power, strength and immortality! Love gives you nothing."

"It gave me the strength to face you," he claimed and turned to look at the creature. "I will never regret falling in love. Do what you wish to me but you will never take that away from me."

A small chuckle left the creature and its grip tightened around Merlin's neck, "Don't you get it Emrys? I've already taken your love away from you." He was pulled closer and cold breath brushed against his ear, "It was easy. Like snapping a twig and you know what? It was fun."

Merlin was going to reply, to tell the creature that it could talk all it wanted, he knew Arthur had died with bravery and that their love would never die, except a sword was suddenly coming through the creature's chest. The creature turned with him in hand and they both looked to see an angry looking Pendragon stood there who had quickly retracted the sword before the creature had turned. "Let him go," Arthur ordered in a Kingly fashion.

The creature threw Merlin towards Arthur like a rag doll and he was caught in strong arms, "How?"

"I don't know," Arthur admitted as he lowered Merlin to the ground and smiled. "One second I was in Morgause's grasp and the next I was waking up with you being held by that … thing." He glanced down at the sword in his hand and waved it above Merlin like it was a toy, "Like my sword?"

"You know I do," and Merlin wasn't really referring to the sword in his hand. The creature let out a weird sound that could be interpreted as a roar if it didn't sound like a cat being strangled. "Go kill the bastard," Merlin told Arthur quietly.

"What if-"

"You can do it," Merlin told him to help with his confidence. None of the sorcerers would be able to help as they were all worn out from the battle and he could feel the power coming off the sword. If anything could kill a beast that radiated magic, that weapon could. "I believe in you."

"Don't go anywhere alright?" Arthur said nervously.

"Never."

He watched as Arthur got to his feet and faced the beast, not a single sign of fear in his stance. Merlin had never been more proud of him as he approached the beast with his sword held high. Merlin knew that Arthur could kill the creature if given the chance and all he needed was one moment when it couldn't fight back. That was a moment he could give. As the creature raised its hand to strike at Arthur, Merlin didn't even attempt to raise his hand, the magic coming naturally to him now.

"_Forbéodan."_

Arthur noticed the creature suddenly finding it difficult to move and he took his chance, using the sword in his hand to slice it in two. Considering everything that had happened, it had been relatively easy to finish the creature off and as he watched the body fall to the ground, he grinned. _They'd done it._

He looked up to see the crowd of sorcerer's cheering and celebrating, their home now safe. Even the sun setting outside that caused them to be surrounded in darkness didn't dampen their moods. "It's over," he whispered and felt the sword in his hand vanish into thin air. "Thank you," he muttered to whatever the cat/sword creature had been and then realised he needed to get back to Merlin so they could celebrate together.

"Merlin, we did it!" Arthur yelled in happiness as he turned to look back at Merlin and instead of seeing a goofy smile, he saw two lifeless eyes staring back at him.

* * *

**I reached 400 reviews! Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! I'm so happy that I got this chapter out tonight instead of tomorrow like I had planned. I now have to do my homework until the early hours of the morning.**

**I'm curious to see how many reviews I get now going 'NO YOU EVIL BITCH' ... please don't kill me *grins* there's more to come. However there's only likely to be one or two more chapters left, sad right? Until next time! **


	32. A Blinding Light

**A Blinding Light**

* * *

"Merlin …" his voice could barely be heard as he cautiously approached the unmoving body and he managed to slowly kneel on the ground without his legs giving way beneath him. "Mer …" Arthur didn't manage to get out the full name this time as he reached forward with a shaky hand. It was when his fingertips touched cold skin that he felt like he couldn't breathe.

He could hear someone screaming, the sound was heartbreaking and he'd never heard anything like it. However when two arms came around him to take him away he realised that the person screaming was himself. Arthur fought back against the person pulling him back as he watched Merlin being surrounded, except his body wasn't on his side and decided that it wasn't going to do what he wanted. Somehow he managed to be dragged away without much trouble.

"Let me go," he begged the person behind him and turned to face them. Except he only got a glance of Balinor before he was shoved into a room, the door vanishing before his very eyes. His fists collided with the wall in anger, "Let me out! I have to be with him! LET ME OUT!"

His request was unheard and Arthur sunk to his knees with his forehead pressed against the wall, cursing the limitations of being just an ordinary guy. "He's gone isn't he?" Morgana said from behind him and he glanced over his shoulder at her. The look in his eyes must have given her the answer she needed since her arms opened and she beckoned him over without anything being said.

Arthur didn't bother to resist and crawled over until he was safely in her arms where she held him tightly as the tears ran freely down his cheeks. "Everything is going to be okay," she whispered and ran her fingers through his hair. He didn't even register the fact that she had managed to get out of her chains. "Just let it all out and afterwards we'll figure everything out. Together."

"He can't be gone. Tell me it's not true, that this is all some sick joke and he's going to come through those doors grinning like a fool." Morgana couldn't tell him anything he wanted to hear and it just made her hold him tighter, knowing she could do nothing to change what was happening. "I feel like I can't breathe," he got out between sobs.

"I know," and that was the last thing she said for a while.

Eventually Arthur stopped crying but it was only because there were no more tears to be shed, his body beginning to feel the effects the day had had on him. Morgana simply held him as they sat there on the floor and she was the one to look up when a door appeared, seeing a tired looking Freya step through a moment later. She didn't utter a word but instead came over to sit by their side, apparently needing somewhere to escape to whilst everything was dealt with outside.

"What's going on out there?" Morgana asked when enough time had passed.

"They're fixing the damage the shadows made and healing those who are injured," Freya said softly and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She was still covered in scrapes and bruises, having not waited to be healed herself.

"And Merlin? What's happened to him?" Arthur couldn't help but ask and lifted his head to look at her, his eyes feeling heavy. "Is Balinor with his …"

"I don't know. He took Merlin to Gaius' tent when he returned from bringing you here, haven't seen him since. I just needed to get away from all the … chaos." Freya closed her eyes and leant her head back against the wall. "Would you like to be taken home?"

"I want to see him," Arthur whispered and reached for her hand. "Please take me to him. I didn't get a chance … a chance to say goodbye." Freya didn't reply and instead Arthur found himself sitting on a rug in the middle of a cluttered tent. "Merlin?" He instinctively asked and when he looked around he saw Balinor stood there, looking directly at him. "Where is he?"

"He's gone," Balinor replied in a cold tone. "There was nothing we could do for him, he used up all his magic to give you the chance you needed to kill Morgause and Merlin probably knew it was the last thing he'd ever do. We thank you for your help and will be sending you home shortly."

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So that's it? After everything that has happened you are just going to send me on my way? I haven't even gotten to say goodbye," his voice broke a little at the end at the thought of saying goodbye to the one person he'd truly loved. "Can I see him? You took me away-"

"There would be no point since it would change nothing. Morgana has already been taken home and I brought you here to say that you'll always have our protection even though we doubt anything else will come after you. Tell your friends what you wish," Balinor crossed his arms over his chest as he studied Arthur's reaction. Clearly he didn't find his friends a threat otherwise he'd be going over to wipe their memories or would be threatening Arthur not to whisper a word about the battle.

"I told him we'd get through this battle together," Arthur stated and his fingers curled to grip the material covering his leg. "How could he not tell me that we wouldn't? He had all night to tell me that he was dying, that we'd never have another moment together where I could hold him and-"

"Spare me the details," Merlin's Father interrupted again and looked to the side as if something had caught his attention. A few minutes passed before he looked back at Arthur with a new look shining through his eyes. What had caused the change in those brief minutes of silence? "He didn't tell you because it was probably too painful and he didn't want you to stop him from doing what was needed to be done. We make the greatest sacrifices for the ones we love."

"Is that why you left him when he was a child?"

"I left because I had to. My reasons however are none of your business." Gaius poked his head into the tent at that moment and looked at Balinor without speaking a word. Why did Arthur get the impression that words were still somehow exchanged between them? Also why did he suspect that it was about him? "It's time for you to go home Arthur."

"No!" Arthur was on his feet now in anger, "Let me see him! I have no way of getting back here and-" A blinding white light filled the room and when his vision cleared, he was stood in his bedroom where his Father was waiting along with Morgana at his side. "No … this isn't it," he looked around the room for the white cat that he knew wasn't there. It had disappeared in battle just before he'd seen Merlin. "I refuse for this to be how things turn out. I won't lose him!"

* * *

**Five Years Later**

* * *

**18:10 | Friday | Flat In London**

"I really don't want to do this Morgana, I'm tired and it's been a long week." Arthur said as he was doing up the buttons on his white shirt as Morgana came to sit on his bed, he could see her smile through the mirror and he wondered how she did it. Get up every morning and find the strength to be happy, to look at the world and not want to scream that life was unfair. "I'm sure the others will understand."

"You've been consumed by work these past few years and this is the first chance you've had to come out with us all, we miss you." He tried to ignore the guilt that went through him as she reminded him how cut off he'd been from the world. It was just too difficult to face them after everything and they'd all pity him. He didn't want pity. "Especially Gwaine and Lancelot, who knew it would be those two who missed you the most?" Morgana got off the bed and came to stand in front of him, her palms now pressed against his chest. "I miss you."

"I'm right here Morgana," his hands grasped hers tightly. "You see me almost every day."

"No I don't," she came forward before he could stop her and her forehead collided with his chest. "I haven't seen _you_ in a very long time. First I was being controlled by Morgause and then your heart was broken in half."

His arms wrapped around her and he looked at his reflection in the mirror, "It wasn't broken. It was shattered."

"Then let us help you put it back together," she pleaded and pulled away so she could look up at him. "It's just dinner and not all of us could come anyway. Just me, you, Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine, Will and Leon. I didn't invite any of your work people so you don't need to keep up appearances. You don't have to wear that mask I know you have on during the daylight hours."

"You promise it's just the meal?"

"I promise," she brushed past him and walked into the living room where she grabbed her coat. "We need to get going if we want to keep our table." He pulled on his own coat and followed after her reluctantly, his hands buried in his pockets. Twenty minutes later he was being pulled into Gwen's outstretched arms and being told that he'd been missed, he couldn't help but put on the mask he wore at work.

"I've missed you all too," he quietly admitted and stood tall with a smile on his face. "You have to tell me everything that's been going on with you. How are you and Lancelot?"

"We're great," she said as Lancelot came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. Arthur couldn't help but notice his hand press protectively over her stomach. He would have asked them about it but after how distant he'd been, it was none of his business. "Lancelot just got promoted at work which means we can afford the place in the city instead of him commuting every day."

"That's amazing, well done."

"I hear you're doing well in your Dad's company," Lancelot spoke up and smiled. "Gwaine keeps moaning that you're getting all the promotions and he isn't. He's been acting like a toddler." That's when the guy turned up and surprisingly pulled Arthur into his arms, as if they didn't see each other during the week at work. Then again they rarely talked since Arthur was now working on a different floor. "Getting emotional Gwaine?"

"No! Nothing wrong with a hug is there?"

The group laughed as they stood there waiting for their table and Arthur put his arm around Gwaine's shoulder, "I never knew you cared so much about me. Should I be expecting flowers in the post anytime soon?"

"As if! You are _so_ not my type."

* * *

**22:34 | Friday | Restaurant**

* * *

"Here I was thinking we'd be home by nine," Morgana said as she linked her arm through his as they walked down the street. "You seemed to have fun though. I don't think I've seen you smile so much."

"I came here this evening thinking I'd have to fake a smile but I honestly had fun, I forgot how it felt to just relax and not think about work." He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, "Thank you for making me do this."

"What are sisters for eh?"

They walked in silence for a while and he wondered if this was what his life would be like from now on. Working during the week and then spending his weekends with his friends, attempting to forget what he had lost. They were all moving on with their lives, maybe he should start doing the same? He knew it was what Merlin would want. "Do you think he's happy … wherever he is?"

Morgana didn't have to ask who he meant. "I think that he'll be watching over you and seeing you tonight would have made him smile that goofy smile that you love so much. Merlin was the type of person that when he knew you were happy, he'd be happy." She turned on the spot and walked backwards off the path whilst he stood still on the spot, imagining the smile he missed so much. "I'm thinking we should go back to yours, watch a sad movie and stuff our faces with unhealthy food."

"You just can't be bothered to go all the way back to your place."

"How could you say that to me? I just want to spend time with you." They were both grinning before he knew it and when he saw a blinding light his heart stopped, had Balinor come back to tell him something? He looked towards the light expecting to see a tall dark figure, instead he saw a car and Morgana was stood out in the road.

"Morgana!" Arthur yelled but by the time he began to move, he was already to late. He watched as her body went over the top of the car and landed on the road unconscious, blood coating her skin. "NO!" Running over whilst dialing 999 on his phone, he knelt on the hard ground and dared not move her. "I need an ambulance on Oxford Street, there's been an accident. My sister … she was hit by a car and is losing a lot of blood."

"An ambulance will be with you soon Sir."

* * *

**22:46 | Friday | Hospital**

"She's going to be okay right? Tell me she's alright." Arthur begged the doctor who was running along side the bed Morgana was being pushed on. She looked so fragile lying there, it reminded him of when he'd seen her after the explosion and now it was happening all over again. It wasn't like he had Merlin to save her again.

"We won't know until we see the extent of the damage. She lost a lot of blood on the way here and there might be some internal bleeding, that's the least of our worries. You need to wait here-" the doctor forced him to stop as Morgana was pushed through some doors "-and I'll get someone to give you reports on our progress whilst we're in there. Now stay here."

He watched as his sister was taken away from him and his palm pressed against the window on the door, inwardly begging for her to be returned to him. Arthur couldn't lose her, not after everything they'd been through. He couldn't go through life without her, she was the one constant thing he could depend on and after Merlin was gone, he found himself needing her more and more.

"Arthur," Uther said as he came through a set of doors and turned him to face him. "What happened? Is Morgana okay? What has the doctor been saying?"

"They won't know anything until they get her into surgery," Arthur said and lead Uther over to the waiting room where they could sit in peace.

* * *

**00:19 | Saturday | Hospital**

Arthur got to his feet when the doctor came in and saw the look on his face, "She isn't dead. She can't be dead. The car wasn't even going that fast, there were only a few scrapes-"

"Let the doctor talk Arthur."

He fell silent and unconsciously gripped her coat that he'd been given. "I'm happy to say that we managed to control the bleeding, she didn't have any major organ damage and apart from a few broken bones, she's okay. There was a moment when we lost her for a few seconds and her heart stopped beating-" his breath caught in his throat "-but we managed to restart it. It was probably due to how much blood she had lost but once we got it beating it again there were no problems."

"So she's okay?"

"Yes. We've put her in a private room like you requested and we'll be checking in on her in the morning. She was lucky that the car wasn't going very fast since it was approaching a red traffic light, if it was going any faster then she might have had a lot more problems. If you have any questions I will be around tomorrow to check on her myself. You are welcome to stay with her and the nurses can set up cots in her room, I suggest you go home and get some rest though. She's unlikely to wake up tonight."

The doctor was gone after a brief thank you and Arthur sat back in his seat, thanking whoever was watching over him that Morgana was okay.

* * *

_Two blue eyes opened that night to face a world they weren't meant to see again._

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I wasn't 100% sure what I was going to do with this story. Whether to keep Merlin dead or not … that was the question. **

**Thank you SO much for the reviews! Most yet so far :) :) **


	33. Chasing Through The Crowd

**Chasing Through The Crowd**

* * *

**00:20 | Saturday | Unknown**

* * *

"Balinor you can't keep doing this to yourself," Gaius said as they walked into the tunnels of the cave. "It's not healthy. Maybe it's time for you to let go and move on with your life. He wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

"There's still a chance he'll wake up."

"You don't know that. Nobody knows why his body is still functioning but as far as we can tell he isn't even really in there. He's just a body," Gaius grabbed Balinor's arm before he could step into the room where Merlin's body was being kept. "Merlin is gone Balinor. You come here every day to simply look at a body that will never wake up. We've tried everything, met with the most powerful sorcerer's in the world and still he remains the same. You can't spend your life waiting for something that will never happen."

"What if-"

"There is _nothing _you can do. It's unfair on him to keep his body-" a loud crash made them both jump and Balinor turned to look in the direction of the noise. It was coming from Merlin's room. "Balinor wait-" Gaius couldn't stop him from opening the door with his magic and they both saw a figure huddled in the corner. The source of the noise a broken j

Balinor slowly made his way inside the room and approached his son who for some reason was awake. "Merlin?" The name didn't get a response, even when the light was turned on Merlin didn't flinch, his eyes tightly closed to block out the world. "Son, it's me. Do you know where you are? Can you understand what I'm saying?" He was next to Merlin now and as he crouched down he saw Merlin shudder. "How are you feeling?"

When he didn't respond Balinor looked back at Gaius who just looked amazed, "I thought you said that he'd never wake up."

"He shouldn't be awake Balinor. That poison he was given was meant to kill him … unless Morgana died."

It seemed to click in both their minds at the same time since Gaius walked from the room to seek out someone who could get them the answers they needed. If Morgana had died then it would explain Merlin's recovery. "What happened?" A quiet rough voice came from Merlin and Balinor turned to look at him, he had yet to open his eyes to look at his Father.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"Darkness," his fingers rose to his head and gripped at his long strands of hair which hadn't been cut short in a very long time.

"Arthur-" at the sound of Arthur's name Merlin lifted his head a little "-defeated Morgause when you used the last of your magic to keep her still. We won Merlin. There haven't been anymore attacks since that day and we predict there will be no others. Everyone's safe." His son began to shut down again and Balinor decided to talk about the one thing that seemed to keep Merlin's attention. "Arthur was sent home."

"Is he … okay?" Merlin's voice quivered and he wrapped his arms around his knees that were pressed against his chest.

"Yes, he's fine. We have been keeping an eye on him just incase anything happened. He graduated from university and joined his Father's company, I believe he's becoming one of the richest men in the world even without his Father's trust fund." Balinor found the strength to reach out and gently put his hand over Merlin's, "You've been gone almost five years. A lot has changed."

Merlin lifted his head up now and when his eyes opened Balinor saw there was no life in them, the boy who had once been so happy seemed to have left no traces behind. "How am I here?"

"We don't know. I believe that Morgana died and Gaius has gone to get someone to find out."

"Morgana …" the name was whispered from his lips and suddenly he went very still. Just before Balinor could panic Merlin was 'back' again and his eyes focused back on him, "There was a car accident." How Merlin had found that out was beyond him but he wasn't going to question in fear that anything could send him back into the eternal sleep. "I should go help her."

"You're not going anywhere Merlin. You just woke up and your body isn't used to moving around, let me get someone else to go and check on her. Just wait-" Balinor blinked and suddenly Merlin was gone, the faint scent of magic looming in the air. There was no way to trace Merlin and without knowing where Morgana was, he couldn't follow.

Opening her eyes slowly as she felt something warm travel through her, Morgana looked up to find someone looking down at her, someone who she had been told was dead. "Merlin?" She whispered in question and he tilted his head to the side, his eyes barely visible through his long locks of hair. "I thought you were dead."

He said nothing in return. Instead he reached forward and lightly pressed his palm over her heart, the heat that had been going through her body now focusing where his hand lay. Morgana didn't understand what was going on. For five years she had believed that the man standing at her bedside was dead. How was it possible that he was here? "Merlin, what happened to you? You're meant to be dead."

Morgana remained ignored and something seemed to catch his attention since he lifted his head, she couldn't tell where his eyes looked but instinctively she knew it was in the direction of the door. Merlin had nothing to be anxious about yet his eyes remained focused on the door and a small gasp left her lips as every part of her body that was once damaged was now healed.

It was like the car accident hadn't happened at all.

The warm hand slipped away from her and Morgana slowly sat up as Merlin turned to meet her gaze, "Your magic has grown stronger since I was gone." The voice that spoke to her was rough and quiet, like he hadn't used it for a very long time.

"Yes, many things have changed." Some kind of emotion flashed through his blue eyes that she could just about see and he turned to leave, if not for the hand grasping his there was no doubt Morgana wouldn't have seen him again. "Many things have also stayed the same," this caught his attention since his head turned a little to the side. "Arthur misses you."

"Did he not move on with his life? My Father has told me that many years have passed." Morgana would have replied seriously if not for Merlin blowing his hair from his eyes and she let out a small laugh, in return she got a glare.

"Why don't I tell you about what you've missed whilst I cut your hair?" She waved her hand and scissors appeared in her palm, a pair small enough to do such a task. "Sit," she requested and Merlin did as asked. The moment he was sat in front of her she saw his shoulders sag and a breath left his lips, like the energy had been drained from him simply from sitting. "You must tell me something first."

"What is it you wish to know?" Merlin asked as she began to cut off strands of hair.

"How are you alive? I managed to get out of Arthur what happened and by the sounds of it you were dead, yet here you are. Did you get your Father to lie about your death so Arthur would stay away?" Silence followed and Morgana feared he would not answer.

"The last thing I remember was watching Arthur raise his sword as the sun began to set in the distance, I knew Morgause would strike him down if she was not restrained and I found a small drop of magic left within me. Using this magic I stopped her movements for just a second and then all I saw was …" his voice drifted off and Morgana placed her hands gently on his shoulders.

"What did you see?"

"Darkness," he whispered and a shaking hand covered her own. "The next time I opened my eyes I found myself in a strange room back home where it was obvious I'd been kept for some time. My body felt sore and every part of me ached, that was when my magic returned to me. I may not be what I was but I'm slowly recovering." Merlin turned to look at her with confusion, "I do not understand what is happening to me but I am happy that you are well."

"I would have thought you'd want me dead," Morgana admitted and lowered her gaze.

"Never would I wish death upon another," he tilted her head up and she could have sworn she saw a small hint of a smile. "You may have been controlled by Morgause but you were the closest thing I had to a sister. I left this world knowing you would protect him with all your heart. I was right to trust you."

Morgana smiled and brushed the hair away from Merlin's face, seeing that age hadn't changed much about his appearance. If anything he had become more handsome. "Let me finish cutting your hair. You answered my question so now I will answer yours."

"I'm afraid we don't have time," Merlin said quietly and she watched as his hair changed before her very eyes. Returning to a shorter look that she remembered well. "I must go." She didn't have time to stop him since he vanished before her very eyes and a minute later Arthur came through the door, a look of surprise on his face.

"You were meant to be asleep all night," Arthur claimed and dashed over to her side. "Where are all your injuries … you're fine … how did this happen?" He looked around the room like he was searching for the answer.

"I had a little help," she managed to get out.

"Did _they_ come?" Morgana could see the hope in his eyes that someone had finally contacted them after all this time. She remembered the nights when Arthur had come home drunk and cried himself to sleep, complaining that he didn't even have a gravesite to go and visit. Of course he didn't remember it in the morning but Morgana did. Seeing her brother break down had almost killed her. "Morgana, please tell me they were here."

"It wasn't they Arthur, it was Merlin."

* * *

**09:43 | Friday | Unknown**

* * *

His hands shook as he pulled on his brown jacket and he looked at himself in the mirror. Today was the day he was going to see him. It had almost been a week since he woke up and he was finally beginning to feel back to normal. The magic inside of him had never been stronger, his thoughts were no longer jumbled and Gaius told him that there was no indication that he'd fall back unconscious.

Merlin dreaded every time he went to sleep, fearing he wouldn't wake up and if he did, how much time would have passed. "You look nervous," Freya commented as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"How would you feel if you were about to see …" he drifted off since he didn't know what they had been and after everything, there was no way he was putting a label on their relationship. "To him it's been five years and for me no time has passed. He's going to be so angry and upset, I don't expect him to get over this and yet I have to see him. Explain what happened since Dad filled me in."

"You're right, he is pissed off. Do you know how many times he's tried to get in contact with us? He's called the police, sought out powerful people, he's using his money and power to find you and believe me, he's getting close. I don't think it's a good idea for you to go and to see him. Give this time to cool down and then I'll go with you."

"I can handle whatever he throws at me. Warlock remember?"

Freya was beside him a second later and gently placed her hand over his heart, her soft gaze meeting his through the mirror. "You have a heart. One that has suffered through so much and I fear that you won't get past whatever he says to you."

"Thank you for your concern but I'm doing this. He deserves the truth and I doubt he'll believe I'm back until he sees me himself. I must go, I have an appointment with him at quarter to ten."

"Cutting it a little close aren't you?" She teased.

"Hardly. I'll be there in a matter of seconds." He focused back on his appearance and sighed, "This is as good as it's going to get. If I don't get in contact at some point today he's probably killed me." Merlin vanished before she could say a word and stood outside one of the largest buildings in London. He'd used this week to find out everything he could about Arthur's new life and it pained him to admit that finding out Arthur had moved so far away from their home town had hurt him.

Taking a deep breath, he went inside and up to the thirtieth floor where Arthur's secretary told him to go when he'd made the appointment. Walking up to the desk he smiled at the woman who he'd talked to before, "I'm here to see Mr. Pendragon. I have an appointment."

"Mr Emrys right? Let me just call-"

"I want to surprise him, don't mind do you?" He left her sat there and went towards the double doors, one of them slightly ajar. That had to mean he was expecting him. A nervous smile came to his lips as he slipped through the gap in the door and saw something that he should have anticipated. Arthur stood with his back to him and there was a guy hugging him, one that Merlin didn't recognise.

He didn't give himself a chance to take another look and stepped from the room silently, his entire body numb with shock. "Is everything alright?" The woman asked and got to her feet, a look of concern on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've just realised that I left my documents in my car that I planned to show Mr Pendragon. I'll be right back." Unbeknown to her he didn't plan on _ever_ coming back.

* * *

"I can't believe you're here! When I talked to you over the phone I got the impression you were swamped with work," Arthur said as they pulled apart.

"Well you sounded so upset over the phone I decided to put it off for a day or two," his friend smiled and walked over to his large window to look over the city. "You got me through university, talked me through my relationships and you may not have said it in so many words, you're upset about a certain person."

"You always did know me too well," Arthur muttered.

"That's what happens when you're friends for so long," Elyan commented and then looked towards the door. Arthur turned to see his secretary stood there with her stern face on. That was never good. "Did you want something or are you interrupting for no reason?" Elyan asked her.

"I just wanted to inform Mr Pendragon that you're nine forty five appointment just walked out the door and I don't think they'll be coming back. Your next appointment isn't until eleven o'clock." She shut the door behind her and Arthur was going to brush off her statement when he realised he didn't even know who the appointment was with. That was something he should probably know incase they ever came to see him again. Leaving Elyan stood in his office, he followed his secretary and watched her take a seat.

"Who was the appointment with?" Arthur inquired.

"Mr Emrys."

Arthur's heart stopped dead in his chest at the sound of Merlin's surname and he took a step back, "How long ago did he leave?"

"Literally just a few minutes ago, I can-" her words were cut off by the door slamming behind him as he took the staircase. There was no way he was waiting for the elevator. By the time he reached the ground level his breathing was heavy and fast but he didn't slow down, not for a second. He ran out onto the sidewalk and squinted against the sunlight as he tried to spot Merlin in the crowd of people walking.

He had just about given up hope when he saw a tall, dark haired man crossing the road and heading towards Regent's Park. "Merlin!" He pointlessly yelled and pushed through the people traveling to work, praying he could catch up to him. Crossing the road when the light told him to, he ignored the fact he was running in a suit and entered the park. That was when he saw him walking towards a bench that was shaded by a large tree.

His footsteps slowed as he took in the site of how much Merlin had changed. Age was definitely kind to him and the clothes he wore made him stand out in a non-obvious kind of way. There was sadness in his gaze as he sat down and tried to blend into the shadows, clearly not wanting to be disturbed. Arthur didn't care if he was hallucinating, Morgana had told him that she'd seen him and he had never actually seen Merlin's dead body. He'd just been told.

"Is it really you?" Arthur managed to get out and Merlin turned his head to look at him. Never had two eyes made his heart beat so fast. "Are you really alive?"

* * *

**Another chapter for another day. I hope you enjoyed this one, as you can see another one or two chapters might be in store. Decided to drag it out a little bit.**

**Please review and I'll get the next chapter out asap. **


	34. Never Letting Go

**Never Letting Go**

* * *

When Merlin didn't reply to his question Arthur took a step towards the bench which resulted in Merlin getting to his feet and moving away, keeping the distance between them that Arthur so desperately wanted to cross. "Say something," he pleaded and clenched his hand into a fist to stop himself from reaching out. So many times he'd hallucinated this very moment, well it tended to happen when Arthur was alone in bed but Merlin was still always within reach and watching him. However he never spoke and that was all Arthur would need to confirm that Merlin was alive. "Please say something so I know this is real."

He didn't understand why Merlin wasn't speaking if he was really here. Arthur could see the sadness in his eyes, the stiff posture he held and the way he never quite looked at Arthur directly. What had happened to Merlin in their time apart that would mean he couldn't even stand to look at him?

Deciding that enough was enough, Arthur covered the distance in a single stride and grabbed Merlin's arm. He had expected this to be another hallucination so when his hand actually took hold of something shock covered his face and he held on even tighter. "You're here," he whispered with amazement and then Merlin used his magic to force Arthur to take a step back, his hand releasing Merlin's arm in the process. "What the hell was that for?"

Merlin still hadn't spoken a word and that was when Arthur realised that it wasn't just sadness in his eyes, there was pure rage hidden in the depths of his blue irises. "Go back to work Arthur. I don't want to see you right now." He turned and began to walk away, except that's when his anger began to surface. What possessed him to do what he did next, Arthur wasn't sure.

His feet carried him forward and with little effort he grabbed Merlin around the waist to tackle him to the ground, however he miscalculated and they both ended up lying in the bushes. There was a few moments when you couldn't tell what belonged to who as Merlin tried to free himself and Arthur used his strength to his advantage to keep him pinned down to the ground. "Keep still!" Arthur demanded.

"Let me go!" Merlin said just before his hands were held above his head. Both of them breathed heavily as Merlin stopped struggling and Arthur glared down at him in frustration, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he had been chasing Merlin through the streets of London. Arthur had thought that he'd catch up with Merlin, bring him into his arms and tell him how much he'd missed him. How every night he stared at the empty side of the bed and wished that Merlin was lying next to him, smiling at him like he was the most important person in the world.

"Why didn't you stay for the appointment _you_ made? Don't you realise how hard I've been trying to find you this past week? I've used every resource available to me, contacted everyone who could help me, used more money then I want to know about and this is what I get in return? My boyfriend running off scared the first chance he gets."

"I'm not your boyfriend. Things change in five years," he replied bitterly.

"_Nothing_ has changed. Do you know how much I've missed you?" Arthur kept one hand wrapped around Merlin's wrist and the other he used to trail his fingertips across lips that he thought he'd never get to see again. Merlin tried to escape his hold but it was little effort, like he was beginning to give up the fight. "I thought about you every second, dreamt about you when I closed my eyes, prayed that a miracle would happen to bring you back to me."

"Clearly that wasn't enough," Merlin muttered.

"If you want to say something, say it."

He lifted his head and Arthur's chest tightened, their lips drawing closer from the small movement. "What I want is for you to leave me alone," Merlin whispered quietly and dropped his head back down onto the ground. "Go back to your friend back at the office and leave me here." His eyes closed and Arthur felt his body relax beneath his, if it wasn't for the fact that his chest was rising Arthur would have panicked.

"My friend? Do you mean Elyan?"

"How would I know? I've been gone five … long … years." The sadness had replaced the anger now and Arthur released his hands, only to find Merlin didn't move them. "I wouldn't blame you if you had moved on. No time has passed for me, I'm still the same guy I was when …" he drifted off and suddenly his hand dropped so he could press his palm against Arthur's heart. "Please just leave. I promise I don't blame-"

"_Mer_lin, shut up."

There was no hesitation or resistance when Arthur pressed his lips firmly against Merlin's. His hand cupped the back of Merlin's head as he intensified the kiss and a small smile tugged at his lips when he felt two hands clutch at his shoulders. Merlin could try all he wanted to get Arthur to keep his distance but when it came down to it, they were destined to be together and their bodies knew that.

He had considered keeping the kiss simple and light, simply to remind Merlin that not everything between them was just physical. Except the more he got to taste Merlin, feel his soft lips beneath his own, the more his body demanded more. _Needed_ more. Especially with Merlin's hands clutching at him like he was the only thing keeping him earth bound and it reminded him of the night they'd spent in his tent before he died, how Merlin had clung to him much like this and now that Arthur understood, he knew that it had been fear Merlin had been feeling.

Fear that he'd never feel Arthur in his arms again.

So Arthur ran his tongue teasingly along the seam of Merlin's lips as he felt a leg tangle with his own to force their bodies together, not a single inch of air between them and he could feel every breath that Merlin made as they kissed. He couldn't believe that after so many years of dreaming that Merlin could come back, he was. Beneath him wasn't just something his mind had made up or a fantasy he thought had come to life. This was real.

Merlin was real.

A small moan leaves Merlin's lips as Arthur's thrust is met by arching his hips off the ground and Arthur reluctantly parted their lips so he could take a moment to calm down. He was all for having a reunion with Merlin that involved no clothes and plenty of moans, however he didn't want it to happen in a bush. In the middle of a park for that matter. He wanted to have the option of doing this for many hours to come without the constant thought of someone catching them. "Why did you stop?" Merlin whispered quietly, a hint of nerves in his voice.

"This wasn't exactly where I wanted to … rekindle our love life," he admitted and couldn't help but notice relief cross Merlin's features as he opened his eyes. "Why don't I go back to the office, cancel-"

"Get him out of your office," Merlin suddenly ordered and Arthur frowned in confusion. "Have him gone in one minute or this ends here."

"I don't-" he was cut off by the sound of wind surrounding him and suddenly he found himself face down on the floor of his office. Pushing himself to his knees, Arthur ran his fingers through his hair and looked up to see Elyan looking out of his window at the city below. Hadn't he left yet? "What are you still doing here?"

"Arthur!" Elyan spun round to grin at him, "I didn't even see you come in. I thought I better wait to see if you'd come back. Your secretary decided to become suddenly mute when I asked where you had run off to." Arthur was going to start explaining that his secretary just had a grudge against him since he stood her up on a date when everything fell into place.

She had told him that Merlin had walked out on their appointment and when he'd been with Merlin, he had looked sad and hurt, like Arthur had done something so terrible that he couldn't stand to look at him. Adding to the fact that Merlin said things change over the years, it was clear that Merlin thought Elyan was something more then a friend and he wanted Elyan gone within the next minute. "Look, you better go."

"Excuse me?"

Arthur got his feet and tried to act casual, like lying face down on the floor was completely natural. "I've got a lot of work to do and-"

"I spent a lot of money getting here to see you Arthur, don't think for one second I can be chucked out of here without a real explanation." Elyan walked around the desk and rested his hand on Arthur's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze in the process. "I came here to help you, talk to you, be there if you needed someone to keep you company. I'm not like your other friends. I'm not going to leave you alone because you tell me to, I know it's just a cover up and truthfully you're really lonely."

"No Elyan, I'm not. Please can you just give me a few hours to finish some work and I'll call you later."

"What's suddenly made you want to get rid of me?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar. Before you left you looked so happy to see me, like you had been waiting for me to come all this time." It sounded like Elyan was making up a fantasy inside his head. "Don't close yourself off-"

Arthur went to interrupt him, to tell him that the love of his life was about to walk through the doors behind him and unless Elyan was gone, he wouldn't be coming back. Except two words filled his mind and the look of fury across his face must have been quite a sight to see since Elyan takes a step back.

_Time's up._

* * *

It was two weeks later when Merlin was tossing and turning in his bed.

He was surrounded by the battle again, the sound of spells being sent out and screams as the shadows attacked all he could hear. Except his gaze was on Morgause who had Arthur clutched in her grasp, her fingers curled around his neck and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"I never knew a Pendragon could care for another so deeply," Morgause commented and tilted her head to the side a little as if fascinated by Arthur's appearance, "Are you willing to die so Merlin does not?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes."

"Then you won't mind me testing your answer," her eyes flashed gold and Arthur's body went limp.

His own voice screamed out into the night as he awoke and he didn't even notice that he was no longer in his bed. Instead his arms were wrapped tightly around another and there were tears flowing down his face, the memories of seeing Arthur dead fresh inside his mind. "No," he whispered as his body shook. He couldn't imagine his life without Arthur, no matter how annoying and prattish he was.

"Merlin, what's the matter?"

Merlin buried his head into the person's chest and his arms slid from around their waist to move up to their neck, clinging on for dear life. He couldn't imagine life without Arthur, waking up everyday to face it alone and that's when he realised how harsh he'd been on Arthur. He'd had to deal with Arthur's death for a few minutes, Arthur had thought him dead for five years and the first meeting they had when Merlin got back had ended up in him running away. Just because he'd gotten jealous.

"Talk to me," the person whispered.

Of course he knew who the person was. Who else would it be other then Arthur? He might have been telling himself that staying away from Arthur was good but clearly his magic didn't agree. When he'd been in pain and had needed someone to tell him everything was alright, his magic had known to bring him here. Into the arms of the one person who had shown Merlin love and affection, not judged him when his magic had been revealed and fought to keep them together. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"For what?" Arthur asked as he ran his fingers through Merlin's hair in comfort.

"I didn't stop her in time. She killed you."

"I think you have it the wrong way around," Arthur responded and slowly pushed them up so he was now curled in Arthur's lap. "Just take a deep breath and calm down. I'm right here," he said quietly and pressed light kisses to the top of his head. "I'm never going anywhere."

"So you're not with that guy in your office?" Merlin couldn't help but ask as the tears began to slow.

"No Merlin, you're the only one I want to share my life with." Arthur forced Merlin to move away a little so their eyes met and a soft hand came up to brush away the last remaining tears. "You shouldn't have left me like that. You didn't give me a chance to explain and I have no way of contacting you, you know that. It's not fair. You have all the power in this relationship even though I'm one of the most powerful people in the world."

"You're also one of the biggest prats in the world," he teased and pressed a light kiss to his jaw. "I'm sorry I left you in your office like that. Freya said it was too soon to come and see you, maybe she was right."

"I should have been the first person you came to see when you woke up," Arthur's eyes studied his face silently for a moment and then a small sigh left his lips. "I've been so mad at you for two weeks and I was planning on telling you exactly how much when I next saw you, yet somehow you manage to make all that anger fade with just one look." Merlin's eyes closed briefly as Arthur pressed a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth, "The crying also helped."

"I'll remember that the next time I piss you off," Merlin lightly teased.

Arthur pulled away and there was hope glimmering in his eyes, "Does that mean you're sticking around? Cause honestly Merlin, I don't think I can take another separation. Either it's my stupidity, monsters, training, death or jealousy and now it's time to just get past all that and realise what we have is special."

"You've turned into such a girl," he couldn't help but say. However the words meant the world to him and he gently rested his forehead against Arthur's, "No more running away. You and me, this is it. That is if you can forgive me for being a jealous idiot? I'll try to tone down my tantrums if I see you hugging another guy."

"Right now I'd promise you the world if it meant you stayed with me."

"Always," he sealed the promise with a kiss and then pulled back when a question came to mind. "Do you know how I managed to survive?" To Arthur it would have been completely out of the blue but it had been bugging him since he'd opened his eyes. "I used up all my magic to hold Morgause back, I shouldn't have survived, barely did. Somehow I-"

"You really want to talk about this now?" Arthur asked as he pressed another kiss to the corner of Merlin's lips.

"Arthur don't you get it? I shouldn't be here. I should have died using that spell." He couldn't say another word since Arthur suddenly pulled him tightly into his arms, his hands now clutching Merlin's back.

"Please don't talk about you being dead. It was bad enough living through it …" Arthur pleaded quietly and Merlin gave a small nod. "I think I know why you survived though. I've had plenty of time to think about it and only one thing seems to make sense." Merlin didn't need to ask him to carry on. "When I killed Morgause with my sword, it vanished from my hand just before I turned to look at you. That sword felt like what it feels like when you use magic around me."

"I don't understand."

"Merlin, that stupid white cat was with me when you couldn't be there to protect me. It turned into a sword so I could used it against those shadow creatures without having any magic of my own and I took them out with one swing. What if that cat was something you made from your magic?"

"What if it was? Doesn't explain why I'm alive right now."

"Like I said, the sword vanished after I used it on Morgause. What if the magic you used to create it was enough that when your body was close to death, the magic went back inside you and kept you alive?" Arthur suggested and Merlin pulled away as he processed the information. Maybe Arthur was right. If he had created something using his magic and it had decided to come back to him when he had believed he'd run out, it _could_ have been enough to just keep his body alive. At least until they found a cure.

That was when Morgana had died and that brief moment had been enough to bring Merlin back.

"You know you surprise me with how clever you really are sometimes," Merlin finally commented and brushed his lips lightly against Arthur's. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

* * *

**I'm sorry this is so late. You have NO idea how hard it was to decide what should happen in this chapter. I've spent days staring at a blank page. Hopefully it's not as rubbish as I think it is.**

**Unfortunately there will only be one more chapter. I have a vague idea what I want to happen but if people want to put in requests, I'll see what I can do. So ask away :)**

**Thanks for reviewing again! I love reading every review I get. Especially since this story is coming to an end soon ...**


	35. Everlasting Feelings

**Everlasting Feelings**

* * *

It was a few weeks later when Gwen and Lancelot announced their engagement over dinner to their friends, which was quickly celebrated. They admitted to have been engaged for a while but due to Merlin's return they had decided to wait until things settled down. Merlin had been one of the first people on their feet to congratulate the two and Arthur had called him a softy when he started talking about how beautiful weddings were. So when the invitation came through the post with the date set months later, Merlin had grinned like an idiot and had spent endless hours taking Arthur shopping for wedding presents.

The wedding took place in a large garden out the back of a hotel where a huge tent was put up for the reception, rooms were booked for the guests and due to Lancelot getting a large raise, he could afford to make the wedding extravagant. Merlin watched as Gwen appeared at the end of the isle with her Father and he had never seen her so happy, the smile never left her face as she approached Lancelot at the alter. As the ceremony began and the vows were exchanged, Merlin couldn't help but meet Arthur's gaze who was stood behind Lancelot and looking over at him.

Unbeknown to many of the people here, they had left for the wedding during the middle of a heated argument. Merlin had been complaining about Arthur working too many hours and how he might as well have stayed with his people if Arthur was going to be away so much. Arthur had hastily remarked that maybe it was time Merlin started doing something with his time rather then sitting home like a pet dog waiting for its owner to come home. The argument had continued in the car and had ended with Merlin saying he'd be leaving at the end of the wedding, his plan being to return to his Father until things had cooled off.

It wasn't like they hadn't fought before. They probably bickered every day. Except never had Arthur looked so angry and both of them had said things that they had avoided. Arthur had even brought up Merlin's five year 'coma' and claimed that he had gotten used to Merlin not being around so if he left, he wouldn't notice. Now Arthur stood up at the alter as the best man and all Merlin could think about was how handsome he was. Even though he was a prat.

Arthur might have said all those things about not noticing if Merlin was gone but he didn't realise just how tightly he held Merlin during the night, how he woke up from nightmares claiming Merlin was still dead but had been easily put back to sleep by Merlin whispering comforting words, the nightmares forgotten the next morning. He prevented Merlin from using his magic on occasion, telling him that he was just being lazy and that Arthur would just do it himself. Merlin knew him better then that. Arthur was scared that if Merlin used too much magic that he'd die again, even after Merlin had told him that he didn't need to be worried about that anymore.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Merlin got to his feet to clap along with the rest of the crowd and averted his gaze away from Arthur long enough to watch Gwen walk back down the isle with Lancelot. The steps slow due to the fact Gwen was months into her pregnancy. He had suggested once that Gwen should wait until the babies birth until she got married but she had replied with 'I don't want to not be his wife a moment longer then I have too' and that had ended the brief conversation. They had put off their honeymoon because the baby was due so soon and Merlin planned on letting them know he'd happily look after their child when they eventually did go on their honeymoon.

That is if he still had someone to help him.

His eyes turned back to the tall blond walking arm in arm with Morgana and noticed Arthur blush when his sister whispered something to him. Merlin didn't notice that his hands had stopped clapping until Will asked if he was okay when he turned where he stood to look at him. He had quickly responded with a 'yes' and had moved to the tent with the rest of the guests. Finding his seat on the table filled with his friends, he glanced over to the main table where Arthur had taken a seat next to Morgana.

Gwen had apologised that she couldn't get him on her table but he had understood her reasoning. She either had her family sat with her or people who had been there during the years he couldn't be. Gwen's Father sat at her side, Lancelot's parents sat next to him and then Arthur and Morgana next to them and finally Elyan who sat next to Lancelot. It wasn't like Merlin was sat amongst strangers, Will, Leon and Gwaine were with him, along with people who apparently went to university with the happy couple.

After welcoming Mr and Mrs Du Lac, the celebrating began and Merlin easily fell into conversation with his friends. Trying to ignore the fact that he could feel Arthur staring at him. Only when the sound of someone clinking their spoon on their glass did everyone fall silent and Merlin looked over to see Arthur on his feet. The best man's speech was now up. He exchanged a small smile with Gwaine and took a sip from his glass of champagne, he was probably going to need it.

"Lancelot has been one of my closest friends for as long as I can remember. Our firsts for everything involved each other, he was there when I first rode a bike, I was there when he first punched a guy so I'm happy to say I was there when he first started falling for Gwen. They started as friends and that quickly blossomed into love, it's rare to see two people so in love that nothing gets in their way when being together." Merlin gripped his hands together as Arthur turned to look at him. "They know that whatever life throws at them it's better to face it together rather then alone. That every night they want to fall asleep with their arms wrapped around each other and wake up the same way. How every moment apart is agony and they count down the seconds until they're reunited. Their kind of love is treasured and will never fade, until the end of time." Arthur raised his glass and smiled, "I look forward to watching them grow old together and I ask you to raise your glasses to celebrate the start of their lives together."

As they all raised their glasses, Gwaine leant over and whispered, "Why do I get a feeling most of that wasn't about them?" Merlin didn't respond, instead he blushed a little and finished his drink in one. A few minutes later he was watching Gwen and Lancelot having their first dance, their eyes never leaving one another and a cliche song playing in the background. However Merlin was a sucker for cliches.

Leaning his chin on his propped up hand, he hummed along to the song and unconsciously moved from side to side. Gwen looked so beautiful in her long white dress and Lancelot had never looked so handsome, however none could be as handsome as the man he shared a bed with at night. That very same person suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tapped him gently on the shoulder, to which Merlin slowly turned his gaze away from the happily married couple to look up at the nervous looking Arthur.

"Would you like to dance?" Arthur asked. If Merlin couldn't tell how nervous Arthur was he would have mocked the seriousness of his tone. Giving a small nod Merlin got to his feet and felt butterflies appear in his stomach as Arthur took his hand to lead him out onto the now crowded dance floor. As they found a spot to dance, Merlin held his breath when Arthur pulled him into his arms and their eyes met. For once words were lost to him. What was he meant to say after everything they'd said upon arrival? It wasn't something they could ignore like all the other arguments they'd had.

"So have you heard that there's a bet on who will catch the bouquet?" Arthur asked and Merlin raised an eyebrow in question. "Most people have bet that it's Morgana who's going to catch it. Some have even placed bets on Gwaine catching it."

"Oh really? And may I ask who you've placed your bet on?"

Arthur smiled and pulled him closer, his lips gently brushing against Merlin's ear. "Who do you think? However I seem to be the only one who thinks the clumsy idiot Merlin can actually catch the bouquet."

"So not only am I a pet dog, I'm also a clumsy idiot?" Merlin asked angrily.

"Merlin, don't be stupid. I was only teasing-"

"Now I'm stupid as well?" He pushed Arthur away and glared, "Thanks for the dance but I've been insulted enough for one night." Merlin didn't wait to hear what he had to say and instead left the tent to get some fresh air, his arms quickly crossing to keep himself warm. He knew he was being sensitive but he was getting tired of the dinners sitting alone at the dinner table, arguing with a man who was rarely around and finding that his life revolved around one thing. Arthur. Since when did he become so dependent on one person?

"Weddings are normally meant to bring couples together," Morgana commented as she joined him and he smiled. His relationship with Arthur had never been normal. "What did he do this time?"

"How can he do something when he's never around lately?" Merlin asked and took a seat on a nearby bench. "Did he send you out here to talk to me?"

"You honestly think Arthur would ask anybody for help? Come on Merlin, you know him better then I do." She took a seat next to him and gently took his hand in her own, "Just give him time to sort everything out. Then he'll be the Arthur you fell in love with."

"He's still the guy I fell in love with Morgana, I'm not going to stop loving him because he's busy all the time. I just don't understand _why_ he's always away. We had five years apart and when I got back, everything was perfect. We would talk for hours, sometimes into the early hours of the morning and we'd wake up in each others arms with huge smiles on our faces. He would look at me like I was his entire world. Now … I can barely get two sentences from him. The only time we properly speak is when we're arguing."

"Arthur has a lot on his plate right now. I promise you, things will look up soon."

"You know something don't you?" Merlin asked and got to his feet, looking down at her with worry. "Has he gotten bored with me? I know I can be annoying and I talk too much, I probably should be neater around the flat but he's never complained before. I can't even make up for it all with sex because he's never home-" he paused for a second "-oh my god. He's found someone else hasn't he? Someone who isn't annoying and can blow his mind in the bedroom-"

"Merlin!" Morgana was standing now and taking him by the shoulders, "Arthur has been so busy lately because he's leaving his Father's business. He has to find a replacement and make sure everything is in order, which should take years but he's attempting to do it in months. That's why he's been at the office so much. _Not_ because he's found somebody else."

"Oh …" he drifted off and he felt his body relax, not realising how tense he'd been. "Why is he leaving Uther's company?"

"Because oddly enough he wants to spend more time with the annoying, talkative, unclean guy he's madly in love with at home," she smiled and squeezed his shoulders affectionately. "So give him a break alright? He wanted to surprise you and the whole thing should be over in a few days. Then you can go back to being the soppy couple that everyone despises."

"Morgana!" Gwaine called from the tent, "Bouquet time!"

Merlin followed after Morgana who dashed for the tent and he watched from the sidelines as the crowd gathered on the dance floor, Gwen stood at the front with a grin on her face. Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against a pole holding up the tent, he smirked when he saw Morgana shoving other girls to the side. "Are you ready?" Gwen asked and everyone yelled in excitement. "One, Two, Three!"

She threw the bouquet over her head and Merlin remembered the confidence Arthur had had in him at catching it, how nobody else had bet that he could. With a smile on his face, Merlin flicked his hand and time slowed. Making his way over, he managed to slip through the people and stood directly under the flowers. Making time go back to normal, he easily caught the flowers and gave a small jump in triumph. "I just lost £20!" He heard Leon yell from the crowd and Merlin laughed. That showed them.

His eyes scanned the crowd to find Arthur and his hands tightened around the flowers when he saw Elyan talking to him, their bodies closer then they should be and Elyan's body language perfectly clear. Merlin was walking over before he could stop himself and his magic came to life as he forced the two men apart, Elyan now looked shocked and Arthur looked scared what Merlin would do. "You need to learn to keep your distance from _my _boyfriend. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at him when you come over to see him, the way you watch him from across the room and that every chance you get you touch him. He's mine!"

"Wait a minute-" Elyan started.

"Elyan you should probably go," Arthur said from behind Merlin as he pulled Merlin away from Elyan. "You don't want to mess with Merlin when he's angry."

"I'll see you later Arthur," Elyan smiled and began to walk away. Merlin took a step forward with every intention of making sure Elyan got the message that he wouldn't be seeing Arthur later except Arthur took him by the hand and turned him around. For some reason it angered him that Arthur was trying to protect Elyan.

"Here are your damn flowers," Merlin spat and shoved the bouquet at his chest. Un-freaking believable, there he was trying to catch some stupid flowers and Arthur hadn't even attempted to let Elyan know he wasn't interested. Morgana might think that Arthur still loved him but his actions suggested otherwise. "Hey, can I get the keys for room 301?" He asked at reception and they handed them over when he gave them his name.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled his name as he entered the building.

He vanished a second later and found himself stood outside room 301, not wanting Arthur to have the chance to follow him. Entering the room with ease, he took off his jacket and chucked it onto the sofa, his hands reaching up to loosen the tie around his neck. "Emrys let me in!" Arthur yelled from outside the door and Merlin flicked his hand, making a sign hang on the door that read 'prats not welcomed' and made his way to the bedroom. One good thing about Arthur was that he could afford a hotel room that might as well be a tiny flat.

"I was being polite when I said let me in, I do have a key you know, I booked this room myself." Arthur appeared at the bedroom door and Merlin turned to face him with a blank expression. "What was that all about? I was just _talking_ to Elyan. You know, like me and you don't do anymore."

"And who's fault is that?" Merlin replied and his body tensed when Arthur pulled him closer by grabbing his tie. "You can't just ask me to dance and expect the argument to be forgotten. Elyan needed to be told to back off since you apparently can't do that yourself and I thought the flowers would be a nice gift since it's the only thing I can give you at the moment." His body tensed when Arthur's pressed up against his and the anger radiated off them both.

"You have _no_ idea what I'm doing-"

"Leaving the family business? Yeah, knew that already. Which is why I understand why you've been so busy but it doesn't explain the fight, why we haven't slept together in weeks and why I have relationship with an answering machine at the moment. You must have a spare minute to call your boyfriend right?"

"Look, what I said back home … I didn't mean it. You're not a pet dog and I know I've been a crappy boyfriend-"

"More then crappy," Merlin muttered.

"Yes, more then crappy. In a few days everything will be sorted, I can be home all the time and you won't have to get jealous anymore."

"I am _not _jealous!"

Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin's jaw and smiled, "You're cute when you're jealous and extremely hot when you get protective over me. Especially when you tell people I'm yours." His fingers slowly began to undo the buttons of Merlin's shirt and he inwardly shivered.

"You need … to stop that," Merlin muttered and yet somehow didn't resist when Arthur began pushing him towards the bed. "Just because you're a good kisser doesn't mean you can … just take me to bed … and make me forget what a prat you are." Arthur just murmured in agreement and pushed the shirt from his shoulders, his teeth nipping at his sensitive neck. "Why can you make me feel like this when I'm so angry at you right now?"

"Because you love me," Arthur pointed out and moved to press his lips to Merlin's. His lips were forceful and as his hands slipped around his waist, Arthur managed to make him completely forget why he was angry at him. "You are also extremely sexy in a suit, did I tell you that?"

Merlin didn't reply, more like he couldn't since the air left him when his back suddenly pressed against cool silk sheets and he realised Arthur had managed to lower him down onto the bed without much effort. As he raised his arms above his head to grab the headboard so he was further up the bed, Arthur came down on top of him and stroked a hand from his neck to his waist as he claimed Merlin in another ravaging kiss.

Without much thought, he caressed Arthur with firm strokes when he lowered his hands to Arthur's shoulders and was gratified to hear a catch in Arthur's breath. When Arthur shifted his lower body, Merlin smiled against Arthur's open lips and his lover pulled away, a look of confusion on his face. "What are you smiling about _Mer_lin?"

"Nothing … nothing at all," Merlin pulled him down into another kiss and felt Arthur's playful nips at his lower lip. "You do however have too many clothes on." In the blink of an eye all their clothing was removed and their bodies instantly pressed together for warmth, something they hadn't done in a long time. It was funny how even though weeks had passed since they had last been together like this, he still remembered every part of Arthur's body that liked to be touched and he knew exactly what to do to make Arthur squirm.

"When we get home you are _not_ allowed to do that," Arthur commented as he pressed light kisses to Merlin's chest. "I enjoy undressing you. However I'll let you off the hook this time …"

"When did you get so forgiving?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Since I know there are numerous ways that I can torture you tonight in retaliation."

* * *

The next morning whilst Arthur was in the shower, Merlin was searching the room high and low for the car keys. They were due to leave the room in fifteen minutes and Arthur, like always, had left everything to the last minute. Including finding the keys to the car that was going to get them home without any hassle. Abandoning the idea that they were in the bedroom, he went out into the main seating area to see Arthur's jacket hanging over the back of the sofa. Bingo, they would definitely be in there.

Lifting up the jacket without much thought, he let out a small gasp as the contents of his pocket fell out and let out a small moan. Trust Arthur to stuff his pockets filled with junk. Bending down to scooped the bits and bobs up, his body froze when his eyes landed on a small velvet box that made women's heart beat rabidly in their chests. So why was his doing the same?

Stuffing the items into Arthur's pocket, he got to his feet and kept the small box in his hand, the jacket forgotten for the moment. His fingers trembled as he opened the box and Merlin's eyes fell to the small gold ring that had a dragon on it with a small red gem as its eye. Just like the dragon Merlin had painted above Arthur's bed all those years ago. As he heard the shower turn off, he shut the box and put it back where it belonged, the smile on his face having no chance in being hidden.

So it was no surprise when Arthur asked as he was leaving the bedroom, "What's made you so happy?"

Merlin looked at him with such joy and happiness filling him that he couldn't help but bring Arthur into his arms, burring his head in Arthur's neck in the process. When he'd first started having feelings towards Arthur they had been forbidden, their parents future plans to be wed getting in the way. Who knew it would be them that ended up getting married, having a family, starting a life together. At least, that's what the future held for them. "You are what has made me _so_ happy and I plan on never letting you go."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**I can't believe that's the end of the story *sobs* I seriously could write about these two boys forever.**

**Thank you to every single person who decided to read this through to the end, the support has been amazing and we've almost hit the 500 mark for reviews. It's been a fun few months writing this.**

**I will now be focused on finishing my other two smaller stories before I attempt another large one like this. I have a couple of ideas in mind but have **_**no**_** idea which one to tackle. If anyone fancies giving me a hand on which one to choose, let me know.**

**Once again thanks for reading and I look forward to reading what some of you thought. Until the next story :)**


End file.
